Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes
by Taylor Jae
Summary: Gabriella is visually-impaired, technically blind. She moves to East High for her parent's work. She meets a friendly blue-eyed boy and falls madly in love with him. Can she and Troy make it through all the obstacles her disability presents? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, readers! It's been sooooo long since I last posted! And, I keep on getting e-mails saying that someone put one of my stories as their favorites! It makes me so, so, so happy! And now I finally have something new for you guys! It's a Troy and Gabriella one again. I got started on it because so many people were writing stories of Gabriella being deaf. Well, I wanted her to be blind, like I am. This story will contain the facts from my birth and my perception on life. Only Gabriella, unlike me, will have Troy Bolton fall in love with her. Ready? Here we go! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 1

I looked up at the building, sighing mentally in my head.

"Right this way, please", the principal said. I stiffly followed behind the principal and my mother. "I've reviewed your transcripts and I'm sure you will do very well here", the man said.

_Yeah, yeah_, I thought to myself. _I've heard it all before._

And I had.

I had gone to three different schools so far in my high school career—I'd be starting as a sophomore here at East High—and four in my elementary and kindergarten years. It sure was a good thing I was smart. Otherwise, I'd have given up a long time ago.

Both the principal and my mother were, I realized, looking down at me with expectant smiles. I falsely smiled back. And then my mother spoke.

"You'll do great, Ella", she said, kissing my forehead. "The school knows your needs, thanks to your IEP, and you'll be helped to class for a week."

_No!_ I screamed inside my head. _I won't!_

But I would.

Thanks to being born prematurely, at 27 weeks instead of 40, I was branded with the terms visually impaired, legally blind—_not_ blond—and disabled, with a little help from a condition called retinopathy of prematurity. AKA: Because I was born early, the retinas in my eyes were all screwed up. Now, my left eyelid hangs droopy from all the surgeries done to my eyes to try to make them better, with little to no success.

I looked funny when I walked, my head always tilts a little to the side, and all in all, most people can tell I can't see after a few minutes of being around me.

I got asked things like, "does your eye hurt?", "Is there something in your eye?", "what's wrong with your eye?", and the worst, in the second grade: "What's wrong with your eye? Can't you see anything?"

"Yes", I had demanded angrily, "I can see just fine!"And I _could_. Or so I had thought.

Anyway, I knew I'd get a lot of those same annoying questions today, too. Especially when I took out my monocular, or my Smart View Graduate, or got moved to the front of the class or got a copy of the notes handed to me or when I walked or talked or did _anything_, really. By now I was used to it, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I just knew to keep my guard up high and to not trust any boy.

"El?" It was my mother, calling me back from dreamland.

I nodded numbly. My mother squeezed my hand in support, and said, "Daddy and I will see you tonight. Bus 5, OK?" I nodded again. And with that, my mother was off.

"Well, Gabriella", the principal said, smiling again. "Ready for homeroom?"

"Sure", I said. "Ready as I'll ever be."

When I got to homeroom, there was chaos. Kids were milling around, sitting on desks, chatting by the window where the bright New Mexico sun shown through the windows. The teacher was nowhere in sight. I slipped quickly and quietly into one of seats closest to the front of the classroom as I could get. I pulled out my BlackBerry Curve and checked the time. There was three minutes until homeroom started. I sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

Just then, a blonde-haired girl walked into the room, another blonde, a boy, followed her. The girl walked around as if she owned the place, and by the looks like it she did, by the way the other kids made an effort to get out of her way and let her flounce about. The boy, looking like her twin, trailed behind her like a puppy.

The blonde strutted to her desk and set her pink sparkly bag on it. She opened the bag and took out an equally pink and sparkly hand mirror. Once done checking her hair and nails and makeup in the compact, she snapped it shut and dropped it into her bag, which I saw was Prada. She made sure, next, that her pink shirt and skirt combo with blazer was adequate.

_God_, I thought to myself. _That girl is incredibly shallow._

I looked down at my own dark wash denim skirt, a little above my knees, sparkling white cami with a long cranberry-colored cardigan over it, left open, with silver ballet flats. My hair was left in curls, flowing down my back, and my make-up was simple.

I had trouble doing my make-up because of my eyes. The eyes were especially troubling. Mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, all difficult. Thanks to my magnifying mirror, though, things were better. It still made me angry how the simplest of things for someone else could be so hard for me. And it wasn't even my fault!

I turned my thoughts away from my shortcomings and focused on school. Only about a minute now.

"All right, class."

I heard a voice from the front of the room. The voice was long and shrill and loud, almost as if she were trilling a note.

I turned to the front and saw the person with the voice. She had a wide frame, on which she draped a mismatching combination of prints and florals in floaty fabrics. She wore wide pants and top and red-rimmed glasses. She had blond hair piled on top of her head with a big clip and she wore big dramatic earrings. I could already guess she was the type to be dramatic about a lot of things.

That was the first thing that made me smile all day. Her goofiness caused me to smile into the palm of my hand.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today."

Immediately, my cheeks burned. _Great_, I thought. _Here it comes. _

"Gabriella Montez. Gabriella?"

The teacher looked around and said my name again as I stood up.

The entire class stared at me. At least, I think they did. I couldn't see the ones in the back. I could see they were people, just not their facial expressions.

A boy two seats away from me gave me a friendly smile. I smiled quickly and sat back down.

"Taylor will be showing Gabriella around for a while", the teacher said as Taylor smiled perkily at me. "Welcome to East High, Miss Montez", she said, and then she moved on. "Now, Sharpay has some news from the drama club."

The blonde from earlier stood up, smiling smugly. "The fall musical is holding auditions tomorrow during free period. But, I was thinking, since no one is as fabulous as me, it could be a one-woman show."

The class let out a collective groan. I could tell she got on everyone's nerves, including, already, my own. That made me smile for the second time that day.

"And Troy?" The teacher asked. "Basketball?"

The friendly boy stood up and simply said, "the championships are in the bag!" and then sat back down. The class let out whoops and hollers of support.

I was already beginning to see that basketball was a huge deal at East High. From the posters and pictures my mother pointed out to me in the hallway—since she could see them and I could not—and all the memorabilia in the hallways and things. And as I watched the African-American boy next to me twirling a basketball in his hands, around and around.

In a few minutes, homeroom ended. I stood up, grabbed my books and Taylor McKessie approached me.

"I'm Taylor", she said, smiling perkily again.

"Gabriella", I said, even though she already knew that.

"What's your first class?"

"English 10 A, with Miss Davis", I said, looking down at my schedule.

"Oh, you'll like her. Let's go."

And we went.

We started down the hallway and I knew already that this was going to be a problem.

I'm a fast walker, usually because I feel I have to be, and also usually, I bump into people. Lots of them. I don't mean to do it, but I'm walking too fast and don't see the person in time and wham—before I know it, I've bumped into them and made them say sorry, even though _I_ was the one to knock into _them_!

That very thing happened as we walked down the hallway. And, like always, the tall boy I had run into said sorry, even though he didn't need to be.

"That happens a lot", I said softly. Taylor put a comforting arm around me. "Just so you know", I added, trying to keep my voice light. Taylor had inquired about my visual impairment.

"If I'm going to be president someday", she had said, "I'll need to know about the people I'll be leading. And that includes the disabled ones." I nodded and she went on. "I took a class on both hearing and visual impairments, so I know a little about both. I'd appreciate to hear your vision limitations, if that's all right."

I then proceeded to rattle off all the things I could see in the hallway. "I can see those people up there, but if I knew them, I wouldn't be able to tell you who they were. I can see those posters but not what's written on them. My vision is 80/100, instead of 20/20. I have eight times closer to things than fully-sighted people." Taylor looked interested. "So, basically", I said, "distance is my problem."

Taylor nodded and then we went on.

When we arrived at room 204, Miss Davis, a young-looking honey blonde, smiled and ushered us into the classroom.

"Hi, Gabriella, I'm Miss Davis. I have a seat right up in front. Also, I've got a copy of the notes for you."

I nodded and set my things on the desk and with that, Taylor said, "I'll come back to get you and we can go to your locker together, OK?"

"Sounds good", I said, "Thanks." And Taylor left the room.

I sat down and was relieved when class started and the teacher didn't introduce me. I also noted that the cute, friendly boy from homeroom, Troy, was in my class, two seats away, on my right, in the front. He smiled over at me and I happily smiled back.

Throughout the class, there were whispers and pointers and gigglers and I knew they were directed at me. This happened especially when we were having a discussion about _To Kill a Mockingbird_, one of my favorite books, ever.

"Tom shouldn't automatically be guilty just because he's African-American, different from the white majority. That's not fair. If it were me, _I _would think it unfair treatment. Tom probably felt that way, too."

"Very _good_, Gabriella", Miss Davis said, smiling again at me. And then the whispers and the pointing and the giggling escalated.

"She has the answers in her notes!" I heard one boy say to the girl in front of him. "She's probably not even smart!" I sighed inwardly for the fifth time in 10 minutes and clamped my mouth shut. I wanted to say something to those awful, rude, assuming, and _wrong_ kids, but I wouldn't. I was better than that.

Troy was in my classes, too, all of them! I wondered if that was luck or coincidence. Whichever it was, I didn't care. I was too happy.

I got to know him throughout the day. He was smart, funny, witty, and charming. Teachers loved him and so did the students. I already could tell he had quite a bit of power over the students at East High.

He was the nicest boy I had ever known. He kept smiling at me throughout the day, but I didn't find it creepy or anything like that. Especially after he tossed this note on my desk on his way back from the pencil sharpener. It read:

Gabriella.

Need a ride home? I've had my license for more than six months.

Troy

I glanced over at Troy, nodded. At that, he slipped me another note.

Great. Meet me in the foyer, and we'll walk out to the parking lot.

I nodded again. He smiled.

After class, Taylor met me and we walked back to our lockers, which happened to be next to each other. I think the school must've planned that, but I didn't mind at all. That made the whole thing less awkward. Now, instead of merely accompanying me, she was going to her locker, same as I was.

I told her about Troy's note to me and she gave me a wry smile.

"He's had his eyes on you ever since you got here."

"I know!" I exclaimed, my heart fluttering in my chest crazily. "I thought that, too. Plus, he hasn't stopped smiling at me."

"Well", Taylor said, grabbing her last book and putting it into her bag. "Good luck, Gabriella. I hope you enjoyed your first day at East High. I hope things were not too weird for you."

'You don't have to call me by my full name if you don't want to", I said. "I mean, I know we only met today and we probably wouldn't have if it weren't for my disability, but—

Taylor shook her head. "When I first saw you in homeroom, looking at Sharpay's outfit with disgust, I knew we'd be fast friends." Taylor smiled.

"Is she that bad?"

Now Taylor laughed. "No. I love Sharpay like a little sister. She can get annoying sometimes, but we've all been in this group of friends forever. It's hard to see her not with us."

I nodded.

"Oh, and about the name thing. I'll call you…Gabi, OK?"

"Sounds great", I said, smiling. "See you tomorrow, Tay, OK?" When she looked back at me, I said, "what? You're not the only one who can think up a nickname." At that we both laughed and parted ways.

"Do you need help?" Taylor called over her shoulder.

"No, I should be fine. The foyer's just right here."

When I entered the foyer, after having to go up close to people for a few minutes, I finally spotted Troy talking with Chad, who Taylor had introduced me to earlier in the day at lunch.

"Hey, it's Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed, after Troy had to nudge him to talk to me. I had to smile at that.

"Of course it's Gabriella", Troy said, looking at his friend strangely. "I'm giving her a ride home. I'll see you later, Chad."

"But what about practice?" Chad said, almost desperately. "You were supposed to lead today!"

"I lead every day, Chad", Troy said. "But so do you. Cover for me, OK?"

"Your dad's not gonna like this…"Chad said in a warning tone.

"I know", Troy said, looking back toward the gym.

And before Chad could respond, Troy grabbed my hand and led me out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**9 reviews! 9! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I WAS SO, SO, SO HAPPY when I found this out about two seconds ago! Thank you all so, so much! **

**Just so you know, I am blind, and everything about Gabriella's visual impairment is my own information. I also have Glaucoma, but we'll get to that later.**

**HermioneRose seems to be like me, having the same condition as me and I'm glad she—I think it's a she—has such a great support system. **

**A lot of reviews said the story was new and different and that's what I like most about it, too. I have some great ideas for this story and I hope you all like them! **

**Ready for chapter 2? Me too. Here it is for you. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 2

Out in the hallway, Troy slowed down and let go of my hand.

"Sorry 'bout that", he said. "I just had to get out of there."

"That's OK", I said, shifting my bag on my arm. "Me too."

A door opened and a teacher stepped out, unexpectedly. I swerved out of the way like I always do. I had done it sub-consciously and when I had resumed my regular pace, I realized Troy had seen. I blushed instantly, but Troy was kind.

"Taylor told me about your visual impairment", he said, opening the door that led to the student parking lot.

"Yeah", I said. "That."

"When she told me, I didn't believe her. I told her you looked too normal to be visually impaired."

"Well", I said dryly, "that teacher just confirmed your suspicions, didn't it? Sorry 'bout that."

"It did", Troy said then, laughing a little, opening the car door for me. "But in a good way."

I slid into the passenger's seat and he closed the door before I could ask what he meant by that.

He slid in on the other side, put the key into the ignition, and started to drive. He was a good driver, no crazy swerving or going too fast. He had his hands lazily at the wheel, but he was still focused enough for me to feel safe.

"So, looking out, what can you see?" Troy asked. "I realize you get that a lot, but…"

"It's OK", I said quickly. Because it was. Something about Troy told me he wasn't the gossiping type and that he was genuinely curious. "Well, looking out, I can see those signs up there, but just barely and I can't see what's written on them. I can see those cars, but I can't tell in the slightest who is in there. I can see those people on the sidewalk, but even if I knew them, I couldn't tell you who they were. I'd need to get much closer to them to tell that. If you said, 'there's a bird up in that tree', I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about because I couldn't see that bird with my eyes even if I wanted to. I'd have to dig out my monocular and by the time I'd have it out, the bird would already be gone and I would miss it, like I miss most things."

I turned to Troy, whose expression was troubling. He _looked_ troubled.

"H-How did you become visually impaired?"

"My birth. Now my turn. Favorite song?"

"Fireflies, by Owl City. Yours?"

"The Best Day, by Taylor Swift."

And then there it was.

Taylor's voice rang out as she sang about being five years old.

Troy turned up the volume and I started to sing along. When I sang, he gave this look like no one ever had before. It was one of awe, amazement. My parents had given that look to me, sure, but never the way Troy did. I felt my heart flutter again when he did that. I hadn't been expecting that, but I really did love the song.

When the song finished, Troy was quick to ask another question, even though it was technically my turn. "_How_ did you learn to sing like that?"

'Natural talent, a few voice lessons", I said simply. "Why did you offer to give me a ride home?"

'Because from the first second I saw you, I thought, that girl looks so pretty, really special. And after hearing you talk and sing, I'm sure of it."

"Aw, Troy", I said. "That's the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Gabriella", Troy said, smiling at me for the hundredth time that day.

And then he expertly pulled up in front of my house. It was all brick and I had a balcony attached to my room.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"I looked up your file on the administrative computer", Troy said, his guilt making him look like a little boy. I laughed and so did he.

"Wells, thanks", I said, grabbing my bag. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you", Troy said. He smiled at me, ran his hands through his hair—HSM 2 style--made sure I got inside the house all right, then drove off.

A while later, after I had finished my homework, my parents came home, along with my sisters and brother.

My little sisters, Kate and Olivia, who were 12 and 11, scampered off to play. My little brother, Sam, who was six, stayed by me. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"How was school, today, Sam?" I signed to him in American Sign Language. You see, Sam is deaf like I am blind. He can read lips expertly and _can_ talk, he just chooses not to. His words come out all garbled and slurred and he doesn't like it. We have special equipment in our house for Sam, like blinking lights, which signal dinner time, or someone being at the door.

My little sister, Kate, who is 12, is visually impaired like me, but has things a little easier than I do.

I'm not sure why this happened, because both of my parents are perfectly healthy. And, there's no history of it in the family, which was very surprising to learn. But, we are all highly functioning individuals despite our disabilities and we get along all right!

"It was OK", Sam signed back. And then: "did _you_ get made fun of today?"

"Yes", I signed. His big brown eyes looking innocently up at me made me want to reach out and hug him.

"Me too", he signed back, and it was then I reached out and hugged Sam again.

"Kate did, too", Sam signed, looking sad.

I looked sad and felt sad, too, on the inside. But only for a second. I thought of Troy and how wonderful he had been and that made me smile.

A half an hour the lights flashed on and off for Sam, signaling supper time. I had heard the supper sounds in the kitchen for some time now, so I went to get my sisters.

"C'mon, you two", I said. "Let's eat."

At the dinner table, our parents asked about everyone's day.

"So, Katie", my father said. "What was the best and worst part of your day?"

"Best: Going to the same school as Live. Worst: getting teased."

When my expression turned angry, Kate only shrugged. Sam tugged on my mother's sweater sleeve and she signed to him explaining why I was angry.

"El?" My mother asked.

"Worst: getting teased, just like Kate and Sam. Best…" At this, I let out a big sigh before continuing, "a ride home from Troy Bolton."

"Troy Bolton!" Both of my sisters screeched at once. They both jumped up. Their brown eyes went wide and they flapped they hands excitedly, their brown hair flying everywhere.

"He's _so_ cute", Kate said.

"How would you know?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, he's all the rage at the middle school", Olivia said, rushing her words in her excitement. "I met three girls today who talked about their sisters crushing on him. And he gave _you_ a _ride home_!" Live looked ready to die of happiness.

"Plus", Kate said, chiming in, "He's plastered all over the school: on posters, on notices, during the announcements, in the gym, in the cafeteria, everywhere. Albuquerque's #1 role model, I guess you could say." She smiled sheepishly and then suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Why would _he_ give _you_ a ride home?"

At that, I tried really hard not to get huffy with her.

"_Because_", I said. "He offered me a ride home and I said yes. Don't sound so shocked."

"I-I didn't mean to sound so rude", Kate said, looking sorry. "I'm just really happy for you, Ella. Do you think you'll go out?"

"Please, Kate. No."

Even though I was secretly wishing we would.

Later, after I was already ready for bed, my computer sounded with an e-mail. It was from . I knew it had to be from Troy.

Hey, Brie,

I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school tomorrow? I'd pick you up at about 7:00. I really had fun today.

Troy

P.S.: Is it OK that I call you Brie? I know we just met, but…if it's not OK, feel free to say so.

I was so giddy with happiness I didn't know what to do. Except to respond yes, of course, to everything. No one had ever called me Brie before and I really liked that Troy did. I danced around to Taylor Swift blaring through my speakers until I got dizzy and had to stop.

Plus, I had to take my drops and then I went to sleep, feeling like the entire city of Albuquerque couldn't hold my happiness.

**Hey, again! I hoped you liked it! Live is a nickname for Olivia, just so you know. REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Wow! I am just loving your reviews! They make me smile so much! Pam's review made me smile the most and so did the others! I am so glad you all like it!!!!! This is basically my own story, with Troy Bolton and East High mixed in. I wish I had Troy Bolton to fall in love with, so that's why I am writing this. And, that's where the class systems, Taylor Swift—she is my favorite singer ever, on the planet. She is my hero. I love her so much—come from. Plus, I love Owl City and To Kill a Mockingbird. Because this is my story, I'll be sure to include a lot of my own perceptions, to make Gabriella all the more realistic. **

**Here's chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy! **

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 3

The next day, which was Wednesday and also the second day of school, I wore a navy blue dress. It went a little above my knees, with the skirt flaring slightly, but not showing anything at all. The dress had spaghetti straps and a simple bow. Over the dress I wore a white cardigan along with my silver flats. My hair was up in a messy bun, with nice face-framing curls. My make-up was simple and pretty. I also added dangly earrings and a necklace, both silver.

I went down the stairs to breakfast and greeted my family good morning. I grabbed a poppy-seed bagel, slathered some butter on it, and ate it, chewing thoughtfully. Sam and my sisters came down and grabbed bagels too. We all ate and talked for about 10 minutes before I heard a honk outside. I looked out the window, squinted.

"Who is it?" I finally asked, knowing no amount of squinting would help me see.

"Ohmigosh!" Olivia said, jumping up. "It's Troy Bolton!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach again at the news of Troy's arrival, but tried not to show it.

"Oh, yeah", I said nonchalantly. "He asked if he could give me a ride to school today. All the days, actually. Bye, guys."

I hugged Sam, grabbed my bag, started out the door and down to the front walk where Troy's car was idling at the curb as quickly as possible so my parents could not ask any questions.

"Hi", he said, smiling, as I carefully climbed into the car.

"Hi", I said back.

"Beautiful day, huh?"

"Gorgeous", I agreed, looking around me at the sun-filled blue sky. I fumbled with the seat belt, like I always do. Troy saw and I think he was just about to reach over and help me, but I got it just in time.

The conversation went on from there. Troy and I talked about all sorts of things—ranging from our families to school and music.

I learned that Troy had a little brother, two years older than Sam, named Cole and a little sister the same age as Olivia, 11, named Leah.

"So, your sister, Kate, is visually impaired and your little brother, Sam, is hearing impaired?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Kate is better off than me. She hasn't developed Glaucoma, like I have. She was just born early, also like I was."

"Retinopathy of prematurity", Troy said. "I looked it up last night. You and your sister were miracles."

I nodded sadly.

"Uh-huh", I said. "I was given a 10% to survive and Kate was given a 30%." Troy looked so horrified by the news that I quickly added, "But we both made it and are all right."

Even though Sam and Kate and I had faced all these seemingly impossible obstacles, we were all right. That didn't mean we had it easy, though. We so, so did not. Take for example, the thing that happened when we got into the student parking lot and out of the car.

"Hey, blind girl!"

At the words I froze. I went cold and clammy all over. I tuned to hear a boy. I would later learn, once I saw him up close, that he had black hair and black eyes, but pale skin.

"Hey, can't you see?" He yelled even louder. He then proceeded to imitate a blind person walking, stumbling and fumbling, his friend laughing.

Well, he walked wrong.

I tried not to notice but Troy had. He grabbed my hand tightly and then went over to the boys. He stepped a little in front of me so I was behind him as he spoke.

"_What_ did you just say?" Troy demanded with anger I had never seen before.

"Uh-uh, nothin', man" The boys stuttered, now afraid in Troy's presence.

"You did not just say 'nothin''. I heard you loud and clear. You don't ever, ever say anything like that again. Not to a visually impaired person, or to anyone. Gabriella is a good friend of mine and I will not tolerate your unkindness towards her. She does not deserve it in any way whatsoever. Understand?" His voice shook with fury. Even_ I_ felt a little scared and I was the one he was protecting!

The boys were looking down at their feet, nodding.

"I said, 'understand'?"

"Yes, Troy", the boys mumbled and then shuffled away, still looking down.

"Are you OK?" Troy asked, turning and looking seriously at me.

"Sure", I said, desperately trying to control my emotions so I wouldn't sob all over the place. "I'm used to it."

At that, some tears slipped down my cheeks, but I wiped them quickly away. Troy took my hand again, wrapped his arm protectively around me and together we walked into the school.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**No one's POV: **

During free period, Troy met up with Chad in the gym. He had been late because he'd been helping Gabriella, plus making sure for the fifth time in 20 minutes that she was all right before leaving her with Taylor and Sharpay in study hall. She had said she was, but Troy couldn't let go of the nagging feel that she really wasn't.

He had come to really care about Gabriella over the past two days and he wondered if he was falling too fast. He had never felt this way about any girl ever before. He already hoped their friendship would turn into something more. He thought about her all the time and looked up visual impairments and the best ways to help people who had them. Like Gabriella, for instance, the girl he'd come to care about more than basketball. More than a lot of things.

Chad was slightly angry and annoyed when Troy showed up late.

"Hey", he said. "Where have you been?"

"With Brie", Troy said simply.

"You mean Gabriella? You already have a nickname for her? And you've only known her, what, two days? Isn't that a little--?

Chad was cut off by Troy, who said sharply, "No. It's not anything but OK." His voice was harder than intended. "Look, you've snubbed Gabriella ever since she got here—

"Which was _two days ago_!" Chad exclaimed loudly in protest.

"And I won't have it", Troy continued. "I've come to care about her a lot and I won't have you being rude to her. Trust me, she doesn't deserve it."

After that last comment, Troy left the gym and went to see Gabriella in study hall.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**I know it seems like Troy is kind of bossy, but he just really wants to protect Gabriella. **

**Plus, I really was given a %10 to survive. Thank goodness I made it. Otherwise, I wouldn't get to write this wonderful story!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! First video on YouTube! Ever! Type in "The Best Day" Cover, done by TaylorJae15. It would mean A LOT to me if you could check it out, maybe even comment on it! The only people to watch it so far are me and…me. The video's of poor quality, kind of, because I made it with our webcam. But if you would please, please, please watch it, that would make me so, so happy! **

**Anyway, I loved how a lot of you guys said you loved how protective Troy was of Gabriella and I loved that, too. Well, duh. I wrote it! But, yeah. I loved it too. **

**Here's chapter four for you! **

**TGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, I got to know Troy and his friends better and better. They were _real_ friends. It wasn't like just because Troy and I were friends that the rest of them were just part of the package. Taylor and Sharpay were truly good friends and good people, even if Sharpay could be a bit dramatic. They were fun to be around. They were the kind of people that helped me forget about my disability. They made me feel normal, in a perfectly good way.

Nobody in the group took my disability lightly, or made fun of me for it. They asked questions, of course, but then we usually struck up the normal teenage chatter.

However, as much as I'd gotten to enjoy Sharpay and Taylor's company, Troy was the one I really wanted to be with.

Unfortunately, though, Chad thought otherwise.

"Why does Chad seem so formal around me?" I asked Troy one afternoon. School had let out and we'd walked to an ice-cream place down the street and were lazily walking back to Troy's car, walking slowly, holding hands and talking.

"You know, I don't know, Brie", Troy said, taking a small bite of his strawberry/chocolate ripple cone. "I wish he wouldn't disapprove so much, I see absolutely nothing wrong with us being friends. In fact, I am so glad we became friends. So , so glad."

"Me too", I said, smiling like a goon. "Me too."

"Maybe it's because he's jealous", Troy said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. Is Chad the type to be jealous?"

"No", Troy said. "Not really."

When we got back to the car, we both got in and Troy started to drive. I turned up the radio when I heard the song, "Pray for You", by Jaron and the Long Road to Love. Such a fun song to sing along to! Troy and I both sang and sang as he drove me home. We were both smiling like idiots, but I didn't care and I don't think he did, either.

When I was about to get out, Troy grabbed my hand. "You're my best friend, Brie", he said.

"No", I said, shaking my head. "Chad is. Not me."

"But you are", he said. "In a different way than Chad is."

When he saw I looked troubled, he said, "don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Over these past few weeks, I've grown close to you, Brie. I've come to really like you."

"I've come to like you a lot, too, Troy", I said honestly. I'd been waiting and waiting to tell him that since the first day we met! And now, actually saying it felt so good, yet so wrong with Chad in the picture.

He looked at me and I swear I almost cried. He looked so happy, his blue eyes dancing. I smiled at him one last time and dashed in the house, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. If only Chad would accept us being friends!

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

No one's POV: 

The next day, Troy confronted Chad. And, at the same time, Chad confronted Troy. They were both in the locker room after basketball practice. It all started when Troy immediately took his phone out and texted Gabriella.

"Geez, will you just stop!" Chad shouted at his best friend.

"Stop what?" Troy said, barely looking up as he replied to Gabriella's message.

"Stop…_this_! All this spending time with Gabriella! Is she your best friend now or something?!"

"Actually, she is."

"WHAT?!"

"I told her she was my best friend, in a different way than you were. She was really worried about you in this whole thing, but she said she was happy that we were best friends."

"Look", Chad said, his voice and face softening, "I'm not angry that you and Gabriella are friends."

"Well, it sure feels like you are", Troy said hotly.

"I'm _not_", Chad said. "Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt. And I'm afraid if you keep spending time with her, that will happen."

And then Chad left before Troy could ask what he meant by that and Tory was left standing alone, dumbfounded.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Hey! Well, so far my YouTube video has had only 4 views, so like I said, it'd mean a lot if you would check it out. In it, my hair is a mess and I'm wearing no make-up, but, whatever. Taylor Swift is wonderful and so is the song. Props to Pam for saying she would look at it in her review. Thanks so much, Pam! **

**I have big plans for Chad and Troy and Gabriella and the whole Chad-hates-them-being-friends thing. I also have big plans for Gabriella and her vision, but I promised myself I wouldn't give anything away. **

**It's hard because where this story is in my head and where it is on FanFiction are two different things. It's hard for me to write these chapters when I just want to write the stuff in my head. But, I'll give you a few more chapters of this before I get into all the drama. I have it all planned out in my head, so I'll let it pan out accordingly. **

**Here's chapter 5 for you. Enjoy, guys! **

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 5

A few more weeks passed. It was now the end of October. Things between Troy and I were going great. We were really getting along and I found myself wanting to be more than just friends more and more often. I could tell he felt the same way.

"You know, Brie", Troy said one day in the car on the way to school. "I don't care what Chad says. I think, if we both want to, we should pursue this relationship." He turned to me.

"I'd love to, Troy", I said honestly. "Are you sure _**you**_ want to?"

"Of course, Brie", he said. "I knew from the first time we met."

"Me too", I breathed.

"Really?" Troy sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes", I said. I really wanted to cry, I was so happy.

"You are the most special girl in the whole world. I would do anything for you, Brie."

"Well in that case", I said, smiling at him. "Come to dinner at my house on Friday night. My parents, and my sisters, have been dying to meet you."

And before he could reply, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Now I knew he _had_ to say yes.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Friday afternoon, on the car ride home, I told Troy to come back at 7:00 PM.

"Is this dressy or casual?"He asked.

"Well, I'll be dressed up", I said. "But that's just because I love to dress up. You can decide." He nodded.

"Ok, then", he said. "See you at seven, Brie." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back and smiled at him as I got out of his car.

**Troy's POV: **

I listened to Brie singing "The Best Day" to herself as she let herself in the door and smiled. I thought her singing voice was the prettiest thing I'd ever heard. I was excited, but nervous, for this night of meeting her family. It was only right, though. My own mother had been wondering who I'd been spending so much time with and I hadn't yet told her it was Gabriella, the most beautiful girl in the world.

I drove away, then, looking forward to the night ahead.

**Gabriella's POV: **

At seven, the doorbell rang.

"Troy's here! Troy's here!" Olivia sang, bouncing on her tiptoes.

"I know he's here", I said. "I heard the doorbell ring." Still, I had to laugh at her excitement. I tried not to stumble in my heels. I was wearing a pretty black strapless lace dress with a hot pink satin ribbon around the front tied in a bow in the back. My hair was pulled up into a high, curly, messy bun, with curls framing my face. I was wearing black peep-toe heels, plus earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace, and my make-up was romantic and beautiful.

Just then, Sam came to me. He pointed to the door and put his hands in a 'huh?' stance, so I'd tell him what was happening. I bent down so I was at eye level with him. I asked him if he wanted me to talk and he could read my lips or if he wanted me to sign to him. He said sign, so I signed to him that Troy was here and that he could help me open the door, if he wanted. Sam's face lit right up and I smiled as I stood up. I took his hand and together we turned the knob.

When I saw Troy standing there, looking super cute and handsome in dark wash jeans, clean white tennis shoes, and a blue sweater that made his blue eyes look so beautiful, I wanted to run into his arms and hug him.

Instead, I said: "Hi, Troy, this is my brother, Sam."

"Hi, Sam", Troy said. IN SIGN LANGUAGE! "How are you?" ALSO IN SIGN LANGUAGE!!!

Sam gave Troy a huge smile and quickly signed back that he was good. Troy must've knew that because he nodded and smiled.

When the lights flickered, meaning that Sam was due in the kitchen, I turned to Troy and said, "You learned sign language for Sam? That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him! Ever!"

Troy shrugged. "Well", he said. "He's your family and anything that pertains to you, Brie, is important to me. And, I wanted to make a good first impression."

"You made an amazing one!" I said. "Let's go into the kitchen." We ambled into the kitchen where the rest of my family was waiting.

Kate and Olivia were both hardly able to contain their excitement. They nearly fainted when Troy entered the room.

"Hi, Olivia, Kate", Troy said, shaking their hands. He looked both of them in the eyes and looked at Kate a little longer so she'd have time to search his face.

"H-hi, Troy", both of the girls stammered. 'Hi."

"Hi, Troy", my mother said, stepping forward. "I'm Chanda, Gabriella's mother."

"Now I know why Gabriella is so pretty", Troy said and my mother smiled at him.

"Hello, Troy, I'm Mark, Gabriella's dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir", Troy said.

"Nice to meet you, too, son", my father said.

They were all so nice and polite! I longed for the dinner to start so we could all talk.

So, I was relieved when my mother said, "Well, I've got salad chilling in the fridge. Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall", I said and Troy followed me into the dining room. We all sat down, Troy on my right and Sam on my left. My sisters were across from me and my parents were on the other sides of Troy and Sam.

My mother passed around the salad. We all took some, except for Sam. When my mother got to him, he shook his head and they both smiled.

"Sam doesn't like salad", I explained to Troy. It's nothing to do with his hearing. He just doesn't like it."

Troy nodded.

When we ate, it was salmon, backed baby red potatoes and sparkling cider. My parents had wine.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Montez", Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy. Please call me Chanda."

"OK", Troy said, smiling. "Will do."

"So, Troy", my father said. "Gabriella says you're a basketball star?"

Troy nodded, but not as genuinely as he had before. "I am", he said. "Ever since I could hold a basketball in my hands. I really love it, even if my dad is hard on me about it sometimes."

"What?" I asked worriedly, looking over at him.

"Don't worry, Brie", Troy said. "He just likes to push me to do my best."

"Oh, OK", I said, and then I relaxed.

During the meal, the chatter was nice and flowing. Troy watched very closely how I signed to Sam and how he signed back. He made my sisters blush and my parents laugh. He was great.

After the meal, we all gathered in the living room. My mother turned on the radio softly. The screen was big enough so Sam could know what song was playing.

We were all talking when suddenly, I heard the faint strains of Taylor Swift. I nearly flew out of my seat on the couch, like I always do when she comes on, and started singing along. My sisters rolled their eyes. I knew they thought I was immature, but I didn't think so. Especially when Troy got up and grabbed my hands. He twirled me around and around as I sang along to "Fearless."

When the song finished, Troy looked at me with that amazed, awed look from that very first day in the car and said, "That was the most beautiful thing ever, Brie."

"Thanks", I said.

"I have cake in the kitchen", my mother said, smiling at me, and I immediately jumped up.

"Cake? Let's!" I said, because I just love cake.

Everyone laughed and Troy grabbed my hand, squeezed it. That seemed to be our constant signal. I really, really wished we would kiss soon!

We all went into the kitchen and ate the cake. Afterward, I walked Troy to his car. Well, he walked me, because it was really dark out.

When we got to his car, he both leaned against it, sideways.

"I had a great time tonight", I said honestly, feeling like I might burst.

"Me too." Troy looked happy in the moonlight. That I could see of him, anyway. "I loved your family, Brie. Your sisters are so cute and Sam is so awesome. Your parents are so nice. I can tell that they love you a lot."

"They do", I said. _**Just like I love you**_, I wanted to say, but didn't.

Instead, I leaned in, now facing Troy head on. When he saw I was, he did, too. I slowly closed my eyes and lowered my head until our lips met. I had never, ever come this close to kissing a boy—I had never wanted to—but I seemed to know what to do despite the lack of experience. When our lips finally met, oh, it was glorious. My first kiss couldn't have been any more perfect.

After that wonderful, beautiful kiss, we both grabbed hands and smiled at each other.

"Oh, Brie, you are so perfect", Troy whispered into the darkness.

"No, I'm not", I said. "But maybe, with you, I could be."

For a response, Troy leaned in again and kissed me a second time. I leaned in, loving every second. When he pulled back, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Brie, OK?"

"OK", I said.

"You have my number. If you need me call, all right?"

"Will do", I said. And then I watched him get into his car and drive away, looking at me until the last possible second.

And then I stood there in the darkness, not feeling anything but wonderful, until my mother called me inside. I was floating on air. I had never felt so wonderful. I could only hope the feeling would last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, readers! **

**I want things to move fast so I can get to the good parts of this story, OK? I think I'll do two more filler chapters before I indulge in the drama, OK? I've had this rollicking through my head for days now and I just want to write it! **

**Question: How do I make a profile? Do I open Microsoft Word and copy/paste or just write right in the page? I've tried before and it doesn't work! Please help! **

**Here's Chapter 6 for you! Enjoy, guys! **

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 6

Now that Troy and I had kissed, we took our relationship public. We held hands in the hallway, wrapped our arms around each other, kissed a little, and talked _**a lot**_. We were always, always, always together. It was even more convenient that we had every class together, and seats close to each other.

But I didn't forget about Taylor and Sharpay. They were still a big part of my life, and we hung out often. We went shopping, got coffee, and just went to one of our houses and chilled.

I spent the majority of my time with Troy, though, so it wasn't surprising when he invited me to Thanksgiving dinner with his family. My family was invited, too, so we could all celebrate together.

For that day, I wore a pretty pink scoop neck sweater dress. The dress had ¾ sleeves and was simple, going a little above my knees. I paired it with my silver jewelry and silver flats. My make-up was simple and my hair was long and loose, flowing down my back in curls.

"Hey, Brie", said Troy when we arrived at his door on a cool, crisp, and sunny late November day, the day that was for giving thanks.

"Hey", I said back. Once my family had stepped inside, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, took my hand. We walked into the kitchen together, where my family was meeting his.

"So this is Gabriella", I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Troy's mother, Sarah, a pretty woman with sandy blonde hair.

"It's me", I said and everyone laughed.

"We've heard so much about you from Troy", she said and I smiled.

"And this is my dad", Troy said, as his father entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Coach Bolton", I said.

"Oh, please, call me Jack", he said and I did.

Just then, Troy's brother and sister came into the room. Leah and Cole invited my sisters and brother to play with them. Cole had already been told about Sam, so he gestured and Sam nodded. He looked back at me and I smiled and nudged him forward. I noticed that during the exchange, Troy watched Sam and I very closely, like he always did. I knew Olivia would help Kate if she needed it, so she was OK.

In the living room, Troy and I, plus his parents and mine all talked. Troy and I sat next to each other. Troy put his arm around me and I relaxed. I relaxed so much during the talk that I began sub-consciously humming Taylor Swift's "The Best Day." That was my default song, one I loved so much that I could sing it anywhere, anytime, even if it had been a while since I last had listened to it.

Troy's mother must've heard me because she said, "We're told you like her. Taylor Swift, I mean. That's why I bought the album." And then "The Best Day" came out of the speakers! My head snapped up, like it always did, and they could so tell I was visually impaired. I tried not to sing along, but did anyway.

"Your brother is really a great kid", Jack said when the song finished.

"He is so awesome", I said. Thinking of Sam always made me smile and I was glad he was so near.

"He and Gabriella have something special", my mother said.

"I saw that from the way he looked up at you for permission earlier", Sarah remarked.

"You'd think I'd be closer to Kate, with us having the same vision issues, but we're not nearly as close as me and Sam are. All Kate and I do together is fight over who gets to go first at Mayo." I laughed at my own joke softly.

"Mayo Clinic?" Jack asked.

"Yeah", I said. "Sam and Kate and I go there every few months, sometimes more often, like when something happens."

"Is it scary? Does it hurt?" Troy asked.

"No", I said, shaking my head. "Not really. Not the actual appointment. The dilation drops can sting for a while and make reading difficult and sometimes I have eye pain, but that's it."

"Have you always gone there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah", I said again. "I was born there and they wanted to keep me going there, probably forever. Same with Kate and Sam. I love it there, though, so that's not a problem."

"_I_ love it there", my mother said encouragingly. "Because it helps my kids." My father took my mother's hand and I knew that was his way of saying he agreed with her.

"Aw, Mom", I said and we smiled at each other.

After a while, the meal was ready.

We all got in a line, with my mother ahead of me and Troy behind.

My mother started off: "Alright, El, we have turkey, here's the white meat that you like; potatoes, gravy…." Her voice trailed off as I got those items. Troy was watching closely again, which was a good thing.

He was able to say, "I've got it from here, Mrs. Montez", when Kate needed help. My father helped Sam.

"Brie, next is cranberries, cookie salad, stuffing, vegetables, and that's it, until dessert."

"Thanks", I said, my cheeks flaming. As much as I felt completely safe and comfortable with Troy, I still felt embarrassed when things like this came up.

"Don't be embarrassed, Brie", he whispered as we both set our plates down on a table just for us. I swear I almost cried. No boy had ever, ever, ever been this nice to me. Ever!

My smile displayed my thoughts but I leaned in and hugged him anyway. He hugged back and it felt so, so nice.

After the meal, at which Sam and Kate and my mom and everyone had a great time, Troy and I went for a walk by ourselves. We held hands and Troy was sure to tell me if there was a person coming that I wasn't aware of. We talked and talked. We got knowing looks from elderly couples out for a walk like us. We got awed looks from little girls shopping with their mothers. We walked and walked along the sidewalk.

"Brie, why do you bring your hand up to your left eye?" Troy asked suddenly, just after I'd done it. "Does anything hurt?"

"No", I said. "It's the opposite. Because I can't see or feel out of that eye I like to rub it, use it as arm rest type thing, and it's just a habit, really."

That night, we went back to Troy's parent's house and had dessert, and then we all went to a movie, where Troy and I giggled and talked so much we were asked out of the theater! We didn't mind, though. We sat out in the lobby and chatted and kissed a little, too. It seemed we couldn't get enough of each other these days. But I didn't mind, though. I was glad.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The days flew by fast after that. Troy and I were together all the time, doing homework, kissing, laughing and talking, and just being together, staring up at the clouds in Troy's secret hiding place. Troy often wanted me to sing, so I'd do that every once and a while.

It was two days before Christmas when he told me he loved me.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! Thanks for the great reviews, guys! **

**I really, really want to get to the good parts of the story, so I think I'll just dive in, ok? Then I can finally have some fun with the drama. Here we go! **

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 7

The days moved fast. Troy and I were even closer now that we had said "I love you" to each other. He constantly held my hand. I'm not sure if it was because he felt he had to, in order to protect me, or whether he did it just because he wanted to be close to me. Either way, I thought it was great.

"That awful boy", as I'd taken to calling him since I never knew his name and didn't want to ask Troy for fear of him worrying, had never bothered us again.

And about that. I'd taken to saying "us" and "our" and "we" a lot. It seemed appropriate since Troy and I were always together. And, besides that, we called each other "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", so it seemed OK.

That first winter in Albuquerque was uneventful and quiet, nice and slow.

Until.

In late March, I had a scheduled Mayo appointment. People may think it foolish to fly back and forth to Minnesota just for a routine check-up, but I did not. Mayo was my medical life, and I didn't want to leave it, ever. The only place I felt safer was with Troy.

Speaking of Troy, he asked is he should go along with me. I told him it wasn't necessary, that'd I'd be sure to call him. He looked worried for a second and said, "I just have this…feeling. This feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Don't think like that", I said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He came to see me and my mother off that morning, even though he had to get up at 4:30 AM to do it. He kissed me, told me he loved me and we hugged.

"Bye, Breezy", he said. "I hope your appointment goes well."

"Me too", I said. "I hope it goes well, too."

We kissed one last time and then it was time to board the plane.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

When my mother and I landed in the Minneapolis airport, we quickly drove the two hours to Mayo. We didn't have time to stop for coffee or a snack today because our plane had been late. Our appointment was scheduled for 11:00 AM, and we just barely made it.

Once we'd arrived at Mayo, we went up to floor seven in the elevator, to where the eye clinic was. I signed in, with my mother ready to guide me to my seat.

"Name, please", a nice young man said.

"Gabriella Montez", I said.

"Can I have you verify your birthday?"

"8/5/1993", I said.

"OK", the man said, "we'll have you wait in the red chairs."

I nodded and said thanks and then my mother and I made our way to the red chairs, passing the green ones on the way. We sat there and read books like always. I held my silver bag in my lap, which matched my distressed medium wash skinny jeans and light pink baby-doll top perfectly. I tapped my foot, the light reflecting off my silver flats, and waited.

Finally, we were called in. It was the same nurse as always, which was nice. She led us to the room where they interrogate and take your pressure and check your vision. I sat in the chair, the guest of honor, while my mother sat in one of two chairs against the wall, holding my bag for me. The nurse got right to business, checking my vision, which was irregular.

"Can you see this letter?" The nurse asked, flicking on the TV screen on the left side of the room, straight out in front of me.

At Mayo, they always start with the letter "E" that takes up the entire screen, then go down in size from there, putting five or six letters in a row. I could see the "E" just fine, like I always had, but it was the second phase of this part that I could not.

"Um…"I squinted, tried to guess what letters could be up on that screen, in a neat little row, and something felt different. I usually could see how many letters were there, but not the actual letter. Now, everything looked blurry. I no longer could see how many letters there were. Everything was one big blur of black ink. So far away! I had never seen like that! Not ever!

It was then that I began to feel uneasy. My vision had always been stable. It would probably never improve, but at least it hadn't gotten any worse.

Until now.

"Let's check your pressure", the nurse said. I nodded. She put the highlighter-yellow drop in my eye, which is a numbing and dilation drop, which enlarges your pupil, while numbing the eye. She brought the little tool up to my eye and checked my pressure in both eyes three times each.

"It's really high", she said. "35 in the left, 45 in the right", when we all knew that normal, good pressure is 10-20.

"Oh, my God", my mother said. "El, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't know I wasn't", I said simply, which was the truth. "If I had had a headache, or felt eye pain, or saw things blurry, or saw halos around lights, I would've said something to you or Daddy right away. Of course I would have." I couldn't understand why, now, all of the sudden, why was I not seeing like I normally do? And why couldn't I tell?

"Well", the nurse said shakily, "we'll check with the doctor. I've felt off all day. Maybe it's me."

"Yeah", I said. "Maybe", but I knew that wasn't the case and I knew she did, too.

I got out of the chair and followed the nurse out the door. My mother trailed behind us, still holding my bag.

"We'll call you when the doctor's ready", she said solemnly, ushering us inside a waiting room. She left the room quickly.

While we waited, my mother and I did not talk, did not say anything to each other. We just sat there, worried. It seemed like an eternity until we got called in. The same nurse as before brought us to Dr. Herman's room.

"So, Gabriella, I hear your pressure's high?"

"Yeah", I said. "Really high. Badly high. And I didn't even know it!"

"Well, let's take a look here", he said seriously. He swung the machine forward. He cleaned off the chin rest and I set my chin in the rest and put my forehead against the forehead rest. He shined a bright light in my eyes.

"Look down, look up, look straight ahead", he said, and I did all of those things. "Good", he said although it didn't sound like it. He did the same with the other eye and then said, "OK, you can relax now." I got out of the contraption, but then sat up anxiously.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward even more so. "Did you find anything?"

Dr. Herman looked seriously at my mother and me. "The optic nerve appears to be damaged."

"Oh. That's really bad, isn't it?" I asked, because I knew that it was. He nodded.

"I'm not quite sure of something, but I think I know what could be causing this. You aren't having any eye pain, no headaches, correct?"

"I haven't felt anything." At that, his whole face changed, and I began to feel a tiny bit scared.

"All right, I'm making an appointment for four days from now, for you to meet with a glaucoma specialist. By then I think he and I will be able to come up with a diagnosis."

I nodded, taking the slip from his hand. "So, for sure something's wrong?"

"For sure", he said. "Your vision's deteriorating, Gabriella. That much I can tell you. I'm just not sure if we can stop it, or how to."

I nodded again, numbly, and then we all left the room.

**Troy's POV: **

All day, after I'd left Brie and her mother at the airport, I'd felt shaky and weird. I tried going to basketball practice, but I wasn't my usual best. I was too busy thinking about Brie. I still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen, and throughout the day, it had gotten worse.

My suspicions were confirmed when I received a voice mail from Brie after practice. She'd sent it earlier, at about noon, but I hadn't gotten it until now. She was probably freaking out. I was, too, after I heard it. This is what she said:

"Troy, y-you were right. Something bad happened. Something really bad." At this point, she had started to cry a little bit. "Could you come? I'll be home at five." She cried a little more, then hung up. It was just about five. I had to go to her. I had to.

I quickly dialed her number and said, "I'm coming, Breezy. I'm coming right now."

I raced out to my car and drove too fast to get to her house. When I got there, I saw she was waiting at the front window. Her face was one of despair and I felt that need again to be with her. I ran up the front walk of her house and opened the door without knocking. I immediately went to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You were right", she said again, starting to cry as I hugged her. "Something awful happened."

"What was that awful thing?" I asked softly, rubbing her back gently to soothe her.

It was at this point that Gabriella pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes even though tears were still coming.

"My vision's deteriorating, Troy", she said and I felt the whole world sway with horror.

"You can't be serious", I breathed, emotion clogging everywhere. "This can't happen!"

"It is", she said. More tears came.

"Oh my God, Breezy, do you know for sure?"

"I'm sure", she said. "The doctor said it was. He just wasn't sure of a treatment or of how much sight I'm going to lose."

"Can't we stop it?"

She shook her head. "No. But thanks for being in this with me", she said, hugging me tightly.

"Anything for you, my beautiful Brie", I said, hugging her back. "Anything for you."

And I knew from then on that I loved this girl more than my own life, and that I would protect her and keep her safe from this awful, horrible thing that was hurting her so. I would. I _**would**_.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**Hey, guys! I know you all want to kill me right now, but this has been the plan from the beginning and I'm so excited to see your reactions! Please review! Oh, and her birthday is August 5, but it's like she's a sophomore this year, 16, in present day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! Hey, hey! **

**I am sooooo excited for this chapter! I am feeling all jittery with excitement just sitting here typing this! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews on last chapter. I loved them all! I was so excited for you guys to read that chapter that I must've checked every five minutes to see if anyone had reviewed! **

**Please don't hate me for what I'm about do, OK? It'll all turn all right in the end. Promise. **

**For now, I'll stop rambling and let you read. **

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy, guys! And REVIEW!**

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 8

On Friday, I went back to Mayo. I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate on school for the rest of the week. I felt all jumpy and nervous, even though I knew perfectly well that nothing was going to jump out at me.

Troy asked again if he could come with. I responded with a hug. We kissed softly and then I really wanted to cry so we broke apart before that could happen.

Now, we were standing with my mom and my dad in the airport. I still felt so jumpy that I didn't even eat breakfast.

"El, you have to eat something", my mother said, but I just shook my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat until I found out what was wrong.

I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder, feeling dizzy. I had a headache and I wished we could just get on the plane and _**go.**_

And then, we did.

On the plane, I tried to sleep with no avail. So, I just leaned on Troy while he stroked my hair and looked out the window. He and I were both nervous. I could tell he was because and I could tell he knew that I was because he let me sit in silence instead of joking or trying to make me laugh.

When we landed in Minneapolis, We rushed to Mayo. I was so nervous I could hardly stand it. I signed myself in again, like always, and sat in the red chairs again with Troy and my parents.

"Gabriella Montez", the nurse from the previous visit called. I slowly got up and took Troy's hand. I couldn't do this without him. He wrapped his arm around me and led me to follow the nurse.

"How are you all today?"

"I'm…worried, to be truthful", I said.

"Me too", the nurse replied. "I went over your records for hours, El. I couldn't find anything."

"That's OK."

"Hopefully Dr. Herman will have something for you", the nurse said. "For now, let's check your vision."

I sat in the chair and watched Troy's eyes widen as he glanced around the room.

"OK", the nurse said, getting right down to business, "Any new meds?"

"No", I said. "Just the same as last time."

"OK", she said. "So we have…" and she then listed six medications. Troy looked awed as she listed them all.

"Yep", I said. "That's all of 'em."

"OK", the nurse said. "Now let's check your vision."

She turned on the TV again and then letter "E" came up, nice and big.

"E", I said.

And then, the next line came.

"Oh, my God", I said breathlessly. "I-I can't see it! It's even worse than last time!" I put my head in my hands for a few seconds. "Oh my God", I said again.

"OK", the nurse said wordily. "What _**can**_ you see?"

"Um…" I said, squinting real hard. "Um…it's all a big black blur. I can't see what letters are there or how many or…anything."

At that, I began to get scared again.

"All right, pressure time", the nurse said. She gave me the dilation drop and then she put the tool up to my eye. "Oh, no", she breathed.

"What? What?" I asked frantically.

"The pressure! It's higher than last time!"

"By how much?" My parents said in unison.

"50 in the right, 45 in the left."

"Oh, no", I breathed, trying not to cry. "That so bad." My voice cracked and I saw Troy start to get up to come to me. Then he caught himself and sat back down.

The nurse didn't reply. She just gestured for us to get up. We all did and went in the waiting room. We sat and sat and I tried not to lose it. FYI, I didn't do a very good job. Troy just held my hand and stroked my hair.

And then, finally, we were called in.

"How are we doing today, gang?" Dr. Herman asked.

"Um…not well", I said.

He brought the machine forth again and I hung on. Then, after some looking, he said in a grave voice, "OK, Gabriella, you can relax now." I didn't, but I leaned back anyway.

"Gabriella", Dr. Herman said, "I've found something. It's really not what I'm hoping for, so I'm going to have you meet with a specialist right away."

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's definitely not good", he replied. "We'll go to the specialist now."

Two minutes later, I found myself in a sterile room with just the doctor and myself. Troy and my parents were outside the door.

"Well, Gabriella", the doctor said. "Let's take a look here." He looked in the machine, then confirmed with Dr. Herman. Looked, confirmed. Look, confirmed. On and on. For at least an hour, if not more.

By the end, I was getting tired and frustrated and scared. I desperately wished Troy was there to hold my hand.

"All right", Dr. Herman said. "Let's go back to the room."

The other doctor nodded and I was taken back. Outside, I immediately went to Troy and grabbed his hand. He kissed my head and led me back to the room.

When we got there, I sat in the guest of honor chair again and leaned forward anxiously. "Well", I asked. "Did you find anything?"

Dr. Herman nodded. "Yes, Gabriella", he said. "We did find something," His somber tone of voice scared me. I knew it wasn't good. Dr. Herman turned to the other doctor, looked at me and my parents and Troy. And then he looked back to me.

"Gabriella", he said. "You are going blind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! Oh my Gosh, right? Total cliffy! **

**Well, I'll just thank you for the reviews and then I'll let you read. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy. **

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 9

"You can't be serious", I breathed, standing up. My head felt heavy and disconnected from the rest of my body.

"I am indeed serious, Gabriella", Dr. Herman said.

"But…how? How could this happen?"

"Gabriella, your Glaucoma has worsened. You've been saddled with a type known as the 'Silent Thief.'"

"W-What's that?"

"It's a kind of Glaucoma that steals a person's sight without the person ever knowing; usually before it's treatable."

I felt like I was floating. _This cannot happen! _I screamed inside my head.

But it could.

My parents and Troy both gasped. Troy came over to me, took my hand. I had started to shake and shiver. I felt clammy and warm at the same time.

"H-How's the vision now?"

"This type starts at the outside and works it's way in. Usually, there will not be any symptoms; one day, you'll just wake up in darkness."

That thought was so horrible I shuddered. Troy put his arm around me.

"You said usually", I said. "Am I not usual?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No, Gabriella. Yours is a special case because of your previous history. Since your birth, your eyes have been poor. There was a chance of Glaucoma right off the bat, though, so when that came along that wasn't too unexpected."

"Then what happened?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure myself. There was a slight chance of this happening but--

"Then why didn't anyone tell me when I first was diagnosed?"

"No one thought it would happen. Usually, Glaucoma is quite treatable."

"But mine's not. Not anymore." I had to work hard to keep from crying. Troy stroked my hair and I couldn't even look at him. I knew if I did I would break down.

"No", the doctor replied. "Yours is very different. Unlike most others, you will have symptoms, because we caught it so late and because of your history."

"What kind of symptoms?" My father asked. My mother had stayed silent, too frozen and hurt.

"There will bouts of darkness and dizziness, where the world will seem swirly and off center and it will be dark, just as it will be when you lose all your sight."

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _No! No! No!_

"They'll be short at first, maybe lasting 30 seconds or so, but they'll get longer as the time comes, probably being around 15-20 minutes."

"20 minutes of _not seeing_?" The doctor nodded.

"You'll get tired easily; your eyes may ache a little. All that should be over once the blindness overtakes."

"So there's no hope at all? Noting you can do?"

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I really am. If it had been caught earlier, which is extremely hard when you don't know it's even happening, it's treatable. 98% of people with 'Silent Thief' don't have any chance."

"No chance", I whispered to myself. "No hope." I started to feel dizzy with dread. I rolled on the balls of my feet.

"Oh, Breezy", Troy murmured.

I was going to cry now. I knew I was.

"How long?" I asked, my voice cracking. "How long until it happens?"

"About 5 months", he answered. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

I didn't answer. I just turned to Troy, whispered, "Catch me" and then, then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! **

**Thanks again for all the ah-mazing reviews! I love to read them and get all excited about them. Even the ones that are sad, like these were. I know you're all worried about Brie and Troy, but don't worry, OK? Everything will turn out fine even though it doesn't seem possible right now. Just keep reading and hoping for them. **

**Here's chapter 10 for you. Enjoy, guys. **

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 10

When I came to about forty minutes later, the first thing I saw was a pair or mesmerizing blue eyes that I knew were Troy's. They helped me forget for about two seconds. And then everything came back and my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Breezy", Troy said softly and I nearly died.

I looked around to see I was lying in Troy's arms as he sat in a chair in the waiting room. My parents, plus Dr. Herman and the nurse were nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Your parents are down in the cafeteria. I told them to take a break and that I'd be fine watching you." He took a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked now. I nodded.

"I remember the talk with the doctor and that he said there was no hope and…and no chance and…" I couldn't keep myself together anymore. I was always falling apart. And that remains true now when I started to sob.

Troy took me in his arms and we both cried and cried and cried. We cried for a long time.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

We arrived home that Saturday, late. Even though it was already past ten, we had to tell Sam and my sisters right away. I half-expected Troy to leave at this point, but I was glad he did not. Instead, he carried my luggage in for me and held my hand.

We didn't say anything while my father made small talk with the sitter and then left to drive her home.

"Olivia! Kate!" I heard my mother yell as soon as my father got back.

My sisters tumbled down the stairs.

"You're back!" Kate, cried, hugging my mother.

"Yep", my mother said, her fake smile not reaching her eyes. "We're back."

"Well, did you hear anything? El's OK, right?" Olivia said. At that, I let out a sob accidentally. Kate's face immediately changed.

"They found something, didn't they? Something bad?"

My father nodded.

"Yes, Katie", he said quietly. "They found something bad." And then he looked at me and I almost started to cry again. I clamped my mouth shut to keep from doing so.

Kate sat down slowly on the couch. Olivia and Sam followed.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Ella…she…she's…" My mother tried. She looked to my father for help.

"Ella, she's losing her sight", he finally said after a while. "She's going blind."

"What?" Kate's face crumpled and horror overtook. "No!"

"Yes, Katie, yes", my father said firmly. "Gabriella's going blind."

At that moment, as both of my sisters had started to cry, I looked over at Sam. My mother was signing to him. When the news was out, he looked at me, ran to me, and then sobbed into my sweater.

"No, Ella, no", he said over and over through his tears. I had started to cry again and Troy put his hand on my back. Sam let go of me and sprinted off to his room. Same with my sisters. My father and mother went to comfort them. And I was left alone with Troy.

"God", I said, sniffling as I cried some more. "I am such a baby." I had never felt more pathetic in my life.

"No, no, Brie, no", Troy said, putting his arms around me and hugging me. "I can't stand to have you think that."

"I'm letting everyone down", I said.

"But this isn't your fault!" Troy exclaimed.

"Maybe it is", I said, tears trailing down my cheeks. "Maybe if I had done something, said something sooner…maybe…" I was grasping for words.

"No maybe's, Brie", Troy said. "You heard the doctor. He said it happens without knowledge. Not even someone as smart or as dumb as you would have known."

"But I should have!" I said. "I should have."

And then I let Troy hold me as I cried and cried some more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, readers! I know it's been a super, super long time since I last wrote and I'm dreadfully sorry for that. I really am. I'm been crazy busy and should be doing other things besides this, such as reading **_**Crime and Punishment**_** for my AP English class this fall, but I'm not going to. I'm listening to The Best Day as I write per usual. I'm really sorry for leaving you all for so long and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not HSM or anything pertaining to it. Just wanted to clear that up. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 11

Troy and I tried to go to school on Monday like it was a normal day, but we both knew it wasn't and wouldn't be. To me, it felt like nothing would ever be normal again**. **We were silent on the way to school, but not hostile. Troy and I were not angry at each other, or anyone. Not even the doctors. If anything, we were merely upset about the situation.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I looked around for That Awful Boy. Luckily, he was nowhere in sight. If he had been, I probably would've had to run to the car and sob. That's how unstable and upset and weak I was. After making sure he was not lurking around any corners, I let Troy wrap his arm protectively around me and we both walked into East High together.

When we got into the school, already the place was buzzing and I wondered how much anyone knew. Over the weekend, I had been sullen and silent, talking only to Troy and my family.

When Taylor called to see how my appointment had gone, I had said nothing and changed the subject. I could've lied and said it went fine, but that is not who I am. I was too weak to face the truth and tell her. I knew she'd be wondering and I knew I'd have to tell her sometime, and everyone else, but I just didn't want to.

Sure, I could've made the words come out of my mouth somehow, but right then, walking with Troy, I just wanted things to say like this: Nice and safe, no horrible news at all.

But, that didn't work so well for me.

When I approached my locker and opened it up, Taylor was the first face I saw.

"Hi", she said perkily. I could barely look at her.

"Hey", I said mutely.

"How was your weekend? You must've been busy. You never did tell me how your doctor appointment went. "

"Oh. That." I had to clamp my mouth shut to keep from crying. "I-It was…I'll tell you later." And then I took off in a sprint, desperate for Troy and wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater over and over again, bumping into a million people on my way. By the time I reached Troy, I could barely hang on. He quickly took me in his arms and held me and I let myself cry just a tiny little bit, right in the middle of the hallway.

Luckily for the both of us, the first bell rang. If it hadn't, I think we would have stayed there all day, holding each other and crying.

But I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to feel this weak or this upset or this numb or this awful. I wanted for things to go back the way they were. Then Troy and I could've lived happily ever after. Now, though, that prospect seemed pretty dim. Who would want a blind girl for a wife or girlfriend? Not Troy, I was sure of it. I just hadn't had the guts to ask him about it. Just like I didn't have the guts to tell Taylor. These days, it seemed like I didn't have the guts to do anything. Except maybe to cry.

Troy and I rushed off to homeroom, where we avoided Taylor and Chad's eyes and text messages. I knew they'd soon feel annoyed with us, but I didn't care. I'd rather ignore them than tell them the truth. How awful of a friend was I? Pretty awful, I'd say.

After homeroom, Troy and I didn't wait around. We stole out of there as if the place were on fire. We both weren't sure how to face our friends. In every class, I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think about anything but not seeing and not being able to tell my friends. And possible not having Troy for very much longer.

Not, not, not, _not_!

This was awful, I was awful. Would it ever go away? No. I knew that no matter how many wishes I made on shooting stars or staying-still stars, or 11:11, I knew it wouldn't go away. And that was the part that killed me. That was the part I hated the most.

**Troy's POV:**

Throughout the day, I'd gotten weird looks from people. I knew they were wondering what was wrong, because I knew the awfulness was written all over my face. And Brie's. But I also knew that she did not want to tell anyone yet. And I could understand that. If I still was shocked by the news, I couldn't begin to imagine what Brie was feeling.

The actual thought of my Brie not seeing any more scared the heck out of me. I couldn't even fathom the idea. Not yet. Frankly, I didn't think I ever would.

I'd like to say that I'm the tough one, super strong even in the face of all this scary-ness, but that would be lying. I had to be strong for Brie today when she needed after going to her locker and meeting Taylor, but broke down myself, crying just like she was. Strong and tough? I was not in the slightest. Not right now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Darion, aka: That Awful Boy. He came up to me, smirking. He said: "Hey, Bolton, I hear there's trouble in paradise. Did blind girl finally leave town?"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say anything like that again about my girlfriend", I said, my voice shaking in anger. "Not ever. How many times do I have to tell you? I love her and I will not, _not_, tolerate this. She is going through something that…" My voice broke off and I was afraid I was going to cry. "That you can't even know."

"What? Did she break a nail?"His sly grin pushed me over the edge.

"No!" I roared at Darion. "No! Just stay away from us!"

And then, I left because I just couldn't not be with Brie. I went to see her in study hall and didn't tell her about the run-in with That Awful Boy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taylor, but didn't think much of it in my hurry to see Brie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, people! **

**I am so so sorry for not updating regularly. My family has been going through some…stuff, and I've been really busy working and getting ready for my senior year of high school. **

**But, after seeing a Lifetime Movie Network movie entitled "Too Young to Marry", which was so so romantic and awesome, BTW, I got all inspired and sat down to write. **

**I hope you'll still review and believe in this story. I know the last chapter wasn't stellar, but this chapter will have some drama, I assure you. **

**OK…I think that's all. **

**REVIEW! And, as always, enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 12

**Gabriella's POV: **

I had managed to make it until lunch-time before the symptoms had started kicking in. I didn't expect them nearly so soon, but there it was, a headache, right in the middle of my chicken salad sandwich.

I had already tried lulling it away by massaging my throbbing temples, with no avail.

At last, I pushed back my chair and stood up. "I have a headache", I announced, trying hard not to look at Troy, who I knew would be worried. "I'm going to the nurse."

I quickly walked away, hearing Troy's footsteps following me.

"Troy", I sighed. "I'm _**fine**_. I promise. It's just a headache."

Troy's face grew hard. "You know that's not true", he said sharply.

"God, it's ok", I said, brushing past him and starting down the hallway, feeling like he was making a way bigger deal than it really was. Enough if he was right, even if this headache was a big deal, I didn't want to shout it from the mountain tops. Why couldn't he see that?

"Brie", Troy said, as we neared the end of the lunchroom and came to the doors that would let us out of the cafeteria. "Brie, I know you're having trouble with this, believe me, I am, too, I just…"

"Please, Troy", I said, fearing for my emotions that were about the slip out of control for the second time that day. "Please, just accompany me to the nurse. I know it's a big deal, just…let's pretend it's not…for right now, anyway, OK?"

"Sure, Brie, sure", he said, slipping his arm around my waist and pushing open the door. We headed out into the hallway together.

**Taylor's POV: **

"Something's up with them" I said to Chad as we watched Troy and Gabriella argue. "What is the big deal about a headache?"

Later that afternoon, after basketball practice, Chad and I ran into Coach Bolton.

"Hey, guys", Coach said, looking tired, worried.

"What's wrong? I know something's wrong", I said.

"You mean you don't know?" Mr. Bolton looked surprised. "I swear Troy would've told you."

"Well, he didn't", I said. "And I'm worried."

"It's her eyes", Coach said.

"No", I breathed. _**No!**_

"Guys, Gabriella…she's….she's…going blind."

"Oh my God", I breathed, feeling dizzy with dread. "You cannot be serious."

But I knew that he was.

**Still Taylor's POV, at around five PM on that same Monday: **

"We know", I demanded as Chad and I made our way angrily up Gabriella's front walk where Troy and Gabriella were sitting together out on the steps. "Why didn't you tell us?" My voice shook with anger. I never knew I could worry so much.

At my outburst, Troy and Gabriella immediately stiffened. Troy's arm went from relaxed to tense around Gabriella's shoulders. I expected Gabriella to cry, but all she said was, "how did you find out?"

"From Troy's dad, Ella. From his _**dad**_! _**He**_ told us before you did! Do you see something wrong with that?"

"God, we just got the diagnosis on Friday, four days ago", she snapped." What, did you think we'd get back and come to your house and just tell you?"

"Um, yeah!" Chad and I snapped at the same time. "That's exactly what we thought", I said. "We're your best friends. _**Why**_ didn't you _**tell us**_!"

"Because I couldn't!" Gabriella shouted now, her voice breaking slightly. I noticed she was very wobbly as she stood up to confront me and that she held Troy's hand to steady herself. "Because I can't." Her voice was considerably softer now. "OK? Telling you guys would make it real", she explained. "I don't want it to be real."

"What about telling Troy?" Chad demanded now. "Did that make it 'real enough' for ya?"

Gabriella gave him this look I have never seen on anyone ever before as she calmly said, "he went with me."

"Of course", Chad said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It was plenty real, Chad", Troy said, standing up now, but keeping a grip on Gabriella so she would not fall. "It was the most real, awful thing ever."

"I bet it was", Chad muttered bitterly, for reasons only he knew about.

"She fainted, Chad", Troy said angrily. "She fainted and won't see anymore, ever, and…" Troy's voice was wavering, close to it's breaking point, and Gabriella tightened her grip on him like the many times he'd done that for her.

"It's gonna be worse than that", Chad said. "It's gonna be so much worse than that."

"God, stop saying that!" Gabriella shouted at him. "Stop saying how awful things are! I'm _**fine**_!"

But at that exact moment, she was not.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, slowly sat down, trembling. Troy sat down, too, holding her hand worriedly.

"Brie? Brie, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Now was when I got scared. I wasn't sure what my best friend was having a reaction to, but I knew it was not anything good.

"Brie?" Troy asked again.

"Just-just let me sit here a second." She sounded almost breathless.

After about 30 seconds, it was over.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"It was a bout of darkness", Gabriella answered quietly.

"What? For how long? How bad was it?" Troy quickly asked.

"It was about 30 seconds", she replied. "It wasn't too bad. Only a little scary. " At that, Troy hugged her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry", Chad murmured. "I'm sorry I made that happen."

"It's not your fault, Chad", Gabriella said. "It'll happen."

"I know. I always feel guilty for those. I don't know why. I know I shouldn't."

Troy, still holding tightly to Gabriella, looked at me.

_**Always?**_, he mouthed.

I nodded. I was wondering the same thing. What was Chad talking about?

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again, readers! Here I am with another update. Now that my first day of my senior year is over, I can finally make room for an update. I'm sooo excited for you guys to read these next few chapters. **

** Thanks for the super awesome reviews, as always. You guys are so wonderful. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 13

**Gabriella's POV: **

That next day at school, and over the next several, I couldn't help but feel like the secret was out. Like just because Taylor and Chad knew, the whole school did, too.

And I was half right. Sort of.

That next week, I had kids giving Troy and I weird looks. As if they knew something and they didn't want me to know they knew it. And, it turns out, I was right about that, too.

God, I hated being right.

**Troy's POV: **

Things those next few weeks at school were weird. I got pitying looks from the guys and come-hither ones from the girls. I didn't understand it. Why did they pity me? Didn't they know I was taken?

It wasn't until Katie Fennermen latched onto me that I got it.

"So", she said easily, breezing up to me and taking my arm after second bell on a Monday, three after Chad and Taylor had found out on the truth about Brie. "Must be awful."

"What do you mean?"

I liked Katie all right, but I was really looking for Brie. Or Taylor. Or Chad. Anyone who could get me away from her. Katie was our head cheerleader, and pretty enough, but a horrible gossip. I sighed. What dirt could she have to share this time? And since when did it involve me?

When Brie and I had first started dating and seeing each other, I got some looks and some questions, but I had cleared those up right away. Usually a good, firm talking-to sent the message that I really did care for Brie, out of love and not pity. I was popular enough that a good talking-to was all it took.

"Well", she said, snapping me out of my daydream. "_**You know**_." At that last bit, her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in close as if she was sharing some super private secret with me.

"I'm afraid I don't", I said, walking ram-rod straight, trying to tell Katie subtly that I wasn't interested.

"_**You know**_", she said again. "About Gabriella."

"What about her?" I asked carefully.

Katie sighed. "God, are you really _**that**_ much of a lunk-head basketball guy?"When I didn't answer, she continued. "Gabriella…she's…she's…_**going blind**_. I can't believe you're still with her. Or didn't you even know?"

At that, I got angry. I pushed Katie's hand off my arm and said sharply, "Of course I knew. I'm the first person who knew, and one of the few people who know at East High."

"Um, not anymore", Katie said. "Troy, people have been _**talking**_."

"Oh, God. They know. Great. Just great. Brie _**so**_ doesn't need this."

"Or maybe 'Brie' doesn't need 'you'", Katie offered, trying to clutch my arm while batting her lashes. "I mean, she'll be totally blind, after all. Do you really want that in a girlfriend? Why wouldn't you want someone better? Like me, for example—

"No!" I hollered, not caring a second if I was making a scene. "There is no one, not a single person in the whole world, that is better than Brie. She is the most amazing person I know and I'll love her more than life forever and ever despite, and more importantly, because, of her blindness. I wouldn't change Brie for anything." Kids were watching, had been for a while now but I didn't care. Katie looked unconvinced, so I said: "And if you can't get that through your head, I'll be happy to bring this to Principal Masters."

At that, Katie said, "God, I wouldn't want you anyway. You're totally whipped."

"I'm in love", I shouted down the hallway, where Katie was making her way to her gaggle of cheerleader friends. "And I'll be with you!"

I looked up now at the crowd that had formed and said, "show's over, get back to class." The crowd broke up and only one person remained.

Brie.

"Oh, _**thank you**_!" she said, jumping into my arms, hugging and kissing me right in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes were wet with tears. "That was the nicest, sweetest, most loveliest thing anyone has ever said for me."

"Just telling the truth, Breezy", I said to my fiancé simply, kissing her cheek. "And besides, someone had to tell Katie Fennermen off, right?"

"Right", Brie said, nodding. "I'm glad it was you." She looked up at me, beaming.

"I'm glad it was me, too", I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She snuggled into me and together we headed off to class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm so glad you liked chapter 13! I really liked it, too. It was pretty dramatic and that's all good! **

**I don't have much to say today, so I'll just let you read. And, as always, enjoy. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 14

**Gabriella's POV****:**

Do you ever wonder why it is always Troy that has to step in and rescue me? Me too. Is it because he is the strongest? Or because I am the weakest?

It was starting to worry me, the being weak, but I took care of it on several occasions in which the subject of my impending blindness was brought up.

For example, when Tim Gregory had sneered, "Nice walkin', blind girl", and had waved his hand in front of my face so I ended up tripping while Troy and I were walking to science a few days after the Katie Fennermen incident, all I said was, "Are you a crack in the sidewalk?"

What?" Tim said, annoyed. "No."

"Then stop tripping me!"

I flounced off then, with Troy following close behind, fighting the goofy proud smile that had come to his face.

"Atta girl, Brie", Troy said when we were out of earshot. "You really told him off."

"Thank you", I said. "I only accept kisses for rewards." And with that, Troy leaned down and kissed me twice on the lips before letting go.

"Will that sustain you?"

"Yep", I said, and then we both laughed.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

There were plenty of such encounters, too many to spell out, but I'd say Troy and I handled them pretty well.

Also, there were lots of questions, many of which I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answers.

Little did I know, I would soon have a question asked that I _**did**_ know the answer to.

**Troy's POV: **

It had started out like any ordinary Thursday night at the Montez house. Small talk, dinner, and then talking with the family or doing homework with Brie. Unbeknownst to Brie or the rest of her siblings, I had something _**extra**_ordinary planned for this warm evening in mid-May.

Dinner was the same, though I was tense with nerves. I tried not to show it, but it was hard not to with Chanda repeatedly glancing over and smiling at me. When Brie had asked about it, she just said airily, "oh, it's nothing, honey, nothing." And that was that.

And then, it came time.

I fumbled with my plate and couldn't even put it in the dishwasher because my hands were shaking so much. Chanda took it, gently put her hand over mine, and her eyes said, "It's OK. Don't be nervous."

At that, I relaxed, but only slightly. We all ambled into the living room.

"Brie", I said. "I-I need to ask you something.'

"OK", she said, looking at me questioningly. When I lost my breath for a minute, she looked at me with that look that made me want to tell her everything, and then I was all right.

I got down on one knee and Brie gasped. I took her hand.

"I know we've only known each other for a few months, not even a full year, but you've become really, really, _**really**_ special to me, Breezy. And this blindness, it won't change anything, except for the timing of this question. I love you more than anything in the world, Brie. I love you and I always will, and I'm asking you, now, Gabriella Catherine Montez, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I looked to her face, but I couldn't read it as usual. My mind raced and my palms were sweaty as a I continued to kneel and hold the ring out to her.

Was she happy, speechless? Was she insulted? Would she think we're rushing things? Would she say no? Would she say-?

**Gabriella's POV: **

"Yes!" I shouted, crying. "I'll marry you, Troy. I want to so much."

With that, we hugged and kissed and Troy slipped the Tiffany diamond engagement ring onto my finger.

"But wait", I said, whipping around to face my parents but talking to Troy. "You got permission?"

"He asked for our blessing", my mother corrected gently. "After getting his parents', of course." And then, my mother looked up and smiled at Coach and Mrs. Bolton, who'd managed to sneak in during the proposal.

"There's nobody better for him", Coach said and his wife nodded. Tears filled my eyes again.

"He's right", Troy said, and everybody laughed.

"S, when's this wedding going to be?" My father asked.

"I was thinking summer", Troy and I said in unison. Everyone laughed again.

"They really are perfect for each other", Mrs. Bolton said.

Again, laughter all around.

"I was also thinking", Troy said quickly, "about taking a trip. Around the world."

At the mother's gasps, I asked, "why?"

"Breezy", Troy said, taking my hand again. "I want you to be able to see the wonders of the world, and not just seven of them. I want you experience all the good things the world has to offer, before your world goes dark."

With more tears coming, I croaked, "Mom, can I?"

My mother nodded. "Troy, along with his parents and Daddy, discussed all this weeks ago. It's perfectly all right, as long as Daddy and I go along as chaperones."

"Of course", I said, and then I hugged her and Daddy, plus Mark and Sarah.

And lastly, I hugged Troy.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me", I said, my tears wetting his shirt for the second time that night.

"You're worth it, Brie, believe me", Troy said replied. "You're so, so worth it. We are going to be so happy together."

"The happiest", I replied.

And I knew we would be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, people! **

**Thanks for the reviews! In response to Zanessastories1225788's questions: I could've gone fully blind, as well as have other complications, like cerebral paulsy, according to the doctors at Mayo, but I didn't. To me, Gabriella going blind would be the worst possible outcome. My own personal worst fear is losing my hearing, because then I'd never get to hear "The Best Day." Anyway, onto the next question: Yes, Gabriella's glaucoma is the same, as well as the retinopothy of prematurity. That experience at Mayo Is what I do when I go there. My family is not that big, just one brother, so that's why I wrote that Brie's family is so huge. I'd love to have a big family. Olivia is the only one of the Montez kids to be totally disability-free. **

**Zanessastories1225788, this chapter is for you! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 15

**Gabriella's POV: **

The first thing I did the next day was rush up to my locker, hoping Taylor would be there. Luckily, she was. I didn't say anything. I just flashed my ringed hand. I knew she knew when the squealing began.

"Augh!" She squealed.

"I know!" I squealed back.

"I can't believe Troy asked you to marry him!"

"Incredible, right?"

"Why so soon?"

At that, the squealing stopped. My eyes landed on the floor instead of on Taylor's face.

"Troy wanted me to be able to see us married. He wanted the wedding to happen before…" I couldn't say it without getting emotional, so I didn't say it at all. Taylor put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What's all the squealing about?" Chad asked, sauntering up to Taylor and me, with Troy behind him.

I held out my ringed hand with a smile, hoping to hear words of congrats for me and Troy. But that isn't what happened at all.

Chad's face grew hard. I stopped smiling. My hand came down.

"_**Why**_ would you do that?" Chad shouted, whipping around to face Troy.

"Because I love Brie and I know for certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You don't", Chad said. "You don't."

"What do you mean, 'I don't'", Troy shouted back. "Of course I do, Chad! Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"Yeah", I chimed in. "Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because this marriage is going to ruin everything!" Chad shouted. And then he took off down the hall.

**Troy's POV: **

I looked at Brie, looked down the hallway in the direction Chad had sprinted off to, and then back to Brie again.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I know", she said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'll go talk to him", I said, sighing. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah", Brie said, hugging me. "See you later."

I squeezed her hand one last time before taking off in Chad's direction. I knew Brie would be fine with Taylor is study hall.

I found Chad in the gym, which was typical_. I should've known_, I thought. I would've chuckled, but I was too angry to even muster a smile.

"Why would you do that?" I shouted angrily at my best friend. "On top of _**everything**_ Brie is going through…why couldn't you just be happy for us!"

"She will be", Chad said simply. "If you don't get married."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Because if you get married, you'll both nd up hurt."

"Oh, you think we're too young? Not 'committed' enough? Well, newsflash, Chad: I got the blessing weeks before I proposed."

"No, Troy, it's because of her blindness."

"What does Brie going blind have anything to do with this?" At this point, I was losing my grip on my emotions. I needed to keep up.

"It's the reason you two are planning to marry in high school, right?"

"Yeah, Chad, ok? _**Yes**_."

"I'm just saying, it's an awful thing to go through, Troy. I don't want you getting a divorce out of the deal, too."

"What do you mean? Brie and I will never get a divorce. And how do you know whether it's an awful thing to go through or not?"

"Because my aunt Chloe went blind, too, Troy", Chad said, all anger seeping out of his face. Only sadness remained. At least I could sympathize with him on that one. "She was only 27. She didn't even have eye problems like Gabriella. It came out of nowhere. I was 10 when it happened and it was the worst thing I have ever seen. She got so down and depressed after the darkness came, I couldn't even see her without feeling scared she might get sad. Chloe wasn't Chloe anymore and that was scary for me."

"Brie will never be like that", I said, my voice cracking.

"It might", Chad said. "It very well could."

"Please stop saying that, Chad."

"That's why I didn't want you see Gabriella in the first place. I knew there was a chance of that happening. I'm looking out for you, Troy."

"No, you're not", I said, anger flaring up again. "You're trying to sabotage my relationship with my fiancé."

"I'm looking out for you", Chad said again.

"Well, you don't have to, OK? Brie and I will be just fine."

"I just-I just want you two to be OK."

"We will be."

"How do you know?"

"Is Chloe?"

"Well, yeah, but—

"Well Brie and I will be too."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

****

**We're at 93 reviews as of now. That'd be great if we could make it one hundred. Let's see if we can do it! And, as always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, readers! **

**103 reviews! WOW! Thank you so so sooooo much! I loved that the reviews were nice and long and heartfelt. Zanessastories1225788: your welcome for the dedicating the chapter after you. After your review, I just had to. And, thanks for your review on chapter 15. It was awesome. Thanks for sharing so much of your life with me. I have a bother, too, who's 14 and sometimes a pain in the neck, like yours is. I am so so sorry you are going blind and I'm glad we feel the same way about losing our hearing. Say hello to your friend from me! **

**Anyway, sorry for the rambling, and as for the chapter lengths, I'm flattered that you'd like them longer. I wrote them in a notebook first, and they don't pan out the same being typed, but I'll try to make them longer. Thank again for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy chapter 16. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 16

**Troy's POV: **

Brie and I were heading to my car after school, about a week after my proposal. There we were, walking, when Brie's phone rang. It was her mother. After the usual pleasantries were exchanged, whatever Chanda had said caused Brie to stiffen so much that she stopped walking. I did, too, and we stood together in the hallway. Brie ended the conversation abruptly and then I got to ask, "What's going on?"

"SSB is coming to my house. They'll be there in 20 minutes", she answered flatly.

I knew that State Services for the Blind had been contacting Brie more and more frequently due to her upcoming blindness, though they had known her for her whole life because of her previous vision problems at birth.

I hoped I wouldn't have to directly ask her what the problem was because then I'd run the risk of coming off as insensitive. Luckily, all I had to do was say, "that doesn't sound so bad", in a gentle voice for Brie to spill all.

"But…they'll be talking about my…_**blindness**_." At that last word, she lowered her voice considerably, but continued. "They'll most likely bring Braille books and a Perkins brailler, a notetaker, a Victor Stream, a foldable walking cane…all things I've never needed until now. What if…what if….I can't do it?"

"Brie, sweetie", I said, taking her hand and looking at her seriously. "I know how scary this is for you—at that I thought of Chad. But you need not to worry. I'll be with you the whole way. And more importantly, I know you'll be able to do it."

"You're sure?" Brie asked worriedly, still holding tightly to my hand.

"I'm sure", I said, bringing her into a hug and kissing the top of her pretty head.

That seemed to cheer her up some, but not much. We resumed our walking and went out into the student parking lot, Brie still clutching my hand.

When we arrived at the Montez house, an unfamiliar car was already parked in the driveway and I watched Brie stiffen again. I took off my seatbelt, after taking the keys out of the ignition, and turned to look at her.

"Sweetheart, _**relax**_", I said quietly. "These people are only here to help you."

"I know", Brie said. "I know. It's just…scary, you know?"

"Believe me, Breezy", I said. "I know."

We got out of the car in silence and Brie gripped my hand. I put my arm around her and we walked up to the front door.

Chanda is the one to greet us. "Well, hey, you two. Ella, honey, you OK?"

"I don't want to talk about it", she answered, trying to keep her voice flat but failing a little. Chanda didn't say anything except, "SSB reps are in the living room." We go in together, still holding hands. Once in the living room, we find Brie's dad, Mark, along with two people, one man and one woman, who are both wearing SSB pins on the lapels of their shirts.

"I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's fiancé", I said once we had sat down on the couch, because Brie was not saying anything.

"And this must be Gabriella, then", the woman said, trying to be cheerful and blinding me with her Crest White-Strips smile.

Brie only nodded.

"Well, I'm Sophia Jacobs, and this is Eric Livingston", she said, gesturing to the both of them. "We'll be your representatives, Gabriella, helping you with whatever we can: interviews, jobs, social security, AT-which stands for Assistive Technology—college, Braille books and Braille lessons, and anything else you can think of."

'But first off", Eric said, chiming in, "we'll help you with the basics, Gabriella: Braille and AT, plus adaptive help if you'd like."

"What's that?" I asked. "Adaptive help?" I was genuinely curious. I'd looked up the other stuff but I hadn't seen anything on the internet about adaptive help.

"It's a new thing we're trying", Eric replied. "It's any type of person that can help a newly blind person adjust to being blind, that's hired and paid for by us, SSB."

I must've looked confused, because he continued. "For example, let's say Gabriella would like a person to do her make-up? I know make-up can be especially difficult for any visually-impaired girl. Or a clothing stylist?"

"Oh, I know Ella will want that", Mark remarked, smiling. At that point, I looked down at Brie. She looked as if she were going to cry. That made me very worried.

"Could you, uh, excuse us for a second?" I asked. "We'll be right back."

And with that, I took Brie's hand in mine and led my fiancé out of the living room.

**Gabriella's POV: **

_**God**_, I thought to myself. _**I am such a baby.**_

"Hey now", Troy said as soft tears made their way down my cheeks. He hugged me. "Breezy, everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that!" I exploded at him, the tears drying in weird patches on my face. "I'm going _**blind**_, Troy! Blind! My whole world will be dark in less than five months! God! Do you have _**any**_ idea how scary that is?"

"No", he said, looking down. "But I do know someone who does."

Now I was curious. "You do? Who?"

"Chad's aunt Chloe", Troy replied. "She went blind, too, six years ago, when Chad was ten. That's why he didn't want us getting married, Brie. That's why he acted so strange that day that he and Taylor found out. He knew there was a chance you might go blind yourself, and he didn't want either of us getting hurt, or getting a divorce."

"But you told him otherwise, right?" I asked.

"Of course. That day in the gym, after he'd found out I'd proposed to you. Anyway, I think it'd be good for you to meet Chloe, I'll come too if you want. It might help make things a little less scary for you."

"I wouldn't mind that", I said, sniffling. "This is just all…so…scary and new, you know?"

"I know, Breezy", Troy said, kissing my forehead. "I know."

Together, we walked back into the living room, much calmer than before.

"Sorry 'bout that", I said, smiling a tiny smile. "This is all a bit…overwhelming."

"Trust me, Gabriella, we know", Sophia said, and Eric nodded right along. "It's not an uncommon to be frightened of the unknown. But it seems like you've got a great support system here, with Troy and your parents."

I nodded. "I would like to be unafraid, though, and I think some of the things you mentioned earlier would be of great help to me."

"Well", Sophia said, "we'll get you set up to learn Braille, or re-learn it, as your parents specified, and teach you how to use your walking cane in O and M-which stands for Orientation and Mobility, as you already know-, plus introduce you to some basic AT. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good", I said. "And I think that hair/make-up/clothing stylist would be of great help as well", I said and everyone laughed while I blushed madly.

"OK", Eric said. "We'll get that set up for you right away."

"Oh, and you do know Chloe…what's her last name, Troy? Same as Chad's?"

"Yep, Brie. Danforth."

"Oh, yes, Chloe!" Sophia exclaimed. "She's one of our clients, been with us now for a good six years. I could set up a meeting with her if you'd like."

"That'd be great."

"I know she lives right here in Albuquerque", Eric said.

"She's an aunt of a close friend of ours", Troy said. "I think it'd be really good for Brie to meet someone who went through the things she's going through right now."

Both SSB reps nodded. I did, too.

"OK, then, it looks like we're finished. We'll be contacting you in a few days for the time and date of the meeting, OK, Gabriella?" Sophia said.

"OK", I replied and I stood up to shake Eric and Sophia's hands. Troy followed and so did my parents.

As we watched them pull out of the driveway and head down the street, Troy wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me, as we looked out the big picture window. He said, "I am so proud of you, you know that, Brie?"

I smile up at him. "You know what? I'm proud of me, too."

We kiss then and it is glorious. It is then that I know I made the right decision in saying yes to Troy's proposal. And, for the first time since that awful day in late-April when it was confirmed I'd be going blind, I began to feel at peace with the whole thing. And, more importantly, I knew with Troy by my side, I could do anything and be unafraid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, readers! **

**Thanks again for the reviews! 107 as of right now, Do you know how incredible that is? Gawd! This story is getting so much attention and is so much bigger than I ever thought it would be! And I have you lovely people to thank for that. Thanks again! **

**As to how long this will be, asked by IrethK, I was thinking really, really long. Like, maybe 60 chapters or so? I've still got a lot to cover, and I know how it's all going to go. I have tons in store for Brie and Troy. **

**Anyway, thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 17. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 17

**Gabriella's POV: **

School was getting close to done, it was already late May. About that I wasn't happy. I was happy to be almost done with my sophomore year of high school, of course, but then only darkness awaited me. Well, and the wedding, of course. It was scary and exciting at the same time. I knew Troy felt the same way. He looked over at me a lot and held my hand a lot, too.

The wedding plans were coming along, though we hadn't done very much with them. We knew we would pick out my wedding dress at Kleinfeld's in New York City and we hadn't had time to pick a church or a florist or a caterer.

Mostly, Troy and I had been busy with school ending. And getting me ready for the darkness. The Intro to Braille Basics Book arrived yesterday and it was already coming back to me quite quickly. In fact, that is what I was working on today: simple words and phrases. Troy had driven me home right away after school. He was almost more into me re-learning Braille than I was! He was fascinated and had even picked up a few words and knew the alphabet.

"Breezy", he kept saying. "This is the coolest thing!"

"Um, yeah", I would say back lamely, totally disagreeing with him. "The coolest."

So, today, I was not very enthused to sit down with my big Braille book, but Troy was and that did make me a little glad.

"What're we learning today, Brie?"

"Simple Words and Phrases", I said, reading from the page. "Fun, fun."

"Brie", Troy said in a low, rumbly warning voice.

"Troy', I challenged.

He scooted over by me, put his arm around me. "Brie…I know this isn't fun for you, but—

"But what? God, can't I just not do it? I mean, the darkness is going to come any day now and—

"You know that's not true", Troy said sharply.

"But, Troy, God, I just…I just wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know, honey, I know—

"No, you _**don't**_!" I shouted angrily at him. "God, all this time, you've been saying you know how I feel about everything, but you don't! Not really."

"When you hurt, I hurt. Brie, you know that."

"But you're not the one losing their sight. I am and it—

All of the sudden, everything was dark.

"Troy!" I cried out, feeling dizzy.

"Brie. It's ok, it's ok."

"It's dark, Troy. It's so dark!"

I felt Troy's arms grab my shoulders. I guessed he was now sitting directly in front of me.

"God, it's dark", I breathed, feeling light-headed.

"I promise you, Brie, you will make it out of this."

His forehead now touched mine, as if he needed to help me hold myself down. The vertigo made me feel as though the earth was spinning and I needed to hold myself to the ground in order not to go along with it.

After about 1:30, it was all over.

"Oh, my God", I said, allowing myself to sag into Troy's body. I buried my face into his chest and just breathed. I could feel his hand, warm and big, cover my head protectively. We just sat together for a while before I came up.

"I'm sorry", I murmured.

"I am too", Troy answered. "Maybe I'm not the one who's losing their sight, but I do hurt for you, Breezy. I love you so much."

"I know. I know you do. I love you too."

And then, just like that, our fight was over.

**Troy's POV: **

"Brie and I are gonna go away for a while", I said to my friends a few days later after school.

"What?" Taylor exclaimed. "Why? You have a huge wedding to plan, Ella's going to be losing her sight..why?"

"I want Brie to be able to see the good things in the world before she can't see anything at all", I answered and then the group was silent.

"I talked to her parents about it the same I discussed proposing and my reasoning for that. We all agreed that this trip would be a great experience for all of us."

"What about her sisters? And Sam? What about your family?" Sharpay asked.

"They're going to stay at my parents'", I replied.

"For the whole summer?"

I nodded.

"Chanda and I agreed that it'd be good for the kids to get to know one another before they become family, and with Brie's bouts of darkness coming more frequently, we don't want to scare them. Especially Sam. You know how he and Brie are. Plus, they're going to help plan the wedding."

"What about El's parents?" Taylor asked.

"They'll help, too, just with their BlackBerries."

At that, everyone laughed.

Just then, my phone rang. It was Gabriella.

"Hey, Breezy. What's up?"

"We forgot ketchup", she answered. "Could you pick some up?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll do that and be at your house ASAP. Is everyone there?"

"Yep—oh, hold on—yes, Sam, I'll be there in a second. I'd better go, Sam needs my help. See you in a few?"

"Yep. See you in a few. Love you."

"I love you too—no, Sam, that is not "ew". OK, bye Troy." And with that we both hung up.

"Sorry, guys", I said. "El's families and mine are having a cookout and apparently, we need ketchup. I gotta go."

When my friends looked annoyed, I said, "I'm sorry. Brie and I will come see you guys soon. We're just busy with the trio and everything."

I have them one last look, then darted away. I could hear Chad say, "He really loves her, doesn't he?" And I could hear Taylor say back: "Yes, he really does." And then I smiled, because I really did.

**Still Troy's POV: **

When I arrived in the checkout line with the ketchup, plus a bouquet of flowers for Brie, the man who checked me out was a nice old gentleman.

"Hey, there, son", he said, his blue eyes sparkling. "Buying flowers for your girl?"

"My fiancé", I answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be marrying, son?"

"I don't think so, no. Brie and I will be together for the rest of our lives. We're taking a trip around the world together before the wedding. She's going blind."

"Oh, son, I'm sorry", the old man said, having checked out my items but continuing to talk to me. "But, I can tell you love her."

"You can? How?"

"By the way your face lights up when you say her name. By these flowers that you're buying her. By the engagement ring on your hand that you wear with pride."

"Well, thanks", I said. "Thanks for the support."

"You two will make it, son", he said. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, sir", I said. "Thank you."

"Aw, it's Jim", he said. "Call me Jim. And bring that girl of yours in for a visit sometime."

"Will do", I said. "And, thanks again."

"You're welcome, son, now get on home."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really was unsure what to do with it, so I hope you like the bit with the old man. I thought it was kind of cute, myself. And about the length, I'm really not too concerned about that, so I'd appreciate the reviews to not all say, "make it longer." I care about the content more than I do the length. Anyway, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, people! **

**Here I am with another update! 117 reviews so far! Wow! I am so amazed! And Zanessastories, thanks for your review. It wasn't too long at all. And, just so you know, I meant for the book to be 60 chapters total, so 60 minus 17…you do the math…is how many chapters I have left to write for you all. And, as for the YouTube video, I'll make one when I get a video camera, which will be soon. I love "Mine", and then video. So ah-dorable! **

**Anyway, thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy chapter 18. And, I'm on Twitter, too, just so you all know, under Taylorjae15, spelled just like that. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 18

**Gabriella's POV: **

A few days later, SSB called, letting me know a meeting with Chloe was set up for the next afternoon. I became aware of this when I let the answering machine play the messages that had accumulated throughout the course of the day. After I listened to Sophia's chipper voice confirming the appointment, I turned to Troy, folding my arms over my chest,

"That sounds big", Troy said.

"It feels big", I said back. "I wonder what she'll be like?"

"Chad told me that she's much better now, very successful. He thinks she might be engaged, but he wasn't sure since he hasn't seen her in a while."

"OK", I said. "That sounds good."

And then all I could do was wait and wonder, until tomorrow.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

And so, I found myself the next afternoon, a bright and warm spring day, standing nervously with Troy outside a nice house in a nice neighborhood.

"I hope she's home", I said, feeling jittery with nerves and excitement.

"She will be", Troy said easily. "SSB called to confirm with her, I'm sure."

"I know", I said. "I just said it to have something to say. I'm actually kind of nervous,"

"Don't be, Brie", Troy said and then the door swung open. Standing before Troy and I was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a pretty, form-fitting cream-colored skirt and blazer suit by Zac Posen, gray Ferragamo pumps, and a pretty Taloni summer scarf. She wore oversized Gucci sunglasses and her hair hung in gorgeous dreads to the middle of her back. Her make-up was flawless and I could smell her Chanel No. 19 perfume as she reached out to shake my hand.

"Gabriella?" She asked.

"That's me", I said, and we shook hands.

"And Troy?"

"Right here", he said, and then they shook hands. I was already surprised how able she was.

"Come on in, you two."

We stepped inside and were met with a cool blast of air-conditioning.

We walked further into the house, Chloe leading wonderfully, until she had found the smooth granite table—top with her hands.

"So, this is my home", she said.

"It's lovely", I breathed.

Just then, we heard footsteps. It sounded like someone coming down the stairs.

"And this is my fiancé, Jerome", Chloe said, looking in the direction of the footsteps. I noticed that Jerome came to Chloe with no tricks, and that he held her hand to let her know he was there.

"And this must be Gabriella", he said, and I loved hoe deep and rich his voice was.

"Yep", I said. "And this is Troy, my fiancé. We'll be marrying in August."

"And I hear that something else is in the process of happening. The same awful thing that happened to my Chloe. I am so _**sorry**_, Gabriella", Jerome said.

"I am too", I said and for a second I feared I might lose it. Luckily, Troy stepped in.

"That's why we wanted to meet you, Chloe", he said, squeezing my hand. "I wanted Brie to know she wasn't alone in this and to make it a little less scary for her."

"Well, you've come to the right girl", Jerome said, putting his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Oh, stop", Chloe said playfully. "We had just atarted dating when I randomly went blind."

"But I know how much strength it took and how brave you were."

"I think the same about Brie", Troy said. "I have been so proud of her these last few months. Even though the bouts of darkness are scary for us, she always manages to bounce back."

"So, Gabriella", Chloe said, somehow sensing that I was uncomfortable with this kind of talk but having to know one more thing, "how much longer?"

"The darkness will come in about three months, four if I'm really lucky."

In August?"

"Uh-huh. I just hope it can wait until after the wedding."

Troy nodded beside me. "Me too", he said softly.

"So, Troy", Jerome said. "What do you say we go shoot some hoops while these ladies chat?"

"Sounds good", Troy said and I smiled at the way his face lit up and the sound of shooting hoops. And then he turned to me. "Breezy, if you need anything, anything at all, just call me, OK?"

"OK", I said and he kissed the top of my head.

Jerome did the same for Chloe. I was again amazed at how easily they were and touched each other, even though she couldn't directly see him.

Once Troy and Jerome were out of the house, Chloe got us both some iced-tea and we settled in the living room on the couch. And then, we began to talk.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the short chapter. I'd really appreciate no flames or reviews on this subject, OK? It's late and I need to go to bed. I'll update again tomorrow, I just figured a small update was better than nothing. Thanks so much for reading, guys. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, hey, readers! **

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating since MONDAY NIGHT! Gawd, how awful is that? And the chapter that I wrote on Monday was pretty horrible, I thought. Anyway, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for that. I finally have a little breathing room tonight and will have more on Sunday, but hopefully I'll update before then and now. **

**Thanks, as always, for the lovely reviews. They make my day and make me keep writing. I still have tons in store for Brie and Troy. The trip they'll take will be amazing. **

**Thanks again for the reviews—I feel like I can't thank you guys enough. You really have come to love this story and for that I'm immensely glad. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy chapter 19. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 19

**Gabriella's POV: **

The silence was huge as Chloe and I sat on her couch for a few minutes. Then, Chloe spoke: "Gabriella, how scared are you?"

"Very", I said. "Very scared. And I shouldn't be, you know? I mean, I've got all that I could ever ask for: a great family, a wonderful group of friends, school isn't too hard, and I've got the greatest fiancé in the entire world."

"Those things shouldn't keep you from feeling."

"No, I know. It's just…they're my support system, along with SSB. I should feel lucky."

"You do", Chloe said.

"What? No, I don't! You should've heard me yell at Troy for trying to help me during a bout of darkness three days ago! God, I got so mad at him! That does not sound like a good quality in a wife, if you ask me."

"You weren't angry at Troy."

"I wasn't? Of course I was! I was so angry that he got to sit back and not feel any of this."

"Oh, sweetheart, no. He feels this whole situation, probably more than you do. Imagine how scared and helpless he must feel, not being able to do anything for you except try to make you feel better."

"And I got angry at him for it! God, I am awful!"

"No, Gabriella, you're not. You're human. I still get frustrated at Jerome because he's not blind, and disabled and all those other horrible things. Just last week, even."

"No!"

"Yes!" Chloe insisted, smiling. "I asked him for the house keys, and he said, 'well, they're right here', and I said: 'Um, Jerome, I'm not exactly aware of where 'right here' is', and we got all angry at each other."

"But then you made up, right?"

"Of course. Two minutes later, it was over."

"That's how it was for me and Troy", I said.

"That's how I knew Jerome was the right man for me: Because he didn't run away when things got hard. In fact, he embraced them. He was only my friend at the time of my blindness, and he had been the one to help me though everything. I knew he was scared, but he didn't let me see he was. He was so strong and brave or me. And, afterwards, he was still able to love me for the person I am. I'll always love him for that." Chloe looked wistful.

"Troy's been that for me", I whispered to the dark leather. "Troy's been everything to me. I couldn't do it without him."

"You could, it just wouldn't be as wonderful. This is going to be a great time between you two."

"Are you kidding? I'm going blind!"

"I know _**that**_", Chloe said, laughing at my outburst. "When I went blind, I proved to myself just how strong I was, and how much Jerome really loved and cared for me by being there every step of the way. This is going to make you so much stronger and connected as a couple."

"I hope so", I said. "I hope to be just like you. You're so pretty and successful and happy….what do you do for your job, anyway?"

"I'm head of a PR company. We've got the base in LA, but I can still live in New Mexico. I've gotten to go all around the world for my job, working with celebrities. I love my job."

"I hope to be just like you", I said again, wistfully.

"You will be", she said. "You already are."

I believed her.

**Troy's POV: **

Jerome and I end up heading to East High to play basketball.

"So, this is it", he said, his voice echoing in the big emptiness of the gym.

"Yep", I said. "This is it."

"So", he said, grabbing a cart of basketballs and wheeling them over to us. "You're pretty good, Chad says."

"I'm decent", I said, and I know he knows more than he's letting on. I grab a ball and shoot it. It lands in the hoop with the perfect swish.

"The game's pretty important to you?"

"Well, more to my dad than me. I'm good and I like to play, but it was all just for fun. Especially when Brie came along. When she came, that was it. Basketball was on the back burner. It still is. I've just got to be there for Brie. That's the most important thing to me right now. I have a feeling it always will be."

Jerome nodded. "I believe that. I can tell you love her for the same reasons I love Chlo." His basketball goes in perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty obvious, aren't I?" I said, smiling. "The guy in the checkout line at the store could tell, too. And not just by the flowers I held in my hand."

"Yeah, Jim. He's a great guy. He helped me, too, with Chloe in the beginning."

"You know him, too?"

"Yep. He's got a way with people, that guy."

"Yes", I said. "He sure does."

And then we go back to shooting baskets.

**Still Troy's POV: **

We get back to the house about 45 minutes later. I can Brie's sweet laugh as I come through the door. Both the girls' heads turn immediately to the sound.

"Hey, Chlo", Jerome said easily, sitting down beside her. "Did you have a good time with Gabriella?"

"I sure did", she said, as I sat down next to Brie, took her hand just like Jerome had to Chloe. "Gabriella and I had a wonderful time. I can tell she loves you, Troy."

"I love her, too", I said, smiling at Brie. "I guess we're lovesick."

"I guess we are", Jerome agrees and then we all laugh.

After another half-hour and promises to come visit ASAP, Brie and I leave. As we get to the car, she looks so happy she could burst. We get back to her house and are about the go inside, when she stops me. She wraps her arms around me, hugs me and kisses me, and pulls back and smiles her loveliest smile.

"I am so, so happy", she said. "I feel totally able and content, even if things are going to get scary for us."  
"Me too", I said honestly, enveloping her in my arms. We both look up at the sunset. Brie closes her eyes and leans against me. We stand together for a long, long time, capturing the stillness and letting our love fill the air.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, hey! **

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews. They were awesome. The ending was my favorite part of the chapter, too. I was hesitant to write it, but I did anyway. I figured Chloe could be a really good helping hand to Brie, and a really important character because of that. **

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy chapter 20. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 20

**Gabriella's POV: **

Troy and I were walking to class to study for our finals when Principal Masters came up to us.

"Troy, Gabriella", he said. "I've been called on to ask if you would be interesting in speaking to the school. You've both become well known members here and people would like to know about your…_**condition**_."

Troy's face grew into a long grim line. "My fiancé's predicament is none of your business—

He put his arm around me and then I cut in.

"I think we should do it", I said, feeling very small. Troy looked at me with surprise. I knew what he was thinking: Why put yourself through that, Brie? Why stand up and tell the whole school our problems? I don't want you hurt, Breezy.

Even though, I said: "It's better to just get it out in the open. People are going to talk and whisper and gossip. I know that. Why not stop all the Katie Fennermen rumors and just tell them the truth?"

Troy still looked uncertain as he said, "If you want to, Brie, I'll support you."

And I knew that he would.

"OK", I said to the principal. "We'll do it."

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

It was a few days later, one day before Troy and I were scheduled to speak. I had talked the idea of us speaking to the school with Chloe and she said we should. I felt better after that. And, except for two finals, with two more tomorrow, it was a pretty regular day. Regular was especially welcoming to me right now because I knew that soon things wouldn't be that way anymore, and were on the verge of becoming irregular. Chloe had helped with that, too, when I had gone to see her and Jerome the afternoon after the speech offer. She had helped me so much and I knew that I'd be OK, somehow.

This afternoon, which was a sunny one in early June, Troy and I were both studying for our Spanish final.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's 'milk'?"

"El leche", I answered and he scribbled it down on his review sheet. "Do you know what 'bread' is? I know it starts with a 'P', but I can't remember what it is."

"It's el pan", Troy said, glancing down at his sheet to confirm.

And it went on and on like that for a while. Then we pulled out the Perkins Brailler and worked with that. As usual, Troy was very intrigued. He was really and truly trying to learn it. Braille, I mean.

"Troy, do you honestly like learning Braille?"

"Honestly, it's very confusing and difficult sometimes for me. But I figured if I could learn it, I could help you. Help you smile, help you forget. Help you try when you just don't feel like it."

"But you're so fascinated!"

"Hey, someone had to be. If you didn't like it, then I promised myself that I would. I'd make things better for you. I can't control any of this, which really scares me, but I can help you with this. And so, I decided to."

"God, you are too perfect", I breathed, and leaned in to hug him. He hugged me back in the nicest way.

We laughed and talked for the next half hour until my parents and siblings came home. Olivia and Kate scampered off to do whatever it is pre-teen girls do, and my parents went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Sam hung back shyly.

"Hey, Sam", Troy signed in ASL. Then he had to switch to talking: "Brie and I are learning Spanish."

"Want to learn, Sam?" I signed quickly. He nodded enthusiastically, and plopped down beside me.

"Do you know what 'girl' is in Spanish, Sam?" Troy asked, with Sam reading his lips.

"No", Sam signed, shaking his head, blushing.

"It's 'chica'", Troy replied and Sam blushed even more.

"Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about, mister?" I asked Sam teasingly.

"No!" Sam shouted. "Except for Sasha."

Then we all laughed.

And then—darkness

"Troy!" I cried out. "Troy, help!"

"Brie", Troy said, scooting closer to me, taking my hand. "It's all right. You're OK."

"Augh!" Sam shrieked. "Ella!"

I could hear footsteps rush into the room, going to my right, where I assumed Sam still was, by the direction of his distress. No words were spoken, so I hollered, "Who is it?" No answer. That made me feel more freaked out, so I shouted again: 'Troy, help!" I could feel him start to rub my back. More footsteps. This time it was hard to place them.

"It's Mami, honey", my mother finally said. "Sam rushed off to his room. He's totally freaked out."

"I am, too", I murmured.

And for the next four minutes and forty-five seconds I stayed that way. And when dark became light again, I knew I had to talk to Sam.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

When the darkness was over, Toy kissed my head and we hugged again. At dinner, Sam reluctantly came, but didn't even look at me. Afterwards, I met him in his room. Troy was in the living room, watching golf with my dad.

"Sam", I signed. "Can we please talk?" He shook his head quickly and was about to turn me away until I said, "I promise the darkness won't come again tonight while we talk." I knew I was taking a risk in saying this, but it had never happened twice in this same interval of time, so I knew there was a low chance of this happening. And, I decided, if it was fated that I would go blind, then fate would step in here, too. I prayed I was right.

Sam allowed me in his room and we both sat on his bed.

"Sam", I said, looking at his small pitiful face. "I'm sorry you had to see that bout of darkness today. It was pretty scary, huh?"

"Yeah", Sam signed. "I don't like seeing you like that, Ella. It scares me."

"It scares me, too," I said.

"It does?" Sam sound amazed.

"Sure. That's why I shouted Troy's name. He always helps me through those."

"Did it go on for a long while?"

"Uh-huh. Almost five minutes."

"I tried to walk around blind-folded for a minute and I bumped into everything!"

I smile a rueful smile and tousle his hair playfully.

"Yeah", I said. "It won't be easy when the real darkness comes."

"I don't want it to", Sam says, and his big brown eyes are swimming with tears.

"Oh, Sam, me too", I said, hugging him. "Me too."

Sam cries for a bit and I do, too.

When we both pull away, he says: "Ella, will you be OK?"

"Yes", I say. "I'll be fine. But, I could use your help with something."

At this, Sam perks up. "What should I do?"

"Well, I'll need your help reading. Can you read?"

"You taught me, 'member?"

"Yes, I 'member", I say, mimicking Sam, smiling at him. "Plus, you can test out my walking cane. It came yesterday. Then, you can walk around in your blindfold and not bump into everything."

"Then I'll be just like you!' Sam sounds incredibly pleased by this idea.

"Yep", I said. "So, how 'bout it? Do you want to?"

"Yes!" Sam says, smiling. "Can we start right now?"

"Sure", I say. "But the cane's out in the living room. Let's go out there."

"'Kay", Sam says, and he hops off the bed. And then he looks back at me, grabs my hand protectively. We walk out into the living room. I grab the cane.

"I'm _**helping**_!" Sam crows happily to everyone.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Asks my mother, smiling at me.

"Yep", Sam says, pushing the blind fold down over his eyes and grabbing the cane. "Ella needs me."

"I sure do", I say. I feel tears climb into my eyes.

"She needs me to help her do all kinds of things."

"Yep", I say again.

And I would. Always.

**Just so you know: Mami is a Spanish spelling of mother. I've seen it on other FanFics and decided to use that instead of "Mom", or "Mommy." "Mami" just sounded the best to me. It's pronounced like "Mommy", but I just like the look of it better, **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I've left you hanging. I hope I haven't lost my wonderful fan-base here on FanFiction. You guys reviewing means the world to me. I love this story, more than any of my other ones, and I hope you'll continue this journey with Troy and Brie. I've got so much in store for them! **

**Oh, and Zanessastoires1225788, I've got a video camera now, so my cover video of "Mine" should be up soon, plus a re-do of "The Best Day", and every other Taylor Swift song, plus ones from the movie "Once". I've also planned to do a cover "May It Be". I'm listening to Lisa Kelly, of Celtic Woman, sing it so beautifully as I write. So gorgeous. So, that'll be up hopefully by the end of October. I'm so busy right now, but I love this story and music, so I'll try to do as much as I can. **

**Anyway, review guys, and I'm sorry again for leaving you abruptly like I have. I can only hope you'll come back to me and keep reading. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter 20. Enjoy this chapter, guys! Please review! Thanks again for being such wonderful readers! If you'd like me to do any shout-outs or have a song request for my next YouTube video, say so in a review, OK? Thanks again! You guys are the best readers ever!**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 21

**Gabriella's POV: **

The morning after Sam's "helping" session was the second to last day of school and, more importantly, the speech. I had practiced after Sam had gone to asleep and after Troy had gone home. I thought it sounded OK and I knew it by heart because I'd practiced every day since the offer was given to us. But, I was still nervous. Even in my nervousness, I managed to put together a decent outfit: a denim skirt in a light wash with a distressed hem going a few inches above my knees. I paired that with a sparkly shimmery cream-colored V-neck tank by Rebecca Taylor, and a navy blue Marina cardigan by Marc Jacobs. I left the cardigan open so the tangle of necklaces I wore could be seen. I also had on a jumble of bangles on both wrists and for shoes it was my pointed-toe gold and silver flats. My hair was long and loose in flowing curls and my make-up was pretty.

So, even though I looked ready, I really, really was not.

At the breakfast table, I tried not to let Sam see me nervous. I was too nervous to eat, but I choked down a few bites of bagel and a few sips of water. My mother squeezed my hand and Sam hugged me extra-hard when I left for school that day. A lump came to my throat then and I promised myself I would do the speech for Sam just as much as I was doing it for Troy and me.

In the car on the way to school, Troy and I listened to "May it Be", sung by Lisa Kelly of the Celtic Woman group. I had discovered them just after my grim diagnosis and they helped me a lot, but this song did especially.

"You know, Brie", Troy said. "This song is true. We really will be OK. We just have to believe it."

"I believe it", I said. "With all my heart. We just have to know that we'll be OK and we will be. I made a promise to myself about it after Sam "helped' me last night."

"He was pretty great", Troy agreed, smiling at me.

"He was", I said. "He really was."

Later that afternoon the last block of the school day, I found myself nervously standing in the wings of the stage in the auditorium, Troy by my side as always. I didn't say anything. Troy didn't, either. He just looked straight ahead, his face a long grim line. I looked up at him, but didn't say anything. I fought that lump in my throat for the second time that day and wondered now why I had ever wanted to do this.

When they called Troy to the stage, he took me by the shoulders, gently kissed me, told me he loved me more than anything, and walked on.

He looked out solemnly at the people in the audience and said:

"When a close friend told me Gabriella was visually-impaired, I didn't believe it. She looked far too normal to not see. Maybe some of you reacted that same way. Maybe you didn't believe it, either, to meet a girl so different from us. Maybe you didn't care. Maybe you didn't care and you don't care now and you want me to get off the stage and shut up." Laughter came from the crowd. "Maybe some of you have Brie in a class. Maybe you pass her in the hallway and she says, 'hi'. Maybe you don't know her. Maybe you're her best friend. But, however you may be related to Gabriella, I know her. I know everything about her. And, I fell in love with her. Two weeks ago, I asked her to marry me. She said yes, of course", Troy said and everyone laughed again. Even I did. He continued: "And now she is here to talk to you about what is in store for her future, and ours together. Everybody, my fiancé, Gabriella Montez."

The cheering was loud and I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Troy. I didn't care. Either way, I walked onto the stage. On my way to the podium, I passed Troy. He kissed me again, told me he loved me again, and went to the wings, where I knew he'd be waiting in case I needed rescuing. I walked on and got to the podium. I looked out at the sea of faces, took a deep breath, looked back at Troy, who smiled at me, and began: "I know some of you are still skeptical of me and of Troy and of us being together. I know some of you think this is a big joke, but it's not. My coming blindness is not a joke at all." I heard gasps from the crowd, and I forced myself to plunge ahead anyway. "Troy and I love each other more than anyone ever has, and we are determined to beat the odds and that includes the odds this blindness will set for us.

"My little brother, Sam, is six and totally freaked out by all of this. He witnessed a bout of darkness last night and got scared. He asked me if I was, and I had to admit I was. I will never forget the look on his face. He was sad and scared and relived and so vulnerable all at once. So am I, now, and I will be for a while until I can adjust to the darkness. It hasn't happened yet, but it will by the time we come back to school. Troy and I will be married by then, so we'll be legally joined and I'll be legally blind even more so than I am now. We are taking a trip around the world so I can see all the good things, even if that seems impossible right now. The good things, I mean. I'm still so sore and angry and hurt by what is happening to me. But, I know with Troy, I can get through it. Perhaps even triumph from this." Tears had started to come. I looked over at Troy, but quickly looked away, knowing I would break down if I saw his face.

"I know that it'll be tough and that I'll get questions from all of you guys out there, but I think it'll be OK eventually. I'll still be the same girl I am now, just not seeing. And, I'll be a Bolton instead of a Montez, but other than that, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll find my way somehow, even in the darkness, and hopefully come into the sunshine and laughter I have now.

"I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world right now, which seems so impossibly funny, but I'm completely serious. I've made it through a %10 chance, through not driving, through missing everything, to not being aware, to not having a love like Troy's…until now. His love is the one reason I feel so lucky. He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I know that this blindness won't change his feelings or my own and that we'll both still love each other as much as ever.

"I once felt trapped and scared and broken and weak and worthless, but I do not feel that way anymore, thanks to this new wonderful life I've found in Albuquerque. This place is so meaningful to me and always will be. No school has been this welcoming and warm and understanding. I didn't think much of it at first, until Troy and everyone started to come along. Now, it's my most favorite place, though I'm sure I'll change my mind about that when I'm in Paris or wherever."

There's laughter now and I feel so strong. "You guys need to know how much I value this school and the people in it. Not just Troy, but everyone. This blindness won't change that, either. I just came here today to tell you that and to say that today is a special day because it is the day I stopped worrying. I am no longer scared of the darkness, because I know with the support of Troy and you guys, I'll be just fine. Thank you for listening today and thanks for being in this with me. Thank you." I bow and the applause is thunderous. Troy walks out and we bow together. Louder applause and cheering. I smile and he smiles back. I have never loved him more than I do right then. We stand for a few more seconds so principal Masters can say that questions and comment will be taken outside by the auditorium. The lights come on. The curtain falls. The show keeps going on.

Once outside, Troy and I stand by the doors and take questions from our classmates and school members. Some people were angry, a lot of people were sad. Thr girls would show it and the guys wouldn't, acting tough. Their voices were gruff and they looked at the floor instead of at me or Troy. But I didn't care. Not much, anyway. I could just be glad that Troy would know what to say and still be a man about it.

Once the last person has gone through the line and the school is silent and still, I looked at Troy, and promptly burst into tears. He took me in his arms gently.

"Oh, Brie", he murmured, holding me close.

"Go ahead and say "I told you so"", I sobbed. "Say this speech was a terrible idea."

"I won't", Troy said firmly."Brie, I hate what's happening to you. I feel so helpless I can hardly stand it." At that I pulled back to look at him.

"Me too", I say seriously. "Me too." Then I duck my head, bury it in his shirt, and sob and sob. He just holds me and holds me and when it's over, we silently leave the school and the subject is never brought up again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, readers! It's the start of MEA here in MN, so I'm home for the day, leaving me with plenty of time to update, having just finished by essay for AP English on The Scarlet Letter. I go to work later, and then I'll be gone the rest of the weekend, but hopefully I'll update while I'm away. I am so bringing my laptop. **

** Thanks again for the wonderful reviews for chapter 21. I was pleasantly surprised to find out how many people reviewed even though I haven't written for a while! Thanks so much! I should be back on track now, so here's chapter 22 for you all. Enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

**Troy's POV:**

Two days after the speech at school, I went over to Brie's to help load things for the trip. We were leaving in two days.

When I arrived at her house, she was loading a suitcase into her parent's red SUV. She wore distressed skinny in a light-medium wash, a pink Victoria Secret PINK hoodie in pink and sliver flats, her curly hair in a messy bun. She greeted me with a shaky hug.

"Hey, Brie, are you OK?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah", Brie answered shakily. The whole world seemed to sway for her and she clung to me.

"Let's go rest for a bit", I said. She nodded and buried her face into my shirt. We went to the swing out back. "I'm going to get you some water", I said. Brie didn't nod, just rested her head against the back of the swing. I kissed her before going inside.

"Hey, Chanda", I said as I came into the kitchen. "I'm getting Brie some water. She doesn't look very good. Do you happen to know why?"

"She insisted on loading everything herself", Chanda replied. "I think it's part of the whole "I'm Still Tough and Strong Even Though I'm Going Blind" thing. She's trying to prove she has what it takes."

"I already know that", I said, filling up a glass under the water dispenser in the door of the fridge. "She doesn't have to lift heavy suitcases to demonstrate."

"I know", Chanda said, nodding. "I couldn't convince her otherwise. I knew she'd somehow relent when you came, though."

I nodded and brought the water out to Brie.

By this time, she'd gone pale and was shivering. I put an arm around her to help her warm up and helped her take small sips of water. I knew she must've felt babied, but didn't say anything. She had had a rough couple of days, with giving the speech, the BOD-Bout of Darkness—the day before the speech and then the last day of school yesterday, which had left her drained and tired. And now, today, she had been out loading the car when she didn't have to trying to prove something she didn't have to prove.

"You don't have to prove anything to me", I said softly, stroking her soft hair, after having set down the water glass on a nearby table. "You're already completely and totally perfect." At that, Brie started to cry. I didn't say anything else as I rocked her and held her.

Then, after she fell asleep and I brought her into the house and laid her gently on her bed, I went out and loaded all the suitcases and bags myself.

**Still Troy's POV: **

The next day, I didn't let Brie help with anything, even though she'd wanted to.

"Honestly, Troy", she had said, exasperated. "I'm fine now! Please let me help!"

"Nope, you just rest", I said, guiding her to a chair in the living room.

"But—

"No buts, my beautiful Brie", I said, covering her with a fleece blanket. "Now, you just sit here and drink your green tea and relax. We want you all rested for the trip."

"But, Troy, please—

"No buts, Breezy", I said, kissing the top of her head. "Just chill here and I'll come back in about an hour to check on you."

"So, I can't get up at all? I can't help with anything?"

"Nope", I said, smiling at her willingness. "But, maybe if you're a good girl and listen to me, then just maybe I'll let you load your suitcase."

"Oh, really?" Brie asked playfully, hitting me with a nearby pillow.

"Yes, really", I said, laughing. "Now, rest."

"Yes, sir", Brie, said, laughing. She snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

During the hour my fiancé slept, I was up and around, helping Chanda and Mark with last-minute details, re-checking lists. I called the airlines and double-checked our flights. We were leaving at five AM tomorrow morning and flying to California. We'd keep heading up to Minnesota and then down to Georgia. From there, we'd leave for Europe for a good month before returning to the States for New York and Florida, then circle back to Albuquerque.

After I'd checked on Gabriella the first time, Sam tugged on my sweatshirt. He gave me a "why?" pose. I could only guess he was confused. After all, there was plenty to be confused about: His favorite sister was suddenly going to blind, we were leaving him to go on a long trip, and Brie and I were getting married. So, I sat him down and he read my lips while I explained.

"Ella's going to not see anymore", I said. "No one knows why that's happening to her. It just is. Me and your mom and dad are going to take her on a trip tomorrow so that she can see all the good things in the world. That's also why we're getting married, Brie and I: So she'll be able to still see it." I can barely keep my composure and I nearly break down when Sam brings his hand to his heart.

"Love her?" He asks, his words slurred and garbled.

"Yes", I say, fighting the tears that were climbing into my eyes. "I love Ella very, very much."

"OK", He says. "Me too."

Then we both hug.

After I'd talked with Sam, I had an urge to see Brie. I went where she was in the living room to see her still sound asleep. I noticed that she looked a bit pale, but that was all. She was a fighter all right, my Brie. I sat down next to Brie, feeling numb. I really wanted to cry. I didn't, but my throat ached from wanting to. I simply sat there, trying to comprehend the horrible thing happening to the person I loved most in the world. I thought and thought and thought. She slept. I held her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, readers! I went back and read all your great reviews, while listening to Taylor Swift's "Ours", from her special-edition Speak Now CD at Target. LOVE IT! It makes me so happy, just like your reviews! And so, I decided to update. **

**Thanks as usual for the great reviews on chapter 22. They were fabulous and kept me going. Here's chapter 23 and I hope you'll love it. Thanks for being with me in this story. You guys rock. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 23

**Troy's POV: **

The next morning, we all left for our big Round the World Trip. I was excited for the sights, but mostly I was excited for Brie. She was going to so love this. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was the one that was giving this to her. She was the one person in the world who I would do anything for, and she was the one person I loved more than anyone or anything in the entire big blue world.

It was cool and dark when my father helped load my stuff into my car. We were silent for the most part. When it was all done, my father said, "Be careful, Troy."

"I will, Dad", I said, meaning it.

"Make sure to call or text us every so often, OK?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Don't spend much money."

"I won't, Dad."

"Be good to her, son."

At that I smiled. "You can count on that, Dad." And then I said it again because I liked the sound of it: "You can count on that."

When I got to Brie's, her family was waiting for me outside. The kids, her sisters and brother, were waiting, too, mostly because they had to. They were going to my parent's house the same time we were leaving. I'm sure Sam was uneasy about leaving his sister, but he didn't show it. At least, not yet he didn't.

Brie, though, she did.

"I'm just so _**nervous**_", she kept saying to me as we got ready, loading the kids' luggage into the car. "Will he be OK without me?"

"He's really gonna miss you, I know that, but he'll be fine, Brie."

"Can I call him every day?"

"Sure you can."

"What if, when we fly to Germany or Australia or wherever, and we're on the plane for a whole day and I don't get to call him? And then he freaks out and thinks something awful has happened?"

"Everything will work out", I said simply. "Promise."

"Yeah", she said, her smile white in the dark. "Everything will work out."

And it did, in a way.

When the good-byes finally came, both Brie and Sam cried, though they both tried not to. They kept sniffling and wiping their noses and eyes and tried to be brave. It made my heart hurt, but in a good way.

Brie would try to pull herself away, knowing she had to. She'd take one look at Sam's sweet little face and go back to him. Finally, though, her father pulled them gently apart for the last time until August. Sam blubbered. Brie tried not to.

"Is everything working out yet?" She asked me, and I had to smile. I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead and the tears on her cheeks.

We brought the kids over to my parents. We hugged everyone for the last time. Sam and Brie just looked at each other.

"We can't start the crying **again**!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone laughed, including Brie, but she cried a little, too.

"Here's my walking cane, OK? I have two, one for me and one for you", Brie said, handing Sam a folded up cane. "So you can practice helping." Sam's whole face lit up and Brie smiled. I knew leaving him with something made her feel better about leaving him.

"Well, we should be off. Our flight leaves in three hours", Chanda said, consulting her BlackBerry Torch.

"You'll be OK?" Sam asked.

"Yep", Brie said, smiling at him while I put my arm around her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

And we would be. I knew we would.

At the airport, Chanda, Mark, Brie and I all got coffee at Starbucks. "I love coffee", Brie said dreamily and we all laughed. In line, she bumped into someone and the woman said she was sorry and Brie looked at me and I knew she was thinking, _**she so should not be sorry!**_

Brie tested out her walking cane in the airport. She got stares and I knew she knew it, but she held her head high and continued chatting with me and laughing her beautiful laugh. I was so proud of her.

"You are so great, you know that, Brie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know", she said, batting her hand as if being great was no big deal. We both laughed.

We got through security and were waiting for our plane. Brie folded up her cane and stuffed into her jumbo Chanel bag. She retied her Pumas, which looked great with black soft sweats, an old gray basketball sweatshirt of mine, her hair left long and loose in curls flowing down her back.

"Hey, let's make a YouTube video of us in the airport", she said, whipping out her video camera.

"Great idea", I said. "Here, let me film you."

"OK", she said, laughing. "Here you go."

"T and G, first video, take one, and…action!"

Brie laughed again and I said, "Here is a close up of my beautiful fiancé, Gabriella. AKA: Brie. Say hey, Breezy."

"Hey, world", she said, smiling big for the camera. "Right now, we're in the airport, about to head out on our first adventure on our Round the World trip. Where are we headed, Troy?"

"California, Brie."

"Oh, awesome! I love California! I went to school there for two years when I was 13."

"Really? Did you like it?"

"The weather was great. So was the shopping. We lived in LA, so of course, the shopping was the best, best, best."

"Great", Mark said, chiming in. "I suppose we'll be doing more shopping once we're there?'"

"Of course", Brie said, laughing. "Right, Mom?"

"Right, Ella", Chanda said and everyone laughed, even the people around us. At that, Brie said, "Troy, let's film some of these nice people in the airport. Let's start with this nice family over here." She gestured to a family with a mom, a dad, and two kids, a boy and a girl, who looked about four and six. "Hey, guys", she said. "Can we film you for our video?"

"Sure" the dad said. "C'mon, kids, say something for the camera."

"Can I sing a song?" The girl asked and Brie grinned.  
"Sure", her dad said and so she began singing "Fearless", by Taylor Swift. Brie joined in and those two had great fun. Then the plane was called.

"That was great", Brie said, smiling.

"Thanks", the girl said, blushing.

And with that, the video was over. I knew I had enough footage. Most of it was of Brie, but I didn't care. She was the girl I wanted for life and I loved her more than anything.

"C'mon", Brie said, hopping up and grabbing her stuff.

"I'm there", I said and with that, there we went, off to the first adventure.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, readers! **

**I've been re-reading T and G: Beautiful Eyes, all day, and I knew I should update. I just haven't. Until now. Thanks for the lovely reviews for chapter 23. They were so, so great. You know I appreciate them more than anything. **

**I've been thinking about this story a lot. Where it is on FanFiction isn't nearly where it is in my head. I really want to get to the same place. In my head, Troy and Brie are already married, and still in their junior year of high school. Something awful has happened, which I will keep in the story when the time cones, and then the aftermath of the awfulness is brutal for Brie, but then another bad thing happens…and so on and so on. So, tonight, I'd really like to get two chapters in, and hopefully that will happen. **

**I love that you guys are so into this story, especially ToughBlvd. He/She wrote a great review and it made my day, plus he/she added me to his/her favorite author list, author alert, story alert, and anything else you can do for a story. Thank you, thank you, thank you, ToughBlvd! I've decided to dedicate this chapter for you in honor of all you did for my story. Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much! I hope you continue reading and I'm sorry about both your brothers and you, too. **

**Oh! Just two general questions: Do any of you like the Clique series, and have any of you watched Anne Frank: The Whole Story? I happen to love both a lot and since this story is reaching out to people with disabilities, I wondered if it would be OK to ask these "normal" questions. You guys know I love Taylor Swift, so I didn't even bother asking that, but I will anyway: Have any of you guys listened to "Superman"? That is my new favorite song right now! I love it so much! **

**And speaking of disabilities, you guys have to know how honored I am whenever one of you says "I'm blind, too", or "I have a brother who is deaf." It's the coolest thing in the world that this story is reaching so many people who are so much like myself, disability wise. This whole journey with Troy and Brie has just been incredible so far and I have you guys to thank for that. I feel like I can't thank you enough, so….thanks a million, readers! You make my day! **

**And, now that I'm done rambling, finally…here is chapter 24 for you, my lovely readers. As always, enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 24

**Gabriella's POV: **

In a few hours, there were in LAX, in Los Angeles, which semed to be the brightest place on earth, the way all the sun was streaming everywhere. But I loved it. I happily hopped out of my seat, grabbed Troy's hand he held out for me, and followed him off the plane and into the airport.

We grabbed our luggage and then headed to our first stop: The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. It was my most favorite coffee shop in the world, and I'd only been there once, back when I was 14. We all ordered sugar-free, low-fat iced-blended, and we walked out of there like real stars, only without the Paparazzi. Then, we checked into the Mondrian Hotel and freshened up. It was about 75 degrees in Los Angeles, so I changed out of my sweats and into a black silk romper by Theory. I paired it with a hot pink tank top and neutral wedges by Miu Miu. My hair was up in a messy bun and I wore my Chanel Butterfly sunglasses. I carried a small Chanel bag and wore some bangles and a necklace from Nicole Richie's House of Harlow 1960 line.

"Wow, Brie", you look great", Troy said, when we both emerged from or rooms. He was wearing dark denim shorts and a white T-shirt that made his blue eyes pop. For shoes, he had on flip-flops, and he wore Ray-Bans for sunglasses. He looked very casual-cute. I hugged him.

"What is this for?" He asked, hugging me back tightly.

"Just because I love you", I said as we both pulled away. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

Troy had his own room, I had my own room, and my parents had their own room, so we waiting outside on a bench until my mom and dad were ready.

"Ready to see LA?" My father asked brightly, lowering his shades down over his eyes as he came out to met us.

"Very ready", I answered as I saw my mother come out. She wore a black and white silk Maxi dress by Gucci, with pops of teal with her necklace, bracelets, and earrings. Her hair was up in a messy bun, too, and she wore Burburry shades and carried a small black Chanel clutch and wore black gladiator wedges by Prada.

Then we headed out. We rented an Escalade and our first stop was Rodeo Drive.

"Oooh, shopping!" My mother and I squealed at the same time. My father looked to Troy in the rear-view mirror, and said, "Get used to this, Troy. It'll only get worse once you two are married."

"Oh, shut up, Daddy", I shot back playfully, smacking him on the arm light-heartedly. "I so won't shop any more than I already do once Troy and I are married."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Breezy", Troy answered from his spot next to me. He smiled. "I saw that online receipt from the MAC store last month…."

"Hey, now!", I said teasingly in protest. "I have to look beautiful for you!"

"You are beautiful anyway you are, Brie", Troy said, smiling at me again.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" My father says from the driver's seat. "If she looks anything like your mother in the morning…" His voice trails off the same way Troy's had: teasingly, playfully. We know they are joking, but this is all in fun.

"Hey!" My mother and I both yell at the same time. Then all four of us crack up. We don't stop laughing until my father has parked the car and we all get out. I hang on to Troy's hand, but my father pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head to let me know he was only joking, after he had done the same for my mother. I knew that the whole time, of course, but it was still a nice gesture.

Troy and I wander into Tiffany.

"Getting her another engagement ring, Troy?" My father asked, smiling.

"Nope", Troy answers. "There's something I want to show Brie."

We walk into the story and Troy immediately goes to the front counter and asks for a man. The lady at the desk nods quickly and darts into the back room. I looked quizzically up at Troy, but he just squeezes my hand and doesn't say anything. The women comes out then, followed by the man holding two robin's egg blue boxes.

"For you" the man says, handing the boxes to Troy. Troy quickly hands him a check and that is that.

"What are these, Troy?" I ask.

"Let's wait until we can show your parents", he says, and we walk back outside into the sunshine.

Once there, he hands one box to me and keeps the other one for himself.

"OK, Brie", he says. "You can open it now."

I open the box to find a necklace sitting on the silk. It is on a dainty chain and has a simple sterling silver uppercase cursive T on it. Troy opens his box to find a necklace with an uppercase cursive G on a more manly tough chain.

"There's a T for my name that you wear, and a G for yours that I'll wear. I know our wedding and engagement rings are engraved and everything, but I wanted to do something more special for you, Brie", Troy says.

"W-When did you do this?" I asked breathlessly.

"Right when we started planning the trip. I ordered these and that's why I knew California was our first stop."

"I really love it", I say. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course." I lift up the straggles of hair that have come out of my bun and Troy clasps the necklace and smoothes his hand over my neck as he does so. I feel chills run up my spine and I really want to hug him. I put his on for him, and then we both hug and kiss.

"I love you, Troy", I say.

"I love you, too, Brie," Troy answers. "I love you too."

Throughout the rest of day, I keep running my fingers over the smooth silver T for Troy. I keep holding onto it, thinking of a memory, and then letting go. I catch Troy doing the same thing and smile to myself. God, I really do love him, I think to myself as he pulls out my chair for me at Paty's Diner in Toluca Lake later that day.

For the rest of the day, we go shopping, as planned, and sight-see. Troy and I cannot get enough of each other and keep holding hands and touching somehow. We are constantly laughing and smiling and I feel like the world's biggest dork for most likely looking so silly, but I'm much too happy to notice.

At the end of the day, Troy and I part ways for the night late after a lovely dinner at Boi.

"Are you happy, Brie?" Troy asks, looking seriously at me.

"The happiest", I reply.

"Good", Troy answers, looking stsifted. "When I asked yoto marry me Breezy, that's all I've ever wanted to hear. I just want to make you happy more than anything in the world. I love you and I want to protect you and keep you safe and make you the happiest you've ever been."

"You've done all that and more, Troy", I say, feeling tears creep out of my eyes.

"Then why are you crying, sweetheart?" Troy asks softly

"Because I'm happy", I say breathlessly and Troy wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you so much, Brie", Troy says, his teeth chattering, his voice a bit strangled. I look into his eyes and I see he has tears of his own. I wipe them away for me and then we both kiss and hug again.

It is then that I know I am the luckiest girl on the planet, blindness or not. I've found the love of my life and cannot wait to make it official when we get married.

**Just two other things: Two other T and G stories you should check out: Sweet Dreams, Fragile Hearts, and the previous one to that, and then Impossible Perfection, and the two stories previous to that, the first one being Heartbreak, by 123Me. If you guys have any T and G romantic stories for me to check out, say so, OK? Please review and again, thanks for being my wonderful readers. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, readers!**

**Second update of the night!**

**I can't say thanks for the reviews because as of right now, there are no new ones. But I will say thanks anyway, because there's bound to be some sooner or later, and because I just wanted to say thanks. You guys are the best. **

**Here is chapter 25 for you all. Enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 25

**Troy's POV: **

So far, the trip had been going great. Brie loved her necklace just as much as I loved mine. We had fun at the beach and in LA, and mostly we had fun just being with each other. We were now heading up to Minnesota for some good outdoor fun. We were planning to go fishing and camping and stay at Big Balsam Camp Up North near Grand Rapids.

When we finally arrived at Balsam, after coming from the Minneapolis Airport and then driving about two and half hours Up North, we checked in and got settled. Brie looked super cute, sporting denim cut-off shorts, a pink flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and knee-high rain boots. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she wore her Chanel sunglasses like always.

"You look great, Brie" I said honestly.

"Thanks", she said. "After seeing the Minnesota Girls video on YouTube, I wanted to get into the whole MN thing."

"Well, you did a great job", I say, holding her hand. "Do you want to us your cane?" She had done a beautiful job with it in LA, not being the least bit ashamed about it, even if she maybe was on the inside. I was so proud of her.

She shook her head. "It's too sandy", she said, and I could understand that. "Besides, some of the rhinestones might come off if I get it too near the water."

At that, I laughed, and again felt glad that Brie could still have that great sense of humor in the face of such awfulness. I wondered if she ever thought about it, how much it consumed her, the darkness. I didn't want to ask during this happy time, but I knew I'd have to ask sometime during this trip.

After we all got settled, we rented a boat and went fishing.

"I used to love fishing as a little girl", Brie said happily, baiting her hook. "As much as I love shopping and being a city girl, this brings good memories, too."

"It does indeed, Ella", Mark said, smiling over the top of her head. "I remember you used to feel so bad about hurting the fish."

"I know!"She said, remembering. "I used to feel so **bad** about hurting the fish, even though I found out later I really wasn't."

The pontoon was spacious, so after a while, Brie tanned on the sundeck, wearing her cut-offs, a white T-shirt, and a pink ruffle-y bikini. She looked great, but I was too smitten to say so. I joined her up on the deck and we both sipped our sodas and sang along with the radio.

Later that night, Brie changed into skinny jeans, flip-flops, and my old Basketball hoodie for the camp fire. We all roasted hot-dogs and marshmallows, made s'mores, and had a great time. Someone brought a guitar and we all sang old songs that became new again when we sang them. Brie had the most beautiful voice! And for the millionth time that day, I was smitten again.

Brie and I went up before Mark and Chanda.

"Be careful, Ella", Chanda said before we both headed up.

"I've got her", I say, and then I take her by the hand. We had the famous Cabin Six for our stay, and the path up to it was a big hill of sand. At one point, we both tripped and fell down. We both sat on the ground, holding each other, and laughing and laughing. After a few minutes, I helped my fiancé up and helped her back to the cabin.

We all were in cabin six, and Chanda and Mark trusted me and Brie enough to know that nothing would happen. And besides, they could easily see us from where they were sitting. I wanted my first time with Brie to be on our wedding night, as was the tradition. The fear of Brie going blind before that got a chance to happen wasn't any reason to rush things in my opinion. I wanted our first time to be the most special, beautiful thing ever, and I loved Brie too much to hurt her by doing anything but.

Just because we were in separate rooms, however, didn't mean we didn't communicate. We popped popcorn and watched a movie, and then headed off to our own rooms for the night. We texted each other, though, long after Mark and Chanda had come up to the cabin. I heard them say good-night to Brie, and I knew they were the coolest parents on the planet. They said good-night to me, too, and we all fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow.

The next morning, we had breakfast and then headed out to the water. We all went water-skiing, even Brie, who turned out to be excellent at it.

"I didn't know you could water-ski!" I exclaimed when she finished and came dripping wet into the pontoon.

"I learned when I was six", Brie said. "When we lived in Michigan."

I went next, and Brie and I kept shouting things back and forth to each other. We both found this very funny and were laughing the whole time.

Next, we stopped at the special spot on nearby Crooked Lake where the sand gives way. You run and run and run until there's nothing beneath you but water. It's the most amazing thing. At one point, I scooped up Brie In my arms and ran and ran. We both landed in the water with a splash, me holding tightly onto Brie, enveloping her, so she couldn't get hurt.

When she came up for air, she was ecstatic.

"This is **so fun**!" She shouted to the sky.

"I couldn't agree more, Breezy", I said, kissing her. "I couldn't agree more."

**Big Balsam Camp is a real place near Grand Rapids, MN. Cabin Six really is famous, and there really is a spot on nearby Crooked Lake, where my family has cabins, where the sand gives way and you run on water. So, so fun! As always, thanks for reading, guys! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, hey, readers! **

**Thanks as always for the wonderful amazing reviews for chapters 24 and 25. They were fabulous, as usual, I wish they could've been longer, but who I am to complain, right? You guys keep this story going and for that I am so glad. **

**It seems like no one pays attention to my Author's Notes, but I will keep writing them anyway. I'm not as funny as 123Me is in her story, Can You Forgive?, that I love, love, love, but whatever. **

**This story is going to go fast, like it did before, when I wanted to hurry up and get to the good stuff. I'll try to slow down, especially since I have it all planned out. The trip will last ten chapters total, and I think we're on the third or fourth chapter of that.**

**I'm so excited for Troy and Brie to finally get married! Just thinking about that makes me all smiley. Plus, the song, "Love", by Matt White, which is incredible. "Superman" is still my top fave right now, though. **

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling, since no one really cares what I have to say—just kidding, kind of—and I'll let you read, read, read. Here is chapter 26 for you all. Remember, that a BOD stands for Bout of Darkness. Just so you know. **

**Enjoy, guys. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 26

**Troy's POV: **

The next morning, we all awoke to rain tap-tapping on the roof of Cabin Six. Chanda and Mark decided to go out to breakfast in Grand Rapids. I was the only one awake, since Brie was still sleeping.

"Do you want to come, Troy?" Chanda asked. "We could wake Ella, or leave a note for her."

I shook my head. "No", I said. "I don't want to leave her. You two can go and I'll stay here with Brie."

"OK", Mark said, grabbing his wallet. "We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours, two at the most."

I nodded and they headed out. I made a pot of coffee for myself and read Sports Illustrated until Brie stumbled out from her room about an hour after her parents had left.

"Hey, Pretty Girl", I said, hugging her, kissing her head. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Where are mom and dad?"

"They went out to breakfast, just left about an hour ago."

"Oh", she said simply, reclining back into my arms on the couch and letting me hold her. "OK."

"I declined the offer to wake you and go with. I figured they needed some time alone, with us being around all the time acting all mushy and in love."

"That's 'cuz we are", Brie said, smiling at me and then I kissed her again.

"Let's make breakfast, Breezy", I said. "What'll you have?"

"Surprise me", she said. "I'll set the table. We can have a pretending-we're-married breakfast." My eyes lit up at the very idea of that and so did Brie's.

I made breakfast and Brie set the table, just like she said she would and she hummed constantly. I turned on the radio and she danced her way to the table, holding paper plates and plastic forks.

"You are really something, Brie, you know?"

"Yeah", she said, smiling at me playfully. "I know."

About a half an hour later, Breakfast was ready. Brie and I sat down and said Grace and dug into the pancakes like any other normal couple would. Every few seconds we would look over at one another, catch the other one's eye and grin, feeling so grown-up and mature. I for one was glad that this would get to happen for real, when we would get married in August.

"I love pancakes!" Brie exclaimed happily. "I didn't know you could cook!"

"My mom taught me how to make pancakes when I was about 12. I figured it was good practice for when we get married."

Brie grinned and I did, too. We were sure in love, all right! But, I didn't care. This was the happiest I'd ever been, ever. No amount of basketball championships could even come close to the wonderful way Brie made me feel.

After the breakfast dishes were done, Brie announced she was going to her room to dress. I nodded and off she went.

She couldn't have been gone more than 10 minutes when I heard a huge thud.

"Brie?" I called. When I didn't hear anything, I panicked. "Brie!" I frantically went the few feet to her room. When I get there, I see Brie on the floor, trying to get up. "Breezy, what happened?" I ask, stepping inside the room.

"It's a BOD", she said breathlessly. "I-I tried to get through it by myself. I thought it was over so I stood up. But then I got dizzy and f-fell down." She is shaking now, a common symptoms of BODs, the doctor said, and it is then that I see Brie has a cut on her leg.

"Brie", I say. "You've cut yourself."

"I scraped it on the bed frame", she answers quietly.

"I'm gonna get some stuff to clean it, OK?"

"Troy, honestly, it's one cut. It's fine."

"Brie", I say. "It's not fine. You're bleeding."I am speaking like I would to Sam or my sister: slow and careful. "Now, I'm gonna get some stuff to clean the cut with, all right?"

Brie doesn't say anything but I dart away anyway.

When I return, Brie is leaning up against the bed frame, still sitting on the floor, her head in her hands.

I come over and put my arm around her.

"Breezy, how long has it been, the BOD?"

"About eight minutes, I'd say", Brie answers.

"OK, here's the disinfectant", I say. "This may sting a little." I position the spray so it's facing the cut on her leg.

"Wait!" Brie suddenly calls out. I point the spray away. Brie then grabs my hand, scoots closer to me and says. "OK, I'm ready. I feel like I'm Michelle Tanner facing the Hairy Scary Monster." We both chuckle at that and then I count:

"One…two…three!" Brie squeezes my hand tightly as the spray settles on the cut. I quickly out a Band-Aid on the cut, kiss Brie's head, and say, "there, Pretty Girl, you're all better."

"Thanks", she says. Brie starts to stand up, but her legs buckle and she ends up falling down into my lap. I reach up to catch so she won't hurt herself again. She starts to shake again.

"Hey, hey", I say soothingly. "You're all right, Brie. You're all right."

We sit there in the silence for a few minutes. After a bit, I get up, run my hand over her forehead, and declare her OK, even though she probably decided that mentally 10 minutes ago. At any rate, Brie slowly gets up and holds my hand as we go out into the living room.

When Mark and Chanda get back about a half an hour later, Brie and I take turns telling what happened. At first, they look alarmed, but then they were all right.

"So, your cut is OK?" Chanda asks.

"Uh-huh", Brie says. "Troy cleaned It up for me. I would've but I wouldn't have done a very good job at it, considering all I could see was darkness."

We all smile at her humor, but I know that everyone in the room, even Brie herself, knows that this time of her seeing won't last too much longer. That thought brings a lump to my throat, but I force it away, pulling my fiancé toward me and kissing her hair.

Later that afternoon, Brie goes up to the hill that overlooks the whole camp. I see her go, but leave her for a bit. As much as I love her and as much as she loves me, I knew she needed her own space sometimes, like we all do. After a while, I go up to see her. It's almost dinner time, so this is perfect timing.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up", Brie says, taking my hand and pulling me down to a spot next to her in the grass. I laugh at that and she does, too. Brie then scoots back so she is sitting in between my legs, resting against me. I wrap my arms around her and we both sit there for a while. Eventually, we both fall asleep, both laying on the ground, my arms still tightly around Brie.

A while later, I hear voices. Faintly, I hear Mark call, "Troy! Ella! Dinner!'

"Coming!" I yell groggily, He sees both Brie and I and he waves. I wave back. "C'mon, Breezy", I say, gently nudging her awake. "Time for supper." She sits up slowly, yawns and rubs her eyes. She looks so cute, I want to hug her. We both get up and it is then that I hug her.

"Mm, that's nice", Brie says, sighing happily.

"Indeed it is, Brie", I say. "Indeed it is."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, readers! **

**Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks for the wonderful reviews on chapter 26. They were so heart-warming and wonderful. They made me smile so much, particularly the ones from Bluebell140 and pumpkinking5. They actually told me what they liked, specifically, and that's always so nice. And I loved the bit about Bluebell140's Nan. That's always so, so cool to hear about. Thanks so much for sharing, Bluebell140! It's relevant to the story, but also to your own life and that is so refreshing to see. Thanks again. **

**Well, readers, I hope you enjoy chapter 27. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 27

**Troy's POV: **

It was now July 8, and that meant that our wonderful Round the World trip would only last for another five weeks, one of those we'd spend in New York, after we had gone to Atlanta for a few days, and then the rest of the time we'd devote to Europe. Everyone knew we hadn't technically gone Around the World; we hadn't even been out of the US yet and would only be going to one continent even still. But, I knew that Brie really, really wanted to see Europe and I wanted what she wanted. And so, here were in New York for the week before heading to Europe.

New York was muggy and hot and sticky, the way Brie had said it always had been. When I asked her why, she said, "We lived here for a year when I was 10."

"God, Breezy", I had said. "Have you lived everywhere?"

At that she had laughed and said, "No, silly. We never made it to Africa, or Japan."

"Didn't you get tired of it, all the moving?"

"Honestly, no", Brie had answered, looking at me seriously. "I never fit in anywhere because of my disability and no one got to know me because we never stayed in one play for very long. The longest we stayed in one place was when I was in middle school in Florida, where we lived for three years. Usually, we moved so quickly, kids didn't have a chance to understand me and how I was. Kate and Sam and I were bullied a lot out of kids misunderstanding, or not bothering to understand at all.

"But, I was always glad when we got to go again because that meant I could hope for something better than the place we were leaving. I was hopeful every time we got to a new place because it was a new area to immerse myself in and see myself. I loved all the places we lived, despite all the bullying and the leaving. It got me to understand the world a little better than I would have if we had just stayed in one place."

"Like me", I had said.

"Troy, you don't know how much I wished for what I have found now in New Mexico: Good friends, good weather, and most importantly, love. Most guys were turned off by my disability, no matter how pretty I was."

"But I wasn't."

"But you weren't", Brie said, smiling. "And so, I finally found what I had been wanting all along."

"Brie", I had said, panicked. "You won't move again, right?"

"I don't think so", she had replied. "And besides, now that we're emancipated and going to get married, I don't think it would matter anyway. I'd just stay with you."

"You would let your family go away but you would stay with me?"

"Sure", she had answered easily. "You're my soon-to-be-husband, aren't you? And anyway, I would still have Taylor and Sharpay and your parents. I think I'll be all right if my parents have to move again."

"Let's hope they don't, though", I had said. "I wouldn't like that very much."

"I wouldn't like it very much, either", Brie admitted. "I wouldn't like it either."

"Love your boots, Breezy", I said three days later. She looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Two different colored ones", I answered, stepping into her room.

"Really? Are you sure?" She looked back down at her feet, looked back up at me, and then just looked confused.

It was then that I realized this was no accident. She really couldn't tell the difference between a gray boot and a navy blue one. Her vision was getting so poor that she _**couldn't tell the difference**_.

"Oh, Brie", I said, my voice strangled in my throat and not one that I recognized. I felt so sad then that I couldn't even stand in. Chanda walked in, saw the boots, saw my face, and knew. Her eyes dimmed and teared, and she left the room quickly.

"Troy? Troy, what's wrong?" Brie desperately asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing", I said. "Let's just, uh, get you a different boot here." And then I helped her into another boot and clamped my mouth shut so I would not cry.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Later that night after Brie had retired early to her and gone to sleep I sat up for a while with Chanda and Mark.

"It's happening quickly", I said softly. "Brie not seeing."

"I know", Chanda answers. "You know, there was a chance of this happening, and we've known that ever since Ella was born. We just never saw we'd live to see it." Her eyes filled again, and I had to look away.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, Troy", Mark replies. "We thought we had gotten off so **lucky**, with her being the way she was. I guess we weren't just lucky enough. I just-I just can't stand the thought-She's such a good, sweet girl, I-

Mark's voice breaks off and he wipes his eyes. I know he's wiping away tears and I fear now for my own eyes like I have been all day.

"She's the best person I know in the whole world", I say. "S-She's so kind and good and smart and fun and beautiful and-She just doesn't deserve this!"

I am shaking now, I am so angry and frustrated with the thing that is happening to the person I love most in the world and the fact that I can't control any of it. The whole idea of being so helpless scares me more than anything ever has.

"I'd always thought I'd be the one to save her from the bad things in the world…and I just can't stand the fact that I can't-_**I can't save her from this**_."

"I know, Troy", Chanda says quietly, resting her hand on my shoulder. The comforting gesture makes more tears come. I carefully get up, walk to Brie's room and kiss her good-night for the second time.

I then proceed to my own room adjacent to Mark, Chanda and Brie's room, get in my pajamas and wait until Chanda and Mark have went to bed for the night. Then, when the hotel rooms are quiet and still and dark, I go outside in the warm summer air and into the city lights, sit on the bench outside the Plaza, bury my head in my hands, and cry and cry and cry.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey, readers!

I know I haven't written in quite a while, but I've been sper busy with school and my writing contests and things, so…yeah. But, if you go to my YouTube page now and watch my updated "The Best Day" cover video, made on November 20, 2010-that would be today-then you'll get a sneak peek as to what chapter 28 will be.

I'll update soon,

TaylorJae


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, hey, readers! **

**I am so sorry I haven't written for a while. It's now Christmas break for us where I live, so I decided to take a break from the homework and do something I love, both for myself and for you guys, my wonderful readers. I've been thinking about Brie and Troy A LOT right now. In my head today, I relived the day of darkness—the day Brie officially will go blind—and how awful and scary it will be for her and Troy. I'm not going to say if it happens before or after the wedding—I'll leave that up to your imaginations! **

**I really wish we were there, story wise, but we've got to finish the trip first. I'm thinking I'll only do maybe two or three more chapters with the trip. 60 chapters is still where I'm headed, so be ready! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 29

**Troy's POV: **

The day after my little breakdown outside the hotel in the dark by myself, things were better. New York City was lit with sunlight, still hot and sticky as it always was. I roused myself from my bed and headed over to Brie's room to kiss her good morning. She responded in kind, kissing me with as much passion as I'd ever seen her have.

"What's this about?" I asked, holding her in my arms.

"I just feel like I have to say and do everything now-I just feel like I'm running out of time, to be with you."

"Oh, sweetheart, we'll never run out of time."

"Are you sure? Because something tells me that blind girls aren't exactly the prime type to date."

"Is that what you've been worrying about all this time?"

"You knew I was worrying about something?"

"Of course. Brie, I know you better than you know yourself, and I could sense that something has been bothering you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I sighed. "I guess I figured I would come off as accusing you of being in a position you couldn't control. I didn't want to ruin everything that we had."

"You mean have", Brie corrected. She kissed me again, and then pulled back. "Right?" She added weakly.

"Right", I said and then kissed her fiercely on the mouth. When we pulled back, she was still looking nervous. A lone tear made a trail down her cheek.

"Hey, hey", I said, taking her hand and sitting down on the bed beside her. "What's this about?"

"I don't want this blindness to come for me", Brie whispered, and I felt my heart skip two beats before going on normally again. I let Brie fold into me and waited for her to continue. "Things have been so wonderful for us as of now and I just—except for the whole wrong boot thing and the cane thing and the BOD in Cabin Six…It just feels like the darkness is already half-way here and I just-Brie's voice breaks off and she shakes her head. "I know I shouldn't think like that but I—it's just hard to—

Her voice breaks off again and I hold her and she cries a little.

"I cried too", I hear myself say softly.

"W-what?"

"Last night, Chanda and Mark and I all talked about you not seeing and I just couldn't take it. I kissed you good night and then I went outside and sat on a bench and cried like I was five years old."

"You cried for me?"

I nodded. "I know you think I don't feel any of this, but believe me, sweetheart, I so do."

"That's what Chloe said."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what we talked about that first meeting, how I got so angry at you for not having to go through all this bad stuff and she came back with, 'believe me, he does, probably more than you do' and that's why I was so happy that night, too. Because I knew you really, really loved me, enough to stick around through all this bad stuff that will change me forever." She rubs her eyes roughly and I wonder how she feels.

"She was right", I say. "She always will be. I love you more than you could possibly know, and I cannot wait for the day when you become Brie Bolton."

"That sounds so cute!" Brie exclaims happily.

"It does sound great, doesn't it?"

"It does", she agrees. She pushed her hair up and put in a high bun.

"I love your hair like that", I say. "You wore it the day we packed the car or the trip."

"That was also the day I cried in your arms for, like, the millionth time—oh, no, wait make the one millionth time. God."

"Brie-Brie", I said, my voice all rumbly in my chest. "It's ok to not be ok with all of this."

"I know", Brie responds, sighing. "I just feel like the blindness is overshadowing the wedding. I just need to know how much I love you and that I am sorry that I haven't been exactly myself since April."

"Hey, it's OK", I say, wrapping my arms around my fiancé and kissing her hair. "I know that you're still the same girl I fell in love with and that's what counts."

"That's what I'm afraid of", Brie whispers. "That I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore."

"Oh, Brie, you are, trust me. You've shown the strong, stubborn side of yourself to me these past few months and that's only made me love you more."

Brie looked like she was going to say something, when we both heard Chanda enter the room.

"I _thought_ you'd be in here", Chanda says teasingly to me and Brie and I both blush. "Did you forget that today is wedding dress day?" Chanda asks and Brie's whole face lights up.

"I did forget!" She exclaims and then she hugs me. "I've got to get ready."

"You already look perfect to me", I say.

"That may be so, Mr. Bolton, but I can't wander the streets of New York in my pajamas! Now, shoo", she said playfully. "I need to get ready."

"Need to look beautiful for me, huh?" I teased, reiterated the fun banter we had in the car that first day in LA.

"Yep", she said, smiling and hugging me tightly. "Now, go!"

I turned to go to do the door, then looked back at Brie.

"I love you", I said seriously.

"I love you, too", Brie said just as seriously, her voice catching on an emotion I couldn't quite identify. And I wonder what it was she was going to say before Chanda came into the room. I walk back over to her, hug her gently and kiss Brie's forehead. She pulls away and looks away, and tries to smile.

"I love you", she says again, this time more quietly.

"I love you too", I say and then I leave the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, readers! **

**Thank you guys so, so much for the wonderful reviews for chapter 29. They made my day, and the fact that they got there so quickly just was the icing on the cake! I'm always so freaked out that I've left the story too long and that you'll give up on it and not read it anymore because of my inconsistent updating. When I started this story, I said to myself, 'I should pick a day of the week to update so you guys will have something to depend and count on.' But I didn't and I haven't, and so here I am, all worried and freaked out. **

**Anyway so thanks again, you wonderful readers, for reading this story and sticking by me. I really do love this story—just between us, it's my favorite one I've ever posted, because it's so close to home. I'm Gabriella on account of her disability and music and fashion sense and general outlook on life, now all I need is a guy as sweet as Troy and the hope that I will never encounter Silent Thief, which is what will eventually steal Brie's sight out from under her. Gawd, how awful does that sound? Pretty darn awful, if you want my opinion. But that's in part why this story is so extraordinary, because Brie is really being put to the test here, and I just am thankful that she'll have Troy to help her through all of this.**

**I'm sorry if I'm talking kind of crazy, I've just grown so attached to Brie and Troy as they are in this story and I love thinking about them and deciding what will happen to them. And I have you lovely people to thank for the support through this story. Thanks so, so, so, so much!**

**And now, finally, onto the story. **

**Oh! But one more thing….do any of you watch One Tree Hill? I have a Naley story up, but right now I've been super interested in it. If you're a Naley fan like I am, there's a great YouTube channel that has only the Naley parts from lots of episodes, mostly season 3, and 4, but I think she has seasons 1 and 2 as well. Just go onto YouTube and type "Naley—4x3" or whatever episode and season you're looking for and it should come up. Anyway, I tell you this just to say it, just because I love One Tree hill and Naley just as much as I love Brie and Troy. **

**And, on a completely irrelevant note, today I had to deal with some disability issues, filling out this form. It was so ah-noying, and made me feel all uncomfortable. I'm not proud of my disability in any way at all, so I avoid all things that mention it. Except for this story, that is. I like to pretend that I'm not disabled and that I'm normal, even though my disability it totally apparent and visible, which kind of defeats the purpose of me trying so hard to cover it up. Ag. I'm not nearly as self-conscious of it as I used to be, but I still wish it didn't exist. **

**Anyway, do any of you feel that way, that you hate being labeled as a disabled person? If any of you do, tell me in a review, OK? It'd be wonderful to see if any of you feel the way I do about disabilities, or different. **

**OK, NOW, onto the story. **

**And if any of you guys read all of that, OMG!**

**Enjoy the chapter—which is also the halfway point, 30 chapters left until the end of this first story in this Troy and Brie trilogy!-and thanks again for being in this with me and loving this story just as much as I do! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 30

**Gabriella's POV:**

Once Troy left the room, I got right to it, and jumped into the shower and then went back to dress. For that day of wedding dress shopping, I put on a pretty metallic silver pin-striped day dress with flutter sleeves and a flared skirt that went a few inches above my knees, along with slate-gray colored peep-toe pumps by Miu Miu that I had gotten two years ago for Christmas, which just happened to show off my newly done pedicure with bright pink polish, a perfect summer color. My make-up was simple and my hair was put up in a messy bun, with curls framing my face. For jewelry, it was my T necklace, as usual, plus some fun bangles in silver, plus a pop of pink with a few bubble-gum-colored bracelets thrown into the mix.

I joined my mother out in the hallway to see her in a flowing empire-waist celery green day dress, silver gladiator-inspired heels, and her dark hair up in a braided bun. She was looking intently at her Blackberry Torch and smiling like she held a secret.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask, coming up to her.

"Oh, nothing", she says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah", I say, and we go.

New York City is hustling and bustling and I love the whole scene. I want to stop and look at everyone and everything, but my mother pulls me along.

"We have an appointment scheduled for 11:00", she reminds me, and I go along. We hail a cab and I feel like such a city girl. Now all I need are Carrie Bradshaw, Mr. Big, Charlotte, Samantha, and then rest of the gang, plus a few shopping bags, and I really will be a city girl!

We arrive at the Kleinfeld's and I am so excited! We head on in after gawking for a few minutes like the real tourist that we are, and make our way into the store. Once inside, we are immediately welcomed by our consultant for the day, which turns out to Audrey. I loved her on _Say Yes to the Dress_, so I am very pleased by the arrangement.

"So", she says, after greeting my mother and I. "What kind of budget would you like to stay under and what kind of dress would you like? Is this your first time dress-shopping?"

"We'd go for anything", my mother says before I even open my mouth. "There is no budget."

"Mom!" I protest. "You cannot be serious! First, this huge trip, then this grand wedding! You and Daddy have paid for everything! Please let Troy and I work something out."

"Ella, first off, Daddy and I aren't the only ones paying for the trip or the wedding. Jack and Sarah are helping on both accounts. We made sure to split everything how we saw fit. And second, you know that neither you nor Troy have this kind of money that's not in your college funds. You're still in high school, sweetie. You shouldn't have to worry about anything more than you already have to."

My mother didn't finish her sentence, but her eyes said it all: "Like your coming blindness, for instance."

I tried to ignore it, and put on a happy face, but instead I ended up blurting to Audrey: "I'm going blind. That's why we're here today."

When Audrey gasped in shock, my mother said, "Gabriella's fiancé, Troy, wanted her to see all the good things in the world, and that's why we're in the process of taking a trip around the world, but mostly it's why they're getting married so young. Troy wanted Ella to be able to see them get married."

"Oh, my God!" Audrey exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "That is the most heart-breaking and beautiful thing…." She turned to me. "I can tell your fiancé loves you a lot", she said.

"He does", I say. "He really does." I pause and smile, then say: "And that's why he deserves to see me in a fabulous dress on our wedding day."

"You've got that right, girlie!" Audrey says, jumping up from where we sit on the long couch in the foyer area of the store. "Now, do you have any particular style of dress in mind?"

"I could see myself in a princess gown, or a mermaid style. I love lots of bling, lots of lace and seed pearls, very elaborate, but not tacky."

"That sounds good", Audrey says. "Let's see what we can find."

And ten minutes later, I find myself in the dressing room, with Audrey carrying five dresses: two ball gown, princess styles, and three mermaid ones.

"OK", she says. "This first one is a Pnina Tornai ball gown—

"Oh, I love Pnina dresses! They are so gorgeous!"

"They're certainly one of our most popular designer picks", Audrey agrees. "In you go." She helps me into the dress, then does up the bows and ribbons that need to be tied. "All right", she says. "Let's go show your mom."

But, when we get out there, more than just my mother is sitting on the long couch. Next to her sits Sarah, Troy's mom; Leah, Sarah's daughter and Troy's younger sister; and my sisters, Kate, and Olivia.

"Surprise!" They all say, big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, my God!" I cry. "I'm so glad you've all come!" I hug everyone, until my mother says, "OK, enough with the hugging! Let's see this dress!"

"OK, OK", I say, half-laughing and half-crying. I oblige, sating on the pedestal.

"Oh", they all breathe.

"Ella, that dress is beautiful", Sarah says.

The dress I'm wearing has tons of funky feather-like things on the skirt, and a big silk embellishment on my right shoulder.

"It swallows her up a bit, don't you think?"

"Yes", Audrey says, looking at me in the full-length mirror.

"Ella, the dress is beautiful, but it's too big for you". Sarah agrees.

"She's so petite and little", Audrey says. "What do you think, Gabriella?"

"I don't have the 'feeling'", I say. "I like this, but I don't feel like a bride when I wear it."

"'Nough said", Audrey says. "On to the next one." And then she leads me back to the dressing room.

The next gown in a mermaid style, still by Pnina Tornai. It's embellished with a little row of rhinestones below the bust and I go out and we all agree that it is too plain.

"It's not you, Gigi", Kate says.

"It's not", I agree. "I like a little more sparkle."

Everyone laughed and then Audrey and I went back to the dressing room. The third and fourth dresses aren't it, either but I prevail and keep trying on dresses.

The seventh dress is the most gorgeous item of clothing I have ever seen in my life. It's a mermaid style, strapless, with lots of embellishment and lace and a pretty train with seed pearls. Randy gives me a veil to try on and the effect is magical. My long, dark, curly hair flows down my back, creating a crisp, sharp contrast to the whiteness of the dress. He also gives me a pair of heels to test out.

I walk out and my audience is speechless.

"Oh, my God", my mother says, crying. "Ella, sweetheart, you look so **beautiful**."

"Agreed", Kate, Olivia, and Leah say in unison. Everyone laughs at that. I see my mother and mother-in-law-to-be wipe their eyes.

"I love this dress so much", I say, wiping my own eyes.

"Is this the dress?" Audrey asks.

"This is the dress", I say, and we all cry and laugh.

"Troy is going to be blown away", my mother says.

"He is", Sarah says, and then we all hug.

After paying for the dress and having it sent back to the Plaza, and after saying good-bye to Randy and Audrey and everyone at Kleinfeld's, my family and I head back out into NYC, deciding to head to the Cheesecake Factory to catch up. Once on the sidewalk, I throw my arms around Leah and Kate.

"I'm so, so glad you guys all came! Can I call Troy and tell him where we're going?"

"Sure", my mother said. "Tell him and Daddy to meet us at the restaurant." I nod and push the first button on my speed dial. I could just text him, but I want to badly to actually hear my fiancé's voice.

"Troy!" I crow happily into my Blackberry.

"Breezy!" Troy shouts back, just as happily.

"Your mom is here! And so is your sister! And my sisters!"

"I know, sweetie."

"God, I was totally surprised and—wait! You knew they were coming?"

"Uh-huh. We wanted to surprise you."

I laugh at that. "Well, you did an excellent job. We're at the Cheesecake Factory, if you and Daddy would like yo join us", I say.

"I think we'd both like that", Troy replies.  
We'll be right there. Love you."

"I love you, too", I say whole-heartedly, and then I hang up the phone, and get ready for a fun night with the family.

****

**Hey again! **

**Just so you know, Gigi is said with both soft G's. I just thought it was another nickname for Brie, since her name starts with a soft G. I have a cousin named Grace and that's one of her nicknames. **

**Thanks so, so, so much for reading! Please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, hey, readers! **

**Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for the super awesome reviews for chapter 30. I was happily surprised at how many people reviewed. I'm always kind of surprised, but this time it seemed like there were a lot more reviews than usual, which is so great. And, I love the honest messages you guys send me. You know, there's been not one mean comment about me, my disability, or anything of the sort. Instead, I've only received encouragement, positive feedback, and relatable information pertaining to your own lives. That is all so super fantastic. **

**I don't mean to write such a deep, long AN, and it won't happen all the time. I just need you guys to know that your reviews really were fantastic. Thanks to all of you loyal readers who have been since the beginning, and thanks to the readers who are just discovering this story. You are all so wonderful. Thanks again! **

**Now, for some news on the story. I'm thinking I'll only do maybe two more chapters for the trip, and then it will be the week before the wedding and then the wedding! Gawd! Can you believe how close we are to the actual Troyella wedding? I am so excited for it! **

**I'd rather just skip straight to that, but I have to finish out this section of the story first before I can move on. I've said that probably like six times now or whatever, but…whatever! I'm just so happy to be updating again and that you guys have not left me or this story. **

**I've been planning all along to have three or four long, long stories with the same number of chaptes—60- just like this one that follow Troy and Brie wherever I want to take them. I already have quite a bit of their future planned out, all the way to their mid-twenties. I think about them a lot. This is kind of like my fantasy: that I want to meet and fall in love with a sweet guy like Troy who loves me and my disability and we have a wonderful life together, just like Troy and Brie will. **

**OK, I'm finally done rambling on. Here's chapter 31 for you all. Review, and, as always, enjoy!**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 31

**Gabriella's POV: **

After my wonderful day of wedding dress shopping, there wasn't much else to do in New York that hadn't already been done. So, with that, we headed off to Europe on the tenth of July. Our first stop would be Italy.

"C'mon, Troy!" I hollered on the morning we left NYC. I tugged my Louis Vuitton suitcase from my room before Troy grabbed it from me. "Hey!" I said. "I was getting that!"

He didn't say anything, just smiled at me. He dragged both our suitcases down the hall and out into the text trunk. We went back in, with me trying to see if anything like dust or bugs had marred my outfit from the two second walk out into the NYC bright summer morning.

I wore that day a floaty, oversized, and light purple top with a white tank top underneath tucked into dark-wash destroyed shorts. I loved the idea of such a delicate, soft lacy and girly shirt paired with the roughness of the distressed shorts. For shoes, I wore my blood-red Prada wedges, also loving the idea of mis-matched colors like purple and red. For accessories, I had on a pair of dangly earrings, and for bracelets it was some fun bangles. I also threw on some delicate necklaces that hung in a sparkly cluster around my neck. My hair was down that day, only with a little braid in the back using the front pieces of my hair to get my hair somewhat off my face, giving my outfit some bohemian flare, and my make-up was simple and summery.

Luckily for me, no bugs or dust had ruined my well-crafted outfit.

My mother and father soon came out with their suitcases, which Troy also helped to load into the trunk of the yellow taxi cab. Next, we stopped at Starbucks for coffee and breakfast, and then it was on to JFK airport.

Once there, we quickly went through security and then went to wait at our gate. I stood by the window and watched the planes take off. Troy came up to me, and enveloped me, the way that I loved. I felt so safe and warm and protected. He rested his head on top of mine.

"You feeling ok, Brie?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah", I said. "I haven't felt anything bad since Cabin Six…Why do you ask?"

"You know I worry", He replied, and I did know. "I just didn't want to have something be going on that you're not telling me about."

"You don't think I'm hiding things from you, do you?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. That is allowed, isn't it? For a fiancé to ask his fiancé how she's doing every once in a while?"

I had to smile at that.

"I guess so", I said, and I knew he could hear the smile in my voice without having to see it. He then kissed my head and it was then that I turned and kissed him quickly before we pulled away and stood watching the planes some more.

Soon, it was time to board the plane, and soon, we were in Italy. Oh, it was glorious! The air was warm and sweet, with a thick smell of pasta and bread and warm peanuts and spaghetti sauce, but not the kind from Prego. Troy walked hand in hand with me after we had dropped our luggage off at the hotel. It was now late, late at night, and we made a wish under the stars quickly before heading inside.

"What did you wish for, Breezy?" Troy asked.

"You'll find out soon", I said, vowing not to tell my wish until the time was right.

We then went to our rooms, like last time we each had our own separate rooms, and kissed long and deep before turning in.

"I love you, my sweet, wonderful Brie", Troy said, holding me in his arms.

"I love you, too, Troy", I said, my voice thick with emotion and tears, but I willed myself not to cry.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

'I'm just really, really happy right now and I-I'm just hoping that it will last."

"For us, it always will last, Brie", Troy said softly, and, like I did for everything, I believed him.

I believed him while we had espresso that next morning at the best shop in Rome, and while we threw coins in the Trevvy Fountain and while we rode a Vespa together, laughing and having the time of our lives in the Italian sunshine.

I believed him as we boarded another plane, this one headed for Germany. And I believed him as we landed in the land of Polka music and sausages and as we ate German chocolate cake together. I was so happy during that time. And I knew he was, too. But, soon, that happiness would come crashing down, in a place called France, at a landmark called the Eifel Tower.

****

**I'm sorry, sorry, sorry that this chapter was kind of short and didn't say a whole lot. It feels like this chapter ws really, really rushed and I'm sorry for that, readers. I just want to get to the good stuff, but I promise these next two chapters will be better. Plus, I wanted to throw in a cliffy. I haven't had one hardly at all in this story. **

**Thanks so, so, so, so much for reading and please review! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, readers! **

**Thanks, thanks, thanks so, so, so much—how'd you like my parallel structure?—for the reviews for chapter 31. They were awesome, as usual. I know there wasn't much to say because I didn't say much, but whatever. In this chapter I'll say a lot, which hopefully will be good. **

**Oh! And you know what? My sneak peek in my re-do of Taylor Swift's "The Best Day" was wrong! They're going to Paris last, not first! Sorry, readers! I am an idiot! **

**And…guess what? We're 10 reviews away from 200! Gawd! Do you guys have any idea how much that will mean to hit that number? Not me, unless I'm that girl who's writing Sweet Dreams, Fragile Hearts, because she has over 1,000 reviews for that story, but whatever. I'm here to build myself up, not tear myself down.**

**And anyway, that story is one of my favorites, but I don't read it that often. If you guys have any good Troy and Brie fanfics you'd like me to check out, please tell me. I've been hankering for a good one and, frankly, I don't have the time to look through a million stories. It's not like I'm in the eighth grade anymore. God. And if you get to go home everyday after school, you are so lucky. As much as I love my job and my million activities, I hardly get time to chill. **

**Anyway, what I started to say with the 200 reviews….I was thinking of doing like a cool contest or something on my YouTube page, where I'd give away a prize or something? Tell me in a review if the idea sounds totally cool or totally stupid. **

**I only have four videos up, but I'd love to make more, like more cover videos, and especially hair and fashion and make-up tutorials. Of course, they'd always include sneak peeks of the next chapter for this story! And I'll try not to totally ignore them next time!**

**So, tell me if you would like to participate in this contest! And, maybe some cool prizes you'd like. I was thinking anything between a Sephora gift card or a Taylor Swift CD collection. **

**The contest wouldn't be for a few weeks, until I get everything set, but once we hit 200, I'll seriously start considering it if you guys want it. **

**Anyway, sorry, sorry, sorry for this long AN. But I had a lot to say and I love talking and connecting to you guys through this story. I promised myself I wouldn't ramble on because I did so in the last couple of chapters, but I did and I'm sorry. It wasn't even that interesting to read! Sorry, sorry, sorry, readers, and I hope you enjoy chapter 32!**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 32

**Gabriella's POV: **

"God, it is beautiful here."

I'm standing in a grassy area and right before me is the Eifel Tower. It is so huge and beautiful and aged that I can hardly believe my eyes are seeing it. It is incredible. People are milling around me, but I am still and silent and only look up, up, up. And people keep moving.

Paris is _moving_.

It's fun to people watch and that's what I've been doing since we arrived yesterday afternoon: standing and gawking at people, all ears to everything and looking with big bumpkin eyes.

"It is", agreed a voice that came behind me.

I turned to see my mother standing with two bowls of fruit, granola, and yogurt. She gestured to a nearby table a good few feet away from the famous landmark and we both sat down. She passed me a bowl and we both dug in.

"So, are you loving Paris so far?"

"I am" I said. "It's so beautiful!"

"I know", my mother says, smiling. "I heard you the first time." We both laughed at that.

I shield my eyes from the sun and look around a bit more.

"You're feeling OK, right?" My mother ask suddenly, when I happened to rub my left eye.

"Mom, I'm fine", I insist. "God. First Troy, now you. He asked me if I was fine in the airport yesterday."

"I just—it's been weeks since you've had a BOD and—

My mother stops when she sees me looking down at my lap. She knows that's my "I'm guilty" look.

"Gabriella Montez", she says in a low, warning voice that's different from Troy's.

"I'm sorry!" I cry out.

"When did it happen?" My mother demanded.

"Um…a few days ago? In New York, the night we got my wedding dress."

"But-but you were with me that night! Everyone was! How?—

"It happened right as I was leaving the restroom at Serendipity. Luckily, no one else was in there. I just locked myself in a stall, the biggest one they had, and sat down, and waited it out."

"But you always need Troy so much during those, how did you?—

"I am capable of fending for myself, Mother", I snapped. "I don't need Troy every single second."

"Ella, I-I'm sorry…"

"Look, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's just going to get worse, so—

"Now stop that kind of talk!" My mother suddenly said, standing up.

Her outburst was loud enough that both my father and fiancé heard her. They came near where we were, but my mother and I stayed still.

Seeing the tears that flooded my mother's eyes and fell down her cheeks and how she was shaking made me realize how much my impending blindness was really affecting her. She could look all chill, in her maxi dresses and big designer sunglasses, but really she was hiding her hurt and fear.

"Mom, my blindness is coming to come no matter what you do, so—

"B-But I should have known! You can't keep things like a BOD a secret, Gabriella!"

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can handle this myself."

"Gabriella, if you were so big, you'd be able to stop this from happening."

"_What?_" I shouted. I felt a little like I was falling over. I hung onto the back of the chair to steady myself.

"I said, if you were so big, you'd be able to stop this. Just like you should be big enough to tell your mother when you've had a BOD."

And then she walks away, wiping her eyes over and over again. She never looks back to me.

"Oh, my God", I say shakily.

I didn't even care that a million French people were watching us fight. I didn't care about anything, except to be away from there.

My vision grows blurry and I stagger around for a few seconds before I find the direction I want to go. I start to head that way, when I crash into Troy. He holds me and I cry.

"Let's go somewhere", he says, and we do.

I keep crying and he keeps holding my hand until we are far away from the Eifel Tower. My father has been calling me, but I've hit ignore every time. If he is just calling to tell me to understand my mother better I will not have it. I will not have anything, especially if she's the one giving it to me.

Tears are still falling as we sit down on the grass in a park. Troy takes me in his arms.

"Oh, Brie", he says.

"I just—I mean, my God, how she can accuse me of-of being like this? Of causing the blindness?"

"She's not, Brie. She was upset."

"Um, it sure sounded like she was", I say drily. "She literally said I should be big enough to handle this, but I'm not. I'm just me. And me is short." At that I start to cry again.

"Don't you ever, ever feel like you're not good enough, Gabriella", Troy says seriously. "I mean that. Don't let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do and never, never let someone label you something you are not."

I nod and more tears come out.

"And she knows, by the way. Your mom", Troy says. "She knows you can't do this alone, but that you are capable of lots of things."

"She doesn't. Troy, you heard what she said."

"You're right, I did. But I also heard what she didn't say: that she was sorry you were going through such a hard time and that she was sorry she couldn't stop it. She didn't say how hurt she felt by you not telling her about the BOD, because she hates it when you're hurting and she hates it even more when she felt like she could've done something and didn't get the chance to. She didn't say how guilty she feels still, like she played a part in causing this awful blindness."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because I know you, Breezy", Troy answers. "And because I know how hard this has been for everyone around you…and because my mom felt the same way about when my grandma was dying. That she felt guilty and hurt that her mother had a hid terminal illness from her for all those years."

"Oh, my God, Troy", I say, tears starting to come again. "Is she?—

"My mother's fine, Brie", Troy reassures. "My grandma died when I was 10. I'm OK. Everyone's OK. My mom just told me that a few months after the funeral that same year, when I was having a hard time dealing with Chad being so down about how his aunt Chloe was doing. It really affected me."

"Oh, wow", I say, wiping my nose on my sleeve disgustingly. "I guess you really do know."

"I do", Troy says. "Now, what do you say, wanna go talk to your mom?"

I think for a minute.

"OK", I finally say. "I'll go talk to mom."

"Atta girl, Brie", Troy says, helping me up and kissing me. "I knew you were good. C'mon, let's go."

We went.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, readers! **

**I was enormously pleased with the reviews for chapter 32. Thanks so, so, so much, as usual for the awesome reviews. They always make me smile. I meant to update on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, but as you can, I didn't and I haven't, so I am finally here with another update for you, the last chapter of the trip Round the World for Brie and Troy. I am beyond excited for this chapter! I didn't quite know what to do with it, but now that I do, it's full steam ahead for chapter 33! **

**And the contest will go in a few weeks if you guy would like to. If not, you can ignore this. **

**I filled out the form for National Honor Society today, and my mother insisted I write something about my disability to "showcase who I am", and I did, but that didn't mean I had fun with it. Because you have to write this essay thing, so…yeah. Writing that made me want to come here and update. I'm living vicariously through Brie and Troy right now, so…yeah. **

**Anyway, I don't have much to say tonight, so here is chapter 33 for you all. Enjoy, guys. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 33

**Troy's POV: **

Brie held tightly to my hand as we made our way to Chanda, who was sitting and looking up at the Eifel Tower, much the same way Brie was this morning. I decided not to point this out to my fiancé, because she looked too nervous to even care. And that might rub her the wrong way, too. And she might back out.

"Mom?" Brie asked quietly.

It was nighttime, now; Brie and I had spent the day on our own, talking things out that needed to be talked about, until Brie was finally ready to face her mom after their fight earlier this morning.

"Yes, Ella?" Chanda's tone was accepting, and nothing like her cold, accusatory tone she held this morning.

"Um, could I talk to you?"

"Sure", Chanda said, smiling a warm smile. She patted the seat next to her and Brie sat down carefully. I knew it had to do with how nervous she was rather than her deteriorating sight.

The silence was immense as we all were silent. And I knew that was my cue to leave. I leaned down, kissed the top of Brie's pretty head, whispered, "see you later, Pretty Girl", and walked back to the hotel to give my future wife and future mother-in-law some space and time to talk.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Even though Troy had now left and now was as good a time as ever to start the talking, I didn't. I just sat and sat, wondering if my mother would ever speak. And finally, she did.

"I'm sorry", she said simply, quietly. "Ella, I-I overreacted."

"You didn't", I said flatly. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you about the BOD. I should've—

"And I should let you handle this on your own. After all, you're close to getting married and emancipated and living this whole new life—

"This whole new life I'll be living doesn't mean I won't need you", I say quietly and I know I've said something right when the tears start again.

"I've been wrestling with this all afternoon, Ella, and ever since April. You need to know how hard this all has been for me."

"You honestly think I don't know that? Mami, these last few months have been the hardest time in my life. If it hadn't been for Troy and you and Daddy, I never would've made it. I'm just sad because-

"Because this isn't even the worst part?"

"Yeah", I say, my voice cracking. My throat is aching because of all the tears I'm trying so hard to keep inside my head. "I'm scared, Mami. I'm really, really scared. I've been trying not to be, for Troy, but—

"Oh, Ella, he's scared, too, believe me."

"He must hide it better than me", I say, trying to keep my voice light and trying to smile. And then I think for a second and then say, "Well, except for the night that he 'cried like a five-year old.'"

"That night we all talked about it", my mother said, remembering. "Yes, he was definitely hurting that night. Even in all my own anguish, that was clear as day."

"He just let everyone see it but me."

"He just wants to be brave for you, honey", my mother says quietly, in that sweet way of hers.

"I know", I said. "Just like you."

It is then that I've said another right thing and it is then that we both cry. We cry for a long time, holding and holding each other, each vowing never, ever to let go. And when it is all over, we go back to the hotel together and we both sit by Troy and Daddy and are thankful for each other.

**Troy's POV: **

The next day, we leave France for Fiji. Brie is very excited.

"It's the birthplace of Fiji water", she says happily, kissing me on the side of my head.

I tousle her hair and kiss it.

"C'mon, Pretty girl", I say. "Let's go to the birthplace of Fiji water."

When we arrive, the air is sweet and warm, much like that of Los Angeles. I finger my G charm and smile to myself. This is the last leg of the trip and I intend to make it the best ever.

Brie skips along beside me, giddy as a school girl.

"Why so chipper?" I ask her.

"These last few weeks have been so heavy lately, I'm just glad we're all OK again and now we can have fun again."  
"Me too, Breezy", I say. "Me too."  
We get to our hotel, drop off our luggage, settle into our separate rooms, always the same routine, but every time a different place. We all change into beach wear.

Brie emerges from her room in a bright white bikini—think Vanessa Hudgens in Hawaii, fist time-, Ray-Bans, and a pair of distressed light-wash cut-off shorts, along with her Miu Miu wedges. She's wearing a soft white baby-tee over her top. Her hair is up in the bun that I love. She's just dabbing on some lip-gloss as she comes up to me. She wraps her arms around me and leans into me.

"You smell wonderful", I murmur into her hair.

She laughs and then we both pull back.

"You look great", she says, eyeing my olive-green plaid board shorts—think Zac Efron in Hawaii, first time—and brown flip-flops. I'm wearing a plain white tee over my swim trunks, so we match without looking like we tried very hard.

"So, what are we doing today?" Brie asks, sipping her Fiji water.

"Brie, have you ever been parasailing?"

****

**Gabriella's POV: **

I bite my lip nervously, though not enough to smudge my gloss. I'm feeling very up high. And that's probably because I am. Up high, I mean. Literally. I'm sitting in the parasail, looking at the vast ocean around me and wondering what Troy meant by parasailing.

"You just sit", the boat master tells me, having to shout over the roar of the motor. "I'll pull you along and you'll just kind of float up in the air. When it's over, we'll just reel you in, like a fish. OK?"

"OK", I lie, searching for Troy. I find him the second he yells to me.

"You'll do great, Brie!" He calls. 'You'll love it!" I am so not sure I'll 'love it!', but I blow a kiss to Troy. I'm assuming he blows one back, but that's only because I can't see him. Everything looks so far away from way up here!

"Ready?" The boat master calls to me.

"Ready!" I lie again, and face the wind.

And soon, I hear the roar of the motor drift away as I got up higher and higher. Soon, everything is a big, wonderful blur of blue sky and pink umbrellas and white sand and yellow sunshine.

**So this is what flying feels like**, I think to myself happily. I grin down to Troy, loving him immensely for giving this to me. I feel so happy I could burst.

And then I face the wind again and keep on flying.

**Troy's POV: **

As we reel Brie in after her 20 minute run, the boat master turns to me.

"She's real pretty", he says. "You said she's your fiancé?"

I nod. "Yep, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"How'd you two meet?"

"In homeroom", I answer simply and the man's eyes go wide.

"I thought you were—

"25? Yeah, we get that a lot. Actually, we're only 16. We're getting married in August, in about one and half weeks from now."

"You're pretty lucky, all right, son", the man answers and then Brie is in sight. She swims to the boat and I easily lift her into the boat.

"That was wonderful!" She exclaims, hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much, Troy. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

The boat master smiles at me and for the first time in a long time, I finally believe we can be the rare ones that do not end.

**Gabriella's POV: **

A few hours later, Troy and I are walking hand in hand along a little village, filled with old traditional Fiji stuff. It's hot, even though it's nearing dusk. And even though it's nearing dusk, there are plenty of people still out and about. We come to a woman who is selling flower ornaments for hair.

"Let's stop here, Brie", Troy says, and we come up to the woman who is selling. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and this is my fiancée, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you, Troy and Gabriella", the woman says kindly. "I'm Cheyenne. Would you like to see some hair ornaments?" We nod and she displays them for us.

"Oh, this one's beautiful", I say, holding up a delicate ring of small pink and white flowers knotted together.

"It is", Troy agrees. "We'll take it."

Troy pays for it and then places it on my head.

"There, now you look like a Fiji princess", he says, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"I feel like one", I agree, and we start to walk hand in hand again. "I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time", I say.

"I was thinking that exact same thing", Troy says, turning to me.

"Troy, thank you so much for this wonderful trip. You've given me all I've ever wanted."

"You've given **me** all I've ever wanted, Gabriella", Troy says, and I know he is serious when he calls me by my full name. "I love you more than I have ever, ever loved anyone or anything."

"I can't wait until we get married", I say and then I'm afraid I might cry tears of joy right there in the little Fiji village.

"I can't wait, either", Troy agrees. "I can't wait either."

We kiss then and it is beautiful.

"I love you, Troy", I say, holding onto him with all my might. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Gabriella Montez, soon-to-be Bolton. I love you more than life."

And for the first time in a long time, I finally believe that we can be the rare ones who do not end.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, readers! **

**Thanks, thanks, thanks for the wonderful reviews for chapter 33! They were all awesome, but one in particular caught my eye—and no, it wasn't because she told me how great I am. It was an eye-catching review because she really spoke to me and gave me such hope and inspiration. No one has ever said that to me in such a nice way before! When I finished reading it, I about fell out of my chair! Seriously! So, here's to you, review 202, Miss Romance-Lover. If you haven't read her review, she told me that a great Troyella read is one called Amazing Grace, by .dancerella. I haven't looked it up yet, but I am going to tonight. So, yeah. Her review made me smile the most and therefore, I am dedicating this chapter after her. **

**But, anyway…Can you guys believe we've hit 200 reviews! Gawd, that's so incredible! None of my other stories have even close to that many! **

**I think that proves how very much this story resonates with people and how powerful this is. **

**I've been trying to publish my memoir for some time now, since ninth grade, so about four years, with no avail. So, here is a fictional version with the romance and HSM thrown in. If you guys know any publishers or connections, please, please let me know ASAP. **

**Whenever I tell someone the basics of my story, they always say, "that's so inspiring", and when they do, I always think to myself, "that's why my memoir will sell!" And hopefully it will. **

**So, enjoy chapter 34, guys! And thanks again for my being my lovely readers and for reading and reviewing like you do. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 34

**Troy's POV: **

We are going home.

Brie and I load up our stuff for the last time, with no prospects of Europe or China or anywhere. Now we are all done with the trip. Done with going Round the World. Now, we get to go home to our families and the wedding. I know Brie has been dying to see Sam ever since the moment we left, so that'll be so good for her to get to see him again.

We meet, like always, outside our adjacent hotel rooms, Brie lugging her suitcase around, also as usual. She smiles as I take it from her and load it into the rental car that will take us to the airport here in Fiji.

When I came back, Brie was looking around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She yawned. I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled again as we kissed.

"I love you, Troy Bolton", she whispers and she gently kissed the side of my head. "I am so lucky to have found you."

"And you, Brie Montez, are the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the whole, wide big, blue world. And I love you more than anything."

"I know **that**", Gabriella said, giggling. "You told me last night, after buying my hair ornament for me, remember?"

"Of course I remember, silly", I say. "I remember a lot more than you think." She looks up at me, confused. I then say, "I also remember that you were going to tell me something that morning that we had that long talk in New York, the morning you got your wedding dress."

"What? I'm not sure I remember. Did I literally say I had something to tell you?"

"Well, no, but the look on your face made me infer you had something still that needed to be said. Any idea what that may be?"

Brie thinks for a second.

"I just wanted to say that you have helped me be fearless", she said finally. "That's all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After SSB came to my house that very first time and you helped through that so beautifully, I vowed that I could be unafraid through all of this, mostly because I would have you there always to help me. And…that's been more than true so far. So, I just figured you should know how wonderful you are at making me happy. You tell me I'm beautiful and perfect and sweet and strong and I never tell you anything. So….I figured I should. Tell you something, I mean."

"Aw, Breezy, you really are the best, you know that?" I'm smiling so hard, my cheeks hurt and I have a feeling I look quite stupid.

"See, there you go again, telling me things!" Brie exclaims again and we both laugh…only to look up to see Chanda and Mark.

"Are you kids ready?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, Daddy, we're ready", Brie says. I slip my arm around Brie's waist and we all head out into the car.

Once at the airport, we settle at our gate, and then Brie calls Sam. It's about five-thirty PM here, so it's a perfect time to call home.

"Hey, Sarah", she says in greeting to my mom. "Is Sam there?" She waits for a minute, then smiles big. "Hey, Sam! Yes, it's Ella! Hey, how are you doing?...Oh, buddy, I miss you, too…about twelve hours…I know. I know it's a long time…right", she says, laughing. "At least it's not thirteen hours, you're so right, Sam…Yep…Yep…Uh-huh….yes, Sam….Yep, I'm OK, I promise, Ok? I promise I'm fine…Who cares what Daddy said? I'm really OK….OK…OK, Sam, I'll see you first thing when we get home….I love you, too, Sam. I love you, too." She hangs up and looks at me and walks over to me, her legs a little wobbly. Her voice is a little wobbly, too. "I just—He just kept asking if I was OK, and I kept on telling him I was…." She wipes her eyes and I hug her.

"It's going to be hard on him", I say softly. "When the real darkness comes."

"I know. I know it is", Brie says. She looks back up at me and then takes a breath and says, "Troy…I was looking up blindness on the internet last night, and I found that some people get really, really depressed."

"Brie…"

"Troy, I just—don't hate me if I do, Ok?"

"Brie", I say slowly. "I will never, never, never stop loving you. You have to know that. Even if you get depressed, even if you're like Chloe was for a while, I will never, never, never, never stop loving you. I will only do what you say I am so good at and help you be fearless."

"I'm sorry", Brie says, wiping her face. "I'm sorry this got so heavy, I just…worry."

"I know, I know. I do, too", I say, admitting this easily. "But I do love you, remember?"

"I know. I know you do", Brie says, smiling softly.

Just then, it is announced that the plane is ready for passengers.

"C'mon, Brie", I say, taking her hand carefully. "Let's board the plane."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**Troy's POV still: **

Once on the plane, Brie slept and I held her hand. She had been awake for about the first hour or so, but I knew all of this blindness had been an increasingly heavy burden on her shoulders and I shuddered again at the more thought of my Brie not seeing anymore.

I did not know if this trip was meant to forget about the blindness or not, but I had tried to, honestly I had. All of this had been weighing heavily on me as well, but I hated myself all the more for trying to forget about it when I looked down at my beautiful Brie.

All I'd ever wanted to do was love her.

I'd wanted to marry her, support her and have her support me; I wanted to have babies someday with her, too, and have a beautiful family together. This all sounds very feminine, but ever since Brie entered my life that warm September day, my thoughts have been only of her. I never thought a girl would shape so much of the person I would become, but Brie's done that for me from the get-go. She may not have known it, and she still may not, but she has changed my whole outlook on life. She has supported me through basketball and been everything for me, even during this time when I'm supposed to be everything for her.

And fearless? Me? No way. Brie may claim I help make her fearless, but that doesn't make me any less afraid for her. **But I should be! I so should not be scared of this! Especially when she's not! **

Brie is the strongest person I will ever know. She is being brave through all of this the only way she knows how and I am helping her the only way I know how: by loving her.

Through my thinking, Brie has stayed asleep. Now, she is awake and she smiles sleepily up at me.

"Hey, Pretty Girl", I say and I kiss her head.

"Hey, handsome", she says back. "What time is it?"

"About eight PM", I reply.

"God, I really did sleep", she says, making us both laugh.

"You sleep beautifully."

"Have you been watching me, Mr. Bolton?"

"I sure have", I joke back. "Is that a problem, Ms. Montez?"

"Well not for me, but my evil twin sister Ariella might get upset."

"Oh will she?" I tease. "We'll just see about that!"

I kiss Brie then, slow and sweet. It is OK because the lights in the plane are low because it's night time. The plane is pretty quiet.

"I love you, Troy Bolton", Brie murmurs as she snuggles against my chest.

"And I love you, Brie Montez", I say, wrapping my arms tightly around her. We fall asleep together and before we know it, it is morning and we are landing.

We get off the plane, everyone staggering about from lack of comfortable sleep. Brie and I, though, are just fine. We walk down the aisle and we are back on land. It is then that Brie staggers and then that I catch her. We wrap our arms around each other again and head out into the baggage claim.

The first person we see is Sam.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, readers! **

**Well, here I am with another update! I'm so glad you all enjoyed chapter 34. I really didn't know what to do with it, but once I sat down to write, it all just came to me. **

**It was kind of mellow chapter, but it really captured Troy and Brie's relationship in a really good way. Things have been so up and down for them lately: happy, sad, happy, sad—that I wanted some clarification and Troy gave that beautifully. I love how in love he is with Brie. **

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! They were awesome, as usual! They're always great, the reviews, but I feel I owe it to you guys to thank you a million times over, for putting up with my inconsistent updating, sometimes not stellar chapters, all the bad stuff I'm going to be putting Brie and Troy through, and for my sometimes insanely long Author's Notes! So, thanks! **

**Guys, I am so excited! We're finally done with the Round World trip and now can move onto the wedding! We're so close to a Troyella wedding! Yay, yay! I can hardly wait for it! But, unfortunately, you're going to have to because I have plenty in store before then. **

**So, finally, without further ado, here is chapter 35 for you all. Enjoy, guys. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 35

**Troy's POV:**

The first person we saw being Sam, Brie immediately sped up. She was nearly running and he was nearly running towards her, too. It was like something out of a Disney movie, but I loved it. Anyway, they ran and ran until they collided with each other and then they hugged.

"Oh, Sam", Brie murmured "God, I've missed you."

She kneels down so she's eye-level with him. She smoothes his hair back from his face in a really motherly way, but I have a feeling that's how Brie will always act for Sam.

She's his protector, the one he can really count on. I still can't figure out why Brie is his constant, and not Chanda, but I love that Brie and Sam are the way they are with each other.

After Sam and Brie meet, my mother comes up to where Brie and Chanda and Mark and I are now standing.

"Troy!" My mother exclaims. She hugs me tightly, and then Brie. "Hey, sweetie", she says to my fiancé.

"Hey, Sarah", Brie says back. "Did my wedding dress ship, and make it here OK?"

"Sure did", she replied. "And you, mister", she said, referring to me, "Are not allowed to peek!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well", Mark said. "Should we get home?"

"Yes", Chanda said so insistent that we all laughed again. "I am so jet-lagged, and we have tons of pictures to show you!"

And with that, I wrapped my arms around my fiancé and together we head out of the airport.

**Still Troy's POV: **

When we get back to my parent's house, all the kids are anxious to see us. Sam was the only one allowed to go with to the airport, along with my mother. My father had stayed home with the rest of them, all awaiting our arrival.

"You're back!" Kate, Brie's sister, shouts at me, tackling me in a hug. I laugh.

"We're back, Katie", I say. "We're back."

My own sister, Leah, hugs Brie first. When I asked her why, she said that she liked Brie better.

"Hey now!" I said in mock protest. "You'll hug my fiancé, but not your own brother?"

"Yep", Leah said cheekily, and then ran off with Kate and Olivia. I smiled. This was all very childish, but very fun.

We amble into the living room. I sit beside Brie on the couch, who is immersed in conversation with Sam, both of their fingers flying and flying in ASL.

"You had good time?" Sam asked me, his words still slurred.

"Yep", I said. "Me and Ella had a great time."

Brie quickly signed something to him and then Sam smiled big. She leaned over to me, and said, "I just told him that we had fun, but we would've had the best time ever, had he been there."

"Aw, Brie, you're such a softie", I said playfully.

"I know", She said back playfully. She then reclined back on the couch in my arms and I knew she'd fall asleep soon. I did, too, and I know that Chanda and Mark had, too.

So, we all slept and slept and then looked at all the pictures when we woke up.

"There's one of you parasailing, Brie", I say, and he hands the picture to me.

"My hair is a mess", she says, laughing.

"I didn't know you took her parasailing, Troy", Chanda says.

"It was the most incredible experience", Brie says, and Chanda looks at me as though I am the Golden Boy, full of promise and goodness. I sometimes think I am overestimated in this family.

"And here's us eating pasta in Rome", Brie says.

"You guys should've sent some back to us", Jack says.

"Troy tried to", Brie answers. "But FedEx said they wouldn't ship anything that wasn't pre-packaged."

"Oh, darn", Jack says, in mock disappointment, and we all laugh.

After a while of looking at pictures and explaining the trip, my mother asks us what we'd like for supper.

"I bought stuff for spaghetti, brats and sauerkraut, and tacos, plus some Greek food", my mother says.

"You know, Sarah", Brie says. "I was thinking just a good old American hamburger."

"Me too!" I exclaim. "Seriously! That's just what I was thinking! I mean, with all the foreign food we've been eating lately—

"It'd be nice to get back to the real way of things with American food?" Brie supplies hopefully.

"Yes!" I cry. 'That's exactly it!"

"We are made for each other then, aren't we?" Brie asks.

"We are, sweetie", I say. "We are."

**Gabriella's POV: **

The next day, I had a scheduled appointment at Mayo. We didn't plan it to be so close to after the trip, and to the wedding, but that's the way things worked out.

"Ready to go, El?" My mother asks me. She's holding a bunch of papers and looking very frazzled.

"Yeah…Mom, what's wrong? Why are you so stressed?"

"Oh it's just the wedding", my mother replies. "There's just so much to do and this appointment—

"Takes away from that?" I say.

"Yes", my mother says. "Ella, I don't mean to offend you—

"Chanda, I could take her", Troy says, coming up to us. He'd come over right away that next morning. "Then you could stay here and help get things ready."

"That would be wonderful", my mother says, looking relieved. "The wedding is in 6 days, including today, and there's just so much to do!"

"I know the first thing to do", Troy says. "Mom said she needed your help at the florist's. She picked out the flowers Brie wanted, but they came in today, and they need to be taken to the church."

"OK", my mother says. "I'll get right on it." She gathers up her papers. "Thanks, Troy, here are the plane tickets. El will have more fun being with you than me anyway. Just call when you're done with the appointment, OK?"

"Will do, Mami", I say. I pick up my big black Balenciaga motorcycle bag, which looks great with my light-wash high-waisted shorts with a black tank top tucked into them, my nude peep-toe pumps, and colorful bangles on both wrists. My hair is in a bun, since it's the middle of August and very, very hot out, and my make-up is simple. I also have on a pair of dangly earrings.

I grab two Fiji waters for each of us and hug Sam good-bye.

"Ready to go, Breezy?" Troy asks.

"Yeah", I say. "Ready."

We hop into Troy's car and go to the airport. Once there, we go through security and then wait at our gate. I yawn.

"Still tired out, Brie?" Troy asks.

"Yeah", I say, and I snuggle against him.

"We'll you'll have an hour and a half to sleep on the plane", he says. "Look, they're ready to board."

We get on the plane, sit down, and it feels like I immediately fall asleep, because the next thing I know, Troy is gently rousing me awake.

"C'mon, Pretty Girl", Troy says softly into my ear. "Time to go check on those beautiful eyes of yours."

We get off the plane and head to Mayo. I check myself in and we go sit in the red chairs like always.

And yet, it isn't like always.

Always would be a normal check-up, and always would mean everything's fine. Always would mean no blindness and always would only leave me with the disabled, legally blind, glaucoma part. So, maybe, this isn't like always.

I'm not even sure why we're having this appointment anyway. Aren't I just supposed to call him after the darkness comes and be all, "well, the bomb has dropped. I'm a super blind girl now?" I guess not.

There was some point to being here, maybe to check how much the vision has deteriorated? Or to check how close we were to the real darkness? Either way, this was a lose-lose. I'm sure of it.

I get called in by the same nurse like always—**so maybe it **is** like always**—and we go back to check the vision.

"It's definitely going fast", the nurse said after I'd struggled to name the big E that took up the whole TV screen.

"Don't I know it", I murmured to myself.

And when Troy and I go see Dr. Herman, he confirms it.

"Well", he says, after telling me I could relax and get out of the contraption that is used to check my eyes. "Your vision is quickly diminishing, Gabriella. It's coming along nicely."

"_Nicely_?"

"I just meant it's going as planned."

"How soon should I expect it?"

"Should **we** expect it, Brie", Troy says, from his spot in the hard chair. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Yeah, Troy, I remember", I say, smiling a small smile. "How soon should we expect it", I ask again, looking meaningfully at Troy.

"In about a week and a half, but maybe less. It could be a week." At that, Troy and I both gasp. He comes over and holds my hand.

"Six days, until the wedding", I say to myself. "Oh, my God, Troy—

"Don't even think like that, Gabriella", Troy says in a harsh voice. When he realized his tone, he starts again. "I just meant—Dr. Herman, Brie and I are getting married in six days on this Saturday, August 20 and—

"Oh, I'm sure it'll hold out until then", the doctor says cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, no, but it's a good chance that it will. And besides, what else is there to do than think positive?"

"When it happens, what should we do?" I ask carefully after a minute, and then the doctor becomes serious.

"Call here right away. I won't be able to do anything, but just be sure to notify us when it happens, as soon as you can, alright?"

"OK. Anything else?"

"You've been working with SSB, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Call them, too, even if you have to leave a message. Once you do, the items you don't already have will be sent over to your house."

"OK. What else?"

"Just be sure to know it isn't the end of the world", the doctor says and tears fill my eyes. I try to nod. My head feels heavy and I practically hear all the water sloshing around in there due to all the tears I'm keeping inside.

"OK", I finally say. "Will I ever need to see you anymore?"

"I'm not sure. Call us with the news and I'll get back to you ASAP."

"Will do", I say, and then Troy and I are finally free to leave the room. And when we do, I really feel like I might cry.

"Please, Troy, we need to leave", I say urgently. I don't know how much longer I can put on this happy act.

"OK, Brie, OK", Troy says, and he takes my hand.

We stop at the grand piano that's in the foyer area and is open for anyone to play. I sit down and gently run my fingers over the keys. I then proceed to play "Falling Slowly", "The Best Day", and "Forever and Ever Amen". After I am all done, I bow my head and promptly burst into tears. Troy comes rushing over from his spot in the corner where he'd stood back and let me have the spotlight.

"Oh, Brie", he says, holding my head in his hands and wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry", I keep saying, over and over. "It's so close now, the darkness, I can't…" I can't, apparently, even finish my sentence, I'm crying so hard. I didn't realize this appointment would affect me so much.

Troy leads me outside into the garden that wraps around the outside of the clinic. We sit on a bench and I cry some more.

"God, a week? A week and a half? I just can't believe that's all the time I have left…"

"But it's sighted time, my beautiful girl", Troy says. "In a week to 10 days, you'll still be here, we'll still be married…everything will be like—

"Always?"

"Yeah, how'd you know I was about to say that?"

"Because I was thinking this morning how this appointment wouldn't be like always", I replied.

"The glass is half full, Brie-Brie", Troy says and I have to manage a smile, even though the tears are still falling.

"You are so good at propping me up", I say.

"You, Breezy, are just plain wonderful." Troy smoothes my hair back from my face. "Are you all right now?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I guess", I say.

"I'm gonna call your mom, OK?"

"Good idea. If I did, I'd sob all over the place." Troy kisses me before getting up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**Troy's POV: **

"Hey, Chanda", I say when my almost-mother-in-law answers the phone.

"Hey, Troy", she replies. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Well…not great."

"Oh, God, Troy—

"It's nothing bad, exactly, it's just….not what either of us wanted to hear."

"Well, what did Dr. Herman say?"

"He said…" I lost my grip on my emotion and had to start again. "He said that it's going to happen soon, the darkness."

"How soon, Troy?" Chanda pressed gently.

"Um, like a week soon. Or a week and a half, soon."

"Oh, God."

"I know. It's horrible."

"How's Ella? How's she taking it?"

"She's a bit weepy right now", I say. "She's just so distraught. I don't know what to do to make her happy again."

"Oh, Troy, you make her happy just being there with her."

"I know, I know. I just…It's so daunting, being in all darkness forever and ever…I just wish I could have some idea what it's like", I said. "And I just think I have the perfect plan!"

"Troy, what are you-?"

"Bye, Chanda", I say hurriedly. "I'll see you tonight when I bring Brie home. Then you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Go on with your plan then, you lovesick boy!" Chanda say in her cheerleading voice.

"Will do", I say. "Bye!"

And with that, I hang up the phone and go back for Brie so I can set the plan into motion.

**Gabriella's POV: **

"Troy!" I exclaim. "What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me on this", he says, kissing the side of my head. "Now, you wait here I'm gonna run to a store real fast and be back ASAP. OK?"

"OK", I reply. "I'll just chill here under this tree and read my Teen Vogue until you get back."

"OK. See you in a few. Love you!" He says as he darts away excitedly.

"Love you too!" I shout back and smile a smile just for him. I then sit back, relax, and wait impatiently for Troy to come back, along with whatever surprise he'll be bringing with him.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

When Troy comes back about half an hour later, I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaim, much too happy to do anything but squeal and dance about on the green grass in the gardens. "Troy, you didn't!"

"I did, Breezy", he replies. "For you."

For me, Troy had put on a blindfold, then bought a walking cane just like the two I had at home. Only this one was customized with all my bling and purple-pink features I loved. Now, he was using those two things to navigate his way to me.

"How am I doing, Brie?" Troy asks.

"You're doing great", I say honestly and I feel like I might cry all over again. Only this time, it'd be tears of happiness.

When Troy finally reaches me, he pulls the blindfold off and kisses me passionately.

"I just wanted you to know I knew what this felt like, how daunting the darkness will be for you. I know I can't keep this blind fold on forever like you will have to, I just wanted you to know I knew."

"I know you know", I say softly. "Troy, thank you. You've put so much effort into helping me feel OK about all this scary, new, darkness and for that I owe you everything. No one has ever done anything like this for me ever before. Thank you for being in this with me", I say then, mirroring my words from way back in late March when my vision was first announced deteriorating.

"Oh, Brie, you're worth it, believe me", Troy says. "So, so worth it. You are my love, my light, my hope and my joy. I just want you to be happy."

"I am", I say. "I really, really am."

And I was, blindness or not.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, my lovely readers!**

**Well, thanks so super much for the reviews for chapter 35. They were so awesome, especially the one from ImABelieber. She wrote that she loved the nickname Breezy, which I do so much as well, and so then I went and re-read the chapter to see that I used it three times! I loved that she kept track of the details. That's so cool. So, I am dedicating chapter 36 to her for her awesome-ness! **

**I'm watching High School Musical 3 as I type! It's so awesome! I've watched HSM 2 and now am on 3. It's great being able to watch it over and over again whenever I want! **

**And now I'm back, having finished HSM3. I cried! I literally cried! It was SO SAD! Especially the ending song. That's mostly because I'm a senior in high school myself and the future's super daunting and scary and I don't have a Troy that I'll be 32.7 miles away from in sunny California! **

**When I watched it in theaters the day it came out, with my best friend, I cried then, too. And later that night, I cried myself to sleep because I hated that HSM was really, really over. Does anyone else feel that way? They need to make, like, 10 more HSM movies! I love Troyella so, so, so much! **

**But, knowing that, it only made me want to come here, to this wonderful story, where I can live vicariously through Brie, who does have Troy. **

**And, so, here you go, my super great readers. Here's chapter 36 for you. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 36

**Gabriella's POV: **

The next day after Mayo, I helped my mother and Sarah with all the arrangements.

"It's so _hard_", I said at one point. "Planning a wedding."

"That it is, my girl", my mother said. "But it'll be so worth it."

"Five more days", I said to myself.

"All right, El, you can be done", my mother said. "Just be sure to pick your and Troy's first dance song, OK?"

"OK", I said, getting up. "Thanks again for doing this, Mami. You, too, Sarah. I'm so glad that you've been so accepting of all of this."

"Hey, you're in love. What can you do?" My mother replied, smiling.

"That I am", I said. "With the most beautiful boy in the world."

And with that, I ducked into my room.

I turned on my pink iHome, and played Taylor Swift's "The Best Day." That was a song that hasn't been played in a long, long time. Ever since my diagnosis, things have been bleak and then not bleak and then bleak again. It's hard to know what I can count on, besides Troy.

Before the thought of not seeing entered my head, the simple things in this song were all I worried about. Well, almost. I worried what the future would hold for me, what I would do in life, where I would end up.

Now, I know my future is with Troy and that makes me feel awfully safe. I also feel safe in the fact that when the future does come for us and we do have to leave East High, we'll be leaving together for sure, as husband and wife. Then, we'll be able to have all the "Best Days" that we want. Before, I hadn't known that as an option.

God, when did I get so consumed? Troy was now my whole world, my everything. And before I came to East High, I was a girl on her own, loved by no boy at all. But now that I was, I was completely changed. My confidence had risen, my outlook on life had improved, and I had believed in love for the very first time. Lucky for me Troy was one of the rare ones, a man that would stay and never, ever leave me, and one who would love me until forever.

_God, if I ever lost him…_

Tears fill my eyes at the mere thought. And then I wonder again when this whole needy thing had happened.

But Troy was probably wondering the same thing about me. I was sure he had dated other girls before he met me, or at least had offers to do so. I had not and so, here I was, all lovesick for the very first time.

But…Troy was, too.

He had told me once that he had never loved anyone so unconditionally as he loved me. He told me to hold his heart and to protect it, and I said I would. I asked the same of him and he said he would, too. Falling for Troy had merely happened, without me knowing it was happening at all. Being with him was the easiest thing in the world, and through all that togetherness came eventual true, deep wholesome and genuine ever-lasting love.

But don't think for a second just because Troy's a romantic doesn't make him tough and strong Oh, no. If anything, it's the opposite. He'd go out of his way to protect me and I love him for that. I don't ever feel pitied or babied or smothered or pressured by him. I simply feel taken care of, protected, and loved. And all of those feelings are because of who he is and all that he has done for me.

But also don't think that just because he loves me like he does, that Troy isn't a guys-guy. He totally is. He can beat anyone at NBA Live and plays incredible basketball. It's all because of me, he says, but I wouldn't doubt if there's some natural talent there as well.

And that means that I haven't done anything!

I feel as though Troy does all the work in our relationship while I just cry and cry and sometimes sing songs. Oh, and of course accept all of his gifts, and marriage proposals.

Oh, my God, this is a problem!

Why did Troy ever ask me to marry him?

**Troy's POV: **

"Why did you ever ask me to marry you?" is the first thing out of Brie's mouth when I answer her call on Tuesday afternoon.

"Because, Breezy", I say, smiling at her nervousness. "I love you."

"Well, I know _that_", Brie replies. "I just—Troy, do I contribute anything to our relationship?" At that, I can picture Brie standing in the middle of her room, too nervous to sit down, looking all anxious and nervous.

"Contribute? Sweetheart, you made this relationship. Without you, it wouldn't exist."

"I know it takes two people to be in a relationship together, Troy", Brie says. "I just want to make sure I do more than cry and accept your presents and marriage proposals. I want to know—

"If you make me the happiest man on the planet? You do, Brie, trust me", I say seriously. 'You really, really, _really_ do.

"Am I—

"My whole world? You are, my sweet Brie."

"And your mine", she says.

"OK, then. Now, can I be done convincing you we're made for each other?"

"But I should be saying that to you!" Brie wails. "You always get to say the romantic things!"

"So, say it."

"What?"

"Go on, say we're made for each other", I say. "You know we are as well as I do. I just beat you to it. Now, go on. You know you want to." I can hear her smile through the phone.

"We're made for each other!" Brie crows into the phone. I am so proud of her. "But wait a second", Brie rushes to say, getting all nervous again. "_Why_ do I make you the happiest man on the planet? Why I am your whole world?"

"Are you fishing for compliments, Miss Montez?"

"No!" Brie shouts into the phone. "I really want to know!"

"Well if you must", I say. "You make any room light up when you walk into it. Your smile is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life. Your singing voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. You're so calm and laid-back, it makes me want to feel that way, too. You're trying so hard to be brave and I admire you so much for that. You're creative, you're funny and cute, you're amazing with Sam and I love how you play with your hair when you're thinking hard about something. And lastly, though there are a million billion more things to list about you, my dearest Brie, I love you because you love me with so much brilliance and wonder. And I could never find that in another person anywhere."

Brie starts to cry as I finish, but I say, "Now, since you wish you were the one who got to say all the romantic things, here's your chance. What, Brie Montez, do you love about me?"

"Well", she says, and I can hear that smile again creeping on her face through the phone. "I love you, Troy, because of your incredible outlook on life. You're so outgoing and fun and I love that about you. You care so much about the people around you, and go out of your way to keep them happy and safe. You are flexible and totally a 'live in the moment' kind of guy. I love that because I'm always so busy thinking of the future. With you, I get to think about the here and now and experience it all fully and completely, with you by my side every single step of the way. You take the simple joys and make them incredible wonders. You are the most handsome man in the universe and your laugh is beautiful. And, lastly, my dearest Troy, though there are a million billion other fabulous qualities I could list, I love you because you love me with such power and enchantment. You make me believe anything's possible and I love you for that. I will never find as great of love as yours anywhere. You're it for me, Troy. I love you so much."

"Aw, Brie", I say and I fear for my eyes and everywhere. I try not to cry, but it's hard. I wipe my eyes. "I love you, Gabriella Catherine Montez", I say.

"And I love you, Troy Nathaniel Bolton", Brie says back. "Now, will you get over here? We've got to pick our first dance song."

"I'll be right over", I say. "I do really love you, Brie."

"I know. I love you, too, Troy", Brie replies.

Then we both hang up and I make my way over to see my favorite person in the whole wide world.

**Gabriella's POV: **

And, now, as I sit in my room waiting for Troy to climb up the balcony and kiss me when he gets here, I know for sure we're doing the right thing.

I'm not for sure where my sudden hesitation came from, but I guess that's why they call it cold feet. But now those feet are warm and ready to become wife to the most amazing person in the universe.

And, as Troy does as I predicted and kissed me when he arrived, I am more than ready to start our life and future together.

_Five more days…._

**OK, so I completely loved that chapter! I didn't even know where it came from! Maybe it was my HSM love-fest I had before I came to type this…**

**Anyway, so I want to make a poll for Troy and Brie's first dance song at their wedding. The choices are: **

**We are Man and Wife, by Michelle Featherstone**

**Fearless, by Taylor Swift**

**Once in a Lifetime Love, by Alan Jackson**

**Falling Slowly, by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova**

**Make the World Go Away, by Eddy Arnold**

**If you guys have any suggestions that you think would be super, super unbelievably perfect for the best wedding ever, let me know, but mostly I'd like it to be out of those five songs. Tell me in a review which one you'd like. Thanks again for reading, guys! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey, readers! Sorry this is not a chapter, but merely an author's note. I am so sorry for not updating, but let me tell you, I have been so busy. If you type in Taylor VanderHeiden Hutchinson Leader, or "music inspires her, she inspires others", you won't get to read the whole article, but you'll see my picture and a caption which will give you guys the gist of why I've been gone from Troy and Brie for so long. **

**Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I have huge news! There is a writing contest that is from another branch of , called . The contest is for young adult fiction, and I've decided to submit this story, except I'll change the names so they won't be HSM ones, keeping Troy as Troy and Brie as Brie. The prizes are great! You can win $15, 000 and a publishing contract with Penguin! You'll get to go to New York and have pres and everything! Gawd! How great is that! Anyway, to win you need a certain number of votes. The voting hasn't started yet, but when it does, please, please vote for me. I'll send out another AN when the voting starts. **

**Thanks, readers, and happy voting! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, readers! **

**Well, it turns out my Author's Note was very unnecessary because as I was in the middle of writing the last chapter, the website said, in big bold black letters: The submission period has closed! I know! Horrible, right? Anyway, it did motivate me to write five more chapters for this story, and here is the first one for you all. Thanks for all the support and reviews and everything, my wonderful readers! I am so excited to get to this point in the story. Thanks again and happy reading! **

Chapter 38

**Troy's POV: **

Brie and I planned to meet up for some together time that day before doing our separate bachelor and bachelorette parties that evening.

"Hey, Pretty Girl", I said easily to my fiancé as she walked through my front door.

"Hey", she replied back, kissing me.

"Hey, Ella", my mother calls out as she walks past. "How are you?"

"I'm well", Brie replies.

"Did you and Troy pick your first dance song yet?"

"Uh-huh", I said.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling", Brie says. "Troy and I agreed for it to be a surprise." She hands my mother a CD with no writing except "T and G Wedding Song" written in Brie's familiar script.

"You're really not going to tell?"

"Nope", Brie says. "It's a surprise."

**Gabriella's POV: **

Later in the day after I had returned from Troy's house, Sam met me at the door.

"Ella", he said. "How soon 'til the wedding?"

"Four days, Sam", I replied. "Today is both of our bachelor and bachelorette parties, the grooms' dinner tomorrow night, then the rehearsal dinner the next night, Friday, then the wedding is on Saturday."

"Oh."

"Are you excited?"

At that, Sam looks down, scuffs one shoes against the other.

"Sam", I say. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Sam bursts out, tears filling his eyes. "You're leaving me! You'll be with Troy all the time! And—"

By now, Sam is still crying, but has turned to ASL, because he can sign faster than he can talk.

"Oh, Sam", I say, pulling him into a hug, but he jerks away. "No!" he shouts in defiance.

"Sam", I say again. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to not see!" Sam says, sobbing like the little boy he is.

"Oh, Sam", I say for, like, the fourth time. "Me too. But don't you want to help me anymore?"

"Yes!", Sam says. "But-but you don't want me to."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You're with Troy all the time!"

"Well, I'm with him a lot, yes, but—

'But nothing!" Sam says. He gives me this look like he's oh so clever. I know he thinks that because he's heard Mom say it to him when he's been bad, which is hardly ever.

"Sam", I say, taking him by the shoulders, having him look right at me. "Listen to me. I love you, OK? But I love Troy, too. I love you both the exact, exact same, OK? Even though I'm getting married and even though I won't ever see anymore once the darkness comes, please know that I will always, always, always love you. Nothing comes between you and me, right?"

"Right", Sam replies reluctantly after thinking about it for a while, giving me a small smile. This time when I pull him in for a hug, he gladly obliges.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

Dressed in my new Rebecca Taylor black ruffled strapless party dress that goes a few inches above my knees, with my black Gucci classic patent pumps, with my hair up in a curly bun and my make-up flawless, I am ready for my bachelorette party. My T necklace is my only piece of jewelry besides my engagement ring, but I think that's all I need.

"Wow, Ella", my mother says. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks", I say. "What exactly are we going to do at this bachelorette party?"

"Oh, you'll see", my mother says, and I do.

First we go out to dinner at Maggiano's. Everyone is there: Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsey, Kate, Olivia, Leah, and everyone else I know from school. Except for Katie Fennermen, of course. We all have the tiniest glasses of champagne and make a toast to me, the bride-to-be. Next, we go back to my house and open all my wedding gifts. I receive: some bath towels, some kitchenware, some pillows, some cool pictures to hang up, an espresso machine because everyone knows how Troy and I are about our coffee, some cool glasses, lots of home decorating magazines with things circled, and I receive several little trinkets for decoration.

God, I feel so grown up!

I'm getting all this great, homey stuff from my friends. It is like we are really doing this now, Troy and I. We really are getting married.

**Troy's POV: **

At my bachelor party, everyone arrives at about seven. We go out to dinner then go back to my house to chill. We play video games for a while, then Chad says something I have never heard him say.

"You know, Troy", he says. "You're pretty brave."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting married. It's a big step."

"Well, yeah, but I'm ready for it. Both Brie and I are. It was my idea, you know."

"I know, I know", Chad says. "It's just—It's actually, really happening. It's big."

"Have you got cold feet, yet, Troy?" Ted asked teasingly.

"No, but Brie has", I say, smiling. "She called me up, all frantic, and asked me why I wanted to marry her in the first place. As if she didn't already know how fantastic I think she is."

"Well, what did you say?" Chad asked. "When she asked you?"

"You don't really want me to get all mushy on you guys, do you?"

"Well, I just want to know if I'm feeling the same way about Tay, and if it's good enough for her."

"Well, I told her how much she lights up a room. I told Brie she was light, my hope, and my joy. I said that she loved me with such beauty and greatness. I told her I'd never find anyone else who would love me that unconditionally, ever again in my life. I told her she was my one true love.

"And then Brie said all these great things about me that I won't repeat", I say. "Because she probably doesn't want me to spill her soul to you guys while we're sitting around playing NBA Live."

"OK, yep", Chad said, smirking. "You are in love, dude."

"I am", I say. "But you're the one who asked. Do you feel al that about Taylor?"

"I do", Chad says after a while. "She is the greatest person I know, and I value her life more than my own. I just want her to be happy."

"And that my friend", I say. "Is what it means to be in love."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, guys! **

**Now, before I even start to get reviews saying, "make the chapters longer!"—assuming I get reviews, of course-I will tell you now that this chapter is very, very, very short. It's a little chapter, but no without substance. So without further a do, here is chapter 29 here for you. **

Chapter 37

**Gabriella's POV: **

Tonight is the grooms' dinner.

I find that whole thing funny. Did the wedding gods feel the groom needed recognition since the bride often steals the show? In any case, it's another excuse for me to dress up. And dress up I do.

I put on a cream silk halter dress that goes a little above my knees. I'm wearing cream-colored pointed-toe pumps, and my accents are teal jewelry—earrings, necklace, and bangles. My hair is swept in a braided updo and into a big messy bun at the back of my head. I twirl my engagement ring around my finer as I hold on tightly to my Miu Miu clutch, waiting for Troy to arrive. When he does, he immediately tells me how great I look, to which I reply, "Hey, isn't this your night? I think _you_ look great."

We get into the car and go to the restaurant. When we get there, we are seated and wait for everyone else to arrive. Everyone who comes greets us, tells us how happy they are for the wedding, and then goes and sits down. All the while, I am feeling very smug and grow-up. I cannot believe how awesome getting married is. I hope I am not being too naive. How can you not feel spectacular when your fiancé is sitting right beside you, and people are telling you how excited they are for you?

We order our meal, then talk and talk. We talk with Troy's family and mine, meeting relatives that I haven't seen in years. We talk and talk. My voice is starting to grow hoarse, but I still feel immensely happy. I'm grinning so hard my cheeks hurt.

After our meal is over, I start to not feel so great. I feel almost light-headed. And I start to see floating dark spots in my vision. _Oh my God, am I fainting? _

"I think I need some air", I say, and stagger away from the table. I hear Troy's footsteps right behind mine. I knew he'd be too worried not to come after me. Right as I push open the door to feel a refreshing breeze, everything gets alarmingly dark.

"Oh, my God", I say. "Not now. Not here!"

"What is it, Brie? Troy asks. "Is it a BOD?"

I do not know how, but my mother heard and comes rushing right over. "Is it a BOD?" She asks me. I nod, feeling like my head is too heavy for my body.

"OK, Ella, OK", my mother says. "Let's get you into…this foyer area over here, OK?" They bring me over and sit me down on a bench that is fancy and plush. Troy holds my hand.

"It's OK, Brie", he says.

"It isn't!" I say. 'I'm having a BOD! In front of all these people!"

"No, you're not", my mother reassures. "We're all by ourselves, in a corner."

"Yeah, right", I say. And then I do not say anything else. I lay my head on Troy's shoulder and wait it out.

"How long has it been, Brie?" Troy asks.

"About eleven minutes", I say, and my mother gasps.

"See!" I exclaim. "Everything's not OK!"

But everything is, after 13 minutes and 30 seconds.

I go back into the room, trying hard to be brave. Troy holds my hand as tightly as he can.

The people that have come to see Troy and I can tell something's wrong but they do not know what. My father greets us on the way back to the table.

"I had a BOD", I mumble, and then I pray again that I can keep my sight until the wedding.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey again, readers! **

**Here is another chapter for you all. Luckily, this one is longer, but just as dramatic. Hey, have any of you listened to Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss"? So, so sad, but so, so beautiful at the same time. It took time for me to like this song, but now I love it. The lyrics are what make it so spectacular. **

**Thanks for the reviews, as always, guys. Enjoy chapter 40**

Chapter 40

**Troy's POV: **

The morning following the grooms' dinner is the day of the wedding rehearsal. It is a beautiful late summer day. We are at the church in the center of town, practicing our walks down the aisle.

Brie looks wonderful in a white lace dress, white flats with flower cut-outs, and a white headband put into her messy updo. She has practiced walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father several times already, and I can tell she finds it all kind of fun.

When we finish our walking, we practice saying the vows. After that, my mother says, "So you really won't tell me your wedding song?"

"Nope", Brie replies, smiling smugly again. "Remember, it's a—

"Yeah, I know, a surprise." My mother sounds so legitimately upset that Brie and I both laugh.

We eat lunch at an outdoor café, then go back to the church. When we find out that we are not needed for a whole half hour, Brie and I decided to take a walk.

"Can you believe tomorrow's our wedding day?" Brie says. "God, I can't."

"I can", I say. "But that's because I'm a bigger softie than you and day-dream about it."

"Hey!" Brie says in mock protest, similar to my teasing comment. "I am so a bigger softie than you! I totally freaked out last night during the BOD. I'm sure you wouldn't have."

At that, I am quiet. "I would have", I finally say. "I would've freaked out. As brave as I try to be for you—

"And me for you", Brie says. "But…Sometimes…you can't be brave enough?"

"Exactly, Breezy. You know, I put on my blind-fold and walked around with your cane a few days ago and I still couldn't believe you'll actually have to be in darkness all the time."

"I know, scary, isn't it?"

"It is. It totally is. I just—I just think you're really brave, Brie."

"We'll all have to be, I guess", She says, so quietly I can barely hear her. I wrap her up in my arms, and she cries a little. I try not to.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Later that night, at the rehearsal dinner, I start to feel funny again. Oh, God.

"Troy, I—

I try to tell him how awful I feel, but my throat closes up and no words come out. At that, I get even more upset. I cannot believe this is happening again.

"Brie, what is it? Is it a BOD?"

"I—I think so", I say quietly. And then my suspicions are confirmed when everything is black, black, black.

"Oh my God", I say, and Troy knows, and then I feel very sick.

At this restaurant, there is no fancy plush bench to sit on, so Troy and I end up in the women's restroom. Luckily, no one else is in here, and we are lucky to be in the private dining room upstairs.

I feel myself being gently cascaded onto the tile floors. It feels cool and slippery.

"You OK, Brie?" Troy asks.

"Just don't leave me", I say.

"I won't", he answers. He holds my hand and we just sit and sit. After about five minutes, Troy says, "sing for me, Brie. Sing me one of your favorites."

I think for a while, then sing "The Best Day." My voice rises and falls and echoes all over the restroom, but I keep on singing. By the time I am done I am awfully close to crying.

"It's been almost 17 minutes!" I exclaim. "That's the longest one I've ever had! Oh, my God, Troy, what if—

"Don't even think like that, Brie" Troy says.

"But-But, it could happen! It could happen tomorrow! I could go blind on our wedding day!"

By the time the BOD is over and we are leaving the restroom, I am hysterical. I cannot get a grip. I cannot make myself stop crying. I cannot do anything.

"Troy, don't leave me", I say again, through my tears.

"I won't, Brie", Troy says.

**Troy's POV: **

"I won't, Mom", I say. "I cannot leave her. I can't. She could…just please, I cannot leave her."

"Alright, Troy", my mother says, tears starting to come to her. "Go and be with your fiancé."

I do. I go and help her walk to the car, let her rest her head on my shoulder, and carry her into the house and up to her rom. I lay her gently on her bed, where she immediately falls asleep. I curl up in her chair, pull a blanket over myself, and pray and pray that she will see tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 39

**Troy's POV: **

She does. See tomorrow, I mean. Thank God.

I honestly don't know what I would've done if she hadn't, if today had been the dreaded Day Of Darkness. God. Would've we canceled the wedding? Would've it still gone on? I wonder now if Brie had thought about these things. I'm guessing she had. All I know now is that I must not break the most romantic rule, and that I must sneak out so the groom won't see the bride before the wedding.

**Gabriella's POV: **

When I wake up, Troy is not in the room. I rub my eyes, open them, then squeal and dance about, simply for the fact that I am seeing color and brightness again.

_Thank you, God!_

I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror at myself and cannot believe that today is the day I get to marry Troy Bolton. I get interrupted by my sister, Kate, who knocks on the door and says, "Ella, mom's wondering if you're up yet and what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, a bagel", I say. "I'll be right out." I smile to myself in the mirror again, and then go out into the day.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

Three hours later, I am sitting in my chair at the hair salon.

"Your wedding day, huh?" My stylist asks.

"Yep", I say.

"How old are you again?"

"16", I say simply, as if I have been 16 all my life, instead of just for 15 days. "Trust me, we're doing the right thing." I settle back into my chair and let the stylist's quick hands put my hair up. I tell her to do it up in a curly half-up/half-down look, and she does, complete with little curls around my face.

"Oh, Ella", my mother breathes. "You look beautiful." I know my hair and make-up are lovely, but they look funny with my simple knit day dress and flats.

"Let's get me in my wedding dress", I say. "Then I'll really look gorgeous."

My mother obliges, and we head over to the church.

Once there, we get me into my beautiful dress and even I am surprised how great I look.

"Oh, my God, you look so, so beautiful", my mother says. She is wiping her eyes and I know she is crying.

"Thank you for doing this all for me", I say seriously.

"Anything for you, my sweet girl", my mother replies.

"Honestly, I don't know if any other family would be this understanding to let me go around the world and get married and emancipated at 16."

"Like you said, you and Troy know you're doing the right thing."

"I know we are", I say. And I do.

**Troy's POV: **

Over at the church, I am sitting with my friends dressed in my tux. My hair is combed, and I look all neat and everything. Now, I am just nervous. It feels like we have been sitting here forever, even though it's only been around an hour.

My dad comes in and asks me if I'm ready. I say I am and he nods.

"Troy—

"Thanks, Dad", I say. "For doing this for me. And Brie. For funding the trip and the wedding and letting me get married and emancipated and everything else."

"You're welcome, Troy", my father says. He hugs me and I hug him back. When he pulls back, he says, "Now, are you ready to get married?"

"Yes", I say, and off I go, ready to get married.

**Gabriella's POV: **

All my bridesmaids and I start the process of taking exactly a million pictures. We smile and smile and smile. The flashing hurts my eyes, but I keep on. Then, my mother take pictures of only me in my wedding dress and I feel funny without Troy by my side. I smile to myself knowing in about a half an hour, we will be legally married.

Soon, the pastor comes and says we're ready. I'm shaking inside, but I don't show it. The girls get in line, with me as the caboose. My father and I wait arm in arm until it is our turn to walk.

When the Wedding March begins, I feel as though I might cry, I am so happy. We walk and walk, my father and I. I stare straight ahead, searching for Troy. When we reach the end of the aisle, my father lifts my veil, kisses me, tells me he loves me, then hands me off to Troy. Troy takes my hand, tells me I am the most beautiful girl in the entire universe and that he loves me more than life, and then we turn to the pastor.

"We are gathered here today to grace Troy and Gabriella into holy matrimony", the pastor starts, and I think, _my God, it's just like a movie!_

I turn to Troy and grin. He grins back and then we listen to the pastor. When the vows come, the pastor says, "Troy and Gabriella have chosen the write their own vows. Troy?"

"The oceans may wash away. Time may stop. The world may freeze. But even if those things do happen, I'll never ever stop loving you. Brie, everyday, I get to look into those beautiful eyes of yours and all I see in them is my future. You are it for me, Breezy. You are the bravest person I will ever know. You are so strong and steady and smart, I just hope I can one day be as great as you are. No one will love me as much as you do, and I will never cease in my love for you."

Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away, but Troy does that for me.

I clear my throat and start to say my own vows: "Troy, you are my constant. Where other boys have run away because they're scared to be with a girl who is disabled and different, you embraced me and loved me for who I am, and I will always love you for that. No other person even has told me how beautiful I am five times a day. No one has told me I have the purest, most gorgeous voice in the world like you have. No one has told me they will love me forever and actually lived up to it. You've surpassed everything I had thought was true love. I love you so much, Troy. I love you so much. And through everything you've been there and I know you will continue to be. And I could never in a million years repay you for that." I start to cry happy tears again and Troy wipes them away with the soft pad of his thumb.

We then walk through the 'in sickness and in health" portion and then we exchange wedding rings. When Troy slips the beautiful Tiffany wedding ring onto my ring finger, I am breathless again because I am so happy to be with him and to be getting married.

Then we are pronounced man and wife. I have never felt happier in my entire life. We kiss passionately, and then we walk down the aisle arm in arm, life in life, finally as husband and wife.

**Troy's POV: **

At the country club, where the reception is held, I cannot stop looking at Brie and thinking how amazing she is. I'm all mushy and in love, I know, but I can't help it! I just got married! Do you have any idea how wonderful that feels?

We sit at a long, long table, with me and Brie right in the middle. There are candles everywhere, and we get to drink champagne.

I feel very grown up.

I have this feeling that I feel more and more like a little kid the more and more I get chances to grow up. So, now, in my most grown-up of grown-up feelings, I have never felt younger in my life.

We eat chicken and potatoes and a million different salads. We drink our champagne, and eat our food and get a ton of kiss hoots and hollers. Everyone clinks their glasses until we kiss and when we do, it feels wonderful.

Chad then makes a toast.

He says: "I was Troy's best friend all through school. We did everything together, and we've considered ourselves brothers for a long time. When Gabriella came into Troy's life, though, that was it. He was hooked. I don't know if it was her beauty or her smile or her singing voice or what, but he eventually fell in love with her and she eventually fell in love with him and then Gabriella was announced going blind. When that happened, I immediately became afraid that she would suffer the same fate my wonderful aunt Chloe would. But she hasn't, yet, because she can still see. But I know that when the darkness does come, Troy and G will prevail and keep on with all that love. So this toast is to Gabriella. Make him happy, Ella. And when he gets annoying, you know where I live." W all clap and Chad and Brie hug, then Chad and I hug.

After the toasts, it is time for our first dance as husband and wife. I look over at my mother and grin. Now she'll finally get to find out which song we picked for our first dance. And when the strains of "Fearless", by Taylor Swift, come through the speakers, I see her grin more.

Now, though, I can only focus on my beautiful wonderful Brie. She is smiling, her arms wrapped around my neck. She is singing along, but trying hard not to.

"It's OK", I say. "Sing your heart out, Pretty Girl." And then she does. Her voice is so huge, it almost blows the roof off, but in a good way. The DJ hands her a mike and she sings so, so beautifully. She sings to me and I have never felt happier in my life.

When the song's over, we keep on dancing. And when that's done, we cut the cake, throw the bouquet, and officially leave the wedding.

Brie and I pull up to our new apartment and she is totally surprised.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims. "Is this our _house_?"

"Well, technically, it's our apartment, but, yes, it's our house."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Brie cannot get out of the car fast enough. Even though I was supposed to carry her over the threshold, I let her run about, giddy as a school girl, and she dumps everything everywhere right in the middle of the entryway. We then troop from room to room looking at every detail. Brie exclaims and squeals over just about everything, but I love every bit of it. I love how she is so happy with this little simple space that we can now call ours. By the time we finish, it is late, late, late, and Brie is yawning.

"Ready for bed, wife?" I ask.

"Yes, indeed, husband", Brie says, and I scoop her up and carry her over the threshold to our bedroom. We jump up and down on the bed together, whooping in all our married joy. Then we get into bed for real and go to sleep, our arms wrapped around each other. We kiss slow and deep. It is wonderful. I play with her hair.

"I love you, sweetheart", I say softly.

"I love you, Troy. I love you so much."

And so, we are finally married.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, readers! **

**Thanks so, so, so much for the reviews for chapter 41! I loved it myself, because it was so sweet and romantic and lovely, and perfect, perfect, perfect. **

**Just don't hate me for what I am about to do, OK? This is what I've planned since I wrote the first word of the story.**

**I feel this chapter is so huge and grand, mainly because of the content, and I almost don't want to write it! But, then, I think of how much I've wanted to get to this point, how much joy and pain they've had together, Troy and Brie, and…Oh, God, this is so sad! But, for you guys, I will press on and write chapter 42 for you all. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 42

**Gabriella's POV: **

I am dreaming.

I am dreaming of Troy, in all his wonderful-ness.

He and I are on the golf-course at Lava Springs again, prancing about, laughing and laughing as the sprinklers get us all wet. And suddenly, we are at the altar, laughing and laughing again, having just been announced as Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton. And suddenly, we are in a big house, laughing and laughing again, his arms wrapped around me. We are dancing in the kitchen, where there is no music playing at all.

Then, we are laughing and laughing again as we hold a baby in our arms, and I am lying in a hospital bed, with Troy by my side, and our daughter in my arms. And then: we are watching our little girl go off to her first day kindergarten, her first day of high school, her first day of college, her wedding day, her first child.

And then: I am sitting still in a white chair on the beach next to the ocean, my hair long and white, with Troy by my side. He holds my hand and I hold his. And then: all the images flash before me, but I can hardly see any of them now, I can barely hear the voices; they sound tiny and hollow and unfamiliar in my ears. I try to grab them so I can see them, with no luck. The picture gets dimmer and dimmer, smaller and smaller. I try to reach for the memories again, hoping to see them, until my whole world is enveloped in a sea of dark, scary blackness.

And then: I open my eyes to see all that dark, scary blackness, and I know that I have gone blind.

**Troy's POV: **

All I hear is screaming.

I had woken up early, despite how late Brie and I had stayed up the night before. I had woken up, watched Brie sleep peacefully for a while, before wandering to the kitchen to make coffee in our new espresso machine. I had been planning on bringing it to Brie and then we'd start the day together, our very first official day as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

But that never got a chance to happen.

As I was pouring coffee into Brie's coffee cup, I was startled by an awful scream. It was loud and sudden and I knew, I just knew, that it had come from Brie. Honestly, I cannot remember what I thought as I ran to check on her.

When I arrived back in the bedroom, I saw Brie, standing in the middle of the room, shaking like crazy. She is crying hard.

"Brie", I said, trying hard not to get scared, "Brie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's here, Troy" Brie says, sobbing and sobbing. "It's here." I look to her eyes that are brown and beautiful and filled with tears, and no longer tracking anything at all, still and un-moving.

And then I know.

Brie has gone blind.

At that, I really, really feel sick. I also feel like I might faint. My heart hurts, literally.

"OK, Brie, OK", I say, pulling her close and hugging her. I fear that I myself am shaking just as badly as Brie is, but I hug her anyway. "Let me just….call your parents, OK?"

"OK", Brie says, letting out a sob. She feels around her, feeling only air and space. I lead her out of the bedroom and into the living room, where I lead her to the couch and we both sit down together. Brie is very, very slow in her movements, shuffling her feet and feeling for things with her hands, totally unsure of herself and her surroundings.

**I totally screwed everything up**, I think to myself. **If only Brie could've gone blind in her house, and not some apartment she's been in less for less than 12 hours. I am a horrible husband. **

"Chanda?" I manage to choke out once Brie and I are settled on the couch. "It's here. The darkness." Brie cries out again, and I feel even more ill now. I have never felt this awful in my entire life.

Chanda says she'll be right over. She's crying, too.

When she and Mark get here, Brie is in hysterics. She cannot stop crying, but even through everything, she doesn't for a second let go of my hand. She keeps wiping her eyes and holding my hand and crying and crying and crying.

A few minutes after Brie's parents arrive, mine do. My mother hugs my wife and holds her while she cries. My father stands still, still, still, as if in shock, and I wouldn't doubt if he is. He tries to reach for me, my dad, but I wave him off, knowing how hard it will be for him to maintain the composure he's trying so hard to hang onto. Someone has to be brave here, and I know he thinks it's his job to be so.

**Still Troy's POV: **

This goes on for a while, all the sitting and the shock and the crying and crying and the wiping of eyes and noses. I hold my place down at Brie's side, never leaving her for an instant. She keeps saying, "Troy, don't leave me", and I always say, "I never will." And I never do. I merely wrap my arm around her, gently kiss her hair, and try very hard not to cry.

**Still Troy's POV: **

Sometime after lunch, where no one has eaten or even attempted to, Brie falls off into sleep, leaning against my shoulder and still holding my hand as tightly as ever.

I wish I could tell you all that I had some beautiful philosophical thoughts rolling around in my head, like: "Brie is still beautiful to me even though she is no longer beautiful in her own eyes." Or: "Love knows no distance. Or blindness, for that matter." Or: "She's still able to see people with her heart even if she can no longer see with her eyes." And even though I did manage to think those things later, what I felt on that day was nothing like that at all.

I felt numb. Numb to absolutely everything. And yet I hurt so badly I couldn't stand to be in my own skin. I have never in my life experienced this kind of anguish. Not when my grandmother was dying of a terminal illness. Not even when I thought I lost Chad forever when he was ten and sad about Chloe. Not even when my dog died when I was eight. Not ever have I hurt so strongly for another human being, the one person in the world that I cherish and love more than anything and anyone else in the entire world and universe.

My beautiful and wonderful Brie, my beautiful and wonderful wife, she is my most important priority. I am responsible for her life now, and I cannot save her from this like I so desperately want to.

This is partly my fault, I know. We have been getting ready for the awful and terrible darkness for months now, and yet I still completely feel like I am losing my grip every time I look over at Brie. She needs me to be strong for her, and I am not strong in the least.

I know the day before the wedding she told me that we all couldn't be as brave as we'd like to be, herself included, but I hadn't fully believed her. I had stupidly assumed I'd be the one to beat those odds of not being brave. So when I didn't, the blow was even more devastating than if I had just listened to Brie.

These first few months of marriage were supposed to be some of the toughest yet most rewarding times of our lives for Brie and me, but I couldn't even protect her for a whole 24 hours. **God, if you're listening up there, just know I am an idiot.**

Remember how I said that in my most grown-up moments, I feel like the littlest kid ever? Well, now, when I am supposed to be grave and serious and scared and sad and an adult and all grown-up, I just want to cry and have my mother make me feel better like she used to when I was five.

**I hate this!** I want to scream to the sky. **I hate this!**

After I had watched Brie sleep for a while, this time not peacefully, I swing my legs over to the side of couch where she lay. I childishly buried my head in my hands. I willed myself not to cry for the millionth time that day.

I come back up, and start to pull my hands away from my face, then stop myself. _This is what Brie will see from now on_, I remind myself. All around me is blackness. I hear the birds chirping quietly in the afternoon late-summer air while the little kids from the apartment next door run around outside, free as eagles, laughing and laughing, and I hear Chanda say to my mother, "I really hope she pulls through this", and then I hear my mother reply, "I wouldn't be able to", in a shaky voice, and then they both start crying again. I do not hear my father, because I would later come to know he had been sitting still as stone this whole time.

I pull my hands away from my eyes now, look back at Brie, who is stirring, rising from the depths of sleep, and still her eyes stay motionless and glassy.

"Troy?" She says quietly, reaching her hands out. At that, I lose it. I slowly lower myself down so I am laying almost on top of her, and I hold her as tightly as I can and I cry and cry. She holds me tight, too, and now she does not cry at all. She merely holds me and holds me while I cry. **I cannot bear this**, I think**. I cannot **bear** this. **

And really, I cannot.

**Gabriella's POV: **

I am numb.

I am a blind girl, going to be blind, blind, blind forever and ever now, it's official. It's official and I am blind and I am numb. I am un-feeling to everything around me. I finally stop the crying and it's Toy's turn, and so I hold him and hold him and try and try.

You'd think being numb would mean not crying, being still as stone, being un-moving and un-feeling and un-everything, but I did and I am not, until now.

Now, I sit still on the couch, not feeling Troy's loving eyes on me, not feeling my mother fluttering around me like a nervous bird, not feeling pounds of sadness being pent up in this little tiny apartment.

I am numb now. I am blind now.

Everything's lost and gone and blurry.

I feel like I am dead. I feel as though I have died. I feel dazed.

I am a blind girl now.

**OH. MY. GOD. **

**I cannot believe this. This chapter is finally, finally, finally finished. It took me over three hours to write. I wanted everything to be totally perfect. **

**I cried so much during this chapter, you guys, seriously. I just could not keep myself together. I even walked around in a blindfold and I cried and cried. Oh, my God, I feel so, so, so, so, so, so, so sad for Troy and Brie right now. **

**Cheyanne9245, I hope it's OK that I used your fabulous line about Brie seeing with her heart rather than her eyes. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for the review. It was so cool how much this story has done for you. That's all I've ever wanted: for people to be moved and inspired by my words. Thanks so, so, so much! And about the fiancé thing, that was a mistake I hadn't realized I'd made until after I'd posted it. I'm sorry it confused you. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, guys! I know this is sad, but I promise you, things will get better. It'll just take…time. And a lot, a lot, a lot of love. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey, readers!**

**Well, we've made it to 250 reviews! How amazing is that? I never in a million years thought this story would grow so popular and important to so many of you FanFic readers out there, mostly because a lot of my other T and G stories haven't. Thanks again for being there for me and Troy and Brie and this story. **

**The reviews were incredible, BTW. You guys rock. I'm glad the emotion was there for you all, because if it hadn't been, chapter 42 wouldn't have been nearly as powerful as it turned out to be. **

**To help with the emotions, it helps to listen to Michelle Featherstone's "God Bless the Child." If you look on YouTube, like I was because I was too lazy to open iTunes and listen to the one I purchased, listen to the first one that comes up, with the video by "reinarsch88". **

**It doesn't necessarily describe Brie or Troy at all, I just think it's beautiful and sad enough to get those two emotions—sadness and more sadness—across to you guys as readers. I listened to it on repeat while writing chapter 42, and it totally helped me bawl like a baby. I had to stop, like, three times to get a Kleenex for all the tears! **

**It is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard in my life. The first time I heard it was episode 3x16 of One tree Hill a few years ago, and I have been in love with it ever since. I am trying to learn the piano part for it, even though there's no sheet music out yet for the song. It is so, so, so beautiful. **

**Anyway, that's the climax of our wonderful story, and now, here is chapter 43 for you all, the aftermath. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 43

**Troy's POV: **

It's been a week.

A week of agony, a week of walking on eggshells around Brie, and wanting to wrap her up and take her away from all this. A week of SSB and Mayo phone calls, a week of SSB delivering devices and tools for Brie over to our new apartment. A week of not knowing what to do or say to make her feel better about any of this. A week of silence and stillness. A week of Brie being virtually mute. A week of Brie being blind.

The week has been long and hard and awful, I won't lie about that. And I also won't deny the fact that I feel totally powerless and helpless and I hate all of it. But since you most likely know all of that to more of an extent than you'd like, I will simply say it and then move on.

Brie and I have not been acting like a typical husband and wife would right after their wedding, mostly because Brie hasn't been herself, not that I blame her. We have not touched like we normally would. We have not kissed like we normally would. We have not laughed or talked like we normally would. The truth is, we have not done anything like we normally would. Brie and I, right now, are indifferent to the normal way or things, and it looks as though Brie is indifferent to the outside world and to me, because sometimes I feel as though she does not even know when I am here and when I am not.

Even so, I let her know when I am going outside, even for a minute, even if it just to watch the sunset or to get the mail. So, likewise, I also tell her that I am going out to play a round of basketball with Chad at the East High gym.

I say, "Brie-Bird, I'm going to play basketball with Chad, Ok?"

But Brie doesn't say OK to that. She only says, "Brie-Bird? As in 'free-bird'?"

"Yeah", I reply hopefully.

"It's not true anymore, Troy", Brie says softly, sighing.

"I believe it is, my dear girl", I say back. "I'm going out to play basketball with Chad", I repeat. "Ok? I have my phone. Call me if you need me….all right?"

"Whatever", Brie says dully, and then I drop a kiss on her head and leave the apartment. When I reach the school, I park the car and meet Chad at the outdoor basketball court in the back.

"Well, hey there, married man", Chad says by way of greeting me. He twirls a basketball on his finger before dunking it into the basket. "How're things?"

**Oh, God**, I think to myself. **What do I do? I can't just come out and say that my wife went blind a week ago right in the middle of this basketball court, can I? No. No! **

"Things are…fine", I finally say, feeling all defeated and untruthful, mostly because I _am_.

"Fine?" Chad sounds somewhat surprised. "For how your wedding went, I would assume things are a little bit better than 'fine'".

"Things are OK, Chad. I'm OK, Brie's…OK, everything's—

"Fine, I know. What aren't you telling me, Troy?"

Now, I start to feel a little angry, a little irritated; it no doubt has to do with all the pent-up frustration I have about Brie. And how I cannot _do_ anything. And how I feel all sick inside because of it. And how I cannot even tell my best friend about any of it.

"Just leave it, Chad, OK? We're here to play basketball, remember? Not to discuss my marriage. Now, go left", I say, and he does, and from then on we do not say anything about Brie or my marriage for the rest of the game.

**Still Troy's POV: **

When the two games are over and both Chad and I have gotten in our exercise for the day, my father appears. He comes onto the court, greets Chad, eyes me, and says, "Here, Troy, this is from your mother." He hands me a casserole wrapped in tinfoil, with cooking instructions taped to the front. "She's always looking out for you, you know."

"I know, Dad", I say, and I do, because she and Chanda have been working as tag-team all week, bringing food and comfort to our apartment, at least to me, anyway, I'm not sure at all how much reaches Brie because she has been so distant lately.

**Please don't ask about Brie**, I beg my father telepathically. **Please, please don't ask about Brie. **

Too late.

"How's Ella?" My father asks, eyeing Chad now, seeing if he knows or not.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I exclaim now, frustrated and not wanting to tell Chad the truth about my wife. "Don't any of you trust me? Brie is…fine, I promise you."

"You've already told me that, Troy", Chad says, all seriousness back in his face now. "I need to hear something new, because I know that that is not the truth, and so does Taylor. She's been bugging me to see what's up with you guys all week. She knows something's going on, something bad. Why are we always the ones who are shut out?"

"I'm not trying to shut you guys out, honestly, I'm not", I say, fighting for control of how this conversation is going.

I wish now that I had not agreed to play basketball with my best friend. I had only agreed because I needed to get out of the house and Brie didn't want me around anyway. Now, I regret coming here when I could be…where? At home with Brie, still and silent and not knowing what to say or do**? God, this is all so messed up. **

"Then why won't you tell me, Troy? Is it so bad you can't even tell me?"

"Yeah, it is", I finally say, not daring to look up at my father. If I were to, I'd lose it again and no way was I going to let that happen here.

"OK, well", Chad says. "Can you…tell me about it somehow?"

"You know what?" I say. "I think there is only one person who can tell you about it." I look to my father, to my best friend, and back to my father again. "And that is Brie."

**Gabriella's POV: **

I am sitting on this couch again, the same one I have sat and laid upon all week long, only coming to bed when Troy helps me get there. I am sitting and that is all. I have hardly said a word to anyone all week, including Troy. I give him one word answers to almost everything and I know he hates it, not being able to control how I am or why I am this way at all.

I have not been doing anything all week besides sitting and giving one word answers and being distant and mute and not at all like the girl Troy married seven days ago. But that is only because I am not the same girl anymore. I am the same at all. I do not feel joy, I don't feel inspired, I do not feel like myself. I am merely numb, now. But I am also blind now, and that changes everything.

I hear the door open now, and I hear footsteps. There are a lot of them, so I cannot tell how many people have come into our apartment.

"Troy?" I call out.

"Yeah, Brie, I'm here", I hear Troy call back. I hear the footsteps come closer, only one set of them, so I guess they are Troy's.

"Hey, Brie-Brie", he says, taking my hand gently, kissing my forehead. I feel for his hand, making sure it's Troy, and when I know, I relax a little.

"My dad's here", Troy says. "And…so is Chad. And Taylor. They want to know if everything's…OK, and I just wanted to make sure…do you want to….?"

"Go ahead", I finally say. "Tell them. I'm going out to the swing."

"Wait, you're—

"Tell them Troy", I say again. "I know you have to. But before you do, could you lead me to the swing out back?"

Troy does, guiding me in the least noticeable way he can, and he sets me gently down in the swing once we are outside. He reaches for my hand again.

"I love you, Brie", He says. "I just…I can't shut them out. They need to know what happened. Are you sure you don't want to tell them together?"

I shake my head fast. "Yes", I say. "I'm sure."

"OK", Troy replies. "I'll be inside. Call me if you need anything."

I nod, he leaves, and I lay tentatively back in the porch swing and imagine that I am staring up at the blue sky.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

When Troy comes back, he says, "Brie, I told them." His voice is strangled and thick. "They're…asking for you. Do you want to see them?"

"No", I say, shaking my head fast again. "I don't want them to see me like this."

"Brie—

"Troy", I challenge. "I'm really, really angry…and confused and…I don't want to say something I'd regret later."

Troy is silent for a while.

"They'd really like to see you", he finally says.

"And why should I let them? So they can act all timid and sympathetic? No way."

"Brie, they're our best friends. Look, they feel really bad—

"Their pity won't change the fact that I live in darkness now, Troy", I snap. "Nothing can change that."

Troy doesn't challenge that. He is silent for so long, I wonder if I have dozed off and I wonder if I'm now alone.

"Troy?" I ask. "You still here?"

"Yeah, Brie", he says. "I'm still here." He sits down next to me on the swing, takes my hand again. Troy leans back, taking me in his arms with him. We both lean back, his arms wrapped around me, not mine wrapped around him. But that is all. We don't hug or kiss or say anything at all. We just sit in the swing together as husband and wife, blind girl and sighted boy.

We are silent and still. We are not together like we used to be at all. It scares me, but what frightens me more is that I do not care about any of it like I should.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, readers! **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. It's an Author's Note. I do have part of chapter 44 written, I just need to finish it. That should be up soon. Anyway, I'm writing this to tell you of my newest YouTube video that I put up today. It's a clothing haul, and it would be great if you could watch it and subscribe to my channel, maybe get others to subscribe as well. Any support would be greatly welcome. Thanks for reading and watching, guys! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey again, readers! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. After chapter 43 was posted, I really didn't know where to go next. I had to think about it for a while, but now I have a plan. **

**The inspiration for said plan came from One Tree Hill, as does nearly everything I write about, and episodes 7x18, 7x19, 7x20, 7x21, 7x22, Haley's plotline. If you know OTH, then you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't, then you'll have the surprise of seeing what's next for our sad, sad Brie. **

**Some of the reviews—all of which were wonderful, as they always are—were really simple: "I hope they reconnect. I hope things get better." Believe me, I wish that too. It's just not that simple. Brie is going through something that Troy can't begin to understand, no matter how much he wants to. I hate it, but I don't see any other reaction for Brie than the one she's experiencing right now. I'm sorry it's sad. Things will get better. It'll just take time. And love. **

**Thank for reading, guys, and thanks for cheering for Brie and Troy. Your applause will come in handy soon. Promise! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 44

**Troy's POV: **

"Depressed? You've got to be kidding me." I try to hold myself together in front of the doctor but it is hard. Much more difficult than I had imagined, that's for sure.

But the doctor only nods, looking somberly at me through his glasses. He is as calm as the sun when I want to explode. This makes me want to smack him.

"Are you diagnosing my wife with depression?" I cannot believe it, so I have to ask again.

"From the symptoms you have described Gabriella having the past few weeks, yes, she is clinically depressed."

"H-How do I fix it? How do I make it go away?"

"You don't", the doctor said matter-of-factly. "Troy, depression is different for everyone—

"But I just brought her in because I didn't know what else to do, I—

"Troy, you did the right thing. Don't back out now just because it's scary."

"I won't", I say, and I hate this man who thinks that I would ever, ever walk away from Brie. I hate this man for accusing my wife of being so sad and so down that she has something clinically _wrong_ with her.

"Like I said, depression is different for everyone. It could last a few weeks, a few months, a few years, even."

"No way. No. Way." I say. I cannot imagine Brie being sad for that long.

"I'll give her some anti-depressants", the doctor says, as if I have not said anything. "That should help."

"What'll help is if she'll accept the fact that she is now blind and move on", I mutter, then feel terrible. I have no right at all to judge Brie or what she's going through. No right at all. And for the millionth time in the past three weeks, I feel like the horrible husband I am. And I wish again that I could trade places with Brie. Knowing I cannot makes me feel physically sick. I grip the door-handle on the closed door of the doctor's office to steady myself.

The doctor gives me a long look. "Troy", he says, "she'll feel better on her own time. You can help by listening, just listening. Offer her a chance to explain and be patient if she refuses. Offer to do some of her favorite things, things that once brought her happiness."

_Music_, I automatically think. _Music brought her happiness. _

"Don't push her, but offer to have her old friends over; offer to be with her, even if it means sitting on the couch in silence together. She'll appreciate that you're not running away, that you'll stand by her."

"Of course I will" I say quietly. The doctor gives me a look again as he carefully says, "Don't ignore extreme behavior or remarks."

"I won't", I say, and I began to feel scared as the doctor says, "Not even suicidal ones."  
"Oh, God", I say. "Brie would never—

I have to grip the door-handle again to keep from totally losing it. _This is too much_, I think to myself. _This is too much! _

The doctor puts his hand on my arm, looks at me through his glasses. "She will get better, Troy", he says, and at that I nod and open the door and go out into the hallway in a daze. I see Brie sitting patiently on the bench outside the doctor's office and I feel as though I might cry.

"C'mon, Brie", I say quietly. "Let's go home." I take her hand and help her up and she hangs onto my elbow, but doesn't take out her cane. It brings her shame, she says, and has said for the past few weeks now. I don't say anything about it today. We both are silent as we make our way out to the car.

Out in the parking lot, the sun is shining and the sky is a cheery bright blue with not a cloud in the sky, as is the usual for any day in early September. _It is_ too _cheery_, I think. _Much too cheery for what we're dealing with. _I open the passenger door and help Brie into the car. She slides in slowly, unsure of herself. I buckle the seatbelt for her, and she leans her head back and sighs. I get in and drive back to our apartment.

Back home, Brie sits on the couch, not saying anything. She fumbles for the remote control for the TV, tries to find the power button. Once she does, she flicks on the TV, stares blankly at it for a few minutes, then, a frustrated look crossing her face, she turns the television off. I watch all of this, silent. I could tell her she has the option of setting up the audio-TV, that I would even do it for her if she wanted, so she could watch TV, if she wanted. I could tell her we could try and find one of her favorite shows, one she might recognize, or a music channel.

But I don't. Not today.

Somehow I doubt Brie would want that anyway, and I want her to want it. I don't want to guide her to every milestone she must make before this blindness become acceptable to her. In order for her to be OK with everything, she has to make the discoveries herself.

I'm all for helping and guiding her, but not today. I want Brie to be proud of herself, not for her to say, "Troy helped me." I want Brie to feel confident in her ability to function as a now-blind person. I want Brie to feel better! I want Brie to be happy!

Shaking my head, I sit down on the couch next to Brie. She doesn't say anything, I don't say anything. We both just sit, still as the sun. After a while, I say, "I'm going over to my parents'. Do you want to come or will you stay here?"

"I'll stay here", Brie says quietly.

"OK, I have my cell with me, so call me if you need anything." I get up, grab my wallet, keys, and my phone, kiss Brie's head and say, "I shouldn't be more than an hour. Then I'll make us some supper." Brie only nods, and I know she hasn't had much of an appetite lately, but I always make enough for the two of us.

I get up, go to the door, turn back and look at Brie, who is still sitting on the couch. It is the only place she feels comfortable these days, probably because it's the first place I took her when she had first gone blind: out of our bedroom and to the living room couch. And that's where she has stayed for the past three weeks. Looking at my beautiful wife who has so much sadness in her eyes and so much pain in her heart, I feel at a loss. Hopefully the doctor's tips will help me reach Brie, so she can help herself up. But right now, things are looking grim for the two of us.

"Bye, Brie", I say gruffly, trying to keep my composure for the unfortunate news I am about to go tell. "I love you."

"Bye, Troy", Brie says mutely. And then I leave.

When I get to my parents', it is around five in the evening, but it's still light out and warm enough to be outside, so all the kids are playing in the yard while my parents and Brie's parents sit on the porch, talking and watching them play. As my car comes to a stop in the driveway, Chanda stands up and I know she is looking to see if Brie has come with. When she sees just me in the car, she sits back down and pulls up a chair for me between my mother and Mark, Brie's dad.

"How is she?" My mother asks the second I sit down.

I shake my head. "Not so good", I say.

"Oh, dear", Chanda murmurs quietly, and she shakes her head too.

"I took Brie to the doctor's this afternoon." I look at all the anxious, scared faces in front of me.

"And? How is she?" Chanda and my mother ask at the same time. I look around again at the faces of my parents and in-laws.

"Gabriella has been diagnosed with depression", I say finally. Chanda and my mother gasp, Mark and my father comfort them, look seriously at me. Both women open their mouths to say something, then close them, shake their head in disbelief.

"I just—I cannot _believe_ this", Chanda says. "I mean, how?—

"Everything's falling apart", my own mother says, tearing up. "She's only 16."

"Everything is _not_ falling apart". My father says quietly. "It will, if we don't have the courage to help Ella through this."

"Dad's right", I say. "We have to be there for Brie, no matter how exhausting, draining, painful, or frustrating it might get."

"Oh, Troy", my mother says then. She envelops me in a hug, and she cries a little, then pulls back. "You are the greatest husband for Gabriella, I'm glad you'll be there for her every step of the way. I knew you would be. We will be, too."

"She's right Troy", Mark says. "We all are willing to help Ella through whatever she needs."

"Thanks", I say, and then Sam comes running up the steps to me.

"Ella is OK?" He asks me, his speech irregular.

"You know what? She will be", I say. "But she'll need your help."

"Oh, I'm a great helper. I helped Ella before, with her cane, 'member?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Can I see her? Help her now?"

"Not tonight, but another night, soon", I promise. Sam looks satisfied with that for an answer. He runs off to play again.

"I don't know how we're going to break it to him", Chanda says. "I don't know how he'll handle it."

"He'll be OK,"I say. "Sam's tough. Just like Brie is."

"Yeah", Chanda says, watching Sam play with Cole and Kate. "Just like Brie is."

And with that, I go home to the girl who I love more than anything in the world, the girl who lives in fear and darkness. The girl who is my beloved wife and soul mate, and the girl I must help see through to the sunshine again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, readers! **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner! I did not know what to do with this chapter, but right now I still don't know, so I'm going to sit down and write and see what comes to me. Usually my best stuff is written on a whim. Let's hope it's true in this case! **

**The reviews for chapter 45 were awesome, as they always are. You guys are the best! You always inspire me to keep going. **

**OK, story time! Our induction ceremony for National Honor Society was Monday night. 35 of us junior and seniors made it in out of 440 students. We had to light these candles. It was so still and silent while all the names were called, so everybody could see if you messed up. I was so nervous, because I get nervous about almost everything, but I ended up doing just fine. Just thought I'd share that with all of you. Just when it seems like I might fail, I triumph and for a split second look like everyone else. It is the best feeling ever and if you've ever experienced something like that, you know what I'm talking about. **

**Anyway, I am going prom dress shopping tomorrow after work so I won't have time to update, so that's why I am tonight. Speaking of tonight, just before I came here to write I was reading this FanFic, HSM, of course, that a lot of you guys had already read. It's called More Than Meets the Eye. I think it's pretty good so far! I was so pleased when I saw you guys had read it, too! I just reviewed for chapter 7, and said I'd mention it in my AN, so that's why I'm…mentioning it in my AN! Anyway, the girl who writes it seems super cool, so I thought I'd help her out. Her Gabriella and my Brie have a lot in common right now, with not letting anyone in. Only, my Brie is married to Troy and her Gabriella is not. Anyway, again, the story's super cute. Check it out if you haven't already. **

**OK, I have seriously got to stop rambling. You guys are probably so super bored. **

**So, without further ado, finally, here is chapter 46. Enjoy, guys! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 46

**Gabriella's POV: **

I know this is really, really stupid.

I know it's stupid to not let anyone in, not even my wonderful husband, the most wonderful man on the face of the earth. Not my mother or my father-in-law or my sister or my husband's best friend. I have let no one come inside this darkness, because, let's face it, who would ever want to?

I have been blind for a little over a month now. I have been a burden and a Debby Downer and a sulker and a crier and a not letting anyone in-er, too. I have not said a full sentence that doesn't start with, "If I could see, I would…", or "I'm fine, Troy, really", when I'm not. And he knows it and I know it. And still I stay stuck.

I cannot bring myself to accept this blindness. I cannot be OK with any of these new, scary changes that have taken place these last few weeks, in myself, in the apartment, in Troy. He's trying so, so hard for me right now. God. I hate myself for not wanting him to have to try hard. I want everything back the way it was!

This whole blindness thing seems even more foolish when I know I've had a good five months to get used to the idea. But I didn't then and I haven't now, and so I am stuck. All those times I told myself I'd be Ok, I'd survive somehow, I'd be happy afterwards, they are all lies. Every one of them lies. I do not understand how I can be happy now. My whole world is filled with depression and darkness! God! How could someone ever be happy being like this? I honestly do not know Chloe does it.

Troy says he wants to, by the way. Come inside my dark world of depression, I mean. He is trying so hard to be good to me, to give me what I need and want. And I love him so much for that, but instead of showing him, I just go deeper inside myself because I do not understand why he is so good and why I would ever deserve someone like him.

He should have never married me.

**Troy's POV: **

As kids we learn that doing the right thing, 'being good' is awfully hard. We usually aren't good until we figure how to be, but even when something we know is wrong appeals to us, we often do it anyway.

'Being Good', for me, is a lesson I am having to learn all over again now. With Brie blind, I am trying so hard to follow the doctor's orders. I have done everything he asked, and Brie didn't respond to any of it. I even played her favorite song, "The Best Day", and she just sat there, mute, not saying a word. The look on her face, one of complete sadness and pain and hardship and regret and closed-off-ness and shame made me feel as if someone had punched me.

Brie's eyes, in case you were wondering, are still beautiful to me. Even if they are glassy and not moving and show no emotion at all. Even though Brie is that way, really stuck, I still think she's beautiful, the most beautiful girl on the planet. I do not regret marrying her, even if she doesn't kiss me anymore, even if she doesn't smile at me anymore, or laugh or sing and dance or _feel_ anymore. I know she is not herself right now, I'm allowing her to be cold and un-feeling towards me because I know she needs to climb out of that dark hole herself. I can only help pull her out, and I have been doing all I know how to.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Today is a Sunday, September 7. I know that by the electronic talking alarm clock that now sits on the bedside table next to the bed that Troy and I call ours. The first time I heard it, which was a week ago, I smacked it so hard it fell off the table, blaring with sound. I hate it. I hate it because it screams to the world—well, to Troy, anyway, and he definitely counts-that I'm different, that I cannot even pretend to be normal anymore like I could before because I am totally in the dark, 100% of the time.

When Troy had seen me shove the clock off the table, he had merely picked it up and plunked it right back where it was supposed to be, but he didn't say anything else. I got out of bed, not knowing if I should thank him or smack him, and tripped over the bed sheet and really wanted to cry but didn't.

You know, it's weird. One minute I'm feeling totally ashamed of myself, totally caught up in everything wrong with the world and how I am. And the next, I am defiant, pushing away Troy, refusing help, never once wanting to admit that I cannot do everything. I guess it is this strange balance that I am going to have to manage in the future, far, far away, when I am ready to be Ok with all of this. Right now I am not ready to be accepting of any of this because I do not know where I should start. The idea of being happy right now is impossible to comprehend because I have always been a girl who needed sunshine and light, and now when it has been taken away from me, I do not see anything but darkness. And that is all I will see for the rest of my life.

**Troy's POV: **

"Want to take a walk?"

I am asking this only after Brie has been sitting and sitting all day long. It is still Sunday September 7, but it feels like this day has gone on forever. "It's a beautiful day."

"And how would I know that, Troy? I won't be able to see any of this 'beautiful day' you're talking about!" Brie snaps. And then she looks up at me, and says in a small voice, "Sorry." After a while, Brie says, "you know, I think I'll go out by the pool."

"That sounds great", I answer, trying not to become excited. "We could both go swimming. I don't know where our suits are. Probably still in boxes—

"Troy, I think I'll just sit. Maybe put my feet in the water, that kind of thing."

"Sure", I say. "Could I…come with you?"

"Whatever", Brie replies not coldly but not warmly. And so, I take what I can get and go with it.

We go down to the pool, our flip-flops slapping against the hard concrete as I guide Brie slowly down the steps. She is still so very unsure about her movements, but I can't tell if she wants to go faster or slower.

We finally make it down the pool and I pull up a couple of pool chairs. "We're right down by the 12 foot section of the pool", I say. "To the far left way over there is the diving board."

"I don't hear anyone. Are we by ourselves?"  
"Yep", I answer. "We're alone."

Brie doesn't say anything for a while. I watch her tentatively lean back in her chair and think of the day when I told Taylor and Chad, when I brought Brie out to the hammock, how I held her in my arms, or at least physically held her. Mentally, she had been miles away. And she looked like that now.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her carefully.

"About the day you took me parasailing", Brie says. I am so taken aback by her answer that I can't muster a reply for a few minutes.

"Y-You still remember that?"

"Of course. It's my sight that's gone, not my memory", Brie says, sounding cold again. I have said the wrong thing for the umpteenth time that day. And for the first time since I have known Brie, I did the unthinkable: I ran away.

"Brie, I-I'll be right back", I said, fumbling to get out of the low-laying beach chair. Brie doesn't say anything as I quickly get up and start toward the steps leading to the apartment. Little did I know, it was the biggest mistake I will ever make.

**Gabriella's POV: **

I am still sitting, thinking about Fiji and parasailing. There is an ache in my heart knowing I will never have it again the way I did before. Like I had anything before. The cool water had felt so good, the sand warm and soft, the sky blue and beautiful. And now I will never see that again and it makes me incredibly, unbelievably, hugely angry. But mostly it causes me to long for my former self, for the girl I was. For the girl that could pretend, for the girl that could manage, for the girl that could be happy.

I inch forward in my chair, my feet moving forward, feeling for what's in front of me. All I feel is the hot hard concrete running beneath my cheap Old Navy flip-flops. I reach my arms forward, too, feeling nothing but air. I slowly stand up, inch forward some more. I carefully crouch down, feel for the edge of the pool. Once I do, I feel for that water. That water that had felt so salty and refreshing and exhilarating.

The water's surface is hot and still, underneath is cool. I feel for anything around me again, then stand up. I feel as though I am hallucinating when I think I can feel the sun on my face. No sound fills my ears. Troy has not come back yet and I am glad, but not glad. I love him for giving the gift of parasailing and freedom and pure happiness to me, but I hate him for not having to suffer through all of this.

I long again for the girl I was. She was happy and smart and kind and loving and giving and laughing and singing and _living_. I am stuck now and I hate it. I hate not living and being. I hate not being the girl I was, the girl Troy fell in love with. The girl who faced pain and hardship. Now I only run away from it.

_I want to be better! I want to face this! _

I tilt my face to the sun and breathe in.

I jump.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey again, my lovely readers! **

**Thanks as usual to the beyond awesome reviews! I love how concerned you are about Brie. Believe me, I am too and I'm the one who wrote it! **

**Also many thanks if you read chapter 8 of More Than Meets The Eye, which I saw many of you did. I just reviewed now and it is insanely long. My review, I mean. But I felt so honored that she thanked me in her AN at the beginning of chapter 8, I just had to say thanks. So, Skittlez4, if you're reading this, thanks again for reading Beautiful Eyes and for mentioning me in your AN for chapter 8! It's so cool to be connecting to a fellow writer! **

**I did find my prom dress, if you were wondering. It's a princess dress, strapless and a bright purple. Not a primary purple, but not a lilac, either. Kind of a purple-pink color. It has some sparkly gems on it, which are super cute! I found it at The Specialty House, where they have ah-mazing dresses! I also found my shoes and my little wristlet, both silver, at Payless shoes. I wanted to go to MAC counter, but my Macy's didn't have one. I was majorly bummed about that. I so need a new lipstick and a Fresco Rose paint pot! **

**Anyway, here is chapter 47 for you all. Enjoy, guys. Sorry for the long AN. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 47

**Gabriella's POV:**

Once again, I am dreaming.

I am dreaming of that first day at East High, when Troy smiled at me. I didn't know him and he didn't know me, but all the same, there we were. Just like kindergarten. I am thinking of how bright the sun was that day, how blue the sky was. It was like a good omen, saying that we'd be OK. And now the darkness covered all of that up, now.

I am dreaming now of that crisp and cool late December day, right before Christmas, when Troy told me he loved me. How our breath was cool right before our kiss. How his face looked so sincere, how his eyes sparkled, how his heart smiled. God, he really did love me that day.

_I promise you, Brie, you will make it out of this. _

The memory floats to me now of that awful day in late March when Troy had said, with everything he had in him, "Can't we stop it?" Oh, God, I wish we could have.

Now, the speech. I had felt so afraid that day, so exposed, so revealing. I had to break myself with the words I said that day, just like I am breaking inside now. I cannot believe I actually took faith in what I had to say. I had thought I was lucky! _Lucky!_ And I had been, then.

_I promise you, Brie, you will make it out of this. _

The BOD's flash before me now, scaring me back to before. When those had been my biggest fears. How they had led to this awful-ness that I call Right Now. Troy had been there for nearly all of them. I knew those killed him, scared him as much as they did me. My God…how had I ever been afraid of them? I should have been afraid of This, of This Blindness. But I hadn't, I had been thinking it could never come for me.

And then it did.

The Round the World trip collects memories in front of my eyes now. I see Italy, LA, Germany, The Eiffel Tower, Minnesota. I see my mother and father and Troy, all smiling brightly. I see me water-skiing, running on water. I see me fearless, I see Troy cry. I see sand and sun and waves and sky and flowers in Figi, the most beautiful place on the entire Earth. I see an eternal time of sight and time and realization that I will never have all that I think I will, and the sadness that comes with realizing you are less than you thought you were.

_I promise you, Brie, you will make it out of this. _

The wedding is the last good memory I ever had. It was the most beautiful day of my life. I had been fearless that day, the darkness had not come for me and I wanted to believe it never would. I wanted to believe the love Troy and I shared would be enough to fight it, to fight this terrible depression.

I was wrong.

Because it did come for me. The darkness did set in and stay there. The black encased me and veiled me forever. And now I am stuck and I feel as though I cannot breathe whenever I think about it. I feel like I might run out of tears just when I do not. I feel as though Troy will never look at me the same way again. Now all he sees in me is weakness. And that is something that I cannot bear even if I can bear everything else.

_I promise you, Brie, you will make it out of this. _

And then, I do.

**Troy's POV: **

I had been an idiot. A complete, utter idiot. I was known in the Montez household for not running away, for not backing out when things got hard. But in the moment my wife needed me the most, I did run away. I did back out.

And for what? Because I was scared? OK, yes, I was. I still am. I cannot bear to see Brie like this. She doesn't know it, but it scares the life out of me. After everything, I never, ever imagined our darkness would be anything like this.

I knew Brie had been scared. I knew she had been totally freaked out at the notion of not seeing again, ever. I had too, believe me, I had. I knew she had hated to admit all of the above. I knew she hated to be anything less than strong and ready and unafraid.

And now, running and running down the steps, tripping over the beach chairs and not seeing Brie in any of them, I jump in the pool, horrified at seeing her dark hair puddle at the top of the water.

_Oh, God! Oh, God! _

My heart is going to pound out of my chest, I cannot breathe. I yank Brie out of the water by her waist, asking desperately, "Brie, Brie, you OK?"

She coughs and coughs and smoothes her hair back, and I pull her to me and hug her, my hand covering her head protectively. When I pull back to look at her, she slowly lifts her arms and feels for my shoulders. She somehow looks straight at me, how I do not know. She then reaches for me, pulling me in, hugging me to herself. And as I hold her head in my hands again, I know then that she wants me.

**Gabriella's POV: **

After Troy rescued me from the pool, he carried me dripping wet into the apartment. Once there, he set me on the couch, said, "I'll be right back. Stay here", and went back downstairs. To grab the beach stuff, I assumed.

When he came back, he helped peel my wet clothes off and got me into the shower. He got in to help me wash my hair and myself. Once done, he got dressed, then helped me dry myself off, set me in front of the closet, and said, "Get dressed. Your clothing has been marked in Braille with the brand name and color, courtesy of Stella. I'll be out in the living room." He said this with such calm and stiffness I became a little afraid. Still, that didn't mean I was OK with this getting dressed thing.

Sighing, I reached forward to open the closet. Doing so, I pinched my finger between the wooden pieces of the door. I sucked on my finger to get rid of the pain, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. God, I was such a baby. I fumbled with hangers, tearing them down with my jerky movements. I was angry and numb at the same time and I did not know why. I was also incredibly tired. Sleep fought to claim me as I stood there, staring supposedly into the closet.

After a while of mental complaining and unwillingness, I actually tried. I found that the clothes had been organized into categories: jeans, pants, sweaters, shirts, tank tops, jackets, sweatshirts, dresses, skirts, and scarves. I found the jeans first, feeling for the rough denim beneath my nimble fingers. I fought to find the Braille label inside the tag of the jeans. Once I did, I had to run my fingers over the label several times before comprehending it: True Religion, Ink, Distressed Skinny. And sure enough, I ran my hands lightly down the front of the jean, only to discover snags of holes and the raised puckers of the distressed detailing. I fumbled to get them on, putting them on backwards the first time.

If the jeans took long, finding a shirt and sweater seemed to take forever. Several shirts had very similar labels, and I put several on backwards before realizing the tag and the label went by my back instead of my sternum. I'm sure Troy could hear me complaining through he closed door. I sighed and kicked the closet and stamped my foot before not doing anything but trying on shirts again. Once I wrestled my way into a gray tank top, I managed to find an oversized white sweater before emerging barefoot into the living room.

"Good, you're dressed. Sit", Troy said sternly and I did so, having to stoop down to feel for things on my way to the couch which I realized were only a few feet from the door of the bed room. It was sure a good thing this place was small. Once I was sitting, beside Troy I guessed, Troy asked me.

"Gabriella, _why_? Why did you do that?" His voice was trying to stay level, but I knew he was angry when his voice started to shake.

"I was just trying to _feel_ something. To feel…alive, I guess", I said finally, after not saying anything for a good ten minutes or so. The exhaustion was taking over me and I felt hugely unfit to be having this conversation. I rubbed my eyes, surprising myself. I immediately pulled my hands away.

"Brie, my God, how can you?...Weren't all those feelings the problem? All the bad ones?"

"Well, yeah", I said, my head staring to ache. "I just…wanted to get rid of everything, of the numbness."

"Did it? The pool? Did it make you feel alive, make the numbness go away?"

"No", I admit quietly after a long stretch of silence that sat between Troy and I like a boulder, crushing both of us flat. "But…I-I wanted to. It made me want to." At that, the tears are back again, pricking and smearing beneath my lashes. I try to blink them back and away. I shake my head hard.

"Oh, sweetheart", Troy says reaching to hold my hand. "Oh, Brie, I'm sorry if I…did anything, if I hurt you."

"You didn't!" I insist, angry for having him think that even for a second. "Troy, you have been everything me. It's me who hasn't been everything to myself. Or to you."

"Do you remember what I said to you that day you told me your vision was leaving you?"

"Of course", I murmur.

"And that was?"

"'Anything for you'", I say almost inaudibly.

"That's right. Brie, I wanted to be _with_ you, I wanted to be _there_ for you. I still want that. Don't you recognize that?"

"Yes!" I cry, sloppy tears now making their way down my cheeks. "I-I love you, Troy. I never doubted anything of you." My voice is sliding and cracking. My throat aches.

"I want you to be happy again, Brie", Troy says and I really feel like crying now. My throat tightens even more and I feel as though I cannot breathe again. I lower myself down in his lap and sob and sob. He holds me and holds me, stroking my hair and not saying anything. After a while I realize he is crying, too.

After a long, long time, I sit up and sniffle and wipe a hand down my face, which is bloated and streaked with tears. Troy hugs me and I hug him back like I never have. Troy leaned down and gives me a little kiss on the cheek. He says softly, "Your eyes are still beautiful ones, Brie."

And for the first time in weeks and weeks, I smile a tiny smile. And I realize that, slowly, I might pull this off. That I might actually have a chance of facing this darkness now. Hopefully I will learn how to be fearless again.

We eventually migrate to the table from the couch. Troy pulls leftovers from the fridge, heats what needs to be in the microwave, then dishes us up both some supper. The cucumbers in mayo are cool and crisp on my tongue, the chicken breast amazingly tender and sweetened with lemon. The lemonade is perfectly puckering and I eat and drink it all learning by surprise. Troy does not say anything, just lets me try and try.

"I didn't know you could cook!" I exclaim.

"Hey, since you were so impressed with my pancakes in Cabin Six, I figured I'd better get some more practice", Troy says and I swear I can hear him smiling.

At first, I fumbled with the silverware, dropping a fork, spilling my glass of lemonade. But after my napkin goes fluttering towards the ground only to have Troy catch it and set it gently on my lap again, I laugh a little.

And when we join hands and say Grace, we are finally like a real family. We bow our heads and Troy thanks God that I am OK, as OK as I can be, and that I am still here with him. I say thanks to God for giving me strength, and for giving me Troy to help me through all of this. I want to cry again, happy tears this time. My heart feels incredibly full.

My stomach also feels incredibly full after Troy's delicious left-over dinner.

"I'm glad you're ready, Brie, to try at this, but we can take it as slow as you want to. We can stop for today if you want—

"Why wait? Let's take things slow staring now", I say. "Let's take a walk." I am feeling very proud of myself.

"OK", Troy says, and we go.

We walk and walk along our street, Troy pointing out to me all the landmarks and helping me recognize people's voices. I brought my cane, but do not pull it out. I am not quite ready for that just yet. But Troy says he doesn't mind, and so he is my sighted guide and we take a long, lovely walk.

And I do believe there actually was a sunset.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey, lovely readers! **

**Back with another update! After the ah-mazing reviews for chapter 47, I just had to. And, listening to Selena's "Who Says", I am feeling very inspired! I like a good mix of pop and country music, so I'm eating this up! It's so inspirational without being all fake and sappy. It's light and happy, perfect for sunny summer days! As a disabled, my confidence was/is lower than 'normal' kids, but I'm throwing out that ugly label now. Cool, right? Selena Gomez is awesome! **

**Anyway, agreeing with Miss Romance-Lover, I've grown extremely attached to Brie and Troy, so I wanted to yell, "Noooo!" right along with you! Thanks to OTH for giving me the incredible idea! To see the real thing, watch Naley and Jamie—7x22 part 1 on YouTube. Also, I really enjoyed yogaluva's review. I loved the idea of Troy calling Brie his wife. She is, technically, I just love the sound of it. It's so romantic! Anyway, thanks again for all the lovely reviews and support, guys! **

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 48 where we all watch Brie make slow but sure progress. So super exciting! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 48

**Troy's POV: **

The next morning, I awoke early. And instead of wanting to forget the day that lay ahead like I did all those terrible weeks before now when Brie was so, so sad, I propped my head up with my hand and watched Brie sleep.

She looked beautiful. It may seem cliché, but I really thought I could literally _see_ the changes that had taken place since the night before. Her hair was in a dark brown puddle at the top of the pillow and when her eyelids fluttered open, I got to see those beautiful eyes of hers. And even though she couldn't see anymore, I doubted Brie would have thought she was ravishing at this time of the day.

"Hey, Pretty Girl", I said softly to her as she was waking up. She wriggled around in the bed and I laughed. Her hand brushed against me, and she quickly pulled it away, looking sorry, but I grabbed her hand and held it. I kissed her knuckles and she smiled. She brought her other hand up to where mine held hers, trailing along my upper arms by touch, and she clasped my hand and leaned down and kissed my knuckles and then_ I_ smiled. Brie fiddled with the sheets and ran her fingers along the edge of the comforter that lay over both of us.

"It's just so…weird, you know?" She says and I rummage in the bedside table for a second, only to emerge with my faithful blindfold.

"I know it is, Brie", I say. "I know it is. Maybe this will help." And I let her feel the blindfold. When she realizes what it is, her face lights up and she smiles warmly. And then I know I have done something right. She hugs me.

"Do you want me to put it on?" I ask.

"No", Brie says, shaking her head. "Then we'd both be wandering around bumping into things. Someone has to be the leader here."

"OK, then", I say. "Follow me."

And with that, I lead Brie out into the living room, walking ahead of her while she figures how to feel and learn by touch instead of sight. Within 20 minutes, we've covered the entire apartment, Brie making landmarks for herself all over the place. The feel of the tile and carpet, the creak of a floor, the door frames and picture frames and windows are all new to her now, because she is learning to "see" them all over again.

"Careful of these boxes, Brie", I say, and I steer her around the boxes on the floor.

"What's in them?" She asks. "Wedding gifts?"

"No", I say, shaking my head. "I put our wedding gifts in our closet. I figured we'd open them whenever you were ready and put them in places you could get to easily. Those boxes on the floor have SSB stuff in them."

Brie's face changes when I say that, but she doesn't say anything. And so we keep on going.

Done with the exploring for now, Brie and I have breakfast. It is just cereal and fruit, but in eating it Brie gets to take what SSB taught her weeks ago, in between the wedding and school and summer and the trip and everything else, and put it to the test. Afterwards, we head to our room to dress for the day. I quickly shower, and then I stand outside so Brie can try it by herself but know that I'm right there if she needs help with anything.

"You OK yet, sweetie?" I ask as the water ceases.

"Yeah", she calls back. "Could you hand me a towel?" I hand her a fluffy white towel, in a stack with all the other bath stuff we received as wedding presents, and she wraps it around herself and carefully steps out. She slips a little, and I catch her.

"You're OK", I say. "I've got you." She smiles up at me and we go back to the bedroom, which is adjoined with the bathroom. I dress in shorts and a T-shirt and then say, "Do you think you can try getting dressed on your own again, Brie?"

"Sure", she says, trying to smile. "I've got to get the hang of it sometime, right?"

"Right", I say. "I'll be out in the living room if you need me." And with that I leave the room.

Brie comes out about 15 minutes later dressed in a mauve pink racer-back tank top tucked into her high-waisted floral-print skirt. She's tugging on a long ecru-colored sweater over her outfit, which just matches the length of her flouncy skirt. She feels her way over to the couch, then feels my leg, crossed over the other one, and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Made it", she says.

"That's my girl", I say, and I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me.

"Do I look OK?" She asks. "I mean, did I do everything right? I tried to read the labels and pick something based on them, but—

"You look fantastic, hon", I say. "And yes, you did everything right."

"Oh, good", she says.

We stay wrapped up together for a few minutes until the door bell rings. I glance towards Brie and say, "Together?" She nods, and we get up and go answer the door as a couple. Standing in our doorway is Taylor and Chad.

"Hey, Ella", they say in unison.

"Hey, Tay. Hey, Chad", Brie says. "Come in."

**Gabriella's POV: **

I am nervous when I open the door to let my two good friends in. Just like I have been all morning, having to learn everything all over again. I feel like I should be a newborn all over again, too, with the way I am being forced to start over with pretty much my whole life. Except for Troy, of course. He's the only reason I'm above water right now—pun intended.

I know Troy is trying hard not to baby me, not to make me feel anything less than the girl I was before all of this happened, but it's hard not to feel stupid and foolish. I suppose things would have been different had I never had my sight to begin with. Now, I was lost without the little sight I had, and floundering.

And I guess things would be even different still if I hadn't fallen off into depression. I cringe inwardly thinking about it. The girl I was all those weeks is not someone I am proud of in the least. For those weeks when I was so down, I was the worst person I will ever be and I hate myself for that—and especially for ruining the marital bliss Troy and I were just about to descend on.

My thoughts must have shone on my face for a brief moment because Troy said, "Brie?" in this gentle way that made me want to cry.

But instead I said, "Yeah, Troy?"

"You just looked sad for a minute. Everything OK?"

"Yeah", I said, wanting to not get into my doubts and anger about my awful depression and blindness and everything else. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because we can—

Taylor had started to say _leave_, but I knew she was not the kind of person to ever do that.

"No!" I shouted, surprising everyone, including myself. "I'm really fine", I said quickly and after a second, we all went in.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

All of four of us pile into the tiny apartment. Chad says, "Nice place", to Troy, after an awkward few minutes of silence.

Taylor elbowed him in the ribs. "You can't say that!" She hissed at him.

"Why not?"

'Because she can't see! She can't see if it's a nice place or not! And—

"Taylor—

Troy starts to say something in my defense.

"Guys?" I ask.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? It _is_ a nice place", Chad says, and he and Taylor argue some more.

"You can't insult my best friend!" Taylor shouted at him.

"How was I to know my remark was insulting? Gabriella, do you think my remark was insulting?"

"Actually, I—

But no one hears me.

"Taylor, you cannot say that her!" Troy shouts, still rooting for me. "She is my wife now, and—

"And you can't even move the boxes out of the way so she has a perfect opportunity to trip over them", Taylor fires back.

"Well at least I don't come in here and start yelling at everything!"

"Well, I—

"GUYS!" I finally shout. And finally, they all turn to listen to me. "Stop! Stop yelling! And stop, stop, stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

"Sorry", they all mumble. I feel Troy's arm slip around my waist, giving me a protective side-hug. "And no, Chad, your remark about our apartment was not offensive or insulting. I think it's a nice place, too."

"See?" Chad shouts accusingly at Taylor. "I told you I could say that!"

"Sorry, Ella", Taylor says. "I guess…I wasn't quite sure what _would_ be the right thing to say."

"Taylor McKessie with nothing to say?'" I said, mocking surprise. "It's unbelievable." Everyone laughs.

"You're unbelievable, Ella", Taylor says seriously then. "I mean, you've…come so far…and are so brave…"

"I'm not", I say flatly. "I am the least brave person there ever was."

Troy squeezes my hand then, and I know it is his way of telling me that he thinks _he_ is the least brave person ever. I hold his hand to show that his thoughts fall untrue. I don't blame him for running away. I would have. I certainly wanted to. Sometimes…I still do. Sometimes, I can't stand to be in my own skin.

"I guess…we didn't really see how this would affect us when you went blind", Taylor said then, softly. "I guess we still don't, in a way."

"That's because I've become a depressed recluse", I say flatly. "I was an idiot."

"Sweetheart, you weren't", Troy says. "You were you. You were adjusting. God, do you think honestly that any one of us would've been happy to be in your predicament?"

"Troy's right, Ella", Taylor says. "It's a completely natural reaction."

"Yeah, well", I said dryly. "I still don't like it."

"But you're…OK now, right?" Chad asks. "Because school starts in three days, and—

"Yeah, Chad", I say, knowing on the surface I will be OK, just not on the inside…yet. "I'll be OK."

"That's a relief!" Chad exclaims.

We all crack up. Even me.

**Troy's POV:**

Later that night, close to midnight, the apartment is quiet and still. Taylor and Chad left a few hours ago, and Brie and I are now getting ready for bed. I change into basketball shorts, while Brie is in a soft silk purple nightgown. We brush our teeth and wash our faces, and we are about to climb into the bed when Brie says. "Troy? Thanks for not hating me."

"Where did that _come_ from?" I ask, like the guy I am. "Brie, why would I ever hate you?"

"Remember, I told you not to. Hate me, I mean. And you didn't. So, thanks."

"Wait, back up. When did you and I converse about the hating?"

"In the airport, going home from Figi", Brie answers matter-of-factly.

"Is this when I said I'd never, ever—

"Ever stop loving me?" Brie concluded for me. "Yeah, it was. And you've loved me even when I was my worst self, just like you said you would. I took it for granted, though, and I'm sorry for that."

"Breezy, you didn't", I answer. "You're going through something terrible right now, and it's OK if you're totally not yourself yet."

"But I'm _trying_ to be", she whines.

"I know you are", I say, laughing a little. "And I love you for that, trying to be the girl you used to be. But you don't have to be anyone but who you are right now."

"Would you say that if I was still all depressed?"

"Yes", I say, holding both of her hands and looking deep into her non-moving eyes. "I would. Because you are you, Breezy. Depressed or well, you are the girl I love, my wife, and that's all I'd ever want from you."

"You know, this should be a lot easier than it is", Brie says then.

"What do you mean? What should be easier?"

"This…life we have together. It's so a typical boy-girl YA romance novel…only it's not. I'm the exception."

"But that exception you label yourself is a great thing, Brie", I say.

"Yeah, because it's made marrying me _so_ much fun", Brie says drily.

"Be_cause_, it's made this journey with you show me so many great sides of yourself. I fell in love with you for you, Gabriella, not for your blindness."

"I hate that you're the one building me up", she says. "I wish I could help you like you've helped me."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have", I say, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You're my girl, my miracle, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Troy", I say. "I love being your girl."

I kiss Brie fiercely on the mouth, then, enveloping her in my arms. Brie responds in kind, and we fall onto the bed, kissing. After a few minutes, Brie and I both sit up.

"So this is it, isn't it?" Brie asks me then. "This is our life."

"Well, a part of it. Sweetie, it's going to be OK. Our life is going to be great. I know it."

"After I adjust first."

"After you adjust first", I answer. "When you feel OK again, I'll be OK again, and we'll live happily ever after."

"God, you're so cheesy", Brie says, giggling.

"To know it is to love it", I say, and then we both laugh.

"I'm holding you to that, though. You know that, right?" Brie says.

"The happily ever after? Yeah, I know, I'll make it happen for us."

"_We'll_ make it happen for us", Brie replies, and then we go back to kissing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey, guys! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the reviews for chapter 48! I was happily surprised to see so many reviews in such a short time even though I've been gone for so long. I just didn't know where to go next. I have so many huge plans for these characters, and most of them occur much later. But don't worry, 60 chapters is still where I'm going with this story. **

**I was also pleased to hear so many of you liking the song "Who Says."Right now, my favorite song is "The Only Exception", the Glee version, but I'll listen to "Skyscraper", by Demi Lovato, too, as was requested by one of my fabulous readers! **

**Also, I'm on Twitter, if you want to follow me. I'll be giving BE updates and other things on there. My name on twitter is Taylorjae15, so follow if you want to. **

**Also, could you guys PLEASE check out the stories "Growing Up Cambrey", "Fall to Pieces", and the sequel to GUC. The author of those stories, Holly: xxhaveyoueverbeeninlovexx, is the sweetest girl, and I think she'd love some more feedback than just mine. I've read the stories and they are wonderful! Check them out if you can. I know she'd really appreciate it. I'm not trying to speak for her, I'm just trying to give her some support and try to get her stories noticed. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me, and Troy and Brie, and here is chapter 49 for you all. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 49

**Gabriella's POV: **

_Well, this is it_, I thought to myself. _Another school-year._ Except for of course this one will be totally different because I'm married and blind and totally nervous. OK, scratch that, I get nervous every year. But this year, I have good reason to. Shouldn't that count for something? In my book it sure does. But whatever.

I am thinking these things as I am in our bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. I've eaten breakfast already, but my stomach doesn't seem to be liking it. I feel stupid for being so nervous.

"Gina's ready for you, Brie", Troy says, coming back into the room now.

"OK', I say, and make my way out into the living room, Troy behind me all the way.

Gina is the young woman SSB hired as my make-up/wardrobe/stylist guru. We had talked on the phone a day ago, but never met in person, as SSB raved about her and I had Googled her to know she was legitimate. Now was my first encounter with her; she was going to help get me ready for my first day of junior year.

"You must be Gabriella", a kind, smooth voice said as I made my way further into the living room/kitchen.

"That's me", I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"I'm Gina", the voice said, and I immediately stuck my hand out for her to shake. She returned the gesture and then she said, "Well, I see you're a very beautiful girl, Gabriella—

"Do you say that to all your clients?" I ask.

"She's got some spunk, doesn't she? Gina said, smirking at Troy.

"That's my girl", Troy said, wrapping my hand in his and then letting it go.

"Well, I mean, I just—

"I know, Gabriella, my sister's daughter is blind, too, and she asked the same thing. You are beautiful, beautiful enough to only need light, natural make-up."

"I have some of my own", I say. "MAC, NARS, Chanel, some other stuff from Sephora—

"That's sounds perfect", Gina says, and I swear I can hear her smiling. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

An hour later, I find myself in Troy's car on the way to East High, dressed in a cream dress with a mauve pink floral print and sweetheart neckline that goes a few inches above my knees, paired with patent beige cutout flats and a light-wash denim jacket left open. My accessories are my Tiffany bracelet, my wedding ring, and my T necklace. My hair is in curls down my back with a simple cream lace headband and my make-up is simple and pretty.

"You look great, Breezy", Troy says again. "And I'm not just saying that."

"Thanks. Gina did do a good job."

"She did."

"You nervous, Brie?"

"Yeah", I said. "I am."

"Don't worry", Troy said. "Everything will turn out OK."

_I hope so_, I thought, and then we pulled up to East High.

**Troy's POV: **

Brie took a deep breath as I parked in the student parking lot. She was gripping her Vera Bradley Go Round Tote in Mocha Rouge and her cane so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white. I wasn't going to tell her to relax, though. I wasn't going to tell her that everything would be just like always and that she would do fine. Because this was different. I didn't know how things were going to go anymore than she did.

The not knowing was something Brie hated, and I knew that, but I couldn't lie to her, either. We would just have to learn together. This makes me think of two days ago, when Brie and I went shopping for school supplies. We had to learn together then, too.

_Flashback: Still Troy's POV:_

"You ready, Brie?"

"Yep", Brie called from the bedroom. "Just let me find my bag…" I hear her shuffling through things until she manages to find her Vera Bradley tote on the floor by the door.

"OK", she says, emerging from our room wearing a pair of light-wash distressed Wildfox Couture Friday Night Shorts paired with a cream-colored Rebecca Taylor lace top and her cutout beige flats by Steve Madden, her hair long and loose, her face fresh and make-up free.

We drive to our local Target. Brie extends her cane and tries it out, still holding my hand while she does. Once inside the store, I grab a cart and we go to the school supplies isle. It feels weird buying school supplies when we've been dealing with something much more grown-up and serious than Five-Star notebooks and gel pens.

Even still, I pick up notebook for me, pens and pencil, a pencil case, folders.

"Brie, what colors do you want?" I ask.

"Anything pink, purple, or blue", she says. "Five-Star, and get matching colors for the folders, too, please."

"OK", I say. "I've got five notebooks and five folders, in matching colors."

"Do you have pens and pencils?"

"Yep", I reply. "Now you just need a pencil case."

"Pink—

"Or purple", I reply, smiling at Brie, who is gripping the cart, not sure of her surroundings, of the voices around her. I wonder what she thinks of this. "Is this good?" She hesitantly holds her hand out to touch the pencil case I have picked out.

"Yep", she says. "That's what I wanted."

Once we have everything we need, we head to the check-out, Brie's cane swish-smacking all the way there. The woman at the till looks surprised to see us, specifically Brie, as I load our items on the rotating rack. I try not to see her staring at Brie, wondering and judging. I try not to see Brie feeling awkward as she stands there, holding the cart, feeling unsure.

Out of the store, Brie finally says, "Well, that was something."

"The cashier, you mean?"

"I could feel her hate-rays on me."

"Sweetheart, she doesn't hate you. She just—

"Doesn't understand? Well, I hate that. That's no reason to—Just forget it."

"If we're going to do this", I say, opening the trunk of the Audi, "We've got to do it together."

"I'm glad you were there", Brie says then. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You couldn't have done it without me _yet_. Brie, you'll get the hang of this. I promise."

"OK", she says, and then she kisses me, right there in the middle of the Target parking lot in the middle of the afternoon.

_End flashback: Still Troy's POV:_

"Let's go in", I said. "Are you ready?"

"Together?" Brie asks, her voice sounding very far away.

"Together", I answer, and with that, Brie extends her cane, hoists her bag on her shoulder, and grips my hand. We go in.

**Still Troy's POV: **

Once inside, I am immediately bombarded with the smell of ripe erasers and new textbooks. I look down at Brie, whose face is set into a long grim line. I side-hug her protectively. Around us, the school swirls with activity: girls and guys greeting each other after the long summer break, girls comparing tans and gushing over other girls' outfits and the hot guys they see milling around everywhere. Cell phones bleat constantly and teachers are in the background getting ready for classes.

Brie and I stand there, then walk only a few feet before we're swept up in people: Chanda, my father, Principle Masters, the Special Ed team, my mother.

"What?" I try to say, and I know Brie is just as bewildered. She keeps a hold of my hand and merely listens and nods as people talk and talk to her:

Chanda: "Ella, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call home. You'll do just fine—

Principle Masters: "We at East High hope you've made a smooth transition, Gabriella, and I am willing to be of any service to you to help you cope at this difficult time—

The Sp. Ed. Team: "Gabriella, if you need any resources, Jaws, AT, Braille, don't be afraid to come to us with any disability matter. We're here for you whenever you need us—

My mother: "Oh, Troy, look out for her, OK? Ella, I'm sure you'll do fine. Jack, make sure Ella does fine—

My father: "El, you'll do great. You have me, and Troy, and you can come to us for anything—

My mother again: "You can always call home, sweetie. I'll be there all day and if you need anything—

Chanda again: "That goes for us, too, honey. Call us if you need anything, OK? Daddy and I will be—

"I'm sure I'll be fine", Brie finally pipes up, once the talking has ceased for a brief microsecond long enough for the first bell to ring. And then they all back off, scurrying into different directions. Now Brie and I are on our own, for real. We both turn to start towards homeroom. We make it a few feet when we both realize the hallways have silenced. And then I realize why.

Everyone stares.

The only sound is the swish-smack of Brie's cane and it sounds enormously loud echoing off the high ceilings of East High. The faces of the boys and girls starting at us are ones of awe, pity, misunderstanding. Brie knows something is wrong, grips my hand harder, but keeps her gaze forward, not looking at anything particular.

I feel Brie's hand getting warmer and warmer in mine and I feel her want to speed up and run all the way to class, but she doesn't. I want to scream, shout, and hurt all of these kids for staring at us and making us feel this awkward and uncomfortable, but I don't.

"Here we are, Brie", I finally am able to say. "Homeroom."

She slips her bag off her shoulder, holds it with both hands.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like, Gabriella", a voice says.

"Ms. Darbus?" Brie asks.

"Yes, Gabriella. Good hearing you have."

"Yeah, well", Brie mutters under her breath, but she and I sit down towards the back of the classroom. Brie folds up her cane and sticks in the outside pocket of her tote bag. We wait.

Kids come bustling in, talking about us. I know this because as soon as their gaze drifts to Brie and I, they immediately shut up and sit down, unsure of what to say now that they can't gossip about us anymore.

Finally, the bright faces of our friends come into the room. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke. They all crowd around us, asking about Brie.

"The staring…so rude…"

"I've never seen anything like it in my life…"

"People can't believe….married….blind…."

"Haven't seen you in ages…the speech…"

"You looked like movie stars…amazing…progress….you've come so far…."

"Can we _please_ not talk about me anymore?" She finally says.

"Sorry", everyone mumbles and then we all sit awkwardly again, not knowing what to do. That seems to be the mood of the day. I look over to Brie, who is sitting stone faced, not wanting to give anything away about how she feels, and I hate this day more than I did five minutes ago.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey, my loves! **

**Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, THANKS so very, very, very much for the great reviews for chapter 49! I've gotta hand it to all of you, you each picked out something different from the chapter, and I love that. I love your personal perspectives. Miss Romance-Lover's review really stuck out to me. I loved that you picked up on the young-ness of their marriage, and thanks for thinking my writing is realistic. I was super touched by your comment on the wedding chapter. It means so much that you can go back and read it over and over again. I seriously am touched by your love for this story! Thanks also for adding me on Twitter. I just got your tweet! Follow me if you want, guys. **

**Also, did you guys see we're past 300 VIEWS? Gawd, that's incredible! And it's all thanks to the FABULOUS Gemsta rox! She (He?) reviewed for every chapter up to chapter 17, and had something nice to say every time! Thanks so, so, so much Gemsta! I hereby dedicate this chapter, chapter 50, to you. You are awesome! Keep reading, OK? **

**Furthermore, we've only got 10 chapters left, including this one, chapter 50, before the end of this story! Sad, right? Thanks again for the constant support, loves! You. Guys. Are. WONDERFUL! **

**And now, finally, without further interruption or any more comments from me on random topics, here is chapter 50 for you all. Enjoy! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 50

**Gabriella's POV:**

After the most awkward homeroom in the history of awkward homerooms, Troy and I were finally free to go to our first class, which would happen to be English with Miss Davis. Getting there, however, was more of a struggle than we thought it would be.

The halls were congested with kids, most of them huddled around one or two lockers, chatting in a group of boys and girls, paying no mind to the others around them, paying no mind to trouble they caused clogging the hallways. Usually, that would be Troy and I, but today I didn't find comfort in the fact that I was still a normal teenager and could still function like a normal teenager. Today, I didn't feel like a normal teenager at all; instead I felt much more grown up, but that's only because I had more grown-up matters to deal with. I hated the whole idea. Why couldn't I just be happy again?

Troy jolted me out of my dreary thoughts by wrapping his arm around me as we headed down the hallway. My cane was swish-smacking everywhere, and people had to dodge out of it's path. It would've been a funny sight if I wasn't so miserable about everything.

"It'll be Ok", Troy says, so softly I can barely hear him. i only nod, but he takes that and goes with it. And before I know it, Troy is steering me into room 205.

"Troy, Gabriella", the teacher says in greeting. Her voice sounds young. I picture her as thin and brown-haired, and then surprise myself by being able to picture things based on my auditory skills. "You can sit anywhere, but I saved the front two seats for you if you want them."

"We'll take them", I say, trying to sound upbeat. "More accessible with the cane." And so we go and sit down and watch other kids come into the room. Well, I listen while Troy watches.

Anyway, class starts about five minutes later. I'm glad Miss Davis doesn't make me stand up and tell everyone about myself. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting to see what Troy and I do next. I try to ignore it, but it's not going so well.

It keeps on not going so well, the ignoring, I mean, for the rest of the morning. By lunchtime, I am way fed up with this whole day. With all the staring, with all the whispering, with all the rumors, with all of the actions blown out of proportion. Gawd, if I ever wanted to be a celebrity, I so don't anymore.

I am trying hard to stay positive, though, because no one likes a Negative Nelly, but I am finding it very difficult. I see no humor in this situation at all.

I know Troy is trying hard for me, too, and believe me, I love him for that. He's my Exception. He the one who gets it, when no one else does.

"Yo, Troy!" I hear Chad call loudly as he saunters down the steps toward the cafeteria. "Lunchtime, dude!" As if lunchtime is the highlight of the day. Which, for Chad, I guess it is. This is another thing that normally would be funny, but today, it wasn't really anything to laugh at. Still, Troy and I joined Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason at our regular lunch table.

I know everyone is wanting to ask how I am: how I feel being blind, how I feel being married, how I feel about everything else in the world, but that's only because I've been not my usual self. This makes me think I really should try harder at this. This Being my Usual Self thing, I mean. If I did, then maybe people would stop wanting to me ask me so many thing. Because maybe they wouldn't have to. Because maybe I could put on a big show pretending I'm fine when I'm really just a big mess inside. But I'm not. I'm just trying really hard not to lose it in front of my friends and my teachers and everybody. So, Ok, maybe I am putting on a bit of an act. But so what. Shouldn't I have the right to?

**Troy's POV: **

At 2:20, the school day finally finishes. Brie and I head out the back way so no one can record her walking on their phone, then post it on YouTube and call it "Blind Girl Walking" and laugh at her. I don't know if that would happen or not, but sneaking out the back way was my idea. Brie just gratefully agreed to it.

We are almost to the car, still on the path, when Brie suddenly stops. Her shoulders start to shake and it's then I realize that she's crying. She turns around to find me, and I gather her up in my arms. She cries and cries into my back-to-school shirt, and I just cover her head protectively with my one hand and rub her back with the other.

"Brie", I murmur softly into her hair and she nods and cries some more.

"I'm sorry", she says, once she's pulled away, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Hey, it's OK", I say soothingly. "I'm sorry today was so awful."

"I'm sorry, too", Brie says, still sniffling. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"It's all right, Brie, there's always tomorrow." At that, more tears gather in her eyes, and I know that I am an idiot.

"But I don't _want_ tomorrow!" She all but wails. "I just want to be happy again!"

"I want that too, sweetie, believe me", I say. "But it's not going to happen overnight. Give it time."

Brie nods, still looking crestfallen.

"Hey", I say, wanting to brighten Brie's mood any way I can. "What do you say we go to Ben and Jerry's for ice-cream? My treat."

"It's always your treat", Brie says, smiling for the first time that day. "You never let me pay!"

"Rule number one of marriage, as spoken by Troy Bolton", I joke in my best reciting voice. "Let the man handle the money."

"Hey now!" Brie says, laughing. "Hand over five dollars or bear the wrath of my cane!"

"Death by purple rhinestones! Oh, the horror!"

Brie laughs again and I can't help but lean over and kiss her. She kisses me back, then says, "What about the ice-cream?"

I have to laugh at that, and so I say, "To Ben and Jerry's we go!"

And so, we go.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey, readers!**

**Thank you so, so much for all the great reviews for chapter 50! They were fabulous, as usual, and I love that Gemsta rox has continued to read BE. I liked that all of you liked the sweet ending; I just had to make some happiness because the rest of the day had been so awful for them. I'm glad it was appreciated! **

**Have any of you seen or heard of The Reduced Shakespeare Company? They perform, among other things, all of Shakespeare's plays in one play, and it's so hilarious! Adam Long is my favorite out of the three actors. He is so funny as Juliet and Ophelia! Check it out if you haven't. It's on YouTube if you type in RSC: Macbeth or RSC: Romeo and Juliet or RSC: Hamlet. Basically, RSC anything. You can also buy the DVD on Amazon. **

**Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding BE. Vote if you wish. The poll will close at the end of the week, on Sunday, at 10 PM, US Central Time. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support, guys! Here's chapter 51! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 51

**Troy's POV: **

A week later, Brie and I are adjusting...but slowly. The homework load has been light, which has been good for us. I'd hate to have to worry about homework if I was already worrying about how many people were going to stare at me the next day in class, like Brie has to.

Speaking of Brie, she has continued to put up a good front about this whole thing. She doesn't give the kids the satisfaction of losing it during school. Instead, she saves that for our home and my arms, and I'm OK with that. But, she's only done that once after the first day of school, which tells me that she's awfully skilled at controlling her emotions. Because things haven't gotten any easier for her at East High, which makes me ashamed for my school. They were supposed to welcome Brie, make her feel better about everything, not laugh at her. But that's probably just my "I'm her husband!" voice screaming at me to punch every guy who tries to trip her in the hallway or laugh at her cane.

"I swear", I muttered to Brie after fourth block on Thursday, "I will knock that guy out if he laughs at you again."

"Thanks for wanting to punch guys in the face for me", Brie says, laughing a little. "But I have you to protect me, so that won't be necessary."

"You got that right", I say, wrapping my arm protectively around Brie. She snuggles into my side and we walk to our next class.

Finally, on Friday of our second week back to school, some light finally comes back into Brie's eyes. She comes rushing to me after her third block class, which is a FACS class, the one hour of the day we don't see each other, and is excited.

"Troy!" She crows, trying to mask her excitement, "Tay and Sharpay came up with the idea for a sleepover, for tonight."

"You should go", I say.

"But…what will you do?"

I have to smile at Brie's honest worry at my lack of plans for the evening.

"Are you worried about the possibility that I will end up sitting alone at home with nothing to do while you are out gallivanting at a sleepover, Mrs. Bolton?"

"No!" Brie says, laughing. "Well, OK, kind of", she says, relenting a little, scuffing one flat against the other. She looks so honestly worried that I have to smile again.

"Brie, I'll be fine. I'll probably just hang with Chad and the guys."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure", I say. Brie then leans forward, sticks her hands out to find my shoulders, then her fingers lightly touch my face, and then she is able to kiss me once on the forehead before it is time for our fourth block class.

**Still Troy's POV: **

After school, Brie packs a small bag for the sleepover. She fills her Victoria Secret PINK weekender bag with her silk pajamas, tooth brush and toothpaste, mouthwash, eye drops, face wash, deodorant, her Chanel perfume, and an outfit for Saturday-a pair of boyfriend jeans, a shirt with a cardigan to go over it along with a scarf and her beige flats. She tries not to act excited but I know she is.

Since the sleepover isn't until 7:00, Brie and I do our homework quickly before just chilling out and watching TV. We argue playfully over what to watch and I like that Brie is starting to laugh again.

Finally, at 6:45, we head over to Sharpay's house. Brie navigates slowly to the door using her cane and carrying her overnight bag and purse. Sharpay and Taylor are both there, and they both watch Gabriella walking up the long driveway with shocked expressions. I see them over the top of Brie's head and am saddened.

Once we reach Sharpay's elegant doorstep, Taylor takes Brie's bags and she and I say good-bye for the night.

"Take care of her for me, girls", I say lightly.

"Oh, we will", Sharpay says and we all laugh.

"Call me if you need anything", I say in a softer voice.

"OK", Brie says, holding onto her BlackBerry. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too", I say, and kiss her quickly on the mouth before going back to the Audi. The last thing I see before leaving Sharpay's block is Brie laughing.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Taylor and Sharpay put my bags in Sharpay's room.

"This is going to be so fun", Sharpay squeals, and Tay and I both laugh at her eagerness. "Troy was cute, saying good-bye to you, El", Sharpay said.

"Yeah", I say.

An awkwardness settles over us and I can't help but think that I am the cause it. As if my blindness is a turn-off and because of it Tay and Shar don't know quite what to do. I quickly erase the thought from my head. _Tonight is going to be great_, I think to myself.

"So", I finally say. "I had Troy thinking we were going to be getting all wild and crazy. I know he'd hate it if that wasn't the case." Thankfully, they both get that I am joking and we all laugh.

Taylor is my sighted guide for the night, and she guides me to the couch so we can all talk.

"So, what's it like, I mean, do you see only darkness-?" Sharpay starts to ask, but I cut her off rather rudely.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's OK", I say.

"Oh, of course", she says, and then a heavy silence follows.

"Well", Taylor finally says. "El, we ordered pizza, so that's ready if we want to eat."

"I thought that's what I smelled", I said. "But it as masked by—

"The smell of chocolate fudge brownies?" Sharpay finishes. I imagine her raising her eyebrows suggestively and I laugh.

"Yes! That's it", I say.

"Shar, didn't you start that new diet two weeks ago for back-to-school?" Taylor asks.

"Well, yes, but…school's started and I'm back, so…", Sharpay tries to finish her sentence with something logical while Tay and I giggle.

"Well, come on, then", Taylor says. "Let's go grab the food. We can come back here and watch a movie or something."

And so we come back to the spacious living room with plates of food. It did feel a little weird to have Taylor helping me serve myself instead of Troy, but it went OK. We eat our pizza and brownies, and I can feel Taylor and Sharpay's eyes on me. Shouldn't they be used to this by now? Haven't they seen me eat in the cafeteria for the past two weeks?

I'm glad when we finish eating. Maybe now things will improve. Already I am feeling that this isn't what a normal sleep-over should be like. It shouldn't feel this awkward.

**Troy's POV:**

I go over to Chad's right after dropping Brie off. I didn't volunteer to use our apartment because I knew it would end up trashed and then Brie would feel she had to clean it all up. Chad's house is already as messy as any house could be, with him and his brothers running around everywhere.

When I get there, Jason and Zeke are already playing video games while Chad is in the kitchen. Probably getting more food.

"Hey", he says when he sees me in the entryway. "Is the Gabster all good at Shar's?"

"Yep", I say. "She's all set."

"Hey, Troy", Jason and Zeke say in greeting. "You're a single guy tonight?"

"Yes", I smirk.

"Hello, Troy", Chad's mom says, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Danforth."

"Oh, Troy, call me Stacey."

"OK", I say.

"How's Gabriella?"

"She's…fine", I say, looking down. I can feel Chad's eyes on me.

"I can get the number of Chloe's psychologist if you want—

"No!" I nearly shout. "No, that's-that's OK. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome."

Once his mom leaves the kitchen, Chad says, "Troy, if El isn't—

"Gabriella is _fine_", I say, angry that I couldn't just have fun like I used to and am instead worrying about my wife. "She's at a sleepover, she's having fun. She's fine."

"If you say so", Chad says, and then, thankfully, the subject is dropped.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Except, I wasn't.

Fine, I mean. Or having fun. Because things at the sleep-over had only grown worse.

After we had finished eating, Taylor suggested we watch a movie.

"Yeah!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Titanic, anyone? I'll get the Kleenex!"

"Are you OK with Titanic, El?" Taylor asked. "Because if not we have other movies, too—

'If you guys want to watch, you can—

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, can't you watch movies?"

_NO! I can't watch_ movies! I wanted to scream in her face. _I can't watch movies because I can't see!_

"It's just, I don't have the audio-TV device hooked up yet—

I started to explain, but Taylor cut me off.

"Shar!" She yelled into the back of the house. "Forget the Kleenex. We can't watch movies!"

"I didn't say you couldn't", I said, starting to get emotional now. "I just said _I_ can't. If you and Shar want to, go ahead, I could just listen or something—

"No", Taylor said. "We want to do things all three of us together…hmm, what else could we do?"

"So, the movies out, huh?" Sharpay said, coming back into the living room. "Well, we could always…paint our nails?"

"_No_", Taylor said sharply, and I swear I could literally feel the jab of her sharp glance in my direction.

_I will not cry_, I said to myself. _I will not lose it again, especially not in front of my friends. _

"We could go on Facebook and find cute guys", Sharpay suggested.

"No", Taylor said again.

"Well, actually—

I had started to say that might be fun, just like movies or nail-painting could've been. But Taylor wasn't listening.

"Well, we could go shopping!"

"No, that won't work, either."

After another hour of trying to find an activity to please all three of us and failing to do so, I had had it.

"You know, if we can't agree on something because I'm here, you didn't have to invite me." My tone is sharp as a tack.

"Ella, it's not that—

"It is", I say. "You keep turning down things that could be fun." I'm so mad I am literally shaking.

"But you can't—

"I know I can't see!" I shouted at them both, my anger a huge tidal wave and one that is spilling everywhere. "God, I know I'm blind! I just didn't know my two good friends would be so insensitive towards me because of it."

"Ella—

"No", I say. "I'm going home."

"Fine", Taylor says, her tone angry. "Go home to Troy, the only person you're ever with anymore."

"Because he under_stands_ me!" I shout. "Unlike you two."

I dial Troy's number.

**Troy's POV: **

At around 10:00, I get a call from Brie. It isn't one that says, "Having fun, just wanted to tell you good-night", like I had been hoping for.

Instead, Brie said flatly, "Come and get me. I want to go home."

"Brie—

"Troy, please", she begs, her voice starting to crack. "Please just come get me."

"I'll be right there", I say.

I hang up to see Chad and Ryan looking at me.

"That was the Gabster, wasn't it?" Chad asks.

"Yeah, it was", I say, sighing. "Apparently things aren't going very well at the sleepover. I'm gonna get her."

"Troy, you don't have to—

"She _asked_ me to", I say, exasperated. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't…never mind. See you guys later."

And with that, I leave Chad's place, hop in the Audi, and head for the Evans' Estate.

**Still Troy's POV: **

When I get to Sharpay's house, I see Brie waiting by the door, her bags already in hand, along with her cane. My heart immediately sinks. I get quickly out of the car, walk up the long driveway and stride into Sharpay's house, fuming. Sharpay and Taylor are standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

"Troy—

"Save it, Taylor", I snap. "Let's go, Brie", I say in a more gentle tone. I take her bags and let her grab onto my elbow so I can be her sighted guide. Once outside, tears start rolling down Brie's face.

"What happened?" I carefully ask once we're both in the car.

"Oh, Troy, just what I hoped wouldn't", Brie says, still crying. "We couldn't think of anything to do that didn't involve seeing, which Taylor thought was a direct offense to me—

"Did you explain—

"I tried!" Brie wails. "I tried to explain that there were things we could all do together, but just because those things weren't movies or nail-painting or Facebook, she wouldn't listen."

"Typical Taylor", I scoff.

"We couldn't even joke around with each other the way we used to. I felt so awkward and uncomfortable, so finally I just blew up at both of them."

"Maybe this was too soon—

"And I really wanted it to go well, you know? I wanted things to be like before. But they're not." Brie's crying harder now and I feel terrible.

"No, sweetheart, they're not", I say softly. "Come on. Let's go inside."

I carry Brie's bag in for her and let us in the apartment. We go to our bedroom and get undressed, then get ready for bed. Brie's eyes are all red and puffy and the tears still trail down her cheeks. Just before we both get into bed, I pull Brie close to me in a gentle hug, and she starts crying again.

"I'm trying", she says, her voice muffled by my T-shirt. "I'm trying so hard."

"I know you are, sweetie", I say, kissing the top of her head.

"Shouldn't that be enough? I don't owe anything to anyone."

"It's enough for me", I say. "It'll always be enough for me."

Some more tears flood from Brie's eyes at that, but she nods and says, "Let's go to sleep."

And so we both climb into the king-sized bed, but neither of us closes our eyes. We don't fall asleep for a long, long time, and I know what we're both thinking about.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey, guys! **

**Well, thanks to Gemma, we're up to 348 reviews! Gawd, isn't that incredible! I bet we can make it to 400 by the end of this story! **

**The poll for BE is still up on my page—for some reason, it wasn't on there right away, but now it is. Please, please vote! Your answer to the poll could alter the ending to this story! I've extended the poll to end this Tuesday, the second of August, 9:00 Pm US Central time.**

**Thanks, as always, for the lovely reviews, guys! Your perceptions and thoughts about each chapter really inspire me, give me ideas, and help me know you're all still reading! You guys are the best! I know I say something similar to this in every AN, but I feel as though I owe you guys that thanks because of how awesome your reviews are. Thank you so much for taking the time to write them! **

**And hey, did anyone check out the Reduced Shakespeare Company? I have the DVD and I die laughing every time I watch it! I already watched it twice today! So funny! **

**And now, here is chapter 52 for you all. Enjoy, guys! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 52

**Troy's POV: **

The next morning, at around 8:30 AM, there is a knock on our door. Brie bolts upright from sleep, looking as though someone has thrown ice water on her.

"Troy", she says, "did you hear that?"

"I did", I say. "I'm going to go see who it is."

"Probably your mother", Brie murmurs as she too gets out of bed, grabbing her cane.

"Probably", I agree. I take Brie's hand and help her out into the living room.

It is not my mother, though, who is standing on our doorstep. Instead, it is Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jason.

"Oh my God", I mutter to myself.

"What? Troy, who is it?"

"Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, the whole group."

"Oh, God", Brie says. "What, do they want to come see how I can not see in my very own apartment?" She shakes her head.

"I don't know what they could want from us", I said.

"I guess we won't know until we actually let them in", Brie says quietly.

I open the door and Taylor and Sharpay immediately look around for Brie. I explain to Brie who is in the apartment now, since there is about ten or so of us now.

"Ella!" They cry at the exact same time.

"What do you want?" Brie's tone is cold and I put my arm loosely around her shoulders.

"We want to say sorry", Taylor says simply.

"So, you brought all our friends to our apartment to tell me you're sorry for something?"

"No", Sharpay says, and then relents. "Well, we want to apologize for last night. You must know that's what we're sorry for."

Brie stiffened at the mention of the trainwreck sleepover that had been her last night. "And why should I accept it? You guys made me feel so stupid—

"We didn't mean to!" Taylor burst out. "El, we didn't mean to. We just didn't know what to do and—

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"It's your fault!" Sharpay shouts and Brie recoils into me at the harsh sound.

"What are you talking about?"

"You expected us to know what to do—

"I expected you to be my friends, like before." Brie's tone is sharp.

"But it isn't like before", Taylor says quietly, mirroring Brie's words from the night before. It is such a case of déjà vu.

"But, God, just because I'm blind doesn't mean my thought s or personality has changed. It just means…"

"Ella, this blindness is a huge life-change for you", Taylor says quietly. "And you just expected all of us to know what changes had happened—

"I also expected you all to ignore them", Brie says coldly.

"We can't", Taylor says, getting ready to say something philosophical and deep.

"Troy hasn't had to!" Sharpay burst out. "He knows everything and all of us"—she gestures to the rest of our friends—"are sitting here, clueless."

"He's my husband!" Brie says loudly. "He's the one who's here all the time."

"And we aren't? Gabriella, I see you every day!" Kelsi says now, angry. "You cannot shut us out from this."

"She's right", Chad says now. "GCat, you've got to help us out here—

"God, I _tried_!" Brie says, stomping her foot, getting out from under my arm. "I tried to explain but you guys wouldn't listen! All you wanted to do was Facebook or watch Titanic and paint your nails!"

"Can you do any of those things?" Sharpay asks timidly.

"_Yes_!" Brie cries out in frustration. "It just so happens I'm a capable person, whether you know it or not. I just have to finish adjusting first—

Brie reaches for my hand.

"Adjusting to what?" Kelsi asks quietly.

Brie takes a big, shaky breath and I say, "Look, Kelsi—

"I was….depressed for a while", Brie finally says.

Silence covers everything.

**Gabriella's POV:**

_Oh, God. Oh, God! Why did I just say that? Why isn't anyone saying anything? Who are my friends to know my private, medical business? Oh, God! But they are my friends. They have to count for something, don't they? Of course they should! I'm an idiot for telling them. They'll probably laugh and point and not know what to do again! God, who wants a depressed blind girl as a friend? And, Troy, well, I know he's all right…he's the one who helped pull me out of this awful depression in the first place. He's been my constant and I love him for that. _

_ But…my friends…God, how can they see anything good in me knowing this? Knowing that I was so down and sad and angry that….I have to be on stupid anti-depressants to help me? God, I don't like it either, you know! And I am trying to be better. I am! Just—_

**Troy's POV:**

"Gabriella…" Taylor tries to say something, but gets choked up and has to close her mouth.

Sharpay finally comes to Brie, looks at her for a brief second, then leans in and hugs her. Brie's body sags into Sharpay's after about thirty seconds and they both hug. They both are crying silently, letting the tears roll down their cheeks and then wiping them away.

"I'm just not…myself…quite yet", Brie finally says. There is a stillness in the air that hangs over us like a rain cloud.

"Oh, Ella, I'm sorry" Taylor says, and she's crying, too. "I'm sorry for the sleepover. I never should have—

"_We_ never should have", Sharpay cuts in.

"_We_ never should have", Taylor says, starting again. "We never should have suggested those things. We're—

"You didn't know what else to do", Brie says. "You didn't know what had changed since this awful blindness took over and I didn't bother to explain it to either of you. To any of you", she says, looking around the room.

"What has changed in you, GCat?", Chad asks now, looking over at me.

"I'm really OK", Brie finally says. "It'll just take some…time…for me to get better, to be myself again."

"We'll take that time with you, El", Taylor says. "We only want you to be you again."

"Will you be the same Gabi that will tutor me in Spanish again, because I'm already behind and school's only been in session for two weeks", Jason says, and we all laugh.

"Yes, Jason, I'll be that Gabi", Brie says, and everyone laughs again.

Maybe I should feel some discomfort knowing that Brie's act was working for our friends, but I didn't. I refused to acknowledge the fact that she had been hiding a huge part of who she is, now, because she wanted to. I refused to acknowledge any of it because I knew I would've done the same thing. And I refused to acknowledge it because I knew it didn't matter anymore. The act was gone, the explanation was given, and Brie was on her way again to being better.

**Still Troy's POV:**

Within the next hour or so, our friends filter out, but Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad are the ones who remain at the end of the day.

"Thank you guys, for today", Brie says.

"Well, we owed you, after that awful sleepover last night", Sharpay says.

"Yeah but I also owed you guys an explanation for everything."

"I'm glad you gave us one", Taylor admits. "I knew something was off, I just couldn't tell what."

"I'm that good of an actress, huh?" Brie says, and, thankfully, Sharpay and Taylor both crack smiles.

"You are brilliant!" Sharpay crows, caught up in the moment. "You should audition for the Winter Musicale!"

"Maybe I will", Brie says, and I know that she's going to be just fine. We all will be.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey, everyone! **

**Well, the poll was kind of messed up, either that or only two people voted, but whatever. Being that the poll didn't turn out, I am going to ask my question in my AN: **

**SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL TO T&G: BEAUTIFUL EYES?**

**(I wrote it in big letters so you'd all see it.)**

**I'm listening to God Bless the Child by Michelle Featherstone as I write this. Not really sure why. It isn't supposed to be a sad chapter. I just love the song and had to tell you all about it. **

**Ok, now here is chapter 53 for you all. I am literally restraining myself from rambling, and it's hard because I have so much to say! But whatever. Here is the chapter for you. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 53

**Gabriella's POV:**

We're still adjusting.

Just so, you know, everyone knows that everyone at East High is wary of me and if I could still see, I imagine I'd see people dodging my cane and staring at me with Big Bumpkin eyes like I did in Paris.

Well, and to that, I say that don't like it any more than you guys do, but whatever. I feel a little visible, with Troy and my friends, so that's good.

After our huge heart-to-heart three Sundays ago, my friends are better. They still tend to tiptoe around me, but they try really hard to act like they aren't. And, if anyone's wondering, I am tutoring Jason in Spanish, in which class he's getting straight A's. So there! I am still the same Gabriella I always was. Or at least, I think I am. I'm trying to be, anyway.

Now, it's mid-October, and the weather has shifted. Instead of getting colder, however, to a good 75 or so degrees like usual, it's more like 90. Which gives the girls at East High excuse to bring out the halter tops and mini skirts from last summer, or so Troy tells me when we're at home for the night. Very unattractive, he always adds, and I love him for that.

Anyway, we're over at Troy's parent's house for the afternoon after school has let out for the day. Basketball hasn't started up yet, so Coach and Mrs. Bolton and Troy and all the kids are home at the same time. Let me tell you, it's a zoo.

"This is crazy", Troy remarks as we step through the front door.

"It's your family", I reply simply.

"I know, it's just so…"

"Loud? Exhausting? Annoying?"

"Yep", Troy says. "But we're family too, and just between you and me, this is my favorite one."

"Our family is my favorite too", I say back.

We come into the kitchen, giggling.

"And what are you kids giggling about?" Sarah asks us.

"Nothing", we say in unison.

"Ah, the newlywed humor", she says, and goes on about unpacking the groceries.

"Man, it does not feel like October out there, you know it?" Jack asks, coming in the side door. "Troy, how about a game?"

"Dad, you just said—Do you really want to play?" Troy asks.

"Well, sure if you do."

"Brie—

"Will be fine", Sarah cuts in. "She can either help you boys keep score and not cheat, or she can hang here with me."

"I think I'll hang with the boys", I say, and everyone laughs.

"All right then, come on, Brie", Troy says, and I can feel him grab my arm gently and get me going in the right direction towards the door. I extend my cane and I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I navigate out the door and into the front yard where the basketball hoop is.

I have been trying to get used to the staring, but that is the one thing I cannot shake. The rumors and whispers have died down a little, which has been nice, but I have a feeling kids are only going to remember the Gabriella I am now, and not the Gabriella I was before. That saddens me, but I push the thought away in favor of something a little lighter. Like a father-son basketball game at the in-laws, for instance.

Troy had brought out a chair for me to sit in while I was the ref for the game.

"Go, Troy! Go, Jack!" I cried, trying to cheer evenly for each player. At that, Troy got jokingly annoyed.

"What, you can't just cheer for me alone? I am your husband, you know", he said.

"I know you're my husband and that's all good and wonderful, but Jack is my father-in-law, not including your own dad. Have some team spirit, will you?"

"OK", Troy said in a moping voice. "I'll try."

We all burst out laughing.

At last, the game finished. It was a real close one, but Troy finally beat Jack, 11-10.

"Yes!" I squealed and Troy wrapped me up in his arms and spun me around, and I let him, even though he was all sweaty. We kissed quickly, and then I looked over to where I assumed Jack was, and said, "Sorry, Dad."

"That's OK, G", Jack said. "I'll get him next time."

"I'm sure you will", I said, and then we all trooped into the house.

"Jack, let's go to Jenny", Sarah said as soon as we all had come in.

"Jenny?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be Lake Jenny, would it?" Troy asked.

"That's the one", Sarah replied.

"God, Chad and I used to go there all the time as kids", Troy said.

"You guys had the best time", Sarah agreed, sounding wistful.

"Let's go this weekend", Jack suggested. "This warm weather won't last long, let's enjoy it while we can."

"Agreed", I said.

And so, it was set: Saturday was Lake Jenny Day. I was looking forward to it.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

On Saturday morning, Troy and I woke up at around 9:00 AM. We wriggled around and kissed and talked and laughed for a while before actually getting up.

Troy and I showered together—not because we needed to, but because we wanted to—and then changed into our beach-wear for the day. I wore a pink ruffle string bikini while Troy wore blue swim trunks. I put my Friday Night shorts on over my suit, along with a white v-neck tee that was kind of big and droopy, but I tied up the sides. For shoes, it was my Steve Madden flat sandals and I carried a big sparkly straw beach bag from Target. In it, I put a few magazines, my Chanel sunglasses, sunscreen, a plastic tumbler, my brown floppy hat from Free People, a floral-print headscarf, and a small make-up bag with mascara, lip-gloss and moisturizer—Gina had taught me how to feel to do my make-up, but I still wasn't the best at it.

Troy threw on a white tee over his suit, along with his flip-flops.

"You look beautiful", Troy says.

"You say that every morning", I say, blushing.

"Well, it's true", he says back.

"But what's up with the whole 'beautiful' thing? I mean, what do you say when I'm really dressed up? Why can't you just say 'you look cute today', or something?"

"Because 'you look cute today' does not measure up to beautiful", Troy says. "Why are we arguing about this anyway? Can't a husband tell his wife she's beautiful if he wants to?"

"I guess", I say, still faking my anger.

"You guess", Troy repeats, and then he grabs me in his arms and kisses me. I laugh. "You really do look beautiful", he whispers into my ear, kissing the side of my head.

"I know", I whisper back playfully, and then we break apart, laughing.

**Troy's POV: **

Brie and I get into the Audi and drive to my parent's house. We're meeting there, along with Brie's family, before heading out to the lake.

"What's it like today, Troy?" Brie asks. "It feels calm—no wind."

"It's sunny out today, the sky's a good blue, and you're right—there's no wind."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, it's the perfect day for Lake Jenny", I say.

And it is.

We all arrive via a caravan of six cars at Lake Jenny at around noon. Chad and Taylor are there, too, along with Sharpay and Ryan, plus our own families.

"Who's ready for Jenny?" Chad bellows as we pile onto our deck boat.

Brie laughs. "I am!" She says, raising her hand like a school-girl. I crack a smile.

We anchor in the middle of the lake, dragging our deck tube behind the boat.

"Let's go!" Chad says, and he proceeds to jump off the side of the boat.

"What do you say, Breezy?" I ask.

"I say, let's go, too", she says, but she looks a bit nervous.

"Look", I say in a softer voice, "I'll be there the whole way."

She nods, and grabs my hand.

I help her navigate her way through the boat, and to the edge.

"OK, we're at the edge, Brie", I say, and I have an awful memory of the fateful day at the pool when Brie had jumped. I push the thought away; I know she's better now. "Chad and Tay and Sharpay are all on the deck tube, Kate and Live and Leah are floating nearby on rafts—Chad! Yell to Brie so she knows where you are!"

"We're right here, G!" Chad yells back and I see Brie internalize his voice and give a tiny nod.

"You jump first", she says.

"OK", I say, and I jump into the water. I swim out so I am in front of Brie. "I'm right here, Brie", I say.

"You'll—

"I'll catch you", I finish for her. Brie nods again. I see her thinking it through for a few seconds before she jumps into Lake Jenny.

And then, she jumps.

I catch her loosely in my arms. "You did great", I whisper into her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Brie and I swim around and splash each other playfully for a while before we swim out to the deck tube. By now, Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad have left it and Brie and I have it all to ourselves. I help Brie onto the tube, and we both lay side by side on our backs, holding hands.

"I love you", Brie says after we'd lain in comfortable silence for a while.

"I love you, too", I say back, because I do.

"I know that was kind of…out of the blue, but I just felt like saying it", Brie says, as if reading my thoughts.

"Well, thanks", I say, smiling. "You can say that any time you want."

"Oh, I will", Brie says, raising her eyebrows suggestively, and making me laugh. "You can count on th—

And then she's in the water.

Chad had jumped from the boat to the tube, thus making Brie spill into the water. He hadn't meant anything by it. It was just Chad being…Chad.

"Oh, God", he said when he realized Brie was no longer next to me. "G!"

"Come on, Brie", I say under my breath.

And then she comes up a few seconds later, sputtering.

"Thank you", I say silently to myself.

Chad and I both hoist Brie up on the deck tube again.

"Thanks for that, Chad", Brie says, trying to sound angry. But I know she's not: the smile on her face is genuine.

"You're welcome", Chad says simply, and then we all laugh.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Later that night, we are all seated on the patio at Troy's parent's house, in the backyard. Jack—or Dad, as I call him now—grilled chicken for all of us, and so we are eating our diner and talking and laughing and having a grand old time. God, it was the perfect day.

I am sitting at the patio table with Taylor and Sharpay talking about girly things like make-up and hairstyles and shopping and One Tree Hill and our boyfriends—or in my case, husband—while the boys are seated with Sam and Cole.

"Hey, Pretty Girl", Troy says, sauntering by me—or at least, it sounded like he was sauntering—once we'd finished eating.

"Hey, handsome", I say back. He picks up my plate for me, but before he goes to throw it away, I grab his wrist, and he stops where he is. "Thanks for today", I say.

"You're welcome", he says, and then he drops a kiss on my forehead.

"Aww!" Sharpay and Taylor coo jokingly and I blush.

"Speaking of couple-y things", Sharpay says. "Tay and I are throwing you and Troy a housewarming party two weekends from now."

"What?" Troy and I say in unison, making everyone around us laugh.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, because", Sharpay says. "The apartment could use a good party, don't you think?"

"Shar", I say. "Is this just you wanting an excuse to throw a party and buy a new outfit?"

"Well…" Sharpay's voice trails off and we all start giggling. "I love parties! So sue me!" She says, and we all laugh.

"So it's decided then", Taylor says smoothly. "Housewarming party at the Bolton apartment two weekends from now."

"Hey!" Troy and I protest in unison.

"We never agreed to that, you know", I say.

"I know", Sharpay says. "But since you love me and since I am your BFF, you and Mr. Husband over there will forgive and go along with this party thing."

"We will, will we?" I say.

"Yep", Sharpay says. "You will, and who knows, you might even enjoy yourselves."

"We just might", Troy says. "What do you say, Brie?"

I roll my eyes. As sweet as Troy is, he is still a guy and guys love parties.

"Fine", I say. "It's party time."


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey, guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews for chapter 53! They were awesome, as usual. I realized after I had posted the chapter that I forgot to thank you guys for the reviews for chapter 52 and I felt SO bad since I usually am so over the top with the thanking. Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**And…I have decided to go ahead with the sequel, and I already have a great name for it! I'm so excited for it, you guys! I hope you all are too! **

**Oh, and I don't own HSM, Taylor Swift's music, or "Hallelujah', the Leonard Cohen song. **

**Now, I'll quit talking and let you read about the Bolton Housewarming Party! Enjoy, guys! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 54

**Gabriella's POV: **

The night of the housewarming party, I'm all nervous. I'm fluttering around double-checking things and making everyone all crazy, especially since Sharpay has got everything under control. And she tells me that. Like, at least 20 times, seriously.

"I've got it, Ella", she says patiently. "Really."

"But—But", I stutter.

"But nothing", Sharpay says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Really. Now, go get ready while I finish setting up."

"But—

"Seriously, Breezy", Troy says, coming up to the two of us. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, sweeping me away from Sharpay. We begin to walk down the hallway together towards the bedroom.

"Seriously, what?" I ask once we're in our room.

"Seriously, everything tonight will be fine. Better than fine, hopefully", Troy says. "But you've got to stop worrying in order for that to happen. Just relax."

"OK", I grumble before getting into the shower. 'I'll behave." Troy laughs at that and then says, "Mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all", I say, and then he jumps in next to me.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

An hour and a half later, I emerge from the bedroom. I am wearing a blush-colored silk dress with slight flutter sleeves, the neckline in a V. The dress went down a good few inches before my knees, but it was fitted and then flared at the bottom, so nothing bad could be seen. My hair—which Gina did, along with my make-up—was swept up into a messy burn, with curls framing my face. I wore chandelier earrings along with my T necklace and wedding ring, my make-up was simple and pretty, complete with a gorgeous smoky-eye and flawless liquid-liner; blush-colored heels finished off the look.

"Wow", I hear Troy say, and am surprised. I guess I didn't know he was behind me. He had left the bedroom a good hour earlier, wearing a pair of dark fitted jeans, a white dress shirt tucked in, along with a dark blue tie and his white tennis shoes.

"Troy?" I call out, and hear his footsteps come closer to where I am. I feel him take my hand in his.

"Sweetheart, wow…you look…wow. So, so beautiful."

"Thanks", I say, blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He laces his fingers through mine, and we head out into the kitchen.

"Well, don't you two look gorgeous?" Sharpay says. "I've got to go home to get ready myself. I'll be back in two hours."

"OK", we call. "We'll be here."

Once Sharpay leaves, the apartment feels the same as it always does. In not seeing, I can actually pick up people's energy—saying this makes me feel like some kind of weird hippie psychic, but it's true—and Sharpay's is always kind of loud and ominous. With her, it's constant activity, usually involving glitter and pink. But, you know, that's OK, because with her gone, our place has fallen still again.

"Well, we've got a couple hours to ourselves, Breezy", Troy says.

"Yep. Time to get out all my pre-party jitters", I joke, while really not joking at all.

"Relax", Troy says again. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, if you're here, everything will be", I say, and Troy hugs me.

We spend the next hour just watching TV until Troy turns to me, turns off the TV and says, "Brie, it's OK if you're not OK yet."

I only nod. He continues.

"Just…I don't want to feel like you have to put on an act in front of everyone tonight. I have a feeling that's why you're so nervous about everything."

"Maybe", I mumble, even though, once again, Troy hit the nail on the head and guessed right. "I'm OK."

"That's good. But that's good enough, Breezy. You don't have to be back to normal until you really are."

"I get it: don't lie even if I want to."

"I don't want to feel as though you have to. Where you are in your…recovery process…that's good enough."

"I can't change this! I can't stop this weight on my heart that's been there since I went blind. God, I'm still on my stupid anti-depressant pills! Do you know how angry I feel about that? About feeling like some broken girl—

"You're not broken, Gabriella", Troy says, and then my throat tightens and I really hope I don't cry: I would totally ruin my party make-up. "The girl you are right now is good enough."

"For you, maybe it is. But to our friends, to our classmates…?"

"It's good enough, Brie", Troy says again. "If it's good enough for you and the people you care about, who cares about everyone else?"

"You're right", I say, cracking a smile. "Who cares about everyone else?"

"You know that's not what I meant", Troy said, but we were both laughing.

"Hey, guys", Taylor says, interrupting our conversation, which I guess is a good thing; I didn't want to talk about it anymore, anyway. We both turn at the sound of her voice. "Are we early?"

We all laugh at that. They know they're not early.

"This party's gonna rock, dude", Chad says to Troy.

"Sharpay set everything up?" Taylor asked.

"Yep", I said. "She went home about two hours to get ready and then she's coming back."

We kind of mill around, looking around at the food and the drinks and everything. We ooh and ahh over each other's outfits—well, Taylor ad I do: She by the way, is wearing a white dress with cap sleeves and red jewelry, along with pretty night-time make-up and curled hair left in waves.

"I'm back!" Sharpay crows, holding hands with Zeke as she enters the apartment.

Sharpay is dressed in a hot pink lace dress that is tight-fitting and has long sleeves. With it, she's wearing dainty silver accessories and her silver kitten heels. Her hair is curled and swept up in a bun, with a quaff in the front and her make-up is pretty. I know what she's dressed like because Taylor told me as Sharpay walked through our door. She knows outfits are things I care about. And truthfully, Troy is not quite the best as descriptions! He tries, though, and that's what counts in my book.

Ryan comes in a few minutes later, looking annoyed. "Shar!" He exclaims. "You didn't let me park!"

"Well, I had to get inside to see how the party was holding up." No one believed her, we all wore suppressed smiles.

"Yeah, so you bolted with your boyfriend before you could let me find a parking spot."

Sharpay batted his comments way and turned to Troy as Ryan shrugged and turned to the food table and got himself a soda.

**Troy's POV: **

Finally, the party gets going. It's finally seven o'clock.

Other kids from school come to our apartment and ooh and ahh over our place. It's almost surreal, knowing that I'm married now, with a wife, and an apartment and bills and everything. It feels so much more than high school.

But the kids at our party are very much in highs school. A group of girls in some of our classes are standing by the entryway, staring at our wedding photos. I hung them up while Brie was in darkness, and they're in large frames with black and white photos of Brie and me on our wedding day. In the largest one, we're standing outside the church, amidst the flowers and things, smiling for the camera, all shining eyes and white teeth. There are three smaller photos along the side of the larger one, all in separate frames. There's one of our whole wedding party, one of our immediate family, and then one of just Brie and me again.

My mother and Chanda have been putting together a full wedding album, though, too. They've also made a special electronic one for Brie to view on her Mac, with "Fearless" as background music. We have yet to view either one, but my mother and mother-in-law both assure me they're fantastic.

"Beautiful wedding pics, Troy", a blonde girl named Lisa says to me, her friends tittering with delight.

"Thanks", I reply. I glance over at Brie, who heard the exchange. She never got to see the photos, and I know she feels sad about that. I go over to her, where she's standing by Sharpay and Taylor, and grab her hand and hold it for a brief second. We both know what this is for and Brie gives me a tiny smile for it. Taylor and Sharpay look confused, but they don't seem to mind not understanding. For all they know, it could be something all lovey-dovey and couple-y, which I guess it is.

All the kids stand around drinking their drinks—no alcohol, of course, as lame as that may sound, but we are underage here in the US-and eating their food, talking and laughing and dancing to the music. Girls have already been coming up to Brie, congratulating her on the apartment and the marriage. None of the kids who have laughed or scoffed at us have been invited, including Damien and Katie Fennermen. I'm glad Sharpay was sensitive to that or else there might have been trouble.

Then a slow song comes on. Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss." Brie sneaks up behind me where I'm talking with some guys on the basketball team, snakes her hands around my waist and says quietly, "May I have this dance, Mr. Bolton?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Bolton, you may", I answer, ignoring the hooting and hollering from my teammates, and I grab her hand and lead her out onto our make-shift dance floor: basically, a space with all our furniture moved back. Other couples have joined us, and Brie and I are right in the middle of our "dance floor." For once, I'm glad that teenagers are self-absorbed. I'm glad because that means they're too wrapped up in their own drama to stare and me and Brie as we dance. As if married couples don't dance to slow songs! The notion is ridiculous.

Brie looks happy, though, with a dreamy little smile on her face as we sway to the sad guitars and the sad pianos. Brie tentatively lays her head on my shoulder, and I put my hand on her head quickly to assure her she's right. Doing so makes the Jumping memory collect before me again, when I yanked Brie out of the water, hoping she'd still be there. I push the thought away, like I have been doing whenever those come to me. I know Brie does that, too. I know this because I know she's still partially acting, trying to get rid of this new self that she is forced into being. I know, right now, Brie would want to go back to Before. Back to when everything was at least OK for her, and not totally awful. She would never admit that, though, not to anyone, and I only know this because of the longing in her eyes. Suffice to say, Brie has a ways to go yet before she'll be herself again.

"I love you, Troy Bolton", Brie says quietly, lifting her head.

"I love you, too, Gabriella Bolton", I reply.

Brie kisses me on the mouth, and then the song is over.

**Still Troy's POV: **

About half an hour later, Ted walks through the door. He's a new student this year at East High, and is also on the basketball team.

"Hey, Troy", he says in greeting. "Great party."

"Thanks."

"Yo, Ted!" Chad says loudly, and Ted makes a face like his ears hurt, jokingly though.

"Hey, Chad", Ted replies and Chad slings his arm around Ted's shoulders in a "we're buddies" kind of way. Typical Chad. The social butterfly. "Do you know that girl over there?"

"Which girl?"

"The one with the dark hair and the light colored dress."

He's talking about Brie.

"Oh-h, her?" Chad's eyes go wide and he eyes me, seeing how I'm reacting. "She's, uh…"

"Does she have a boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that", Chad answers.

I walk to where Brie is, grab her arm gently, and say, "There's someone I'd like you to meet, Breezy."

"OK." She looks uncertain, but she lets me lead her anyway. We enter the circle of Ted, Chad, and some other guys, and Ted's eyes widen when he sees Brie with me.

"Ted, this is my wife, Gabriella. Breezy, this is Ted, the new guy on our basketball team."

"Oh…my…Oh my God…it's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton", Ted finally manages to answer.

Brie laughs. "Everyone calls me Gabriella", she says. "Or Ella. Or Gabi. Or…whatever other nickname you can come up with."

"Oh, OK…Ella." Ted still looks flustered, and I feel kind of bad about that.

"Listen, man", I say once Brie is pulled back into her own circle of friends by Sharpay. "Sorry if I caught you off guard there."

"It's OK. Sorry for liking your wife."

"That's OK. You can even think she's pretty and/or hot. I do", I say, and Ted laughs. "Just don't act on it, Ok?"

"Deal", Ted says, and I know I have nothing to worry about. "When did you guys get married anyway?"

"About two and a half months ago. August 20."

"It was a pretty big day, dude", Chad says. "And I happened to give an awesome best man speech-

"Why did you guys get married?" Ted ask

"Because", I reply simply, ignoring Chad's glances. "I'm in love with her. Why else?"

Ted laughs at that, and I know I'll eventually tell him the truth. Just not yet. He'd better not be one of the scoffers or rumor-spreaders.

"Chad, buddy", Ted says. "Show me around will, you? I broke up with my old girlfriend a while back and was hoping to find a new one here."

"Then you're in the right place, my friend. Troy and I know all the hot girls."

"You certainly do!" Brie shouts from across the room. We all laugh at that. I stride over to the other side of the room and kiss her in front of everyone. When I end the kiss and come up, I say, "What? A guy can't kiss his wife if he wants to?" And everyone laughs again.

And with Brie's arms wrapped around my waist, I know she'll always be mine.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Finally, at one AM, the party starts drifting away. Within the next hour, the apartment falls quiet again, and Troy and I head to the bedroom. On our way there, Troy stops me in front of the wedding pictures, all hung up prettily on the wall.

"I know you're sad about those, Breezy", he says.

"I am", I admit. "I shouldn't be, though. I mean, I was _there_!"

"I know. But you can be sad about the pictures if you want to be."

"OK", I say simply. "I probably will be for a while. Hopefully I'll get over it."

"You will. You'll be better."

"I hope so", I say.

Troy kisses me and then I feel better. If only everything were simple!

"God, it feels just like our wedding night", I say. "Big party, then just the two of us, here, with the quiet, in our place."

"Except tomorrow will be brighter", Troy says, and my throat tightens again. I nod.

"Indeed it will", I say, and then I find Troy's tie and hold it with one hand while navigating with my cane to the bedroom with the other, leading him. We go to bed together, hoping for tomorrow.

**Troy's POV: **

And when our tomorrow does come, it is a bright sunshine-y morning. I wake up without Brie next to me, and when I get my bearings, I realize I hear her singing. I sleepily wander into the living room to see her sitting in the big chair with her guitar, playing and singing "Hallelujah." Her voice is so soft and endearing yet strong and steady that it actually brings tears to my eyes. I quietly stand right where I am, just watching and listening. My God, it's the mist wonderful thing I've ever heard it my life. When she's done with the song, Brie lifts her head, looking happy and sad at the same time, like she might cry. I go to her and I say quietly, 'That was beautiful, Gabriella."

"You're beautiful, Troy Bolton", Brie says quietly.

"Today is better, right?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah", Brie answers, setting her head on my shoulder. "Today's better."

And for the first time in a long time, I finally believe it really is.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long lack in updates! I started college almost a month ago—I got into my number one choice, and am liking it a lot so far except I get overwhelmed every few hours and have to calm myself down, but more of my college fears later—and I've started this chapter at least five times trying to explain all of this. Anyway, updates will probably be all over the place. But, I have the sequel to think of, and the end to this story and I really hope I don't let you guys down. **

**Anyway, nothing much to say today, so here is chapter 55 for you all! Enjoy, guys! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 55

**Troy's POV: **

"Brie, phone for you!" I holler on a Wednesday afternoon in early November.

"Coming!" She says back, and I hear her come from the bedroom into our living room/kitchen. Brie ambles into the kitchen—she's getting better at walking naturally instead of shuffling and being afraid of running into things around the apartment—and carefully takes the phone from my hand.

"Who is it?" She asks quietly.

"SSB", I reply, and with grim determination, Brie says into the phone, "Gabriella Bolton speaking." And I get goosebumps when I hear my last name as Brie's.

"Yes, Gabriella", Sophia's bright voice flows through the phone like silk. "We'd like to get you started on O and M training, but first, how's it been going with Gina?"

"It's gone very well", Brie replies. "We kind of work together, she teaches me and I tell her what works and what doesn't. She still does the majority of my hair and make-up, but I'm trying to learn as much as I can from her."

"Great!" Sophia crows into the phone, and I know she's generally excited. "Now, to talk O and M, we're setting you up with Terri Rightman. She's one of our best instructors here at SSB."

"OK", Brie says, trying to sound happy about it, but doesn't. "When can I meet with her?"

"How does the rest of this month work for you? I know at the end of the month there's Thanksgiving, so we'd have you meet with Terri sometime within the next three weeks. Let's see…how does next Tuesday sound, the 10th of November? Say, four o'clock?"

"That's fine", Brie says. And then Sophia finally catches on that Brie is not all too happy about the arrangement.

"Gabriella…I know you've had a…bit of a hard time…adjusting…and I just want you to know…things do get better. Have you met with Chloe at all?"

"No", Brie says shortly. "I haven't."

"Well, I'm thinking that would be a good idea. She knows what you're going through—

"She doesn't", I know is what Brie wants to say, because she's making a face like she wants to stomp her foot, but she doesn't say anything. She nods into the phone.

"Gabriella?" Sophia says. "You still there?"

"Yes. The 10th of November at 4:00, meeting with Terri Rightman. Got it", she says flatly into the phone, still trying to be polite.

"OK", Sophia says, realizing she's not going to win this battle today. "We'll do a follow-up call on Wednesday, the 11, all right?"

"Sounds good", Brie says, and then she hangs up the phone. "Don't say anything", Brie says sharply as she puts the phone back on the phone jack.

And I don't.

I don't say anything about being nicer to the people who are trying to help you. I don't say anything about Chloe and how meeting with her could be a good thing. I don't say anything about Brie's stubbornness. I don't say anything about her surliness.

I don't say anything as Brie walks outside to sit in the swing in the backyard. She sits on the swing for a long, long time, and she only comes in when I call her for dinner.

**Gabriella's POV: **

This is my second fall in Albuquerque and this one is so very different from last year. I feel like I'm going to say that about every season this year, but I'm trying hard not to think about that. Anyway, last year on November 10th, I was probably hanging out with Troy, loving him for loving a girl like me. Now I still think that, but this year on November 10th, I'm going to have to put it to the test. That sounds stupid, as if I'm going to have to prove my love for Troy by doing well in O and M lesson. No. Wrong! What I do mean is this: I always have felt awkward in my Orientation and Mobility lessons, even in the ones when I still could manage, now I'm scared that all the progress I've made is lost and that I will have to start all over. I shake my head to rid my brain of that thought but it stays there, stuck, like peanut butter on the roof of my mouth.

I _hate_ having to start over again.

And, in case you are all wondering, I haven't called Chloe because I would rather go bald than admit that I ended up like her after all, when I promised myself I wouldn't. I won't admit that I'm still angry and all bitter and upset over this blindness. I won't admit that, even though I told Troy not to hate me if I were to get depressed, that didn't do anything to stop me from hating _myself_ for it. Sometimes I'm glad to be so stubborn, but I'm not very glad about that now.

And, yes, I know that Troy says he'd love me any way that I am, and that he'll be with me even through the tough stuff. It's not Troy that I'm worried about. He's told me enough times he loves me no matter what and that who I am right now is more than enough for him, which I totally believe him on, I just…I worry—

"Gabriella...? Gabriella!"

It is my math teacher, Mr. Marks, calling me back from dreamland in mid-morning a few days after Sophia's call from SSB.

"Yes?" I finally manage to answer.

"Do you know the answer?"

"Um, a binomial", I mumble.

I don't even hear if I'm right or not, nor do I care. I'm off in dreamland again. Troy, who is sitting next to me, taps my arm lightly and says, "Brie?" in his quiet "I want to understand" voice. As if that will make me want to tell him everything. No. But I do owe him some explanation for all this weirdness. Apparently, as you saw earlier, I'm not so good with those.

But I did tell him not too long ago that my day was better and that Sunday, singing "Hallelujah" in the quiet stillness of our apartment with the sunshine warm on my shoulders, I really believed it was. And it had been, that day. But now, today, that's totally different. It's different because I'm faced with another hurdle to cross, when on that Sunday, I had felt like I was finally standing still.

Class ends within the next half hour and Troy and I head down to the cafeteria to eat lunch with our friends. I'm glad Troy doesn't push whatever is wrong with me, because I don't really know myself.

I mean…Am I _supposed_ to be happy about this? About the fact that I live in darkness and that I'll never see the sunshine or Troy's face or the Eifel Tower or Sam or Figi again? God, I'd hope not. Because I'm not. Happy about that, I mean. I'm still plenty angry, but mostly that anger is about myself. Troy, along with my mother, are making me go to counseling once a week. Ugh. As if I'm some failing marriage or lunatic or whatever. I'm not any of those things. I'm me. And me isn't good enough anymore.

**Troy's POV: **

Brie has been acting weird ever since the phone call with Sophia from SSB a few days ago. I know it's because she's unsure about this O and M lesson, I know it's because of the blindness and the resentment she still feels towards her condition. I know all this because I _can_ see, so I can see the look of longing in Brie's face when she hears me laugh or when she hears kids talking in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Those are normal, everyday occurrences and she feels as though she cannot partake in them the way she used to. Which I guess is sort of true if you think about it, but in my mind, Brie can experience mostly everything if she adjusts her attitude and way of thinking a little. But I'm not blind and I'm most certainly not Brie, so I don't have a right to tell her to do anything, even as her husband. Nor do I have any right to offer that she can _do_ anything, even as her husband. There are lots of perks of being married to Brie, but being the boss of her isn't one of them.

On Saturday afternoon, Brie and I head over to the Montez house. My parents and siblings also show up for the gathering. It is a perfect fall afternoon so we're all outside, watching the kids play in the yard, which of course makes me think of the last time I sat and watched the kids play in the yard—when I came to bear the burden of Brie's depression. Sam hasn't seen her since he heard about his sister that day. No one has, actually. Seen her, I mean, because she has been choosing not to see her immediate family for a reason I don't know or understand. But still she came today, and actually looks excited by the idea of seeing her family again. In this way the new and old Brie are merging together, and coming apart, and it's hard to tell sometimes who Brie is for a moment. That scares me.

I mention Sam in particular, by the way, because he is the first person to greet Brie when we arrive to his house at around three o'clock. I am seated in a chair on the patio and Brie is still in the yard, wanting to make the way herself, but going slowly still with her walking cane.

"Ella!" He crows, running towards her. Out of habit, Brie stops where she is the instant she hears Sam's voice.

"Sam!" Brie crows back in ASL.

When he reaches her, Sam stops. He looks a bit freaked out for a second, but then he sees Brie's hands slowly coming up his arms and his shoulders lightly. She feels for his shoulders, finds them, and pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back and then they break apart, Brie's face a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sam, though, at six, is oblivious to this even though he can see, and therefore starts babbling on about how he's missed her, how school is going (math is easy, his teacher is nice, a little boy named Jose is his best friend, along with a little girl named Sasha, and a mean boy teases him), his new race-car toy, and on and on in ASL. Brie just nods and nods to acknowledge his thoughts.

He holds her hand protectively and seeing this makes my heart hurt. He doesn't ask about her blindness. He doesn't ask about the not-seeing. He doesn't ask about the darkness. He doesn't ask about getting teased or bullied. He merely is Sam as she merely is Brie and he still thinks of her as he always has. Realizing this, I feel an urge to go over to Brie, kiss her, make her feel like Sam does: that she is the same, even though I know she is not.

_I don't know how to do this_, I think. _I don't have any idea how to do this at all_. But little did I know, both Brie and I would end up not knowing what to do a few days later at her O and M lesson.

**Gabriella's POV: **

On the afternoon of my O and M lesson, I am so jittery I can't sit down. My hands are clammy but I feel incredibly warm everywhere else. Troy knows I'm all nervous, but doesn't acknowledge it. He just lets me be nervous, and of course, tells me that everything will work out just fine.

School that day is a disaster. I don't concentrate on anything and I know Troy knows it. He doesn't say anything, though, and that I'm grateful for. Not that I would care if he _did_ say anything. Because I wouldn't. Care, I mean.

Anyway, we get home from school that day and I sit down in a chair in the kitchen and don't do my homework. Troy pours us both a tall glass of water and I sip it slowly. I realize my hands are shaking when I set down the glass and water sloshes over the edge. Troy takes the water from me, sets it aside and rests his hand on top of mine.

"Be fearless, Brie", he says.

**Gabriella's POV: **

At 3:45, Troy and I reluctantly get in the Audi to meet with Terri Rightman. My hands are still clammy and I keep taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I shouldn't be so nervous, and a part of me isn't. A part of me is still very much in anger over the whole situation. I wish I didn't have to do any of this.

But I do. At least according to Troy. And my mother. And Troy's mother. And Mayo. And SSB.

I shake my head to rid my brain of the thought just like I did with the having to start all over again one, but still it stays stuck.

_God, please help me with this_.

Troy pulls up to East High, which is where we decided to meet up with Terri Rightman. He stops the car, takes the keys out of the ignition, looks at me. I can tell because I can feel his gaze on my face.

"Brie", he says. "I'll be with you the whole way."

And I believe him. I slip my hand into his after we are out of the car, and the next thing I know, I hear a voice say, "Well, you must be Gabriella Montez."

"Bolton", I say. "Gabriella Bolton. This is my husband, Troy."

"Nice to meet you", Toy offers nicely.

"You as well", says Terri Rightman, sounding not on board with the idea of me being a Bolton instead of a Montez.

Right now, I imagine Terri Rightman to be dark-haired and tall, with a friendly face. Troy tells me later—and with much objection, as you'll soon find out—that she instead is tall and blond, very sleek, with a black sweater and jeans paired with tall black leather flat boots by Vince Camuto. I can tell she's wearing bangles because they clang about as she walks and they sound all full of authority.

"Now", she says. "You've had some O and M training before, correct?"

"Yes", I say. "For the past five years, off and on. I've moved around a lot so—

"So I expect you're fully aware of how I run my lessons?"

"Um, no, I-I mean this is my first one with you and—

"I believe Sophia called you over a week ago, correct?"

"Well, yes—

"Then I see it not a problem to assume that she told you about how I conduct my evaluations."

_Low blow_, I thought to myself. _I knew this was a mistake._

Troy grips my hand tighter, and I can feel him start to get angry. I lightly put my hand on his back to tell him I'm OK.

Sighing, Terri Rightman says, "Well, let's start the eval, shall we?"

I nod, and off we go.

First, we do some visual field testing, the really basic kind, which is very annoying. That's usually Mayo's job, not one for the O and M instructor. And, anyway, all the visual field testing does is tell me all the stuff I can't see. Who would ever want that? We do the test right there in the parking lot too, with an easel and a folding chair and a paper cup to go over whichever eye isn't being tested. I hate the whole process, I feel very exposed, anyone walking on the sidewalk could see me siting in a chair, pointing at an easel. _What O and M instructor _does _this?_

Then, we proceed next to practice finding specific stores, using the numbering system, which takes forever. Next, Terri Rightman hands me a Braille map and tells me to follow it. She says she'll be right behind me.

"And Troy can stay back for this", says Terri Rightman. And she starts leading me down the street. I look helplessly back at Troy, but he assures me later that he felt OK with that, even if he was a bit skeptical about Terri Rightman.

Anyway, so I start walking down the street, looking at the map and trying to follow it. I never was very good with maps. And trying to comprehend the Braille and walk and not run into a million things with my cane and be courteous all at the same time is a bit much for me. I look back to Terri Rightman, hoping she'll see the distress on my face, but she doesn't. I'm guessing she's not a very sensitive person.

I keep walking down the sidewalk, and soon I find myself standing on one of those square things they have right before the crosswalks. You know, those rust-colored things with the raised bumps. I feel for the button that will tell me when to walk, even though I can't see it. I'm thinking I should be able to hear when a cycle rotation of cars has stopped and it'll be time for me to cross the street. I hear some cars slowing down and I don't hear Terri Rightman say anything to guide me, so I step timidly out into the street. I take about two more steps when, all of the sudden, a car zooms past me, knocking me over. I'm so close to the car, I can feel the wind coming off it as it high-tails down the main street of Albuquerque. I'm shaking. I feel like I can't breathe. I can't even cry. Suddenly, I feel Troy's strong arms yank me up off the ground. He holds me tight, puts his hand protectively over my head.

"Are you hurt?" He asks softly. I shake my head no, and bury my face in his shirt. We stand there for about a minute before I hear Terri Rightman exclaim, "Gabriella! What was that about?"

"I-I don't know", I say, trying hard not to cry. My voice wavers and my throat closes up. Dear God, I'm going to lose it right here in the middle of everything, in public. "All of the suden, the car came and I—

"Didn't you follow the map?"

"Of course I followed the map!" I shouted, getting hugely angry inside.

"Well, if you'd paid more attention, maybe that wouldn't have happened. Now, come on, let's start again—

"Oh, no", Troy says, cutting in. "Gabriella is not going to continue lesson with you. Not after what just happened."

"I believe whether or not she continues lessons with me is for Gabriella to decide", Terri Rightman says coolly. "Not some _boy_—

"Excuse me, but that's my _husband_", I say and I feel Troy's hand grip my hand harder now. "How dare you—

"It's all right, Breezy. It's OK."

"It's not", I say. "It's one thing for you to disrespect me. But I can't have you—

"And just how did I ever disrespect you, Gabriella?" Terri Rightman asks now.

And then Troy loses it. "You totally humiliated her and then had her traumatized when she almost got hit by a car…on your watch!" I can feel Troy shaking in anger beside me. "An, look, she's hurt", Troy says, and it's then I feel the sting of a cut on my elbow, and I know a bruise is going to bloom on my shin. Great Just great. "How could you do that to her?"

"If she had followed the map—

"Follow the map my foot!" Troy shouted, and then he said, "C'mon, Brie. We're leaving." We start to walk back towards East High when Troy turns and shouts, "And you can guarantee that we'll be reporting you to SSB!"

"Fine with me!" Terri Rightman shouts back. "They'll never listen to a couple of kids, anyway."

"Oh, I bet they will", Troy says. "My attorney will be contacting you."

And then we turned and walked away.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

Later that night, after we had eaten supper, and after Troy had cleaned my cut for me the way he had back in Cabin Six at Balsam, we sat stiffly on the couch together, not knowing what to say.

"Are you really going to press charges?" I finally ask.

"Yes", Troy says. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean, you don't need to, I'm fine—

"You're hurt", Troy replies flatly. "And it kills me to see you that way."

"Troy you can't protect me from everything. I'm going to get hurt every once and a while—

"It's not like you fell down and scraped your knee, and I'm going to sue the sidewalk. Terri Rightman was responsible for your safety and she didn't act accordingly", Troy says, and then I start to feel a tiny bit scared.

"But, I mean, we don't have to—

"She _hurt_ you, Breezy. And I won't allow anyone to hurt my wife like that."

I sigh.

"I'm going to bed", I finally say, and then I walk into our bedroom, get undressed and ready for bed, then I get under the covers, curl up in a ball and weep bitterly.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey, guys! Thank you all SO much for the awesome reviews! They were incredible, as usual! You guys totally define my writing, totally make it clear what I was trying to say! I love how you all love the relationship of Troy and Brie and how protective they are of each other. I'm trying hard to not have Brie be the damsel in distress all the time, I want Brie to fight for Troy the way he fights for her. **

**And…we're almost to 400 reviews! Oh my gosh! And…we're almost done with this story! Five chapters left to go, including the one I'm typing now. Wow. **

**I should be working on studying for my Humanities mid-term, but I'm trying not to fret, as my father advised me not to do over text message this morning! I'll study, and I'm sure to freak out in about an hour if I haven't started studying by then, but for now, I just had to come back and write another chapter.**

**I think chapter 55 was so good because it took me several days to write. Literally, it must have taken me a week or more. I knew what I wanted to say, it was just hard to draw up inspiration to keep typing. **

**And, shout out to….hopelessromanticgurl for saying that college does get easier. And yogaluva for hoping that my classes are going well and that I got into my top school and all of that. It's been an awfully difficult six weeks adjusting to not being with my family. But, I'm starting to enjoy college and I've made some really close friends in my dorm—I'm living in a suite with five girls—and two of them I've grown considerably close with. **

**Anyway, you guys are probably more interested in the chapter than about my college experience so far, so here it is for you, chapter 56. Enjoy, guys! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 56

**Troy's POV: **

"No", I said, pacing around the small kitchen area once again. "No, Gabriella didn't—this isn't her fault!" I shouted into the phone, losing my temper completely now. But I had a right to, seeing as how I'd been on the phone for an hour and half with another O and M instructor from SSB, when all I'd been trying to do is reach Sophia for our follow-up call. I know Brie was supposed to be here for that, but she was studying at the library with Taylor, and I had come home early from a pre-season basketball workout, so I had gotten on the phone with the idea of reporting Terri Rightman. But so far, all I'd gotten was horror stories from other instructors about how things went wrong, which made me feel weary about the whole O and M process, and it made me feel sad for Brie again in a way that made me heart hurt the same way it had when Sam held her hand. My throat tightened thinking about that, and I said into the phone, "Look, Gabriella was put into uncomfortable circumstances and almost got _hit by a car_ on Terri Rightman's watch. That's enough to report her, isn't it?"

Well, you'd have to bring that up with the board", the man said.

"Well, isn't Sophia Jacobs a part of that?"

"Well, yes, but—

"Can I speak with her, then?" I asked, my hand tightening around the phone as I grew more and more upset.

"No, she's unavailable today", the man said matter-of-factly.

"_Why didn't you tell me that before?_" I wanted to scream into the phone. But I didn't. I simply said, "Can I leave a message with her, then?"

"Well, sure", the O and M instructor said. "Just call this same number except put a 7 on the end instead of a 6."

"Got it", I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, son", the man said, and then I hung up and dialed Sophia Jacob's number.

"Sophia Jacobs here, for SSB. Leave your name and number and a short message, and I'll be sure to get back to you." _Beeeep._

"Hey, Sophia, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella's husband? I know Brie was supposed to do a follow-up call, but I'm calling to….report Teri Rightman to you for….misconduct and miscommunication. I'll contact my attorney later this week about the incident. You can call our home number when you get this message. Thank you."

I put down the phone and look around the kitchen. I sigh. What have I gotten myself into here? I wish I knew. I'm just…trying to do the right thing, for Brie, I'm trying to defend her…that isn't wrong, is it? I mean, now we're talking lawyers and money and court and a judge and…I haven't even told my parents about this. Or Brie's. What will they _say_? They can't stop us or anything….we're both emancipated. But, where will we get the money for this?

I lean against the counter and think for a few minutes before my cell phone rings. It's Brie.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Tay's car is acting funny…actually, it's kind of….broken. Her dad's coming to get the car, but he can't fit all of us in his truck. Could you come and get us…and hey, where are you?"

"I'm at home", I reply. "And, yeah I'll be right there. Where are you guys? Still at the library?"

"On the next street over."

"Lexington street?"

"Yeah."

"OK, tell Taylor I'll be right there", I say.

"Will do", Brie says. "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, sweetie. See you in a few."

I hang up the phone and get into the Audi. I drive over to Lexington, where I see Taylor, Brie, and Jerome, Tay's dad, with her car and his truck. When I pull up, I get out of the car, walk over to Brie.

"Hey", I say, grabbing her hand for a second so she knows it's me.

"Hey", she replies.

"Troy", Jerome says warmly in greeting, patting me on the back. "How's married life treating you?"

"Just fine, thanks", I say, squeezing Brie's hand and smiling a tight smile.

"Thanks for coming to pick the girls up", Jerome says. "I'll have to bring T's car to the shop, I'll tow it with my truck."

"Need any help?"

"Nope, just take Taylor and Gabi home for me", he says.

"Will do", I say. "C'mon", I say, and we walk and get into the Audi, Brie and I in the front and Taylor in the backseat. Brie fumbles with her seatbelt and I reach over to help, but she says. "I've got it, Troy" in her not-warm, not-cold voice she used weeks ago when she was so sad, and then she does: she buckles her seatbelt and that is that. I try not to feel hurt or afraid that she's slipping back to her old moods, so I face front and continue to drive.

"Thanks for the ride, Troy", Taylor says when we reach her house.

Her comment breaks the silence that has descended over us during the drive. I'm thinking about Terri Rightman and the lawsuit. I know Brie is thinking about how angry she is with me over Terri Rightman and the lawsuit. I don't know what Taylor is thinking about, but I could guess. I just had to hope she would be smart enough not to bring up the fact that none of us were talking, why the tension was as thick as pea soup, and luckily she doesn't.

"You're welcome", I reply.

"Bye, Ella", Taylor says. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye", Brie and I say together, and then Taylor slams the door and walks up to her front door. I drive on.

"Look, Breezy", I say after a few more minutes of silence that has become so unbearably awkward. "I know you don't want anything to do with this, but I contacted SSB today and left a message about yesterday with Sophia Jacobs."

"Without asking me first? Why would you do that?"

"Because you won't", I say. "Brie, you can't ignore this."

"I very well can ignore this", she says back. "I can stop taking O and M lessons, and leave everything at that. No one has to know anything…but I guess it's too late for that, isn't it?" Her tone is colder now, and I start to get angry.

"Listen", I say, as I near our apartment. "I'm doing what's best for you—

"What's _best_ for me? Who _are_ you, my father?"

"No, I'm your husband, and as your husband, I have—

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Brie shouts, her voice cracking.

"You know that's not what I'm doing", I say, pulling up to our apartment. I stop the car, but neither of us gets out.

"It sure feels like it is", Brie retorts, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know, your own father doesn't even know about this. Neither does your mother, not to mention either of my parents."

And that matter because….? We're emancipated, Troy."

"Just because you want to hide out from your family for some weird reason that you can't tell me about, that doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah, you're kind of an expert at telling people private things behind my back", Brie snaps.

I'm really fuming now. How dare she get angry at me for trying to help her? I can't let someone, anyone, take advantage of her as Terri Rightman did. I can't. Why doesn't she see that? I grip the steering wheel hard now, angry.

"My God, Gabriella, I'm trying to _help _you!" I shout now.

"Well, I don't need you to!" She snaps…And then: "It's just the way things turned out." Brie says this in a softer voice now.

"You're wrong", I say.

"I'm _wrong_?", Brie says back. "Would you care to enlighten me about my wrong-doings?"

I sigh. "Brie, this isn't just the way things turned out. They will be if you leave them, if you don't fight this. If you want things to be better, you've got to fight for them."

"I don't", Brie says flatly. "I am the way I am now, and if you can't accept that, then…I don't know what we've got, Troy."

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying we have to fight for justice, to give Terri Rightman what she deserves."

"Aren't you the one always telling me that who I am is good enough? What happened to that?"

"Nothing happened to that. I still think you're perfectly good as the girl you are right now. What's not good is what Terri Rightman did to you."

"I'm a blind girl, Troy", Brie says dryly. "I'm sure most blind girls have almost-fatal car run-ins every day."

"You know that's not true", I say sharply.

"It is true!" Brie exclaims, tears filling her eyes now. "That doesn't mean you have to go out and sue everyone!"

"Gabriella, come on", I say, reaching over to touch her, but she yanks her hand away.

"I won't", Brie replies and then she opens her door, gets out of the car, and walks slowly up the walk to our door and lets herself in. The door slams hard and that makes me sigh again.

_What have I done? _

**Gabriella's POV: **

I cannot believe this. _Four months in and we're already falling apart. _

I am sitting in the school library for free period, which is second block. Usually, Troy and I troop up to our "secret hiding place", aka: the gardens, but not today. Troy and I barely spoke a word to each other last night, and he left early for a basketball workout this morning. I ended up walking the 15 blocks to school that day because I didn't want to face Taylor or Chad if I asked them for a ride. It took an extra-long time, too, with my cane and such. I got a little freaked out at the cross-walks, but we live in a pretty quiet area, so for the most part it was OK. Troy would not have liked it, though…that's why I'm planning on not telling him about it.

"Gabi?...Ella?...Earth to Gabriella!" Taylor exclaims, shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I ask.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! You're totally zoning out. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on", I say.

"Oh, no, you can't fool me, Ella. Something's wrong. I know from the tension crackling in that car yesterday."

"Nothing is going on", I insist.

"Then why aren't you with Troy?"

"Is there a law saying I have to be with Troy all the time?" I snap. "Who says I can't study at the library with my best friend?" Taylor sighs.

"So…you're sure nothing wrong?"

"Positive", I say.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

And with that, because I don't want to face any more questions, I bolt from the library and go to my next class ten minutes early.

**Still Gabriella's POV: **

Fourth block is the second time I've seen Troy today. I saw him briefly in my first class, English, but luckily we split off into assigned groups, and luckily he wasn't in mine. Now, sitting right next to him, I am hoping that we won't have to interact with each other.

"Now, I would like you all to discuss last night's reading on justice from your history text with the person to your left", my teacher says.

So much for not interacting.

Sighing inwardly, I turn to face Troy. He grabs my hand to let me know it's him, and I yank my hand away fast and feel sorry.

"Sorry", I mumble.

"Brie, listen, I—

"Let's discuss the text", I say quickly. I pull out my MacBook Pro and open the pdf file with the text in it. "So, justice…", I say, listening to the text via Jaws software. "Let's see…"

"Brie, we have to talk", Troy says more insistently now.

"Yeah we do, about justice", I said. "Not that you have any", I murmur under my breath.

Troy's face forms a long grim line. I can tell because of his tone of voice, when he says, "justice is the exact principle I'm trying to apply here to get Terri Rightman out of our lives."

"She's already out", I say "We left her, remember? She can just stay gone if she wants to."

"She can't", Troy replies. "Brie, she has to at least have something done for what she did to you."

"God, Troy, stop it!" I shout now, loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear. "We don't need to _do_ anything!"

"You almost got run over by a car and you tell me not to do anything? What kind of husband do you think I am?"

"A horrible one! You cannot sue someone and not tell me! I mean, my God, Troy, I get that you want to protect me, but—

"Having a little marital spat, are we?" My history teacher asked. "Might I suggest you two step out into the hallway—

Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of fourth block and the beginning of the lunch period.

Troy and I file out of the classroom, hugely embarrassed.

"Breezy, I—

"No, Troy, I can't—

"Look", he says. He takes me by the shoulders, puts his hands on my upper arms so that I'm facing him. "You know that what Terri Rightman did was wrong. You just don't want to admit it."

"It's just a blind girl thing, Troy."

"It is not just a "blind girl" thing. And take that horrible label away. You are Gabriella Catherine Bolton and I love you."

"I love you too", I murmur, meaning it.

"Brie, I know you're hurt by what happened at your O and M lesson. You just have to admit that. We can fight her together."

"It's not right, I can't—

"_She hurt you_."

"She hurt me", I say, and then I slump into Troy's arms, sobbing, and he holds me and holds me. Most of the kids have cleared out by now, for lunch, so Troy and I are alone in the hallway, and I am still crying.

"She was mean", I say through my tears to Troy. "She was so mean."

"She was, Breezy", Troy agrees.

"And I can't…I don't, I mean….what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie", Troy says, smoothing my hair with his warm, comforting hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He pulls me into his lap, and we sit against a locker, holding each other.

"Let's press charges", I say finally.

"How about we tell our parents first?"

"OK", I say.

**Still Gabriella's POV:**

Later that night, we all meet at the Bolton house to discuss the Terri Rightman incident.

"You're _suing_?" Sarah cries out. "_Why_?"

"Because", I say. "Terri Rightman did not follow the protocol of a typical O and M instructor."

"Isn't that a little premature?" My father asks now. "It only happened two days ago."

"Brie almost getting run over by a car is a reason to sue for me", Troy says defiantly.

"I know what she went through was traumatic", my father says. "But—

"But nothing!" Troy says.

"Troy!" Sarah exclaims in a warning voice.

"I'm sorry, Mark, but look, Brie would have never had that happen to her if Terri Rightman had done the right thing and had been watching her student cross the street instead of typing e-mails into her BlackBerry."

"Ella, honey, how do you feel about this?" Sarah asks me now.

"Yes, El, is this what you want? To sue Terri Rightman?"

"Oh, I don't know what I want!" I wail, sitting down on the chair—we are all in the living room—and putting my head in my hands. "On one hand, yes, I-I think what she did was wrong, but on the other….I mean, suing someone…that takes vengeance. I mean, I'm not a mean person, I—

"We know that, honey", my mother says.

"But, will other people? How will this look when it all comes out? How will people treat us?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think, Brie—

"It _does_ matter", I say. "I mean, I—

"Hey, you two", Jack says now. "Now, there's no use in getting all worked up over things that haven't happened yet. But, to use someone, the people in the party have to agree with one another."

"Yeah, well", I mutter under my breath.

"Troy? Gabriella? Do you both want this? To sue?" Sarah asks now.

"Yes", Troy says immediately. "She cannot get away with what happened to Brie on her account."

"Well, I mean, I don't know—

"It might not even come to going to court, if that's what you're worried about, Ella", Jack says. "But whatever you choose, you need to believe in your choice and stand by it."

"What Terri Rightman did was wrong", I say slowly, picking my words carefully. "And it's not necessarily the incident with me that's upsetting, it's the idea that this might happen again to another person. I don't want that."

"Suing her doesn't mean you're going to kill her or anything, El", my father says now. "It just says you want for it not to happen again, for Terri Rightman not to hurt another girl like she hurt you."

"That's what I want", I say quietly. "I don't want her to hurt another girl like me."

"So it's decided then?" Jack asks.

"Yes", I say finally, knowing now that I'm doing the right thing for me, for Troy, for other Un-Normal girls out there. "We're going to sue Terri Rightman."

**Troy's POV: **

When we get home from my parent's house late that night, Brie is very quiet. After decided to sue Terri Rightman, I had hugged her and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be all right, Breezy. We're going to be OK." She nodded against the flannel of my shirt and I had kissed the top of her head, but looking at her now, I feel suddenly very, very sad.

"Honey, look", I say quietly when we both are in the bedroom getting ready for bed. "This may get ugly, it may get bad at times, but we're going to be OK."

"You said that already", Brie says.

"I know", I say. "I just—I just want to you to believe that. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know", Brie says.

"And you know how I hate whenever someone tries to hurt you. That's why I'm so angry at Terri Rightman."

"I know", Brie says.

"You said that already", I say, and Brie cracks a small smile at that. Her arms snake around me, pulling me tightly to her, and I kiss her on the mouth.

"I love you, you know that?" Brie says.

"Yeah", I say. "I know."

And then we both laugh.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated T and G: BE for such a long time! I actually am kind of unsure waht to do with chapter 57, and I've started it, I just am unsure of what to do with and with the lawsuit and everything. It's kind of a big deal. **

**I've just spent my time adjusting to college life, studying, hanging with my wonderful roommates and everything. **

**I have a question for you lovely readers out there: how would you guys feel if I started a blog? I've been considering the idea for about a month now, and I'm still unsure. I think I'd do better with that than I did with my YouTube venture, even though I am big into beauty gurus, particularly juicystar07, and macbarbie07. I think I could really reach readers with a blog, and I'd talk about fashion and music and other things I'm passionate about-like writing for ! **

**Anyway, please tell me in a review, PM, or Tweet me if you think I should start a blog and if you guys would be interested in reading! Please be honest with your comments! **

**Thanks for your constant support and I promise chapter 57 will be up ASAP! **

**~Taylor Jae **


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I've been gone from Troy and Brie so long. I've been thinking about them A LOT, trust me, and I just want to find the perfect way to end this first installment. If you follow me on Twitter, then you already know that. **

**Anyway, so just know that I'm working on BE, really, I am, and know that the ending of this first part will be true Troyella cuteness. **

**Thanks for all your support, guys! Follow me on Twitter if you want, at Taylorjae15, and I may post another AN or a Tweet about a new YouTube channel coming soon. **

**You guys are the best, readers! Thanks for always reading and reviewing! **

**~Taylor Jae**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey, readers! **

**Well, I'm finally back with an actual chapter for you all—instead of an Author's Note! I'm still not sure where to go with this chapter, although I do have the basic idea of how I'd like to end Beautiful Eyes. **

**Now, I have something I'd like your guys' help with. I know I said in a previous AN that I had a name for the sequel, but now I'm not sure I want that to be the name I pick. So, I want you guys to leave a name of a Taylor Swift in your review—it can be one on her CDs or one on YouTube that was never released. Pick any T Swifty song that you think would represent this new chapter coming for Troy and Brie. You can also wait until the very end of this first story—in three chapters—to submit your song title. Just make sure it's by Taylor Swift and would represent this new beginning for Troy and Brie. **

**Thanks for all your help and support, readers! You guys are the best! Thanks for reading and here is the next chapter for you all. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 57

**Troy's POV: **

"So, I heard you and the wife had a fight in Fletcher's class a few days ago", Chad said to me as we were walking back to our lockers after an early morning basketball workout.

I sighed. I did not want to talk about this.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked.

"From Tim Gregory", Chad replied. "You wouldn't know him, though. He's not on the basketball team."

"He's had it in for Brie ever since last spring", I replied shortly.

"Oh, so you know him", Chad answered.

"Yeah, I do", I replied with a dry, sarcastic voice.

"What is up with you, man?" Chad finally asks. "These last few days you've been….tense. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on", I say, reaching my locker and wrenching it open, frustrated.

"You can't fool me, Troy", Chad says.

"Sure I can", I say. "I've been doing a pretty good job of it for the past five days, haven't I?"

"Troy—

Chad suddenly turns and I do, too, to see Brie and Taylor emerging into the hallway from the student entrance door. Taylor must've given her a ride to school, now that her car's fixed.

"Gabs'll tell me what's up", Chad says, and he waits for Brie to reach the locker next to mine. I hold her hand so she knows I'm here.

"Hey, Gabster", Chad says, and Brie about jumps out of her skin.

"Chad, you scared me", she says, and Chad shrugs. Brie turns toward me, and starts to say, "Troy, listen, we-

"Sorry", Chad says now, cutting Brie off. "Listen, will you tell me what's going on with your husband?"

Brie carefully grabs books from her bag and puts them on the shelf in her locker. I'm still angry she has to be so careful about things, now, and I know she is, too. But she doesn't mention it. Instead, she turns to the sound of Chad's voice and says, "What do you mean?"

"Well, something is obviously wrong and you'd know what that thing is more than anyone else, right?"

"You're right, I would", Brie says slowly now, "but it's not my place to tell. Troy can decide for himself if he wishes to tell you or not."

Chad then turns back to me; he has an expectant look on his face.

"And I've decided", I say slowly, "that…we're going to be late for homeroom if we don't run for it. C'mon, Brie", I say, and we run to Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"We have the _same homeroom_!" Chad yells down the hallway, but he doesn't follow us or ask us what's wrong for the rest of the day.

**Taylor's POV: **

"Well, something is obviously wrong", I say, standing in the hallway with Chad, after seeing Troy and Ella sprint to homeroom. "Why won't they tell us?"

"Tay, Troy and I have been like brothers since pre-school. He'll tell me when he wants to."

"Oh, like they did when Ella first found out she was going blind?" I snap.

"Tay, relax", Chad says now, draping his arm around my shoulder. "They had their reasons then, and they have their reasons now."

"No, _Ella_ had her reasons then and _Ella_ has her reasons now", I say sharply, snapping again."I'm sorry", I say quietly the second the sentence is out of my mouth. "I'm just…worried for them."

"I know", Chad says, and I glance up at him. His face is serious, flat. "I am too."

"After everything that's happened….things have got to be good for them", I say.

"If they love each other like they did on their wedding day, which I know they do, they can get through this. Whatever it is."

"Do you think we'll have a love like that?" I ask in a small voice.

"We already do", Chad says. And then he kisses me and we head off to homeroom.

**Gabriella's POV: **

"So, as I was saying", I start, glancing back in the direction of the door to Ms. Darbus' classroom, hoping Tay and Chad aren't nearby. "We've got to talk about this lawsuit thing. Some people already know, from that awful argument we had a few days ago, but…it shouldn't be news we share with the entire school."

"I agree", Troy says. "This is our personal business. Besides, all things regarding the lawsuit are confidential. No one should know anything."

"Have you done anything else with it?" I asked. "You know how I hate when you do things without me."

There was a small smile in Troy's voice when he says, "No, Brie-Bird. I haven't done anything else. I know how you hate when I do things without you."

"Well, OK, then", I say, giggling, and luckily, Troy and I are still laughing when Taylor and Chad join us again.

**Troy's POV: **

For the past five days, I have not touched the lawsuit. Now that we've decided to go through with it, the whole idea feels like when Brie wears my number 14 basketball jersey: something that is swallowing her up. I wanted justice, I wanted Brie to be treated with respect and dignity. I tried to pass off my fear and uncertainty for Brie as a show of being too busy, of not wanting to do anything without her, but honestly? I'm not so sure of what I will want or need from this lawsuit anymore. I suddenly feel like a stupid 12 year-old again.

And in feeling like a stupid 12 year-old again, I do what I would do had I been 12 now, instead of 16. I talk to my father. I go over to my parent's house after practice, actually catching a ride home with my dad. Brie is studying with Taylor and Sharpay.

"So, Troy", my father says easily as we drive down the streets of our town. "I'm guessing you didn't come home with to talk playing strategy for next week's opening game?"

I shake my head. "I didn't", I say. "I came to talk about the lawsuit."

"Ah", my father says, nodding. "I figured it had something to do with that. How's El taking it?"

"Well, it's not Brie I'm worried about. I mean no, it _is_ Brie I'm worried about, but I'm worried…about…me , too. This all feels too….big for us now."

"In what way? Do you still want what you wanted when you decided to sue?'"

"Yes", I say firmly. "I want justice for Brie. I want her to be treated with honor, respect, dignity. And she wasn't the day Terri Rightman was with her. That's why I want this."

My father nods. We reach our house, and he pulls into our driveway. We get out of the car and walk up to the house. Dad lets us both in and luckily, no one else is home right now. My mother is currently chauffeuring my siblings to various extracurricular activities. I sling my backpack into a nearby chair in the entryway and my father and I sit on the couch. We just look at our hands, at the couch, at the floor, not saying anything. A heavy silence descends over us.

"Troy, I think you're doing the right thing", my father finally says. It is then I glance up at him, to see his face flat and serious and grave. And it is then I know he means what he has just said.

"You do?"

"I do. I would've said something when you guys first brought up the idea. I had my doubts of course, but that's because I didn't want you getting in over your head."

"But that's exactly how I feel right now!" I exclaim. "In over my head."

"But that's because it's new. You've never sued anyone before, you know."

"I know", I said, laughing a bitter laugh.

"We'll help you, your mother and me, and Chanda and Mark, too. You can do this, Troy. It would be wrong if you didn't."

"But it's going to get bad. People at East High…some of them already know."

"People are going to know, Troy", my father says patiently.

"It's going to get bad", I say again. "For Brie and for me."

"I know that", my father says. "But….that's the way things will be for a while. This won't last forever, you know."

"I know", I say.

"And we'll be here, to support you and El. Whatever you need. You guys can do this, Troy."

"It is the right thing", I say. "It's just a bit….overwhelming right now."

"The idea of it or actual events and people involved in it?"

"Both", I answer. "We have a meeting with our attorney the day before the opening game next week."

"Would it help if I or your mother went with?"

"Would that diminish the maturity of Brie and I?"

"I don't think so. You're both minors anyway, even if you are emancipated. I know our lawyer, John Turner, very well, I've known him for years, and I think he'll be willing to do whatever we need him to do, and I think he'd be open to us being there."

"It would make me, and Brie, feel better, I think", I admit, looking down at my hands again, feeling like a stupid 12 year-old for the millionth time today.

"So it's decided then", my father says. "I'll be at the meeting, and I think Mark will come, too. What time will it be at?"

"Four o'clock", I say. "Right after practice."

My father nods. "You're doing the right thing, Troy", he says again.

"I know", I say standing up. "It's just a little daunting right now."

"You and Ella have beaten the odds already", my father insists. "You guys can do this."

We hug briefly and then I pick up my backpack and walk home to Brie.

**Gabriella's POV: **

"So, you all ready to watch your man in action tonight?" Taylor asks me Friday morning, and I imagine her eyebrows are raised suggestively.

"He'll do great in the opening game tonight", I answer, smiling a small smile.

"He'll do better than great. We're supposed to blow this team out of the water!"

"Well, great, I'm sure what will happen", I say, scooping up my Vera Bradley tote bag and slipping it onto my shoulder. I start to walk to my next class, which is history with Troy.

"Did I not get the memo or something?" Taylor shouts at me down the hallway. "When did you stop caring?"

"I didn't", I say, looking back at her over my shoulder. "I've just been…busy. I'll see you later, Tay." And then I high tail it to history to avoid any more questions.

**Taylor's POV: **

After the last class of the day ends, Troy pulls me aside and says "Tay, would you wanna go to the game tonight with Brie? She doesn't really know what to do. You know, she'll need someone to explain to her what's going on. She'd really like to go with you, and, I thought you guys were going anyway, so…."

"Did Ella say anything to you, about…this morning?"

"No", Troy says, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason", I say hurriedly. "I'd love to go to the game with Ella. What time are you guys coming?"

"We'll be here about an hour before start time."

"Cool, wanna have dinner with Chad and I beforehand?"

"We won't have time", Troy says. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Sounds good."

"Well, see you tonight", Troy says.

"See you tonight", I reply, and then I walk down the hallway feeling the littlest speck of dirt in the world.

**Still Taylor's POV: **

"I'm the lowest of the low", I moan to Chad as he gathers his things at his locker at the end of the school day.

"What? Did Taylor McKessie say something mean?" Chad says in a joking way.

"Yes!", I moan, leaning against his locker. "I-I got angry at Ella today because she wasn't very excited about the opening game and—and she still wants to go to the game with me tonight!"

"You won't find a nicer girl than Gabriella Bolton", Chad says.

"Are you saying I'm not nice?"

"Yep", Chad says simply, and I swat his arm.

"Chad!"

"Kidding, Tay. Sort of. You're nice in a different way than Ella is. You're demanding, blunt, but you're kind, too."

"I-I just feel so bad. I just want to help them. But I can't do that if I don't know what's wrong."

"I know. I know you want to help them out. That's one of the things I love about you, Taylor McKessie", Chad says. "But, like I said, they'll tell us when they're ready to tell us"

"And when do you think that will be?" I ask.

"I don't know", Chad says, shrugging. "All we can do is wait." I moan again.

"I _hate_ waiting", I say, pouting a little.

"I know you do", Chad says with a smile."But, hey, at least we can wait together, right?"

"Right", I say, and then Chad wraps an arm around me and we head down the hallway.

**Still Taylor's POV: **

When we get to the gym, we see Troy and Ella conversing with rather serious looks on their faces.

"…I know, but I'm just not sure if…" Ella is saying, but she stops mid-sentence and they both clam up as we enter the picture. I bite back a retort and calmly ask, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing", they both say fast in unison. Troy then turns to Brie.

"Breezy, I've got to go, but Dad said his office is open if you want to do homework in there."

"OK", Ella says, and they both walk in the direction of coach Bolton's office. Ella looks back and says, "Tay, I'll see you here at 6:00, OK?"

"OK', I call back. And then I turn and walk away.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Inside Jack's office, I play with my pen instead of doing anything useful with it. Homework is impossible. My mind keeps drifting to the meeting we had yesterday afternoon with the lawyer. Both Troy's dad and mine were there, which was comforting. But that was about the only thing familiar and good about the situation. The lawyer was pleasant enough, and he knew Jack well and everything, just the actual act of suing Terri Rightman wasn't very positive. There was talk of settlement, but now it's a waiting game, to see what her people will say, and so on and so on. Thinking about this, I suddenly feel very, very tired. I put my head down on the desk, the paper rustling against my cheek. I stay like that for a while, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. A tear rolls down my cheek and onto the paper, but I quickly sit up and wipe the tear away. Feeling my notebook paper, I realize the tear has stained it, so my blue ink on my math problem is probably smeared a bit. I blow on the spot to dry it a bit, smooth the paper, and start doing my homework again.

No one is going to see Gabriella Bolton cry.

**Troy's POV: **

I'm nervous.

I mean, I should be. After all, this is the season opener for basketball, I'm the team captain, and I haven't exactly been al 'there" this week, what with my personal life and all. So, I suppose one would say I'm nervous about all the usual stuff, but it doesn't feel like it. Last year at this time I wasn't married and didn't have a pending lawsuit hanging over my head. But, whenever I start to despair, I have to remind myself, _you wanted this_. And I did. And I do. It's just….it makes me feel sad that this is the consequence we get for Brie's blindness. It doesn't seem fair. But I guess that's why we're drawn this lawsuit in the first place. And then, before I know it, I've come full circle again. Right back to where I started.

I'm sitting in the locker room by myself, the other players having cleared out already, pumped and ready to play tonight. I know I'll be expected to give some motivating speech to my teammates, but I need some time to myself, first. I need to "get my head in the game", or make that "_back_ in the game", because I haven't exactly given the game my full attention this week. Or, make that since I married Brie in the first place. And thinking about that, I feel bad. I told myself I'd be the same Troy I was before everything happened—before I got married, before I got emancipated, before this awful lawsuit—but obviously I'm not.

I pull out my BlackBerry and fire off a text to Brie, that says, simply, "I love you." She answers back quickly with a message that says, "I love you, too. You'll do great tonight, Troy." _I wish I believed her_, I think to myself. I glance at her message again, and am somehow comforted by it.

"Troy!" My father calls, poking his head in the locker room. "Show time!" He glances at me and comes into the locker room. He sits next to me. "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah, just…a little nervous."

"Aw, don't be. We're going to win easily tonight, Troy. We're supposed to blow those guys out of the water."

"Yeah, so I've heard", I say, smirking into my hand. Brie told me Taylor said the same thing this afternoon.

"And, if it's the other thing you're worried about, the lawsuit thing…I just saw Ella in the stands and she told me to tell you good luck."

Somehow, I know what he means by this, and I take comfort again in Brie, in us together.

"Let's go play basketball", I reply, and my father smiles and we both walk out of the locker room and onto the basketball court.

**Still Troy's POV: **

I give my little motivational speech to my teammates, talking about playing fair, playing well, playing as a team, and then the buzzer sounds and the game starts. We easily score a few points right away in the first 10 minutes and I understand what everyone has been saying about "blowing them out of the water."

And I also understand why Brie has had so much trouble lately, with wanting to still be the girl she was before her blindness. I find myself wanting to be the boy before Brie, too, the one who only cared about basketball. I still love the game, but not like I did before. It only always come second to Brie, now. Even so, I feel my feet and hands and brain going into autopilot playing the game now; I've been told I have natural talent, I guess this is what it feels like.

I find Brie in the stands, sitting next to Taylor, in one of the first few rows of bleachers. I smile at her, and I see Taylor lean in and tell Brie, because she beams up at me a second later.

**Still Troy's POV: **

By half-time, we're winning, and I meet with Brie for a few minutes before going back to my teammates.

"You're doing great, Wildcat", she says, kissing me on the quickly on the lips.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey, guys! For some reason the chapter before this was messed up and didn't give the full chapter, so that's why it ended so abruptly. So, because of that, I'm just going to post the continuation of this chapter, so it'll be split in half instead of a full chapter like it should be. **

**So here is the rest of that chapter for you all. Sorry for the confusion. And, as always, thanks for reading! **

**Continuation of Previous Chapter:**

**(Still Troy's POV:)**

"Thanks, sweetie", I say, wrapping my arm around her. "Is Taylor doing OK at explaining everything?"

"Oh, yeah", Brie answers. "She's actually very knowledgeable. I only care about when you make a basket!"

We both laugh at that. And then I take Brie back to her seat in the bleachers and go to my teammates.

**Still Troy's POV: **

With ten minutes left in the game, we score quite a few points and we win easily, just like my father said we would. The crowd goes wild, cheering and clapping. We get together as a team quickly afterwards, but as soon as I can, I go looking for Brie.

I find her with Taylor, outside the gym.

"Hey, there he is now", Taylor says to Brie. "Good game, Troy," she adds.

"Thanks", I say. "Thanks for explaining things to Brie."

"Yeah, thanks, Tay", Brie says.

"No problem, Ella. It's fun to have someone to go to the games with."

We exchange a few more pleasantries before Taylor and Chad go off in a different direction. The school empties slowly, getting quieter and quieter. We stay, saying good-bye to everyone. I take both of Brie's hands and kiss her slowly on the forehead. Brie's smile slips off her face and her chin quivers and one tear trails down her cheek.

"Hey, hey", I say softly. "What's this about?"

"I'm sorry", Brie says, crying and crying, wiping her nose sloppily. "I—I just…seeing, well, _hearing_ about how you played, tonight, it just brought everything back. I just wish so badly we could be like we were before. But we're not, and sometimes, I just—I can't—

"Sweetheart, listen to me", I say, cupping Brie's face in my hands. "We can't go back. I know you want to, believe me, I do know you want to. But, honey, we can't."

"There's _got_ to be some way _out_", Brie says desperately, crying and crying still.

"There isn't—

"First my blindness and then this awful lawsuit? What did we do to deserve this?"

"We didn't do anything to deserve any of this, Brie", I say now. "Things happen for a reason—

"I hate that", Brie says in anger, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Reasons, explanations, excuses…they makes it seem so….unfair."

"It is", I say, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her close to me, covering her head with my protective hand. When we break apart again, I say, "This is our life now, and the best we can do is react positively to it."

"So I should be happy that I'm suing my O and M instructor? Be joyful in the face of everything that I've lost through this blindness?"

"Of course not", I say firmly.

"Then what, Troy?" Brie exclaims. "What do you expect me to do?"

I don't answer. I take Brie's hand, smooth her hair with my hand, kiss her softly on the lips. "Remember back when I told you that our life is going to be great?"

"Of course", Brie replies in a small voice, not meeting my eyes.

"I still mean that, Breezy. Everything will work out for us."

"How do you know that, Troy? How can you be so confident? Especially in the middle of this mess we're in?"

"I'm not confident, Brie. I'm just as scared and uncertain as you. Believe me on that. I even had to talk to my father about it. I want to back out, too. I want things to be like before, too, honey. Please believe me on that."

"I do", Brie replies in the same small voice, still not looking at me. I cup her face with my hands again, so she's looking right at me. "Troy", Brie tries to say in protest to this.

"You love me", I say simply to her.

"Of course I love you", Brie answers, her face softening. She lets me hold her now.

"And I love you", I say. "That should be all we need. It's been doing good things for us so far, right?"

"Things could be worse", Brie agrees. "Though I don't know how", she mumbles under her breath.

"Breezy, this life has happened for us because that's the way it's all worked out. I met you and you met me and we fell in love and got married and we're still in love now….shouldn't that be enough?"

"It _is_ enough", Brie says slowly. "It will always be enough for me. I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, Gabriella Bolton", I answer, and then she leans in, and kisses me on the mouth. When the kiss ends and we break apart, Brie is wearing her loveliest smile, and seeing that, I know, somehow, that we're going to be OK.

I wrap my arm comfortingly around Brie's shoulders, and we leave East High, and head home, as in love as we ever have been before.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I've been gone for so long. School got crazy for a while, I became slightly obsessed with FRIENDS and Glee, and so there you go. Let me know your favorite quote or couple from FRIENDS. Then finals came and went and then I went home for the summer and unpacked and had what felt like a million graduation parties to go to, and work and everything else. **

**I've been thinking about Troy and Brie and Beautiful Eyes a lot, though, and it always gnawed at me that I haven't written for such a long time and again I'm sorry. I can only hope that you guys haven't forgotten about this story and the sad predicament Troy and Brie are finding themselves in right now. Honestly, I'm quite sad for them and I'll just write and see what comes to me. **

**My first year of college is finally over, and my school year ended well, as I hope all of yours have or will. Let me know when you guys get out of school and what grade you'll be going into next, if you guys want. **

**Also, you guys should know I deleted my YouTube account and still have my Twitter. But, I did start my new YouTube channel, jaeadoremakeup15. Kind of a play off the word "J'adore", you know? Please subscribe if you like and let me know what you think. I'll post another video early in the week. I'm thinking it will be a Taylor Swift hair tutorial. **

**Anyway, follow me on Twitter, TaylorJae15, check out my new YouTube channel, and please review like you faithful readers always do. Thanks for being there and I hope you enjoy chapter 61. We're so close to the ending of this story! How many more chapters would you guys like to see? I'm thinking only a few before starting the sequel. But, regardless, here is the latest installment to our Troy and Brie story and I hope all you awesome readers enjoy! **

**Oh, and I own none of the MAC cosmetics products mentioned in this chapter, nor do I own High School Musical. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 61

**Gabriella's POV: **

The Thanksgiving holiday creeps up on Troy and me. So busy tackling other things, like the lawsuit and school and trying to put on a happy face for everyone, the days fly by as crisp as the fall leaves that collect in the streets. Thanksgiving falls on a Thursday, crisp and cold, with clouds and sun playing peek-a-boo with one another.

I am not exactly happy, but I'm not exactly sad, either, so I dress in simple dark-wash skinny jeans, a black swing jacket with a cashmere tank top in beige underneath, along with black flats and a black beret. My jewelry and make-up are simple and pretty, and my hair is in loose curls and left down. Troy wears jeans and a black polo shirt with clean white tennis shoes.

Troy grips my hand as we stand on the Bolton porch.

"I love you", he says.

"I know", I reply quickly. I lean in for a hug and he does, too. We break apart just as Troy sees the Montez car come up the drive. We go in the house, to a warm blast of heat and delicious Thanksgiving-y smells.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" Sarah exclaims, and even though I've gotten quite comfortable with Troy's last name as mine, I blush.

"Hey, Mom", Troy says, hugging his mother before she hugs me. We go into the kitchen to see Jack and the kids helping with dinner. At this point, my family enters the house and there are more exclamations of joy and my mother comes into the kitchen and hugs me. Her wonderful familiar Mami smell makes tears suddenly come to my eyes and I blink them away before anyone can see.

We all stand around talking and laughing with one another while we finish the dinner preparations. The kids are downstairs watching a movie. Exactly at one o'clock, we sit down to our wonderful Thanksgiving feast. We pray, blessing the meal and this day and our families and this holiday season and then dig in.

After the meal is over, we sit around some more, watching football and the Macy's Day Parade and whatever else in on, talking and looking through the ads for Black Friday shopping.

"Coming with us, Ella?" My mother asks.

"Sure" I say. "Sounds fun."

We spend the rest of the day and night with each other, eating leftovers, eating too much dessert, and watching movies, curled up on the couch with cashmere blankets and hot chocolate. We go home too late and fall into bed, happy and exhausted.

**Troy's POV: **

I wake up suddenly, bleary-eyed, at four-thirty in the morning. Brie is rustling around, trying to be quiet and get ready at the same time. Gina does her hair and make-up quickly, very simple, and then she grabs her purse.

"Bye, Troy", Brie whispers, and then I say, "I'll walk you out." I get up, in my pajama pants and T-shirt, and walk Brie to the door, where her mother is waiting.

"Have fun, girls", I say, kissing Brie quickly.

"I'll text you later", she says and we hug and she's out the door.

I go back to bed for a few more hours while Brie starts her shopping adventure.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Before going to the mall, we swing through the Caribou Coffee drive-through and grab Campfire Mochas.

"Are you ready for this?" Sarah asks me as we drive to the mall.

"Oh, yeah", I reply. "I love shopping, especially on Black Friday. It's so exciting!" Leah, Olivia, Kate, Sarah, and my mother all laugh.

We get to the mall, drive around and around to find a parking spot—lots of people must've had the same ideas as us! We get out of the car, sprint inside, and are blasted with heat and perfume scents of all different kinds. Plus, about a million people. I cling to Mami's hand as we make our way into the store. Bloomingdale's is packed. I immediately feel overwhelmed. People are jostling me, moving me out of the way and accidentally hitting me with their handbags and I feel quite disoriented.

This was my first shopping experience since the blindness claimed me and I honestly didn't expect it to be like this. I should've, especially on a day like this one, but I didn't. And, so here I am, all out of it.

We make our way through the crowds of people, scrambling for the deals and low prices we'd circled in the ads the evening before. I don't find anything; I'm not even looking. I'm trying to hold hands with Mami so as not to get trampled, and am too busy to catch my breath to catch any of the conversation. That's why Kate has to shout three times, "El, your friends are here!"

"Oh", I say, "OK. Mami, can I—

And before I know it, Taylor is grabbing my arm and talking, talking, talking, and soon I hear the voices of Sharpay, Martha, and Kelsey.

'Isn't a little early to be this chipper?" I say. Everyone laughs. But, I have to admit, I feel strangely calmer with my friends around me even though we're still walking through tons of people.

"El, how long have you been here?" Sharpay asks me as she takes over as my sighted guide.

"Just like an hour", I say. "How about you guys?"

"Tay's mom dropped us off around an hour and a half ago", Sharpay replied. "She's shopping too. She probably met up with your mom and mother-in-law and everything. It's still so weird to think you have one of those now. A mother-in-law, I mean."

"I know", I say. "It's pretty uncommon at our age."

"What is that husband of yours up to right now anyway?"

"Probably still sleeping", I reply, and we both laugh. "We got back way too late last night from Thanksgiving."

"Fun with the in-laws, who knew it was possible?" Sharpay teases and we both laugh again.

Pretty soon, Tay and Kelsey and Martha catch up with us and we all head to MAC. I buy another Plum Foolery blush, my favorite fall/winter blush right now, and another Mineralized Skin Finish Natural, plus another eye-shadow in Honey Lust and another lipstick in Hue. The store's not too crowded and I just ask the MAC girl for everything that I need and I pay and the other girls do too and then we all exclaim over each other's purchases. I'm glad I'm still able to love make-up even if I can't see it.

Next we go to Macy's, which is super, super crowded. I catch my breath and start to feel overwhelmed again. I cling to Sharpay's hand and stumble over people's feet, especially with my cane swish-smacking on the ground. Some people exclaim over my cane, saying things like, "Watch out for the cane!" Or, "What's that thing doing here?" I feel very embarrassed. I fiddle with my wedding ring, wishing Troy was there to rescue me. Wishing he wouldn't have to.

"Kelly, no! Look out!" I suddenly hear and the next second, I hear the high-pitched screams of a crying toddler, a girl. She had tripped over my cane. The mother of the girl rushes over, picks her daughter up, and says to me, "How could you be so careless?" I know she has to blame someone, that's she's upset with herself and her daughter and me all at the same time, but it still makes tears rush to me eyes for the second time in 24 hours. Great. Just great. _This is so the last straw._ Hearing Kelly crying still, the tears openly trail down my cheeks now and I gather up my bags and stand, all wobbly and upset, and say to my friends, "That's it, I'm going home."

"But it's Black Friday!" Sharpay exclaims. "We still have a ton of stores to go to. Can't you stay longer?"

"No", I say, resenting my blindness, my cane, my cluelessness and denial that even a simple shopping trip would be different because of my blindness, this whole predicament. "I can't." And I go to my mother and sisters, crying and sad for myself.

"I-I need to leave. I can't be here anymore", I say to my mother.

"Why, Gabriella, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It's just a bit overwhelming", I say, not willing to tell her about the Kelly incident just now. If I did, I'd just fall apart again. And no one needs to see that. "I'm done shopping. Don't worry, I'm calling Troy to pick me up."

"Well….OK. If you're sure. I think the Boltons are coming over around seven, so I guess we'll see you tonight, then?"

"Sure, sorry about this, Mami", I say, and then I high-tail it to the parking lot to call Troy.

**Troy's POV: **

Around six-thirty, I get a call from Brie.

"Hey, sweetie", I say. "What's—

"Come and get me. I'm at the mall. Please, Troy."

"Ok, OK. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine", she says, sniffling. "You'll come get me?"

'I will. Right now", I say, throwing on a sweatshirt and grabbing my keys and shoes. "I'll be there in about five minutes, all right?"

"OK", Brie replies. "I'm at the front entrance."

"I'll be there. Bye."  
"Bye", she says, and then we both hang up.

When I get to the mall about four minutes later, my heart sinks when I see Brie standing in the entrance, looking totally worn down and defeated and tired. I give her a gentle hug when she gets in the car. Her shoulders start to shake and I hold her and hold her as she cries and cries for all the things she nor I will never understand.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey, hey, readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about Troy and Brie! I know I haven't! I've thought about them pretty much every day, and now I'm here with the final couple of chapters. I have a vague idea of how I wish to end this first installment of the story, and I'll just see what comes to me. **

**I've been loving Boy Meets World especially right now, with Cory and Topanga just having been married themselves-I've been watching on MTV2-and it made me think of Brie and Troy and I just had to write for them again! Let me know what your favorite line/character/episode was from BMW. And, PS I Love You, of course, one of the greatest movies ever. **

**And, I've been loving "Home" by Philip Philips. Have any of you heard it? I thought it was perfect for Troy and Brie, and the situation they're in right now. **

**Oh! And, of course, Taylor Swift's new single, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together!" Of course I bought it the second it came on iTunes, and I'm not quite sure what to think of it. It's catchy and cute, sure, but... Her first album is my favorite, if that tells you anything. Have any of you guys heard it? **

**I also have the perfect name for the sequel; I won't say here so it can be a surprise for you all. **

**This will be the last chapter of Beautiful Eyes. How sad is that? I'll post an epilogue, and in that AN I'll talk about the sequel. OK? **

**Thanks again for reading, guys. It's meant so much to me over the course of the story. **

**Enjoy chapter 62! **

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or any of the songs, restaurants, or brands mentioned in this chapter. **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 62

**Gabriella's POV: **

Remember when I told you all about that feeling I had at school last Spring, like everyone knew something about me, and that something they didn't want me to know they knew about? Remember that? Well, in case you don't, I'd be happy to describe it again for you. Mostly because I'm angry that it's happening all over again. Troy and I have tried to be so, so careful with what we say in school. Especially after we had that horrible a few weeks ago. And yet, here it is, that sinking suspicion in my gut that tells me people know something and are talking behind my back about it. Ugh. Seriously?

Still, things don't really blow up until weeks before holiday break. The school is usually abuzz with extra energy and excitement at that time anyway, our bad news just mixed in with the hysteria, heightening it to a maddening degree. Everyone knows something's up, we haven't told anyone intentionally, so the kids don't know anything for sure, which is almost worse because that leaves them to speculate.

"Shouldn't we just _tell_ them already?" I nearly beg of Troy in almost a whisper as we walk into school on a cool winter morning, the third of December.

"Why would we do that? No one is entitled to know anything we don't feel like sharing. And besides, weren't you the one, Breezy, who wanted to keep it under wraps?"

I sigh, frustrated already. "I was, but that was before all this started", I wave my hand in the air to indicate our surroundings. "I can't stand people whispering about me like this."

"I know-" Troy starts to say, putting his arm around me as we walk across the student parking lot.

"No, you _don't_", I say before I can stop myself, coming from under Troy's arm. "You don't. This kind of thing already happened once, last year, with the blindness. Why would I want it to happen again?"

Now it's Troy's turn to sigh. "Don't you think I know that? Of course I don't want that awful suspicion/whispering thing to be happening again. What kind of guy do you think I am? I'm the one who started this, remember? Do you know how guilty I feel about all the problems it's caused us?"

Now I feel stupid and unnecessarily cynical, listening to Troy talk. Oh, I really am the worst person sometimes.

"I'm sorry!" I burst out. "Really, really sorry. I know this hasn't been easy for you and I was over here thinking about how it all was affecting me. I am the worst wife."

"You aren't", Troy says, and I swear I can hear a small smile in his voice. "You're the most thoughtful and sensitive person I know. You're the best person I know. This whole thing has put a lot of stress on both of us. It's understandable."

"Well, that's no excuse and I'm still really, really sorry."

"I know you are", Troy says, "I am too."

We hug before going into East High.

**Chad's POV: **

Seeing Gabriella and Troy hugging quickly before coming into the school building, I somehow know they're going to be OK. I've always known that, I guess, because I know that people who are in love can handle anything. And those two are the most in love couple I've ever seen. I could be hurt that Troy has yet to tell me what exactly the big problem is, but I'm not so keen on that as I am knowing he and G are happy. Sappy, yes, but that's OK. I'm not like Taylor, whose way of helping and being supportive is making a plan of action and knowing everything about everything. And, anyway, I have cause to be worried, because as in love as I know they are, I've definitely seen the tension and trouble in their faces, much as they tried to hide it. It's there. I'm just more willing to be patient and let them tell me and Tay and everyone, how they choose and when they're ready.

**Chad's POV: **

Except, it really doesn't happen that way at all.

The way any of us thought, where we'd meet at their apartment and Troy and G would tell us everything that they've been keeping from us. Because the entire school managed to find out before any of that could happen. It's days before holiday break, of course, when it all blows up in our faces.

I actually manage to find out by other kids whispering about it in the hallway a few weeks later, the 15th of December. The words "lawsuit" and "suing" and "settlement" swirling around in my head, I'm immediately alarmed, _So that's what the problem is. _And I desperately hope that neither Troy or El finds out this way.

**Gabriella's POV: **

As it turns out, I manage to find out that the school knows about our personal lawsuit business by a phone call from Chad. When he calls, I'm in the passenger seat of Taylor's car, where she's driving me home from the library where we spent the afternoon studying.

"El, hey, I just wanted to say that...that...the kids know. We all know. About the...the...lawsuit. I'm sorry, G. Really sorry."

"They know? Everyone knows? But we...we didn't...we can't...we shouldn't...they shouldn't...This is great. Just great. Does Troy?...Is He?...I'm sorry I'm all ramble-y. I can't believe that this is happening right now."

In her seat, Taylor is trying to drive and is waving at me, and probably mouthing, "What? What's going on?" And most likely she wants me to get off the phone so I can explain things to her.

"Thanks, Chad", I say then, realizing he's still on the phone with me.

"I'm sorry, G. Really sorry. I talked to Troy, too. He just said he'll see you at home."

"OK", I say. "OK." And then I hang up the phone and try hard not to cry.

Because Taylor isn't saying anything, I finally do. "So I guess you know now, too, huh? About Troy and I suing my O and M instructor because I almost got run over by a car when I had a lesson with her and Troy saw it and freaked out? And even if you didn't know, you'd sure find out by tomorrow. The whole school knows now, too." I lean my head back in my seat, trying to reverse the direction of my tears.

"Actually, I didn't know", Taylor says quietly. "But thanks for telling me, El. You'll need your friends around during this."

"But I don't need the whole school!" I exclaim then. "I just-We tried so hard to keep everything a secret. And now..." My voice trails off because my throat closes up and I really fear I might cry now. I'm such a baby. Can't I get a grip on my emotions even once?

Taylor slows and stops the car, indicating that we're now pulled up in front of my apartment building. I gather my stuff and Taylor puts her hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "We'll be here", she says, and then I open the door, get out, and she drives away.

**Gabriella's POV: **

When I walk in the door of our apartment, Troy immediately comes to me and wraps his arms around me. I let my bag and purse tumble to the ground and I nestle inside his grip. I let myself cry now.

"I know you must be furious at me", He says softly, smoothing my hair with his hand. "I don't know how the news got out, but I'll-

"I'm not mad!" I exclaim, coming out of his grasp. "Honestly I'm not. I'm just sad that it all has to happen like this."

"Me too", Troy murmurs, holding me again and kissing the top of my head. "I love you, you know that? Through all of this-the blindness, the sadness, and this lawsuit, and anything else that comes our way-I'll always, always love you."

"I know", I say, looking up at him now. "I've always known that. I love you too, Troy Bolton. More than I've ever loved anyone." We kiss then and even through all the awfulness, it it still beautiful. Troy's love is the one thing I've been able to count on. If I didn't have him, I honestly don't know what I'd do.

**Troy's POV: **

It is the following Saturday of that same week, the 19th now. Brie and I have spent the day hanging out in the apartment, Brie grading papers for the English class she's the Teacher's Assistant, or TA, for and me sifting through the lawsuit papers the lawyer left us. All the big words and confusing clauses make my head ache. The weather is cool and cloudy, and Brie and i hang out on the couch, with the TV low and we spend a quiet day together. Usually on our weekends we go out and do normal teen stuff, hang out with friends, go to movies. But lately all the stress has made it impossible to think about indulging in a thing like that. Still, even with all our togetherness on this Saturday, Brie's eyes have that faraway look in them, and I can tell she's not concentrating on the papers, but is instead thinking about the lawsuit, just like I am.

So I have to admit it's a relief when Chad calls a little after nine o'clock that night to say he and Tay and Shar and Ryan and the others are going to Applebee's for Half-Off-Apps.

"I know you and G have a lot going on and I didn't call to rub it in or anything, I was just wondering-

"Thanks, Chad', I say then. "For wondering. Let me ask Brie and I'll call you back, OK?"

We hang up the phone and I turn to Brie, who is still at it, grading papers, stopping only when we took a break for a supper of leftovers from take-out that past week. I figure she's using the papers as a distraction from everything else and I also figure that that isn't going so well, on account of that faraway look in her eyes and all. Maybe a night out with friends would be good for her. For both of us.

"Breezy, hey, Chad just called to see if we wanted to go to Half-Off-Apps with him and Tay and the gang. Want to?"

She looks hesitant for a second, and I plunge on. "We've been cooped up here all day. Maybe it'd be fun."

She looks like she might shake her head, and then proceed to get in her pajamas and put in a movie, but instead she surprises me and says, "OK. Let me go get ready quick." And I smile to myself, because she showed me just now how awesome of a person she is. I'm just lucky I get to call her mine.

**Troy's POV: **

We get to the restaurant about a half hour later, Brie trading in her sweats for a simple pair of jeans, sheer flowy top in a cream color and a black cardigan with a black knit slouchy hat on her head and black flats, her hair loose and minimal make-up. I'm wearing my same jeans and white button-down with gray T-shirt with my white tennis shoes. I see Chad wave me over and I grab Brie's hand and lead her over to the table where Chad and our other friends are waiting. We grab two chairs next to each other, looking saved just for us since the rest of the table is full. I'm on the other side of Chad and Brie is next to Taylor.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" I ask.

"Nope, we just all got here, too."

"Oh, good", Brie says. "Can I order dessert?" Everyone at the table laughs.

"Sure", I say, smiling, feeling glad that Brie still can have fun, and order dessert when she wants to.

When the waitress comes to take our order, I order buffalo wings and a diet Coke and Brie orders the chocolate-iest thing on the menu, the Chocolate Meltdown, along with a raspberry lemonade. I put our orders together on one bill and feel again the satisfaction of being able to take care of someone the way I get to take care of Brie.

The conversation around the table is light-about the up-coming holiday break, what new movies are playing, what new celebrity couple is getting divorced/engaged/married, how much homework they all have to do, what presents they are all asking for-and that leads me to think that the rest of our friends don't know about the impending lawsuit (But how could they not know? The whole school knows!), or that they are deliberately trying to avoid talking about it, which I guess is good. Wouldn't want to ruin everyone else's good time with our news of woe and seriousness. Thinking this, I glance over at Brie, who still has that faraway look in her eyes, but is trying hard to pay attention and nod along to a story Taylor is telling. And I realize then that I'm doing the same thing, only it's worse, because I have totally lost track of the story Chad was telling about a basketball team that we're scheduled to play in an up-coming game.

"Troy? Are you listening?" Chad asks me now, jerking me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I'm sorry. Go on", I say, and I catch Chad's eye and he knows what I'm really thinking about. Knowing each other since pre-school, we're pretty in sync with how the other person thinks. Not like Brie and I are of course, we're connected on a whole different level, one that far exceeded Chad's after we got married, but pretty in sync nonetheless. And then the words keep coming out of Chad's mouth and I nod along, just like Brie is, and it is then I know: He's letting me continue to act like everything's OK, at least for tonight, for this late-night dinner with my friends, and for that I owe him more than I ever have before.

**Gabriella's POV: **

The food comes to our table and we are quiet a few minutes, eating, before we begin to talk again. Troy lets me try some of his buffalo wings and I let him try my chocolate cake. Taylor takes cute, couple-y pictures of us, but I don't mind. This might very well be the last happy memory Troy and I have before all the awfulness of the lawsuit will tackle and consume us. But then I feel very cynical thinking that and shake the thought from my head.

A little while later, the song "Home", by Phillip Philips comes on and everything seems to blur and fade away at the same time: my friends' laughter and joy, Troy's hand gently holding mine underneath the table, the idea that I could possibly forget about everything, even for one night. One night! But no. The song keep playing and my head is pounding and my ears are ringing and I feel very much like I might cry-again!-right here in Applebee's. How much more ridiculous could I possibly get?

Finally, the line "the trouble, it might drag you down" gets me and the tears start coming and I say, "Excuse me", and rush away from the table towards the restroom. When I get inside, the song is still playing. I lock myself in a stall and openly sob for about three minutes, not caring who else is around to hear me. When I'm blowing my nose with some toilet paper and literally shaking with all the tears still coming, Taylor comes in and says, "El? You in here?"

"Yeah", I answer back, my voice hoarse. "I'm here." I step out of the stall, still wiping my eyes and nose and throw the toilet paper in the trash. I fear for my make-up, which has probably run all over the place. Good thing I didn't put very much on tonight.

"You OK?" Taylor asks now.

"How much lamer could I get?" I ask, instead of outright answering. "Crying about my impending lawsuit in the middle of dinner with my friends. In Applebee's, for goodness sake!" I laugh a little, it's so pathetic.

"It's OK", Taylor offers.

"It's isn't! No one cries at Applebee's!"

"That might be true, but you're not just no one. You're Ella Bolton."

"Why are you in here, anyway?" I ask, genuinely curious, not meanly.

"Troy was worried and told me to come check on you."

"I figured it was something like that", I say.

"He loves you, you know. More than I've seen anyone love anyone else."

"Well, thanks for saying that but I highly doubt love will be the thing that gets us through this lawsuit in one piece."

"Oh, now that's where you're wrong, my friend", Taylor says. "Love can get you through anything. You ought to know that by now, right?" And that's Taylor McKessie for you, blunt, right to the point, and honest.

"Yeah, I should. And I do. It's just hard to see it sometimes."

"I know. But you and Troy love each other. You'll both be OK. And like I said before, we'll be here."

"I know you will. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Now, let's go and finish that Chocolate Meltdown, shall we?"

"Sure", I say and we head back to the table. One there, Troy squeezes my hand underneath the table and whispers, "OK, Brie?" into my ear.

"For now I am", I whisper back. "I love you." And I imagine a small red blush coming to Troy's cheeks when I say that. He leans down and kisses me quickly on the mouth, squeezing my hand one last time before we both return to the food and conversation.

**Troy'a POV: **

The next day, Sunday, is another cool and cloudy winter day. Brie and I spend it in the apartment again, lounging around, watching TV and movies, talking about things we can't discuss at school, sifting through the heavy stack of papers from the lawyer, John Turner, and still trying any way we can to forget about all our problems. We both know we have to face them sometimes, and we will starting tomorrow when we go back to school with everyone talking about us.

We both grow listless and bored, and yet we don't leave. We stay in the apartment, because we know there, with each other, we are safe from speculation and suspicion. Finally, at about 11:30, right before we are going to bed, I hear the song, "Shinin' On Me" by Jerrod Nieman come on the TV. I turn up the volume and ask Brie, "Want to dance?"

"We should go to bed. We have school in the morning-" Brie starts to say, but I stop her.

"Don't think about tomorrow morning. Don't even think about the next hour. Just think about this moment, right now. In this moment, do you want to dance to a happy song with your husband?"

"Yes", Brie answers, a smile creeping onto her face.

"All right then", I say, and I take her hand and put my arms around her and we sway to the cheerful music. As the song ends, Brie is wearing her lovely smile again and I know that this was the right thing.

"Thanks for that, Troy. I probably needed that."

"I probably did too", I reply, kissing her forehead.

"You know, we've been kissing a lot", Brie remarks, and we both laugh. "Do you think it's possible that this horrible lawsuit has managed to bring us closer?"

"I do", I say. "Through everything, we're a team, husband and wife, Troy and Brie. Through everything, there's love. That'll save us."

"Indeed it will", I say, my voice muffled as I bury my face in Troy's chest. "In fact, I think it already has."

**Gabriella's POV: **

The next morning, the school is still all revved up on holiday break anticipation, and with our news of the lawsuit. Kids crowd around us the second we walk in the door of East High, before we even have a second to get to our lockers. That kind of crowding is very disorienting for me, and only reminds me on the disaster that was the Black Friday shopping experience, which makes me all so much worse.

"It's none of your business", Troy keeps saying. "I don't even know how it all got out in the first place." I'm afraid I'm hitting people's feet with my cane, but I doubt it since it's pretty impossible to move, anyway.

"Gabriella, is it true?" Kids keep asking. "Did you really get hit by a car? Did Troy really run screaming at Terri Rightman?"

"No!" I exclaim, clinging to Troy's arm. "It's none of your business! Now would you _please_ let us-"

And before I know what is happening, Jack Bolton has rescued us and swept us away from the crowded hallway, into a nearby classroom.

"Thanks for that", I say.

"You kids OK?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, we're fine", Troy says. "Right, Brie?"

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks for getting us out of there...Dad."

"No problem", Coach replies, hugging both of us quickly. "Ready for homeroom?"

"As we'll ever be", Troy says, and I nod, and we go.

**Gabriella's POV: **

All throughout the day, the whispering and the speculating continue. I really should be used to this by now, you know that? I shouldn't have freaked out on Troy that day in the parking lot. I shouldn't expect anything less, I guess. With the blindness, there was no denying any of that but with the lawsuit...we tried so hard not to have it be the talk of the school. And yet it is. We really blew it. And all because of the fight that started when I was mad at Troy for trying to protecting me. I really don't understand myself sometimes, you know?

I do know it is the right thing. What Terri Rightman did was wrong. She hurt me or almost did, she wasn't watching, it was just not...right. The only thing Troy did was take action on how wrong everything was. I can't be mad at him for that, can I? No. I can't. And I'm not. I'm sad, but not mad. And certainly, I'm not how I was when the blindness first claimed me. Things will get better for us, I know it. Love will save us, like Troy said. I wholly believe that, now. Troy has shown me that in multiple ways, and for that I love him more than I knew I ever could. He is always trying to protect me, take care of me, make me happy, make me laugh, support me in any way he can. And I couldn't ask for more from him. He is perfect, just the way he is.

**Troy's POV: **

On the 23rd of December, I get a call from John Turner.

"Troy, hi", He says.

"John, hey", I reply. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to fill you in on what's going to happen over the next few months."

"OK", I say uncertainly.

"In the middle of January, the 16th, we're going to go to court. I'd like you and Gabriella to be there, obviously. And I'd like Gabriella to testify-

"Wait, what? You never said anything about that! That's your job, isn't it?"

"Troy, listen", John says now. "Gabriella is the best option. She can tell exactly what happened and-"

"But you could too, couldn't you? You've heard her tell the story a million times, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, Troy, but it'll have a much larger impact on the jury if she testifies, if they see her-"

"_What_? Are you saying that if they see my wife's blindness they'll be more likely to be on our side?"

"Troy-"

"That's-that's _terrible_! No way am I letting you do that to Brie-"

"You wanted justice, right, Troy? You wanted Terri Rightman to pay for what happened to Gabriella so it can't happen to anyone else, correct?"

"Yes, but not like this! I didn't want it this way!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Troy, but this is how it's got to be if we want the impact intended."

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so", John replies, and then his voice softens. "Look, Troy, I am genuinely sorry that it's got to go like this. I'll call Gabriella and tell her if you want-"

"No, I'll tell her", I say, sighing.

"That'll be the only court date for now. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. We'll meet several times in January to discuss our plan of action."

"Which of course involves Brie testifying", I murmur under my breath.

"I'm sorry, Troy", John says again. "Enjoy the holidays with your family and we'll see you and Gabriella in January, OK?"

"Sure", I reply, my voice tight. "Happy holidays to you and your family."

"And to you and yours too, Troy", John says. "I really am sorry."

"I am, too", I say softly, and then I slam the phone down.

**Gabriella's POV: **

When I arrive home to the apartment on the afternoon of the 23rd, I find the apartment totally silent.

"Troy?" I call out.

"Here, Brie", Troy replies, and the tone of his voice scares me a little, it's so flat and tired and angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my voice starting to shake. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Breezy, something's wrong", Troy says, and he sighs.

"What is it? Can you tell me?"

"Come here", he says, and he leads me to the couch where we sit next to each other. "John Turner called a little while ago", Troy starts out.

"OK", I say uncertainly. "And what did he say?"

"He said-" Troy starts to say and then he stops himself. He starts again: "Before I go any further, I just need you to know that I love you and that I'll always be here for you."

"Troy, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"You're testifying", he says.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey, guys! **

**Thanks as always for the amazing reviews for the last chapter for Beautiful Eyes. I especially loved Miss Romance-Lover's review. I loved how you picked out that line of Troy's about the dancing and the moment, thanks for thinking so highly of it! And thanks, so, so, so much for saying this could be an e-book. I seriously almost cried when I read that! It's funny, too, since I've actually been considering that idea! **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading this story, you guys. Thanks for putting up with the long pauses between chapters, for the author's notes in the middle of the story that are probably irrelevant now. Thanks for sticking with me and Troy and Brie. You guys are the best! **

**Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for an AN about the sequel. I'm so excited for you guys to start reading it! **

Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes

EPILOGUE

**No One's POV: Same day/time; Dec. 23rd, afternoon: **

Gabriella puts her hands up to her face, but the tears start slipping through her fingers anyway.

"Oh, my God", she says. "I'm testifying?"

"I'm sorry, honey", Troy says quietly, reaching to take her hand. She lets him and they sit together in silence for a few minutes.

"Can't we?...Can't we _do_ something?"

Troy doesn't say anything at first, Gabriella imagines him shaking his head.

"No", he says finally. "We can't. I tried. It's impossible."

"So this is it", Gabriella says. "This is really happening. I'm testifying." Tears leak from her eyes when she says that, and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah", Troy says back, his voice flat and distant.

"Where did this come from?" Gabriella asks then. "Why does this seem so out of the blue?"

"Because it was, to us", Troy answers. "Apparently it was always part of the plan, the lawyer just failed to tell us that."

"Why?"

"i don't know", Troy says, sighing a defeated sigh. "Maybe he forgot. Maybe he thought we already knew."

"That really doesn't matter anyway, does it, Troy?" Gabriella says now.

"No, sweetheart, it doesn't."

"Because this is happening and we can't do anything to stop it. Just like everything else that's happened", Gabriella says under her breath.

"Yeah", Troy says, still holding Gabriella's hand.

"I can't believe this", she says finally. "I won't do it."

They are silent.

**No One's POV: **

It is the next day, Christmas Eve. Gabriella and Troy have tried hard all day to put on happy faces for both of their families while they celebrate the holidays together.

Gabriella and Troy join everyone at the Montez house for the day and try hard to pretend everything's OK. Even when it totally isn't.

"Wanna listen to Taylor Swift with me?" Olivia asks Gabriella. Try as they might, some of the family members are more perceptive of what's really going on and have been tiptoeing around the couple; like Olivia, for instance. She's tried to get Gabriella to cheer up, but even Taylor Swift can't do that today.

"No, thanks", Gabriella says, from her spot on the couch, siting next to her husband.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sure. Thanks for asking, though, Live."

Olivia sighs, and runs into the kitchen where Chanda is, and says, "Mami, Gabi won't do anything. She's just sitting there. She won't even listen to Taylor Swift!"

"She does seem a little quiet today", Chanda remarks. "Why don't you ask her if she'd like to pick the next Christmas CD?"

"Mom", Olivia scoffed. "If she won't listen to Taylor Swift, her favorite singer, why would she want to pick out a Christmas CD?"

"Just ask her", Chanda says. "It can't hurt to try."

Olivia nods and goes back into the living room.

"Gab, hey, want to pick the next Christmas CD?"

"Sure", Gabriella says after a minute. And she proceeds to pick Alan Jackson's "Let It Be Christmas." As the song begins to play, she settles back on the couch and Troy puts his am around her. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but happy ones this times. Or, at least she wishes they were happy ones. She knew that if she keeps dwelling on the lawsuit, it'll choke out all the great joy of the holiday season, and that shouldn't happen. Not on her and Troy's first married Christmas together! At least for now, couldn't she just be glad?

"I love you", she says softly to Troy, looking up at him.

"I love you too, Breezy", Troy says, kissing her.

And that's when she knows, there is no greater gift than that of true love, and she has that surrounding her every day of her life: A wonderful husband, good friends, and great family. What more could she need? Even if things weren't going their way right now, she knew they'd be OK. She and Troy would make it. There was no question in that. She just had to let herself believe it.

**No One's POV: **

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy wake up together in their own apartment. The sun is shining, slanting through the windows on that cold Christmas day. Or, that's at least what Troy tells Gabriella when she asks what it's like outside.

"Ready for your Christmas present?" Troy asks.

"You got me a present?" Gabriella asks.

"Of course", Troy replies. "You got me one, too, right?"

"Um", Gabriella says, smiling playfully. "Did I? I can't remember..."

Troy grabs her around the waist and kisses the side of her head. She laughs, and says, "Of course I got you a present!"

"Let's go open them, shall we?"

"Yes", Gabriella says, and Troy laughs and puts his arm around his wife and they head to the living room, and gather around the tree. Troy had half-heartedly put up a tiny Christmas tree and strung lights on it a few days ago and now was glad he had.

"Let me make some coffee for us", Gabriella says.

"Ok", Troy says. And Gabriella comes back into the living room carrying one cup of coffee, which she hands to Troy and then goes back to the kitchen for her own cup of coffee. "It's special holiday coffee", Gabriella says. "Mint-Hazelnut."

"It's good", Troy says, taking another sip. "Ready for your presents now?"

"Presents? As in plural?"

"Of course", Troy says. "You're worth it, Brie."

"But you already gave the best gift ever, last Christmas. When you told me you loved me."

"That _was_ one of my better gift selections, wasn't it?" Troy says, playfully. "But even last year I got you multiple presents, so go ahead, Brie. Dig in."

Gabriella then opens up the first box, which is filled with a pair of dark-wash True Religion skinny jeans and a cream cashmere cowl-neck seater by Ella Moss. Stella has already color-coded the clothes in Braille, so Gabriella can read the colors and style of jeans.

"They're both lovely", Gabriella breathes. "Thank you, Troy."

"Hey, my girl's gotta look beautiful, right?"

"Right", Gabriella says, laughing. "OK, now open one from me. It's the large cube-shaped box with the gray sparkly wrapping paper."

Troy grabs the gift and opens it, to reveal his white number 14 basketball jersey, the one he wears to away games. "It's my basketball jersey", he says.

"Check the tag", Gabriella says, smiling. And Troy checks the tag of his jersey, where he sees in small, purple letters, Brie. "It's so you'll always have me there even when you're away."

"Oh, sweetie, thank you", Troy says, reaching over to hug and kiss his wife.

"You're welcome."

"OK", Troy says, "now another present from me to you, Breezy."

"Oh, yay", Gabriella says as Troy hands her a box. She opens it to find an assortment of movies she's been wanting, including PS I Love You, Audrey Hepburn movies, FRIENDS, Boy Meets World, and other romantic comedies. All the DVD's have been re-done in Braille, so she can know which movie is which, and what it's about. She knew it must've been taken Troy hours to type all that up on her Perkins Brailler, and she feels lucky again to have him in her life. There's one DVD at the bottom that Troy unearths from the pile and hands it to Gabriella.

"What's this?"

"A special one. Read what it says."

"It's our wedding DVD", Gabriella says, and tears actually begin to fill her eyes. "Oh, my God. This is so cool."

"And, there's footage from before and after, like our trip around the world, the day at Lake Jenny, and other wedding stuff."

"That's so cool", Gabriella says again, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Troy. We'll have to watch it."

"We can watch it whenever you want, Breezy."

"Now, one from me. Open that one in the green wrapping paper", Gabriella says. Troy grabs the present and opens it to see a new basketball and two tickets to a University of Albuquerque basketball game.

"Seriously?" Troy exclaims happily. "Breezy, thank you." He kisses her.

"I figured this was something we could do together", Gabriella says. "Over the break. The game's on the 28th of this month."

"That sounds perfect",Troy says. He kisses her again.

They each give each other one more small present; Troy gives Gabriella some gourmet chocolates and Gabriella gives Troy some new earbuds for his iPod.

Surrounded by presents and wrapping paper and the pretty tiny Christmas tree, Troy scoots over and puts his arm around Gabriella. She leans back against him and they sit there, holding one another and being thankful for each other.

**No One's POV: **

The holidays fly by quick for the Bolton family. Troy and Gabriella enjoy spending time with their families over the break, and they have a great time at the U of A basketball game. It's a great bonding experience for the couple, and Troy is happy that Gabriella has taken an interest in what he likes, even if basketball isn't her favorite thing. Troy respects her for that, and Gabriella respects Troy for not treating her like a china doll throughout this blindness and lawsuit. He treats her like a person, an equal to him. They are a team, a beloved couple, and their marriage is proof of that.

**No One's POV: **

But soon the bliss of the happy holidays begins to fade away and January stars again, which means for Troy and Gabriella that the lawsuit business is back in full swing. Their lies are full, full, full, with school, basketball, friends, meetings with John Turner, and family time. They grow fed up and tired. And Troy can' believe it, but he actually grows happy when he see January 16th approaching. Maybe then everything will be done and over with. Even if Gabriella has to testify, everything will turn out OK. At least, that's what he keeps hoping.

On the morning of the 16th, Gabriella dresses in a black ruffled knee-length skirt and a black silk button-up top, with the sleeves rolled up, and underneath she wears a black lace cami. She puts on her classic round-toe Gucci pumps. Her hair is up in a bun and her make-up is soft and simple. Troy dresses in a black suit, a white dress shirt, with a tie and black dress shoes.

They drive to the courthouse, where they're scheduled to meet with John Turner. They sit numbly in the car and don't say anything to each other. Troy and Gabriella get out and on wobbly legs, Gabriella says, "I can't do this."

"You can, sweetie", Troy says softly, hugging her. "You're going to do just fine."

"I can't", she says, her voice cracking, and Troy holds her tighter, and she buries her face in his chest and tries hard not to cry. It would awful to get tears on Troy's nice suit. They stand there, holding each other, until Troy finally says, "Are you ready to go in now?"

"Only if you go with me", Gabriella says.

"Always", Troy says, and then they break apart, hold hands and walk toward the stone building, into the mob of press and lawyers.

"Troy! Gabriella! How do you feel about this lawsuit? What do you think the outcome will be?" The reporters shout at the couple.

Troy leads Gabriella through the mob and up the concrete steps.

"Ready?" Troy asks Gabriella softly.

"As I'll ever be", Gabriella says, her voice shaky and small.

Troy squeezes his wife's hand one last time and pushes open the heavy door to the courthouse.

They go in.

**A/N: Hey, guys, thanks for reading the epilogue! I hope you guys liked it, I hope you didn't mind the 3rd person POV, or the mention of Christmas. **

**The sequel will be called Troy and Gabriella: Perfectly Clear. I like that the initials BE and PC rhyme. Does anyone else think of the Pretty Committee when they hear PC? Anyway, the first chapter of this stand-alone sequel to Beautiful Eyes will be up soon, probably within the next day or two. **

**Thank you guys again for reading BE. It's meant the world to me and I'm glad you guys can relate to this story so much. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed Beautiful Eyes. **

**Thanks again for reading, guys! And enjoy the sequel! I'll send out a tweet when it's posted. **


End file.
